Ratu Pilihan remake
by chanbyun0506
Summary: [COMPLETED] Ketika sepupunya menikahi seorang pelacur dengan catatan kriminal panjang, Chanyeol tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kehormatan kerajaannya walaupun dengan mengingkari sumpahnya sendiri. "Pria semacam itu adalah Narcissus. Aku tidak akan menjadi Echo kedua!" - Baekhyun. CHANBAEK / slight KAISOO GS
1. Chapter 1

**Ratu Pilihan**

.

Ini adalah chanbaek version dari novel karya dari Sherls Astrella 'Ratu Pilihan'

Karena suka banget ceritanya dan kayanya seru kalau dibikinin versi chanbaek jadi saya ngepublisnya disini ^^

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

Okay, start!

 _SEORANG KRIMINAL UNTUK RATU MENDATANG VIERING?_

 _Duke Jongin yang berada pada urutan pertama pewaris tahta Kerajaan Viering, dilaporkan telah menikah bulan lalu di sebuah gereja kecil. Pastor Ruther yang meresmikan pernikahan keduanya dalam sebuah pesta sederhana mengatakan sepasang mempelai itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka._

" _Ia adalah wanita yang hebat," demikian komentar Duke Jongin mengenai istrinya, "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."_

 _Sang mempelai wanita yang setahun lebih tua dari Duke Binkley, Kyungsoo Bardana juga terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya. "Ia adalah pria yang paling kucintai seumur hidupku ini. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa mengenalnya."_

 _Kyungsoo Bardana sekarang menjadi Duchess of Binkley dengan pernikahannya ini dan berada dalam urutan pertama Ratu Viering jika Pangeran Jongin naik tahta._

 _Orang-orang mengatakan Kyungsoo berasal dari sebuah desa terpencil di luar perbatasan Viering, Coaber. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang meninggal ketika Kyungsoo masih kecil, merantau ke Viering semenjak Kyungsoo masih bayi._

" _Aku tidak tahu kebenaran desas-desus itu dan aku tidak peduli," kata Duchess Kyungsoo ketika ditanya mengenai asal usulnya, "Aku hanya tahu sekarang aku telah menemukan tempatku. Bisa berada di sisi Jongin adalah segalanya bagiku."_

" _Masa lalu bukanlah hal yang penting," Duke menegaskan, "Yang terpenting dan terutama adalah kami saling mencintai."_

" _Kami akan terus saling mencintai sampai ajal memisahkan kami," Duke of Binkley menegaskan._

 _Hidup di jalanan semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak, Kyungsoo mempunyai catatan kriminal yang cukup panjang. Catatan kriminal pertamanya adalah pencurian ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun._

 _Tahun-tahun berikutnya penjara bukanlah hal yang asing lagi padanya._

 _Ia bahkan tercatat pernah terlibat dalam perampokan disertai pembunuhan. Namun, karena buktibukti yang tidak memadai, ia dilepaskan dari segala tuduhan. Catatan kriminal terakhirnya adalah pencurian ketika ia berusia 21 tahun._

 _Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Duke Jongin, Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah bar di Loudline, Dristol. Duke Binkley yang suka berpesta pora itu, mengenalnya di Dristol lima bulan lalu._

 _Melalui hubungan yang singkat itu mereka memantapkan ikatan cinta mereka dan meresmikan pernikahan mereka dalam sebuah pesta sederhana di pinggiran Loudline._

" _Aku tidak peduli pada apa kata mereka. Ia adalah wanita yang hebat. Aku yakin ia akan menjadi Ratu Viering yang terhebat sepanjang masa," jawab Duke Jongin ketika ditanya tentang kemungkinan istrinya naik tahta._

 _Akankah Viering dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dengan catatan kriminalnya yang panjang?_

 _Akankah Paduka Raja Chanyeol tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak menikah? Kita tidak tahu tetapi kita tahu rakyat Viering tidak akan menerima seorang Ratu yang mempunyai catatan kriminal panjang._

Chanyeol melempar koran itu ke meja dengan geram. "Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini!?" suaranya meninggi.

Tidak seorang pun mengeluarkan suara.

Tidak seorang pun berani mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tidak seorang pun!

"Jungsoo?" mata Chanyeol langsung menatap mata pria tua itu.

Duke of Krievickie yang menjadi pembimbing Chanyeol semenjak kepergian orang tuanya itu tidak berani membalas tatapan itu.

Kali ini Chanyeol bukan saja marah. Raja muda itu juga bukan saja murka. Ia telah menjadi amarah itu sendiri. Ia adalah kemurkaan itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Sepupunya, Jongin, yang juga penerus tahta Viering menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan bercatatan kriminal panjang.

Bagaimana ia tidak murka? Satu-satunya penerus tahta Viering, telah mencoreng kehormatan Kerajaan Viering dengan pernikahan sembunyi sembunyinya.

Jungsoo telah mengenal keduanya semenjak mereka masih kecil. Ia telah mengenal baik watak keduanya terutama semenjak peristiwa kelam sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu yang kemudian dikenal dengan sebutan _**Red**_ _**Invitation**_.

Ia telah menjadi pembimbing kedua pewaris tahta Viering itu setelah kematian orang tua mereka dalam badai.

Ialah yang menggantikan Raja Alvaro hingga Pangeran Chanyeol berusia 17 tahun, usia yang membuatnya pantas untuk naik tahta.

"Aku menantimu, Jungsoo," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Paduka. Duke of Binkley telah menikahi Kyungsoo bulan lalu. Saya telah meminta Kaven menyelidiki," Grand Duke melirik Kaven, sang Menteri Kerakyatan.

"Surat pernikahan mereka sah, Paduka Raja," Kaven melapor dengan hati-hati, "Seperti yang diberitakan, mereka diberkati secara resmi oleh Pastor Ruther."

"Aku tahu!" sergah Chanyeol kesal. "Sekarang di mana Jongin?!"

"Duke Jongin pergi berbulan madu di luar negeri bersama Duchess Kyungsoo."

"DUCHESS!?" suara Chanyeol yang melengking tinggi membuat Jungsoo kembali terdiam. "Kau memanggil pelacur itu Duchess!?" suaranya meninggi.

Chanyeol bukanlah pemuda pemarah tapi Jungsoo tahu tidak ada yang bias melawan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu marah.

Ia yang telah menjadi penasehat, pembimbing, guru juga ayah angkatnya tidak berani mengusik kemarahan itu apalagi mereka yang tidak mengenal baik Raja Muda yang baru menduduki tahta selama tujuh tahun itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Jadi Jongin kabur ke luar negeri," ujarnya, "Kita lihat sampai kapan ia bersembunyi di sana."

Sementara itu beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya dari Loudline, Jongin terus mengawasi arah pelabuhan dengan cemas.

Ia tidak dapat sedetik pun menghapus kekhawatirannya akan kehadiran angkatan laut Viering. Sedikit pun ia tidak dapat menghapus ketakutannya akan pengejaran besar-besaran yang diperintahkan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kita harus meninggalkan Viering secepatnya?" protes Kyungsoo,

"Mengapa kau harus takut pada Chanyeol seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu mengapa!" Jongin kesal, "Ini semua dikarenakan mulut besarmu itu!"

"Apa salahku?" Kyungsoo tidak diterima, "Aku hanya ingin setiap penduduk Viering tahu aku adalah istrimu yang sah. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusikku setelah ini. Kau sendiri juga tidak suka jika ada pria lain yang menggodaku. Memang apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari penggoda wanita itu!?"

"Kau tidak mengenal Chanyeol," ujar Jongin gusar sambil terus memperhatikan lautan sekeliling mereka.

"Dia tidak akan menyakitimu!" Kyungsoo tidak setuju, "Kau adalah satusatunya penerus tahta Viering. Ia tidak akan berbuat bodoh untuk mencelakaimu."

"Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol!" seru Jongin panik.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Ia tidak buta untuk mengetahui siapakah Chanyeol itu. Tinggal diperbatasan Loudline, tidak membuatnya buta akan berita di dalam Istana.

Ia telah mendengar semua desas-desus dalam Istana yang megah itu dari para pengunjung tempat ia bekerja terakhir kali. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak berminat untuk menikah dan tidak akan merubah niatnya sekali pun dunia kiamat.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah yang membuat Jongin begitu takut pada raja muda tampan yang sabar itu. Apakah yang menakutkan dari seorang pria yang pandai mengontrol dirinya sendiri itu?

Apakah yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seorang pria yang telah menjelaskan pada dunia bahwa penerusnya adalah Jongin hingga pernikahan mereka harus disembunyikan dari kalangan umum?

Apakah yang perlu diwaspadai dari pria yang lebih suka menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan dengan wanita terpilih hingga Jongin begitu panik ketika ia melihat koran pagi ini?

Bagi Kyungsoo, kekhawatiran Jongin terlalu berlebih-lebihan.

Chanyeol sudah jelas-jelas memilih Jongin sebagai penerusnya daripada melepas status lajangnya. Apalagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan Jongin dari seorang pria yang lebih suka memaafkan setiap kelakuan Jongin dari pada menghukumnya?

Seisi Viering sudah tahu Chanyeol selalu menutup sebelah mata atas segala tingkah laku penerusnhya itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperingati gaya hidup Jongin. Ia tidak pernah mencela Jongin walau ia tahu sepupunya itu sering menghabiskan waktu dari satu bar ke bar yang lain.

Ia pun tidak pernah membuka mulut ketika gosip tentang Jongin beredar. Satu satunya hal yang ia katakan adalah berkata, "Itu adalah urusannya. Ia sudah dewasa."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Ia tidak akan pernah memahaminya.

Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan raja muda itu. Ia ingin tahu seperti apakah raja muda Viering yang mampu membuat penerusnya itu takut padanya.

.

.

Baekhyun membungkuk mengambil keranjang bunganya.

Sebuah kereta kuda memasuki gerbang Schewicvic. Baekhyun tersenyum gembira melihat kereta yang dikenalnya dengan baik itu melaju ke bangunan utama Schewicvic.

Grand Duke Jungsoo turun dari dalam kereta. Wajahnya menggambarkan dengan jelas keletihannya sepanjang hari ini. "Jungsoo!" Grand Duke waspada. Ia segera berbalik dan menangkap sekuntum bunga mawar yang dilempar Baekhyun padanya.

"Tangkapan bagus," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau masih juga tidak berubah," keluh Jungsoo tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyum manis. Ia menyematkan bunga itu di telinga Baekhyun. "Untukmu, putri manis," ia mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau juga," Baekhyun merangkul lengan kanan Grand Duke dan menggiringnya masuk, "Kau selalu datang bila kau mempunyai kegusaran."

Grand Duke Jungsoo terperanjat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Harus berapa kalikah kukatakan? Wajahmu menggambarkan semuanya dengan jelas," Baekhyun menatap wajah sang Grand Duke lekat-lekat. "Lagipula siapa yang tidak dapat menebak sumber kegundahanmu? Seluruh Viering membicarakannya. Papa juga telah menunggumu sepanjang siang ini."

Grand Duke Jungsoo mendesah. "Aku akan heran kalau kau si biang gosip tidak mengetahuinya."

Senyum nakal di wajah Baekhyun kian melebar. Ia tahu Jungsoo tidak bermaksud demikian tetapi sepertinya memang itulah yang selalu terjadi. Sering ia mengetahui sesuatu sebelum Jungsoo memberitahunya atau mengetahuinya.

Grand Duke Jungsoo juga tahu Baekhyun tidak mencari gosip-gosip itu. Gosip-gosip itulah yang seolah-olah sengaja mendatanginya dan memberitahunya. Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis periang yang disukai semua orang. Itulah sebabnya ia mempunyai banyak kawan dan tentu saja, sumber gosip.

Kadang Jungsoo berpikir sebanyak apakah yang diketahui Baekhyun tentang Istana Fyzool dan sedalam apakah pengetahuannya tentang semua gosip di Viering.

Untungnya, Baekhyun sendiri bukanlah seorang gadis yang suka menyebar gosip. Ia menerima gosip-gosip itu sebagai berita burung dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri hingga gosip itu benar-benar diperlukan.

Baekhyun, si gadis riang itu mengerti bagaimana memisahkan gosip yang hanya omong kosong dan mana yang bisa dipercayai.

"Papa menantimu di tempat biasa," Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Grand Duke melihat keranjang penuh bunga di tangan kiri Baekhyun. "Kau akan mengunjungi Virgie lagi?" Baekhyun menatap bunga-bunga di keranjangnya dan tersenyum sedih. "Ya," ujarnya lirih.

Ia menatap Grand Duke dan tersenyum manis. "Aku telah memilih bunga-bunga kesukaan Mama yang paling indah."

"Virgie akan sangat gembira di alam sana."

Senyum manis di wajah Baekhyun memudar. "Aku akan segera menyiapkan teh dan makanan kecil untuk kalian," katanya dan ia berbelok ke arah dapur.

Grand Duke melihat gadis itu menjauh. Pembicaraan mengenai Countess Virgie adalah sebuah pembicaraan yang menyedihkan untuk Baekhyun. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menghapus keriangan di wajah Baekhyun kecuali pembicaraan tentang ibunya yang meninggal dalam badai sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _ **Red Invitation**_ , peristiwa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu memang merupakan peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan untuk keluarga kerajaan, keluarga Hielfinberg, keluarga Krievickie, keluarga Soyoz juga keluarga keluarga lain yang pada hari itu berada di atas kapal pesiar Viering.

Peristiwa yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilupakan.

Tidak seorang pun menduga kapal pesiar yang membawa Raja Alvaro dan Ratu Esther beserta para tamu undangannya tertimpa musibah besar. Badai yang tidak terduga kedatangannya menggelamkan kapal pesiar yang tadinya akan membawa mereka ke pulau Corogeanu di mana Raja ingin menjamu para tamunya.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu tetapi rasa kehilangan Baekhyun masih sangat besar. Grand Duke Jungsoo masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis kecil yang kala itu masih belum genap enam tahun itu menangis histeris dalam upacara penghormatan kepada para korban bencana itu.

Sepuluh tahun sudah lewat tetapi Grand Duke Jungsoo masih juga tidak dapat menghapus rasa sedihnya atas kepergian istrinya dalam bencana yang sama.

Sepuluh tahun sudah peristiwa itu menjadi sejarah bencana Viering yang paling menyedihkan tetapi tiap orang masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Red Invitation adalah sejarah Viering yang tidak akan pernah berhenti diceritakan turun temurun.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang," kata Earl of Hielfinberg menyambut kedatangan kawan karibnya.

"Baekhyun mengatakan kau tengah menantiku." Earl tertawa. "Kau masih saja tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Begitu telinganya mendengar berita dari Fyzool, ia sudah dapat meramalkan kedatanganmu."

Grand Duke tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan kaget bila suatu hari nanti ia menjadi seorang peramal."

"Jadi," kata Earl serius, "Bagaimana reaksi Paduka Raja?" Tawa Duke Krievickie langsung menghilang. "Dunia tahu bagaimana reaksinya."

Earl mendesah. "Aku yakin Jongin juga telah menduganya."

"Ya," Grand Duke sependapat, "Karena itulah ia meninggalkan Viering"

"Jongin tidak ada di Viering?" Earl kaget.

"Jongin meninggalkan Viering bersama istrinya pagi ini."

"Jadi, Jongin sekarang ada di luar negeri," Earl Kyuhyun mengulangi dengan tidak percaya. Lalu dengan penuh kekaguman ia melanjutkan, "Ia benar-benar pandai. Ia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari kemurkaan Paduka adalah dengan menjauhinya untuk beberapa waktu.

Aku yakin ia telah meninggalkan Viering sedemikian rupa sehingga kalian tidak bisa melacak tujuannya maupun mencium keberadaannya."

"Ya," keluh Grand Duke, "Hari-hari mendatang akan sangat berat bagiku. Paduka tidak memintaku mencarinya tetapi aku tahu ia mengharapkan kami menemukan Jongin sesegera mungkin."

"Tidak," Grand Duke cepat-cepat meralat, "Ia tidak mengharapkan tapi menginginkan Jongin segera dibawa ke hadapannya secepat mungkin."

Lagi-lagi sang Grand Duke mengeluh panjang, "Ini adalah keinginan yang tidak terlalu sulit. Aku percaya intel kita bisa segera mencium keberadaan Jongin tetapi menghadapi kemurkaan Paduka sampai Jongin ditemukan…," Grand Duke tampak letih dan tertekan.

Earl dapat memahami perasaan sahabatnya itu. Setiap orang yang pernah masuk Istana tahu betapa menakutkannya kemurkaan Raja Muda yang tampan dan murah senyum itu.

Earl memang tidak pernah melihat langsung kemarahan Chanyeol tetapi dari apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar dari sahabatnya, ia tahu kemarahan Chanyeol bukanlah kemaharan biasa.

'Memang,' pikir Earl of Hielfinberg, 'Orang yang sabar akan menjadi sangat menakutkan bila ia marah.'

"Bukankah masalah ini akan beres jika Paduka Raja mau menikah?"

"Kami juga berpikiran seperti itu tetapi siapa yang berani mengutarakannya pada Paduka," Grand Duke menatap Earl putus asa, "Terutama di saat-saat seperti ini."

Earl terdiam. Ia juga tahu betapa keras kepalanya pendirian Chanyeol tentang pernikahan. Raja selalu marah setiap kali disinggung masalah pernikahan.

Sekarang ketika ia sudah benar-benar murka, siapa yang berani mengatakannya padanya? Bahkan Duke of Krievickie yang dihormatinya sebagai ayah angkatnya tidak berani apalagi orang lain?

Entah dari mana ia mewarisi sifat pemarahnya yang menakutkan itu. Tidak seorang pun dalam garis keluarga Raja Chanyeol yang memiliki kemurkaan yang menakutkan seperti itu.

Mungkin sifatnya itu muncul sebagai jawaban atas keraguan penduduk Viering ketika ia berada dalam puncak pimpinan Kerajaan ini pada usia yang sangat muda.

Mungkin juga sifatnya itu muncul sebagai reaksi atas tanggung jawab besar yang tiba-tiba dipikulnya dalam sehari di saat teman-teman sebayanya masih bermain-main dengan kawan mereka.

"Mengapa kalian berdua saling mendesah seperti itu?" Baekhyun muncul dengan nampan besar di tangannya.

"Kalian akan tampak semakin tua dengan wajah berkerut kalian itu," Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir di depan keduanya dan menuangkan the dengan hati-hati.

"Kau hanya bisa meledek kami," keluh Earl, "Tidak adakah yang bias kaulakukan selain itu?"

"Ada," jawab Baekhyun spontan, "Aku sedang melayani kalian saat ini." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil meletakkan gelas di depan Earl.

Grand Duke tertawa geli. "Kurasa kau benar-benar kalah darinya."

"Makin lama ia makin pandai," keluh Earl sambil menyeduh teh hangatnya.

"Memang tidak ada hiburan yang paling menarik selain duduk di sini menikmati teh hangat sajian Baekhyun dan mendengar celotehnya," Grand Duke setuju.

Baekhyun memasang muka cemberut mendengar gurauan Grand Duke. "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku adalah ratu gosip di Viering." Grand Duke tertawa geli diiringi Earl.

Di saat tawa gembira menghiasi Schewicvic, awan gelap menggelantung di atas Istana Fyzool.

Mata tajam Chanyeol tak lepas dari judul berita utama koran-koran hari ini.

Bermacam-macam koran terhampar di permukaan meja kerjanya dan setiap koran memasang sederet kata-kata berukuran besar yang senada: Jongin dan pelacur yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya!

Inilah yang akan menjadi topik terbesar abad ini dalam sejarah Kerajaan Viering. Tidak ada skandal yang lebih memalukan dari hal ini sepanjang sejarah Viering!

Bagaimana mungkin seorang kriminal memimpin Viering?

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol membiarkan seorang pelacur yang tak bermoral menjadi wanita nomor satu di Viering? Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada leluhurnya bila mimpi buruk ini menjadi kenyataan?

TIDAK!

Chanyeol tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tetapi… apakah yang dapat dilakukannya? Jongin pasti tidak suka idenya untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol ragu Jongin akan menerima sarannya untuk menceraikan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol termenung.

… _kecuali Paduka Raja Chanyeol menikah._

Mata Chanyeol menangkap sederetan kata-kata itu. Matanya bergerak ke koran-koran yang lain dan saat itulah ia menyadarinya.

Koran-koran itu tidak salah! Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan aib ini adalah dirinya sendiri! Sekarang ia adalah Raja dan keputusannyalah yang akan mempengaruhi masa depan kerajaan ini.

.

.

"Utusan Istana datang untuk menjemput Anda, Yang Mulia Grand Duke."

Duke of Krievickie menatap pelayan pria itu dengan bingung.

"Apakah gerangan yang membuat Paduka Raja menjemput Anda sepagi ini?" kata Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Grand Duke juga tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Pasti karena Jongin lagi," komentar Sehun. "Dia memang pembuat masalah."

"Aku tidak menyukai dia," komentar Luhan.

"Chanyeol tidak akan suka mendengarnya," timpal Sehun.

"Ya," Luhan sependapat, "Ia tidak pernah suka mendengar orang lain mengatakan yang buruk tentang Jongin. Tetapi ia juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah sikap sepupunya itu."

"Kurasa ia terlalu membiarkan Jongin," komentar Sehun, "Ia selalu membela Jongin di depan semua orang tetapi di baliknya, ia selalu mengomel karena sikap Jongin. Dan setiap kali Papalah yang menjadi korbannya."

"Jongin terlalu dimanjakan semenjak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini."

"Aku ingin kalian menghentikan pembicaraan ini," Grand Duke meletakkan peralatan makannya, "Akupun tidak senang mendengar kalian membicarakan keburukan Istana."

"Kami membicarakan kebenaran, Papa," Luhan membela diri.

"Apapun itu," kata Duke of Krievickie, "Aku berharap aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu lagi. Membicarakan keburukan mereka berarti membicarakan kegagalanku membesarkan mereka sepeninggal keluarga kerajaan."

Luhan langsung terdiam. Sehun melirik kakaknya. Matanya menertawakan kakaknya yang mati kutu itu. Luhan membalas lirikan itu dengan tidak senang.

"Aku akan pergi ke Istana sekarang juga," Grand Duke berdiri lalu pada pelayan itu ia berkata, "Tolong sampaikan pada utusan itu aku akan segera berangkat."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Grand Duke," pelayan itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Ruang Makan.

"Lanjutkanlah makan pagi kalian," Grand Duke berpesan pada putraputrinya.

"Tanpa membicarakan keburukan istana," tekannya.

"Baik, Papa," kata Sehun.

"Istana sudah memberi banyak beban pada Papa," Luhan melirik Sehun, "Kurasa sudah saatnya seseorang memberitahu Chanyeol dan memintanya memberi istirahat pada Papa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk semua ini."

"Apa boleh buat," kata Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Papa adalah Grand Duke yang paling berkuasa di samping Raja dan Ratu kerajaan ini."

"Tetapi ini sudah terlalu banyak untuk Papa!" Luhan menentang, "Ia sudah menjadi ayah angkat bagi kedua pewaris tahta kerajaan ini semenjak Red Invitation. Ia telah memegang ujung kekuasaan kerajaan ini hingga Chanyeol naik tahta. Dan sekarang, setelah Chanyeol menjadi Raja Viering, ia masih harus menjadi penasehat kerajaan. Apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak untuk Papa? Ia sudah tua dan sudah saatnya ia menikmati masa tuanya."

"Aku rasa," Sehun memberi pendapat, "Papa menikmati pekerjaannya ini. Walaupun semua ini sangat melelahkan, Papa menikmatinya karena ia mencintai Viering."

"Aku melihat," Luhan menatap adiknya, "Sudah saatnya kau maju menggantikan tugas-tugas Papa."

"Dan mengacaukan semuanya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," katanya lagi, "Papa tidak pernah menyukai ide ini."

"Kau adalah penerus keluarga Krievickie. Kau adalah satu-satunya calon Grand Duke setelah Papa."

"Papa tidak pernah menyukai ide aku campur tangan dalam pekerjaannya. Ia terus menganggap aku adalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia lebih mempercayaimu. Ingat, ia lebih suka mengajakmu menemaninya ke pertemuan-pertemuan penting daripada mengajakku, si pembuat onar."

"Itu adalah karena aku lebih tua darimu."

"Dua tahun! Hanya dua tahun!" Sehun menekankan, "Apakah artinya dua tahun!?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Mengapa kita bertengkar?" tanyanya heran, "Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan masalah Jongin dan kegemparan yang ditimbulkannya?"

"Kau yang memulainya," gerutu Sehun.

"Menurutmu, apakah yang dapat menghentikan kegemparan ini?" Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak ada ide," jawab Sehun, "Kalaupun seseorang ada, aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku rasa semua orang sepakat. Satu-satunya orang yang bias menghentikan semua ini adalah Chanyeol sendiri."

"Chanyeol telah bersumpah untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupnya. Ia lebih suka berganti-ganti pasangan daripada menjalin ikatan serius dengan seorang gadis."

"Ya," Luhan sependapat, "Ia lebih suka menjadi seorang playboy. Untungnya, ia mempunyai modal. Ia muda, tampan, gagah perkasa, sopan dan yang terutama ia adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh di Viering. Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar ia berganti pasangan. Aku yakin hampir setiap gadis muda pernah menjadi pasangannya walau hanya sesaat."

"Tidak semuanya," Sehun meralat, "Ia tidak pernah mendekatimu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Itu karena ia menghormatiku sebagai putri seseorang yang telah menjadi penasehat pribadinya semenjak kematian orang tuanya."

"Ya, tetapi Jongin tidak seperti itu. Ia telah berulang kali berusaha mendapatkanmu."

Luhan tertawa geli. "Ia selalu mengejarku sampai kau menghantamnya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai pria itu. Ia tidak menghormatimu. Menurutku, ia lebih tertarik untuk menambah koleksinya daripada mendapat cintamu,"

Sehun teringat kembali kekesalannya pada Jongin, "Ia benar-benar parah. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah membuatnya menjauhimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sekarang kau menikah dengannya."

"Yang pasti Chanyeol tidak akan semurka saat ini."

"Tentu saja," sergah Sehun, "Kau jauh lebih terhormat daripada Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik menjadi kekasihnya apalagi istrinya. Ia benar benar berbeda jauh dari Chanyeol. Ia tampan, gagah tetapi ia tidak sesopan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tahu memuaskan diri dengan wanita-wanita cantik tanpa peduli status mereka. Chanyeol juga suka wanita-wanita cantik yang seksi tetapi ia tidak pernah mau melibatkan diri dengan mereka yang telah terikat. Aku tidak akan heran bila Jongin masih suka membuat affair setelah pernikahannya yang menghebohkan ini."

"Mendengar kata-katamu itu, aku rasa kau lebih tertarik menjadi istri Chanyeol daripada Jongin."

"Tentu saja," Luhan menegaskan, "Setidaknya Chanyeol tahu bagaimana menghormati seorang wanita."

"Sayangnya, ia tidak ingin menikah."

"Itulah yang membuat keadaan ini kian sulit," keluh Luhan, "Andaikan saja ia mau menikahi seorang gadis baik-baik, semua tidak akan serumit ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang sanggup mengubah pendirian Chanyeol. Ia adalah pria yang keras kepala," kata Sehun.

"Dan menakutkan ketika ia murka," timpal Luhan, "Konon, burung di udara dan para semut di dalam tanah tidak berani mengeluarkan sebuah suara pun ketika Chanyeol marah."

Sehun tertawa geli. "Kau percaya gosip itu"?

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Luhan, "Mereka yang pernah melihatnya marah tidak berani membantahnya. Papa yang dihormatinya pun tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika ia marah."

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang berani."

"Siapa?" Luhan tertarik.

"Si kecil Baekhyun kita," Sehun tertawa geli, "Aku tidak akan heran mendengar ia membalas Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu balas menggigit bila ia digigit. Ia akan balas menggonggong ketika seseorang menggonggong padanya."

Luhan ikut tertawa geli. "Aku percaya."

"Sayangnya," Sehun melanjutkan, "Kita tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak akan!"

"Kau benar," tawa Luhan menghilang, "Earl Kyuhyun terlalu menjaganya. Semenjak kematian Countess, Earl benar-benar mencemaskan Baekhyun."

"Kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya. Kita semua tahu mengapa Earl begitu takut seseorang mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun."

"Karena mereka mencari-cari Baekhyun," kata Luhan.

"Sedikitpun tidak salah."

"Menurutmu," gumam Luhan, "Apakah Chanyeol akan tertarik pada Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol akan pingsan melihat Baekhyun," Sehun tertawa geli. "Baekhyun adalah gadis yang manis. Ia sangat cantik dan anggun."

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kakak perempuannya itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tertarik pada Baekhyun. Kalaupun ia tertarik, ia tidak akan pernah berniat menikahi Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak khawatir akan hal itu!" Luhan kesal, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol akan tertarik pada Baekhyun."

"Mungkin," jawab Sehun lalu ia menekankan, "Pada keliaran Baekhyun." Dan ia tertawa geli.

"Itu juga karena kalian," gerutu Luhan, "Kalian, tiga pria yang kurang kerjaan, telah membentuk Baekhyun menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang."

Tawa Sehun terhenti. "Maaf," katanya, "Aku tidak mendengarmu." "Tidak ada," kata Luhan membuang muka.

Semua orang tahu siapa yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kelakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Sebelum Countess Virgie meninggal, Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis manis yang cantik dan anggun.

Sepeninggal Countess Virgie, Baekhyun menangis sepanjang hari. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya yang memilukan hati itu. Earl Hielfinberg, sang ayah tidak berhasil. Luhan, sang kakak angkat juga tidak berhasil apalagi Sehun maupun Duke Krievickie.

Semua itu berlangsung selama berhari-hari hingga Sehun menemukan ide untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan kesedihannya. Ide yang dianggap Luhan merupakan ide paling gila yang pernah diketahuinya.

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun bermain selayaknya seorang pria! Dan semenjak itulah Sehun sering memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai seorang pria daripada seorang gadis. Kemudian diikuti Earl of Hielfinberg.

Yang terparah, menurut Luhan, ayahnya, Duke of Krievickie juga ikut-ikutan! Mereka benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa mempunyai dua orang adik lelaki!

Kalaupun ada yang membuat Baekhyun masih ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita, orang itu adalah Luhan. Luhan tiada hentinya mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk bersikap anggun selayaknya seorang gadis. Ia tidak pernah berhenti mengingatkan Baekhyun hingga detik ini!

"Aku akan mencari Baekhyun," Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku ikut," Luhan juga berdiri, "Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Baekhyun mendengar berita ini."

Sehun tertawa, "Kurasa ia sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum kau memberitahunya. Ia jauh lebih penggosip daripada kau." "Ia mempunyai banyak sumber gosip."

"Aku tidak akan kaget mendengar kau mengatakan burung-burung yang ketakutan akan kemarahan Chanyeol melaporkan semuanya pada Baekhyun."

"Sehun!" Luhan tidak menyukai cara Sehun menyindirnya.

Sehun terus tertawa – menertawakan kakaknya yang suka mengadaada.

.

.

Jungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol memanggilnya sepagi ini. Sekalipun tidak pernah Chanyeol mengirim utusan untuk menjemputnya di saat matahari baru saja menapaki langit.

Tidak ada suatu urusan penting dan mendesak sekali pun yang membuat raja muda itu tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Jungsoo semakin was-was.

Pikirannya kian kacau ketika ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah seriusnya tanpa suara. Wajah tegangnya membuat Jungsoo kian was-was.

Mata Jungsoo melihat tumpukan koran kemarin yang kusut di meja kerja Jungsoo dan tumpukan koran yang hari ini yang tercecer di depan pemuda itu.

Sesuatu mengatakan pada Jungsoo bahwa panggilan ini berkaitan dengan berita heboh kemarin. Berita yang membuatnya meninggalkan rumahnya begitu ia membaca berita utama itu. Berita yang membuat Chanyeol berang dan Jongin kabur sebelum koran itu diterbitkan.

"Aku punya tugas penting untukmu," Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Aku ingin kau mencari pengantinku."

Grand Duke Jungsoo terperanjat. Ia merasa seutas tali jiwanya yang kecil ini telah ditarik dari tubuhnya. Seluruh isi dunia ini berputar-putar di sekitarnya.

Telinganya seperti mendengar kabar kematiannya sendiri. Jungsoo tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Mata Jungsoo tidak lepas dari sepasang mata kelabu yang serius itu.

Ia baru saja akan mengulangi titah itu ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Aku ingin kau menemukannya sebelum satu minggu. Tidak," Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengkoreksi, "Aku ingin kau menemukannya hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Grand Duke terperanjat.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikah!

Ini adalah keajaiban yang tidak pernah diharapkannya sekalipun berita menghebohkan itu mengguncang Viering. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang tidak pernah dimimpikannya.

Ini adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah dipikirkan setiap makhluk di semesta ini!

Dan sekarang pria yang teguh pada pendiriannya itu hanya memberinya waktu satu hari! Satu hari untuk menemukan calon mempelainya! Jungsoo merasa tengah bermimpi buruk.

Ia ingin seseorang membangunkannya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak diharapkannya sekalipun ia tahu hanya ini yang dapat menghentikan jalan Jongin menuju tahta Viering.

"Apakah kau sanggup?" Chanyeol menatap wajah tercengang Grand Duke.

"Ha…hamba akan berusaha," Grand Duke Jungsoo mengumpulkan kembali kata-katanya.

Chanyeol menangkap keragu-raguan dalam suara Grand Duke. "Kurasa satu hari terlalu cepat untukmu. Aku memberimu waktu selambat-lambatnya tiga hari."

"Terima kasih, Paduka," kata Grand Duke.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar, "Segera lakukan tugasmu. Aku membebaskanmu dari tugas-tugas yang lain."

"B-baik, Paduka," Grand Duke segera beranjak.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Hamba, Paduka?" kata Grand Duke yang masih belum pulih total dari kekagetannya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seorang gadis terhormat yang penurut dan tidak banyak tingkah. Ia tidak boleh banyak menuntut, tidak boleh banyak bertanya. Ia harus bersahaja, santun, setia dan yang paling penting adalah penurut," Chanyeol menekankan.

Grand Duke termangu.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu, Jungsoo?" ujar Chanyeol tidak sabar, "Kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Ingat, kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari."

"H-hamba mengerti, Paduka," Grand Duke pulih dari lamunannya.

"Hamba akan segera melaksanakan titah Anda."

"Aku percaya padamu, Jungsoo," Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tanpa menanti perintah Chanyeol lagi, Grand Duke segera mengundurkan diri dari Ruang Kerja.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jungsoo?" tanya Jenderal Houghton. Jungsoo yang masih setengah melamun itu terkejut. "Kelihatannya engkau baru menerima tugas berat."

"Ya," Grand Duke mendesah, "Paduka memintaku mencari mempelai untuknya."

"APA!?" sang Jenderal Angkatan Laut Viering itu terperanjat.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana aku harus menemukan gadis itu," keluh Grand Duke Jungsoo, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang tepat."

Houghton melihat kegelisahan di wajah sang Grand Duke dan ia tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir," hiburnya, "Aku percaya kau akan menemukan gadis itu."

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Grand Duke menyadarinya.

"Paduka Raja memanggilku."

Grand Duke keheranan.

"Aku merasa ini berkaitan dengan Duke Jongin."

"Ia telah membuat kacau semuanya. Ia telah menggemparkan Viering dengan pernikahannya yang tidak terduga itu."

"Aku dapat merasa untuk beberapa waktu ini kita akan benar-benar dibuat kerepotan oleh tingkahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu." Grand Duke sependapat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan diperintahkannya padaku tetapi aku dapat meyakinkan diriku ia tidak akan memintaku mencarikan mempelai untuknya," tambah Jenderal Houghton.

Jungsoo merasa ia diingatkan akan tugas beratnya.

"Aku akan segera menghadap Paduka," kata Houghton berpamitan, "Beliau tidak akan senang dibuat menunggu."

"Ya, lekaslah menemui beliau," kata Grand Duke tetapi pikirannya kembali pada tugas berat yang baru diterimanya itu.

Ia telah menerima tugasnya. Ia juga telah memahami tugasnya tetapi ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus memulainya. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai pencariannya ini.

Grand Duke bukannya tidak mempunyai banyak kenalan. Ia juga bukannya tidak mengenal gadis-gadis muda mana yang cantik dan bersahaja.

Tetapi…

Ia tidak pernah menyibukkan diri dengan gosip-gosip. Ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk terlibat dengan para gadis muda itu.

Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Ia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal yang lain selain Viering.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kharakter para gadis manis di Viering dengan baik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kelakuan para gadis muda terhormat itu dengan baik.

Ia tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik!

Ke manakah ia bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis terhormat yang penurut dan pendiam seperti permintaan junjungannya?

Ke manakah ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang cocok menjadi pendamping Chanyeol?

Tiba-tiba saja Grand Duke merasa masa depan Viering berada di pundaknya. Tugasnya kali ini lebih berat daripada saat ia harus membimbing Chanyeol menuju tahta Viering. Jauh lebih berat dari saat-saat ia memegang tampuk pemerintahan Viering untuk sementara waktu hingga Chanyeol cukup usia untuk naik tahta.

Bukan hanya masa depan Viering yang berada di pundaknya tetapi juga masa depan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana ia yang hanya tahu bagaimana menjalankan pemerintahan dengan baik, diharapkan menemukan seorang gadis yang sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol dan cocok untuk menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Viering?

Bagaimana ia yang hanya seorang pria tua diharapkan memuaskan keinginan Chanyeol dan masa depan Viering?

Ini semua terlalu berat.

Ini terlalu sulit.

Tiba-tiba saja Grand Duke berharap istrinya masih hidup. Dengan kebijaksanaannya dan pengetahuannya yang luas, istrinya pasti dapat dengan cepat menemukan gadis yang terpilih itu.

Sang Grand Duke tua itu benar-benar tidak mempunyai gambaran gadis manakah yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan lunglai tanpa arah. Pikirannya yang kalut terus bergumul untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Matanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Telinganya sudah tuli untuk mendengar sapaan orang-orang itu.

Ketika Grand Duke menemukan kembali dirinya, ia telah berdiri di sisi kereta kudanya.

Seorang prajurit membukakan pintu kereta untuknya.

"Ke manakah tujuan kita selanjutnya, Yang Mulia Grand Duke?" Tanya sang kusir kuda dengan sopan.

Grand Duke termangu. "Ke Schewicvic," jawaban itu terlompat begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Prajurit di sisi pintu itu mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam kereta dengan hormat dan ketika Grand Duke telah memasuki keretanya, ia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Dalam waktu singkat kereta telah meninggalkan Fyzool dan menuju Schewicvic.

TBC –c-

Karena ini bukan karya saya jadi semua reviews ditujukan buat Sherls Astrella , tapi saya masih perlu tau siapa aja yang minat cerita ini dilanjutin versi chanbaeknya jadi mohon buat ninggalin jejak di kotak reviews, gak perlu panjang panjang kok saya cuma pengen tau aja paiii~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ratu Pilihan Chapter 2**

.

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang hamparan cakrawala di kejauhan. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia dapat melihat Istana Fyzool yang berdiri di puncak bukit itu menaungi rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitarnya.

Atapnya yang biru tampak begitu serasi dengan awan-awan putih tebal yang melatar belakanginya. Dinding-dinding putihnya yang kokoh tampak bersinar di bawah sinar mentari pagi.

Berada beberapa bepuluh-puluh mil dari Schewicvic, Istana Fyzool terlihat seperti raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di antara rumah-rumah kecil yang mengelilinginya. Istana yang begitu megah itu tampak begitu kontras dengan rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitarnya. Ia tampak begitu kokoh dan berkuasa.

Tentu saja tidak semua bangunan di sekitar Istana kecil. Masih ada gedung Parlemen yang megah. Kawasan elit para orang kaya juga berada di salah satu sisi ibukota.

Beberapa kilometer di belakang Istana juga tampak kediaman keluarga Krievickie, _Mangstone Villa_.

Di Loudline juga ada banyak jalan-jalan yang terkenal. Ada jalan yang terkenal oleh keindahannya, jalan yang terkenal oleh kerimbunan pepohonannya, ada juga jalan yang terkenal oleh pertunjukan-pertunjukan atraksinya yang tiada henti juga ada jalan lebar dengan toko-toko yang indah di kanan kirinya.

Di malam hari bila kau tidak dapat tidur, kau bisa pergi ke coffee shop yang buka sepanjang hari

di setiap sudut kota terbesar di Viering itu. Bar-bar elit yang hanya didatangi oleh bangsawan juga ada di segala penjuru Loudline, salah satunya adalah _Dristol_ , tempat Jongin bertemu dengan istrinya.

Baekhyun memandang istana yang megah itu lekat-lekat. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan dari Istana. Tidak tampak juga kejanggalan di dalam Istana yang selalu berkilau itu.

Namun ada banyak masalah di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu pergi ke sana untuk mengetahui masalah-masalah di dalam bangunan yang megah itu. Koran-koran cukup menceritakan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kabar-kabar burung yang sampai di telinganya cukup menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Seperti pagi ini, dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya di pasar ia mendengar gejolak kemarahan Chanyeol masih belum surut. Baekhyun tidak yakin kemarahan pria itu akan reda dalam waktu singkat.

Dari Jungsoo, Baekhyun sering mendengar bagaimana menyeramkannya kemarahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Jungsoo juga para bangsawan lain serta pembantu Chanyeol tidak ada yang berani melawan pria itu ketika ia murka.

Ia yakin kali ini tidak akan ada yang dapat meredakan kemarahan Chanyeol selain mengubah masa lalu.

"Tetapi itu tidak mungkin," desah Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon besar itu. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Kakinya menjulur panjang di dahan tempat ia duduk. Matanya memandang langit biru di atas kepalanya.

Bagi Baekhyun, tiada saat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk di atas pohon di musim panas yang menyengat ini. Tidak ada yang peduli di mana ia berada. Ayahnya tidak akan mencarinya. Ia dapat menikmati waktunya di atas pohon sesuka hatinya dan sepuas hatinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun, di mana kau?" Luhan ikut-ikutan berseru memanggil.

Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini," Sehun menengadah sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya, Tuhan," pekik Luhan, "Apa yang kaulakukan di atas sana?"

"Tunggu sebentar," sahut Baekhyun, "Aku akan segera turun."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Luhan panik. Wanita yang tidak pernah terbiasa oleh kesukaan Baekhyun akan memanjat pohon itu segera mendorong maju adiknya dan berkata, "Sehun akan menurunkanmu."

Sehun membelalak. "Apa lagi yang kaukhawatirkan?" katanya heran, "Kau selalu dan selalu begini padahal kau tahu dia sudah pandai dalam hal ini."

Di atas sana Baekhyun tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, Luhan," Baekhyun berdiri, "Lihatlah aku sudah sangat mahir untuk ini." Baekhyun meloncat ke dahan di bawah dan meloncat lagi ke dahan yang lain seperti seekor tupai.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun!?"

Baekhyun berpegang di dahan dan mengayunkan badannya ke dahan lain yang lebih rendah. Tiba-tiba tangannya terlepas.

"Baekhyun!?" Luhan berseru panik.

Sehun langsung bersiap menangkap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jatuh meluncur dengan mulusnya ke dalam tangan Sehun yang sudah siap menangkapnya. Mereka jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Kau semakin berat saja," keluh Sehun sambil memegang pantatnya yang menghantam tanah.

"Kaulah yang semakin lemah!" balas Baekhyun tidak senang.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berdiri sambil bersilang pinggang. "Apa kau sadar yang kaulakukan ini sangat berbahaya!?"

"Kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba berteriak memecah perhatianku, aku tidak akan terjatuh," keluh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan naik pitam dan seketika itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun!" pekiknya histeris, "Mengapa kau memakai gaun seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu? Apa mereka tidak menatanya untukmu?"

Itulah Luhan, sang kakak dan ibu angkat Baekhyun, ia selalu memperhatikan setiap sudut penampilan Baekhyun. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tidak akan ada yang dilewatkan oleh Luhan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau memakai gaun ini!?" selidik Luhan melihat gaun Baekhyun yang sudah kekecilan dan sudah ketinggalan mode.

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia berpaling pada Sehun,lelaki yang paling disayanginya.

"Sehun, apa yang membuatmu datang?" Baekhyun mencoba merangkul pundak Sehun tetapi tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk dapat menggapai pundak pria itu. "Mengapa kau kian lama kian tinggi?" komentar Baekhyun kesal.

"Kaulah yang makin lama makin pendek," balas Sehun sambil menepuknepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Sikapmu inilah yang membuat aku kian pendek," Baekhyun menapik tangan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"KAU!?" Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Baekhyun.

Keasyikan mereka sendiri membuat Luhan tersisih. Sikap Baekhyun yang kelaki-lakian diimbangi Sehun membuatnya naik pitam.

"Kalian ini!" serunya.

"Sehun," hardik Luhan, "Berapa kali kukatakan jangan merusak Baekhyun!?"

"Siapa yang merusak Baekhyun," gerutu Sehun.

"Baekhyun," giliran Luhan menghardik Baekhyun, "Berapa kali kukatakan jangan bersikap kelaki-lakian seperti itu!? Kau adalah wanita bukan lakilaki. Apa kau masih tidak sadar juga!?"

"Aku tidak meminta dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" suara Luhan melengking tinggi.

Inilah Luhan ketika ia marah. Di saat biasa ia adalah wanita cantik yang lemah lembut tetapi ketika ia marah, ia akan menjadi sangat menakutkan. Tetapi kedua orang itu telah terbiasa oleh kemarahannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai acara hari ini?" Sehun merangkul pundak Baekhyun seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun, "Kau mempunyai acara?"

Luhan dibuat geram oleh sikap mereka.

"Apa kau mau berkeliling bersamaku?" Sehun membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun gembira.

Luhan mendesah panjang. Ia selalu kekurangan wibawa di hadapan kedua adiknya itu.

"Tunggu," Luhan segera mengikuti mereka, "Aku juga ikut. Kita akan mampir ke Snell untuk membeli beberapa gaun baru untuk Baekhyun."

"Tidak!" seketika keduanya berbalik dengan mata melotot.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan gaun baru," tambah Baekhyun tidak sependapat.

"Aku juga tidak sedang berminat berbelanja," Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Hari ini kami hanya akan berkuda."

"Hanya berkuda!" Baekhyun menegaskan.

Luhan mendesah. Inilah satu di antara banyak hal yang tidak disukainya dari ajaran Sehun. Sehun telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi seorang laki-laki. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatanan rambutnya. Ia juga tidak pernah berminat untuk berbelanja selayaknya seorang gadis bangsawan. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat Baekhyun tetap tampil menawan sesuai dengan mode yang sedang populer adalah Luhan.

Andai bukan karena Luhan, Baekhyun tidak akan mempunyai gaun yang layak pakai.

Luhan mendesah lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. Inilah kedua adik lelakinya.

.

.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan," kata Baekhyun ketika mereka tiba di pintu gerbang Schewicvic.

"Harus kuakui kian lama kau kian mahir."

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun berbangga diri, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menang dariku, Sehun."

"Kalian ini," keluh Luhan. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku merasa mempunyai dua adik lelaki."

"Aku adalah lelaki," sahut Baekhyun.

"Dan aku adalah lelaki tulen," timpal Sehun.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan, "Berapa kali kukatakan."

"Kau adalah seorang wanita bukan lelaki," sahut Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau ini," Luhan geram dibuatnya.

Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai wibawa di hadapan kalian," keluh Luhan, "Kalian selalu tertawa setiap kali aku marah."

"Jangan khawatir, Luhan," hibur Baekhyun, "Kemarahanmu masih lebih menakutkan dari Chanyeol."

Luhan membelalak mendengarnya.

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga perutnya sakit.

"Tapi," lanjut Baekhyun, "Kadang aku berpikir seperti apakah rupa Chanyeol sehingga Jungsoo pun takut padanya. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa untuk apa mereka takut padanya?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu Chanyeol?" Luhan heran. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang Paduka Raja kerajaan ini. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengannya bila ia selalu menghindari pergaulan kaum bangsawan. Mereka tahu mengapa Baekhyun menghindari tempat-tempat itu.

Mereka mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul dalam setiap undangan perjamuan. Mereka juga dapat memaklumi sikap Earl yang terlalu melindungi Baekhyun.

Suatu ketika Sehun pernah bercanda, _"Aku tahu mengapa Earl tidak mengijinkanmu meninggalkan Schewicvic. Ia pasti takut kau membuatnya malu dengan sikapmu yang liar ini."_

"Ia takut mereka mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang pria dalam tubuh wanita," Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

Luhan, tentu saja, marah. "Apa yang kaukatakan!?" Luhan merasa usahanya untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih anggun dan feminim sia-sia.

Selalu dan selalu Sehun merusak apa yang telah diupayakannya demi membuat Baekhyun bersikap selayaknya seorang Lady.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Dari penampilannya, tidak sedikitpun tampak sikap kelaki-lakian Baekhyun. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu sempurna.

Baju berkudanya yang ketat itu menonjolkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut coklatnya yang tertata rapi sungguh mempesona.

Matanya yang kecil juga begitu mempesona. Bibir mungilnya yang selalu tersenyum ceria menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya yang oval.

Ia sungguh cantik dan mempesona! Benar-benar seorang lady dambaan setiap pria. Hanya saja…

Luhan mendesah panjang.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Ya, beberapa kali."

"Sering," Sehun membetulkan, "Apa kau tahu, Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang sangat tampan hingga Luhan tergila-gila padanya."

"Aku tidak tergila-gila padanya!?" Luhan tidak menyukai godaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan heran bila Luhan tergila-gila padanya," kalimat itu membuat Luhan terbelalak. Lalu dengan tenangnya Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku mendengar ia tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengan wanita tetapi tetap saja ada ratusan bahkan ribuan wanita yang rela antri untuk mendapatkan cinta semunya itu.

Chanyeol pastilah seorang pria yang menarik hingga mereka rela melakukan itu. Tentu saja, di samping ia adalah seorang raja. Aku rasa kedudukannya itu juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagi para wanita tetapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menarik mereka. Mereka tentu tahu percuma saja mereka berusaha menundukkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih suka mati daripada menikah dengan seorang wanita. Bahkan setelah gosip ini aku tidak yakin ia akan mengubah keputusannya kecuali memang tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Viering."

Luhan tertegun. Dalam hati ia memuji Baekhyun. Gadis itu memang terkurung dalam Castil Schewicvic yang indah tetapi ia tidak pernah ketinggalan berita. Ia juga mempunyai jalan pikir yang dalam dibandingkan wanita-wanita seusianya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu adalah hasil dari pergaulannya bersama Earl of Hielfinberg dan Duke of Krievickie.

"Aku juga yakin Chanyeol akan mengambil jalan yang dibencinya itu bila ia sudah menghadapi jalan buntu."

"Pria sepertinya pasti memilih kehormatan kerajaan yang diwariskan padanya daripada berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya," Baekhyun sependapat, "Aku tidak akan terkejut bila dalam waktu dekat ini aku mendengar ia mencari seorang pengantin."

Luhan termenung. "Kurasa itulah yang membuat Paduka Raja memanggil Papa pagi ini," gumamnya.

"Jungsoo dipanggil?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Sehun balik bertanya heran, "Kupikir burung-burung yang ketakutan itu telah melaporkan semuanya padamu."

"Burung-burung yang ketakutan?" Baekhyun semakin heran.

"Pagi ini Luhan mengatakan kemarahan Chanyeol sangat menakutkan hingga burung-burung di udara pun terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu kukatakan bahwa mereka langsung terbang mencari perlindungan padamu."

"Jangan mengukit-ukit masalah itu!" Luhan kesal.

"Apa hubungan aku dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kesal, "Jangan sembarangan menghubung-hubungkan orang lain. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan pria itu dan tidak tertarik. Lagipula kaupikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa burung."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sehun, "Aku malah berpikir kau bisa berbicara segala macam bahasa hewan."

"Ia hanya menggodamu," Luhan cepat-cepat menyahut sebelum Baekhyun bereaksi, "Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana kau mengetahui berita-berita itu sebelum kami tahu."

"Apa boleh buat," keluh Baekhyun, "Aku tidak memintanya tetapi aku selalu mendengarnya setiap hari di pasar."

"Kau masih sering pergi ke sana?" Luhan terkejut.

"Papa tidak mengijinkanku pergi keluar seorang diri tanpa keberadaan Nicci."

"Kau seperti bukan Baekhyun saja," komentar Sehun, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dikekang seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk kabur dari pengawasan ketat ayahmu."

"Dan membuatnya sakit jantung?" sahut Baekhyun dan ia menggeleng,

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Setelah kepergian Mama, hanya akulah yang dimilikinya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi padaku karena itulah ia melindungiku dengan begitu ketat. Aku juga tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi."

"Kau bisa datang ke Mangstone," kata Luhan, "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang."

"Ya. Aku akan bermain ke sana tetapi tidak saat ini," janji Baekhyun, "Aku yakin Jungsoo sudah ada di Ruang Perpustakaan bersama Papa."

"Kau masih suka mendengarkan mereka?" tanya Sehun heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik selain mendengarkan diskusi mereka."

"Kau benar-benar bukan seorang gadis normal," keluh Sehun.

"Itu juga karena kau," Luhan menyalahkan adiknya, "Kau yang membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang membuat aku," Baekhyun membela Sehun, "Aku adalah aku."

Sehun tersenyum puas dan Luhan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hari sudah sore," kata Baekhyun, "Kurasa Jungsoo akan segera meninggalkan Schewicvic. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan diskusi mereka."

"Bergegaslah masuk ke dalam," kata Luhan, "Kami juga harus bergegas pulang."

"Kalian tidak menemui Jungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun, "Kami ingin segera mencapai rumah sebelum langit gelap. Aku tidak ingin kemalaman di jalan."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Senang bisa bepergian bersama kalian," katanya berpamitan, "Sampai jumpa dan selamat malam," lalu ia menjalankan kudanya memasuki pekarangan Schewicvic.

"Kita juga harus pulang," Sehun membalikkan kudanya.

Luhan segera mengikuti Sehun meninggalkan Schewicvic Castle.

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, kereta keluarga Krievickie telah berada di pintu masuk Schewicvic.

Seorang pelayan pria langsung menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meloncat turun dari kudanya dan membiarkan pelayan itu membawa kudanya kembali ke istal beberapa meter dari bangunan utama Schewicvic.

Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya pada seorang pun di manakah kedua pria itu berada. Dengan riang ia melangkahkan kakinya ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar Grand Duke berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Di mana aku harus menemukannya!?"

"Aku rasa kau membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar saran," komentar Earl of Hielfinberg melihat tampang Grand Duke yang kusut seperti baru bergumul dengan kuda.

"Ya," desah Grand Duke, "Aku membutuhkan seorang calon pengantin."

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah muram kedua pria tua itu. Ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Ia telah memikirkan hal ini dan ia telah menduganya! Memang tidak ada jalan lain yang dapat ditempuh Chanyeol selain mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Dan, tentunya ia telah menyuruh Jungsoo, sang Grand Duke dan tangan kanannya, mencari sang mempelai.

Dengan tekun Baekhyun mendengar Duke membuka persyaratan sang Raja.

Ketika Duke selesai, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya.

Pilihannya benar-benar pilihan seorang pendeta yang tidak mau repot.

Tawanya itu mengundang perhatian kedua pria tengah baya itu.

"Carikan saja kuda betina untuk dia. Kurasa tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk pria itu selain seekor kuda betina. Kemauannya terlalu banyak. Memang ada yang sanggup menjadi istrinya hanya untuk melahirkan keturunannya?"

Grand Duke Jungsoo terperanjat.

"Baekhyun!" hardik Earl.

"Apa salahku!?" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Kau tahu salahmu!" Earl tidak senang, "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata seperti itu kepada keluarga kerajaan."

"Aku tidak menghina mereka," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Diam! Masuk kamarmu!"

"Tapi…"

"MASUK KAMAR!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah masam dan pergi.

"Maafkan dia, Jungsoo," Earl merasa bersalah. "Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak mendidiknya dengan baik."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun," Grand Duke berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Silakan," kata Earl.

Mata Earl of Hielfinberg mengawasi kepergian sahabatnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat Grand Duke tampak begitu lesu dan kacau seperti ini. Tidak ketika Duchess meninggal. Tidak juga ketika gosip menerpa keluarganya setelah Red Invitation. Earl mendesah.

Pernikahan Jongin yang menghebohkan telah mengguncang Fyzool dan mengusik kemurkaan sang penguasa.

Andai saja ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu Grand Duke Jungsoo, Earl akan melakukannya sekalipun resikonya sangat besar.

Andai saja ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sahabat baiknya itu…

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kereta kuda mendekat.

"Itu pasti Papa," kata Luhan gembira. Ia berlari menuju jendela dan memperhatikan kereta keluarga mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk Mangstone dari jendela di tingkat dua itu.

"Aku akan menyambut Papa," Luhan meninggalkan jendela.

"Tidak perlu," Sehun memberi saran, "Aku yakin Papa akan segera menuju tempat ini."

Luhan memperhatikan adiknya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Paduka Raja memanggil Papa pagi-pagi itu sudah cukup menjelaskan ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak yang harus segera diselesaikan Papa," jawab Sehun, "Dan melihat ia pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, aku bisa menebak pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Papa gelisah."

"Kau benar," Luhan sependapat, "Tidak biasanya Papa pulang sepagi ini. Apakah ia tidak mampir ke Schewicvic seperti biasanya?"

"Aku yakin ia telah berkeluh kesah pada Earl Kyuhyun. Aku juga percaya Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum seorang dari kita mengetahuinya."

"Ya," Luhan mendesah sedih, "Setiap kali Papa mempunyai masalah, orang pertama yang diajaknya berunding adalah Earl."

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kita?" tanya Sehun, "Kita tidaklah berpengalaman seperti Earl. Wawasan kita juga masih kalah dari Earl. Selain itu, mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik."

"Menurutmu apakah Papa akan membicarakan panggilan Paduka pada kita?"

"Bukan kita," Sehun meralat, "Tetapi kau. Papa selalu dan selalu mempercayaimu."

"Papa tidak seperti itu," Luhan membela ayahnya, "Ia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kenyataannya, ia lebih suka membicarakan masalahnya denganmu. Ia lebih mempercayai pendapatmu daripada aku."

"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak," ujar Luhan.

"Tidak, aku mengatakan kenyataan," sergah Sehun.

Grand Duke muncul dengan wajah suramnya. Seketika keduanya berdiam diri – menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja dimulai.

"Aku perlu bicara."

Sehun berdiri, "Denganmu, Luhan," ia memotong.

"Tidak," Grand Duke Jungsoo membenarkan dan ia menegaskan, "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Sehun."

"Aku?" Sehun tidak percaya.

"Sudah kukatakan, Papa juga mempercayaimu," Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. Luhan pun berdiri, "Kurasa aku tidak diperlukan di tempat ini. Aku akan melihat bila makan malam sudah siap."

"Terima kasih, Luhan," Grand Duke melihat putrinya yang tahu diri itu mengundurkan diri.

"Apa yang Papa ingin bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

Peristiwa apakah yang membuat Grand Duke lebih suka mencari pendapatnya daripada Luhan, sang putri kesayangan yang dipercayainya itu.

Grand Duke menarik kursi ke depan Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan kerutan-kerutan di dahi pria tua itu. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pagi ini di Istana. Sesuatu yang sangat penting telah membuat ayahnya terlihat kian tua.

"Apa pandanganmu tentang Chanyeol?"

Sehun tidak mengerti tujuan dari pertanyaan ini. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika Grand Duke kembali berkata,

"Ia mau menikah."

Nafas Sehun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ia tidak lagi berada di dunia nyata. Pagi ini ia mendiskusikan kemungkinan itu dengan Luhan dan mereka berpendapat itu adalah suatu hal mustahil yang tidak mungkin terjadi sekalipun dunia kiamat. Itu adalah seperti mengharapkan matahari terbit dari barat dan tenggelam di timur.

"Reaksiku juga seperti itu ketika ia mengungkapkannya," Grand Duke melihat putranya.

"Ia tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" Sehun masih sulit mempercayai pendengarannya, "Siapa yang akan menjadi mempelainya?"

"Itulah sebabnya ia memanggilku pagi-pagi ini," jawab Grand Duke, "Ia memintaku mencari mempelai untuknya. Ia menginginkan seorang gadis terhormat yang penurut."

"Siapa," Sehun cepat-cepat menutup mulut ketika menyadari saat ini ayahnya lebih membutuhkan seorang pendengar yang baik daripada seorang penanya. Dalam hatinya, Sehun bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang mau menjadi istri Chanyeol hanya untuk memberikan penerus pada tahta Viering.

"Dan Baekhyun mengusulkan padaku untuk mencari seekor kuda betina untuknya."

Sehun terperangah. "Tidak salah lagi. Ia memang Baekhyun," Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimanakah menurutmu?" Grand Duke bertanya serius.

"Aku sependapat dengan Baekhyun," Sehun menjawab dengan serius pula.

"Dibutuhkan seorang gadis yang tangguh untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Gadis yang lemah mungkin telah meninggal karena serangan jantung sebelum ia melahirkan keturunan Chanyeol."

Grand Duke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dengan sifat pemarahnya yang menakutkan itu, aku yakin Chanyeol akan membuat gadis malang itu pingsan. Bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin bila mereka dibuat Chanyeol menangis ketakutan."

"Siapakah gadis itu?" tanya Grand Duke, "Siapakah gadis yang memenuhi kriteria itu?"

Dengan tangkas Sehun menjawab. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?" katanya menahan tawa, "Memangnya ada lady lain yang setangkas Baekhyun? Apakah ada gadis cantik lain yang pandai memanjat pohon seperti tupai seperti Baekhyun? Apakah ada gadis terhormat lain yang berani mengigit orang lain bila ia disinggung? Hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis yang liar seperti kuda betina."

"Menurutmu," Grand Duke seakan-akan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,

"Gadis seperti apakah Baekhyun?"

Seketika Sehun terkesima. "Papa…," ia tidak dapat mengutarakan katakatanya.

Apakah Grand Duke menganggap serius gurauannya itu?

Apakah Grand Duke tidak sadar ia tengah bergurau?

Sehun mengakui Baekhyun adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis. Ia akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang hebat tetapi… Sehun tidak yakin Baekhyun pantas menjadi pendamping Chanyeol.

Baru pagi ini mereka membicarakannya dan sekarang…

"Aku sedang memikirkannya, Sehun," Grand Duke berkata serius.

Dari raut wajahnya Sehun juga dapat melihat sang Grand Duke itu tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apakah Earl akan setuju?" Sehun bertanya, "Mereka pernah mengejar ngejar Baekhyun."

"Mereka tidak mengejar Baekhyun," Grand Duke meralat, "Mereka hanya berusaha menemukan Baekhyun untuk mengetahui kebenaran dalam peristiwa Red Invitation."

"Apapun itu," kata Sehun, "Mereka telah membuat Earl begitu melindungi Baekhyun."

"Kyuhyun hanya berusaha membuat Baekhyun melupakan peristiwa itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau mereka membangkitkan kembali ingatan Baekhyun akan kejadian itu," lagi-lagi Grand Duke membela tindakan Istana sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sehun melihat keseriusan ayahnya. Ia tahu tidak ada hal yang dapat merubah keputusan itu.

"Baekhyun adalah gadis yang manis," Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yang terlupakan itu, "Ia adalah gadis yang pemberani dan tegar. Aku yakin ia akan dapat menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol tanpa dibuat takut oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga seorang pemuda yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan khawatir ia akan membuat affair setelah pernikahannya. Mereka mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu," Grand Duke tersenyum dan ia menatap putra tunggalnya lekat-lekat, "Terima kasih, Sehun. Kau membuatku yakin keputusanku tidak salah."

Grand Duke berdiri. "Aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian," katanya, "Aku akan pergi ke Istana saat ini juga."

Sehun termenung mengawasi kepergian ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa Grand Duke mengajaknya berbicara bukan untuk meminta pendapatnya tetapi hanya untuk memantapkan keputusannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pendapatnya karena ia telah memutuskan!

Sehun kesal. Ternyata selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah menganggapnya cukup dewasa.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Luhan memberitahu dengan riang.

Luhan heran melihat Sehun seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu. "Di mana Papa?"

"Ia pergi ke Istana," jawab Sehun, "Ia tidak dapat makan malam bersama kita."

Luhan kecewa.

Sehun kembali termenung dengan pikirannya.

"Apa yang Papa bicarakan denganmu?" Luhan duduk di depan Sehun.

Sehun melihat raut wajah penuh ingin tahu itu. Andai saja Luhan adalah Baekhyun. Sehun pasti akan memberitahunya. Sayangnya, Luhan adalah Luhan.

"Aku lapar," Sehun meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehun!" Luhan menuntut jawaban.

"Ini adalah pembicaraan antara pria," jawab Sehun sambil lalu, "Hanya kaum pria."

Luhan tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu. Dan ia menunjukkannya dengan jelas sepanjang malam. Ia terus menuntut jawaban dari adiknya.

Di lain pihak Sehun bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan. Ia tidak mau hal ini tersebar ke luar sebelum semuanya dipastikan.

Belum tentu Paduka Raja menerima usul Grand Duke. Earl juga belum tentu menyukai ide ini. Dan Baekhyun.

Sehun rasa gadis itu tidak akan mempunyai suara. Tidak ketika sang Grand Duke dan Earl terutama Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering menyetujuinya. Tidak peduli apa pun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Sehun memahami Baekhyun. Ia sangat memahami gadis yang tidak suka diatur itu hingga ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun. Juga dapat dibayangkannya bagaimana Baekhyun akan membangkang rencana yang pasti tidak disukainya ini.

Sehun turut bersedih untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Duke of Krievickie menatap Schewicvic lekat-lekat.

Ia ragu. Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini ia berada di depan pintu masuk Schewicvic.

Ia tidak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu. Ia juga tidak ragu untuk menemui sahabat baiknya itu. Ia hanya ragu memberi tahu sahabatnya itu keputusannya dan keputusan Raja Chanyeol.

Setelah meninggalkan Mangstone, ia langsung menuju istana.

Chanyeol masih sibuk di Ruang Kerjanya ketika ia tiba. Pria itu sangat puas mendengar laporannya.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu," katanya puas mendengar penasihat kepercayaannya itu telah menemukan calon pengantin untuknya. "Aku tahu kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, Paduka," kata Grand Duke hormat.

"Segera persiapkan pesta pernikahan kami," katanya, "Tidak perlu pertunangan. Aku ingin segeranya segera diselesaikan. Aku tidak mau menunda waktu. Sedetik pun tidak."

Grand Duke terperangah. Ia belum memberitahu sang Raja siapakah gadis pilihannya itu tetapi siapapun pilihannya itu, ia sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Aku harus segera menyuruh Vicenzo segera mengatur pesta pernikahan kami. Seseorang juga harus segera mengatur undangan untuk kerajaankerajaan lain. Aku ingin semua diselesaikan dengan cepat tanpa kesalahan."

"Saya mengerti," kata Grand Duke. "Saya akan segera meminta kesediaan Earl Hielfinberg."

Raja muda itu terperanjat. "Kau belum memberitahu mereka!?" nadanya meninggi, "Kau belum meminta kesediaan mereka?"

Grand Duke juga tidak kalah terperanjatnya. "Saya ingin meminta pendapat Anda terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta kesediaan mereka. Saya khawatir Anda tidak menyukai pilihan saya."

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memilih lagi," Chanyeol menegaskan, "Aku telah memberikan syarat-syaratku padamu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda, Paduka," kata Grand Duke Jungsoo, "Saya akan segera memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada mereka."

"Pastikan mereka menerima pinanganku ini."

"Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia," kata Grand Duke, "Ia pasti menerima pinangan Anda ini. Setiap orang di Viering bersedia melakukan sesuatu untuk Viering. Ini adalah suatu kehormatan untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu bagi Viering."

"Cepat pergi temui mereka," kata Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Grand Duke. Namun sekarang ia ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan kesedihan Kyuhyun melepaskan satusatunya orang tercinta yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ia dapat merasakan betapa pedih dan sunyinya kehidupan sahabatnya itu sepeninggal Baekhyun. Akan sangat kejam sekali meminta satu-satunya orang yang menghiasi kehidupannya yang sunyi ini.

Grand Duke tidak memikirkan hal itu ketika ia mendapat ide ini. Ia juga tidak memiliki perasaan ini ketika ia menemui Chanyeol.

Ia ragu. Ia tidak tahu haruskah ia melangkah maju untuk Viering atau mundur untuk Kyuhyun. Keduanya sangat berarti baginya. Keduanya sangat penting baginya. Ia tidak bisa menguntungkan yang satu dan menyakiti yang lain. Ia tidak bisa merebut Baekhyun dari sisi sahabat baiknya itu.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga untuk Earl of Hielfinberg yang kesepian setelah kematian istri tercintanya.

Baekhyun adalah permata yang akan selalu dijaganya dengan baik.

Baekhyun adalah bidadarinya yang selalu menghiasi Schewicvic.

Baekhyun adalah keceriaan Schewicvic Castle yang besar.

Baekhyun adalah sinar mentari yang menghangati bangunan yang dingin ini.

Membawa Baekhyun pergi sama dengan membunuh kehidupan Schewicvic dan juga Earl of Hielfinberg.

Di saat Grand Duke sedang bimbang inilah, Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu adalah kau ketika aku mendengar suara kereta," kata Baekhyun tersenyum gembira.

Grand Duke terperanjat.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku?" Baekhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Grand Duke, "Papa mengurungku di dalam kamar dan melarangku keluar sepanjang sore ini." Baekhyun melapor dengan cemberut.

"Masih untung kau, aku tidak melarangmu makan malam," Earl muncul dari dalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang?" tanya Earl. Tidak biasanya Grand Duke datang di waktu makan malam dan itu membuatnya curiga. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mengetahui tugas yang diberikan Raja Chanyeol, Earl tahu sahabatnya itu tengah berada dalam kesulitan besar. Ia turut dapat merasakan beban berat yang ditanggung sahabatnya itu dan ia turut memikirkan tugas itu.

Sepanjang sore ini, sepeninggal Grand Duke, ia terus memutar otak memikirkan siapakah gerangan gadis yang cocok menjadi pendamping Raja kerajaan ini. Siapakah gadis yang pantas menjadi Ratu kerajaan ini?

Ia telah berpikir dan berpikir keras tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Earl yakin Grand Duke Jungsoo pun demikian. Mereka hanyalah dua orang duda kesepian yang tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain keluarga mereka dan masalah kerajaan. Mereka tidak pernah tertarik untuk mendengar kabar tentang gadis-gadis keluarga lain. Mereka juga tidak

pernah secara khusus mendengar kabar burung tentang kelakuan para gadis bangsawan itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Earl merasa sungguh bersimpati pada Duke of Krievickie, sang penasehat dan tangan kanan Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Grand Duke berbohong, "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bergabung dengan acara makan malam kalian." Ia melihat Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kalian belum menyelesaikan makan malam kalian bukan?"

"Belum," sahut Baekhyun gembira, "Kami baru saja akan memulainya."

Baekhyun menuntun Grand Duke ke dalam Ruang Makan. "Sudah lama sekali engkau tidak makan malam bersama kami."

"Kau tahu Luhan akan tidak senang bila aku melewatkan makan malamku di rumah."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Makin lama ia makin mirip nenek tua yang cerewet. Ia terus mengomeli kelakuan dan penampilanku."

Grand Duke memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan jeli. "Aku lihat engkau adalah gadis yang sempurna. Apa yang diomelkannya lagi?"

"Itulah Luhan," Baekhyun tidak suka, "Ia tidak pernah menyukai penampilanku. Ia ingin aku tampil kaku seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia tidak tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ia hanya memperhatikanmu," Earl membela putri Grand Duke Jungsoo itu.

"Ya, aku tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Bila Luhan tidak seperti ini, itu bukanlah Luhan. Aku menyayanginya karena ini seperti ini."

"Begitu pula kami," tambah Grand Duke Jungsoo.

Makan malam itu berlangsung begitu hangat. Mereka terus berbicara mengenai keluarga mereka. Tidak tersirat sedikit pun kegelisahan yang hinggap di pundak Grand Duke. Juga tidak tersirat pula simpati yang ada di dalam hati Earl. Mereka begitu menikmati makan malam mereka yang hangat itu.

Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Earl menyuruh Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan mengajak Grand Duke untuk duduk di tempat kesukaan mereka, Ruang Perpustakaan.

Bagaimana pun gembiranya Grand Duke sepanjang makan malam ini, ia tidak dapat membohongi Earl. Earl tahu benar ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Grand Duke padanya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan itulah yang langsung dikatakannya pada Grand Duke ketika mereka berdua telah berada di dalam Ruang Perpustakaan.

Grand Duke menanggapi pendapat Earl itu dengan menatapnya lekat lekat.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau mau berkorban untuk kerajaan ini?" Grand Duke ragu ragu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Tentu saja aku mau."

"Baguslah," Grand Duke lega.

Earl heran.

"Aku minta putrimu."

.

.

Baekhyun mengintip tempat tidur ayahnya. Ia tersenyum gembira melihat ayahnya masih tidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup pintu kamar tidur ayahnya dan menuju teras.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuan Puteri," lapor Fauston.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Ini adalah hari Kamis – hari di mana Baekhyun dapat pergi ke Loudline tanpa pengawasan ayahnya. Setiap hari Kamis pagi Fauston berbelanja keperluan Hielfinberg selama seminggu di Loudline. Di saat itu pulalah Baekhyun selalu ikut serta.

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak dapat bersikap anggun seperti layaknya seorang lady, ia tetaplah seorang gadis. Baekhyun menyukai keramaian Loudline dan ia benarbenar menikmati saat-saat ia bermain di sana tanpa sepengawasan siapa pun baik itu Earl sendiri, Sehun maupun Luhan!

"Earl tidak akan menyukai ini," seperti biasanya, Nicci mengeluh.

Baekhyun melihat wanita itu dan tersenyum, "Papa tidak akan tahu, ia masih tidur."

"Apa kata Countess bila ia melihat Anda seperti ini," wanita yang telah melayani Baekhyun semenjak Baekhyun kecil itu mendesah. Matanya menatap pakaian seorang pelayan yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain," Baekhyun membela diri, "Hanya ini satu satunya gaun yang pantas kukenakan."

"Anda perlu pergi ke penjahit dan membeli beberapa gaun baru yang sesuai dengan ukuran Anda. Saya melihat beberapa gaun Anda sudah kekecilan untuk dikenakan. Anda bisa mengajak Tuan Puteri Luhan. Saya yakin ia akan menemani Anda dengan senang hati."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan gaun baru," Baekhyun menolak, "Tidak untuk saat ini."

Nicci tahu itu. Ia sudah mengenal watak Baekhyun dengan baik. Nicci percaya Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya gadis bangsawan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengkoleksi gaun-gaun yang indah beserta aksesorisnya juga perhiasan perhiasan yang mempesona.

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang suka tampil apa adanya. Ia juga tidak senang rambut panjangnya ditata rapi. Ia lebih suka membiarkannya tergerai bebas.

Untungnya, Baekhyun jarang perlu menata rapi rambutnya. Setiap hari dan hamper setiap saat ia berada di sekitar Hielfinberg.

"Apa kata Countess bila melihat Anda pergi seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan Yang Mulia," lagi-lagi Nicci mendesah.

"Mama tidak akan memarahiku hanya karena aku pergi ke Loudline tanpa sepengetahuan Papa. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian," Baekhyun membela diri,

"Fauston ada bersamaku. Kau boleh ikut bila kau mau."

"Tidak," Nicci menolak, "Saya harus ada bila Yang Mulia menanyakan keberadaan Anda."

"Kau selalu seperti ini," Baekhyun tertawa geli, "Kau selalu melarangku tetapi kau juga selalu melindungiku."

"Apa boleh buat," keluh wanita yang telah menginjak kepala tiga itu, "Saya tidak suka melihat Anda terus dikurung di sini. Sekali-kali Anda juga perlu keluar."

"Papa tidak pernah mengurungku.," Baekhyun membenarkan, "Ia hanya terlalu mencemaskanku bila aku meninggalkan Hielfinberg."

"Saya akan lebih lega bila Tuan Puteri Luhan atau Tuan Muda Sehun ikut bersama Anda."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menolak tegas, "Aku tidak suka terus merepotkan mereka. Mereka telah cukup menjadi pengawal dan pengasuhku. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menentukan sendiri langkahku."

Lagi-lagi Nicci kalah.

"Kami harus segera pergi," Baekhyun berpamitan, "Aku tidak ingin kesiangan."

Nicci pun tidak berusaha mencegah Baekhyun lagi. "Berhati-hatilah di jalan," pesan Nicci, "Pastikan Anda selalu berada di sekitar Fauston."

Fauston mengulurkan tangan – membantu Baekhyun duduk di sisi tempat duduk kusir kereta dan ia duduk di sisi Fauston – mengendalikan kereta barang mereka.

"Kami pergi, Nicci," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika kereta mulai beranjak meninggalkan Hielfinberg.

"Apakah hari ini kau akan membeli banyak barang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Fauston.

"Tidak, Tuan Puteri. Saya hanya perlu membeli beberapa keperluan sehari-hari."

"Apakah itu akan memakan waktu lama?" Baekhyun bertanya ingin tahu.

"Saya rasa tidak," jawab Fauston.

"Baguslah," Baekhyun lega, "Aku tidak ingin Papa bangun sebelum aku tiba."

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston kemudian ia mempercepat laju kereta.

Setelah melalui jalanan yang membentang di antara Hielfinberg dan Loudline, akhirnya mereka tiba di pinggiran kota itu.

Kereta berhenti tak jauh dari pusat kota. Di sinilah ia selalu berada setiap Kamis pagi, di pasar Loudline. Tetapi ia datang bukan untuk berbelanja. Ia dating untuk bermain-main di Loudline.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Tuan Puteri," pesan Fauston.

"Aku akan berada di sekitar tempat ini."

"Saya akan menanti Anda di atas kereta bila saya sudah selesai."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia segera menghilang dalam keramaian. Sementara Baekhyun menikmati keramaian kota, Fauston sibuk membeli kebutuhan Hielfinberg.

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan – seperti biasanya. Sepanjang jalan ia dapat mendengar orang-orang sibuk membicarakan berita tentang Jongin dan juga keputusan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga itu.

Memang itulah yang dinamakan gossip. Sekeras apa pun seseorang berusaha menutupinya dan serapat apa pun ia menjaganya pasti ada yang membocorkannya. Dalam hal ini Baekhyun yakin bukan Jungsoolah yang membiarkan keputusan Chanyeol menjadi gosip segar.

Baekhyun belum melihat koran hari ini. Pengantar koran belum datang ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Hielfinberg. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun dapat menebak judul di halaman utamanya. Judul itu pasti tidak jauh dari keputusan Chanyeol untuk menikah yang menghebohkan itu.

Kemarin ia begitu yakin pernikahan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Viering dengan seorang wanita bekas kriminal itu adalah berita yang paling menghebohkan sepanjang sejarah Viering. Sekarang predikat itu telah digeser oleh keputusan jejaka yang paling ternama di Viering itu.

Tak perlu Baekhyun menjelaskan keputusan itu, semua orang sudah tahu Chanyeol berubah pikiran karena terpaksa dan demi masa depan Viering.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Baekhyun mendengar seorang wanita berbicara.

"Istana mulai sibuk. Kudengar Paduka sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya."

"Pesta pernikahan?" tanya wanita satunya, "Apakah sang calon mempelai sudah ditentukan?"

"Entahlah. Kudengar pagi ini Paduka memanggil beberapa Menteri."

"Kurasa Paduka ingin segera mengadakan pesta pernikahan begitu calon mempelainya telah ditentukan."

Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan percakapan kedua wanita itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke bundaran air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah Loudline. Ruas jalan di sekeliling air mancur itu bercabang ke lima arah. Tiap arah menuju tempat yang berbeda.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai ramai. Ia melihat kereta-kereta kuda yang perlahan-lahan memenuhi jalanan Loudline. Ia tidak kaget melihat beberapa kereta kuda yang indah berjalan menuju satu arah. Ia tidak dapat menduga siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Berita tentang pencarian mempelai Chanyeol tentunya telah tersebar di Loudline. Baekhyun tidak akan heran bila pinggiran Viering juga mendengarnya.

Dalam beberapa hari mendatang ini, para penjahit ternama di Loudline akan mempunyai banyak pesanan. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan hingga calon pengantin Chanyeol ditentukan, para gadis akan sibuk mempercantik diri.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini."

Baekhyun terperanjat. "Sehun!? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu, berjalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi," Sehun berbohong.

Sebenarnya, ia sengaja datang ke kota untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun mempunyai kebiasaan datang ke kota bersama Fauston, Kepala Rumah Tangga Hielfinberg, tiap Kamis pagi. Kemarin ia terus mencemaskan Baekhyun dan itulah yang membuatnya muncul di tempat ini pagi ini. Dan sekarang setelah bertemu Baekhyun, ia menjadi curiga. Gadis itu tetap terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini jalanan lebih ramai," mata Baekhyun memperhatikan kereta-kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang di perempatan jalan tak jauh dari mereka. "Mereka tentunya tidak ingin menjadi yang terakhir."

Sehun bingung.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lekat-lekat dan tersenyum lembut. "Untuk beberapa hari mendatang kalian pasti akan kerepotan. Setiap bangsawan pasti akan berusaha menemui Jungsoo dan mengajukan putri mereka."

Sehun heran. Ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah ayahnya belum memberitahu Earl?

Apakah Earl menolak? Ataukah ayahnya telah berubah pikiran?

Apa pun itu, Sehun dapat memastikan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang keputusan yang telah dibuat ayahnya.

"Aku merasa ini bukan ide yang bagus," Baekhyun berkata serius.

Sehun kebingungan. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar seseorang berseru, "Sehun, sungguh tidak menduga aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Sehun menoleh. Ia melihat seorang wanita bangsawan mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya menarik seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Berdua mereka mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa seolah-olah takut Sehun akan pergi.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun dan ia mendapatkan senyum geli.

"Mengapa engkau berada di sini sepagi ini?" tanya wanita itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk membuka mulut. "Apakah yang membuatmu muncul di tempat ini? Sungguh tidak kusangka aku dapat berjumpa denganmu di sini. Ini benar-benar sebuah kesempatan langka. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah Grand Duke sehat-sehat saja? Kau tahu ia sudah tua dan sudah saatnya ia beristirahat. Tetapi kurasa hal itu mustahil terutama semenjak berita yang menghebohkan itu. Kudengar Paduka Raja telah memberi sebuah tugas penting pada Grand Duke. Katakan pada Grand Duke untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya. Aku tahu tugas ini sangat penting tetapi kesehatan tetaplah nomor satu."

Seketika Sehun menyadarinya. Wanita itu tentunya tidak mendekat untuk sekedar menyapanya. Ia mempunyai tujuan dan tujuannya itu sangatlah jelas.

Sekarang ia mengerti makna di balik senyum geli Baekhyun.

"Sehun, apakah kau masih ingat putriku?" wanita itu memajukan putrinya, "Kalian telah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Ya," akhirnya Sehun, "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, M'Lady," Sehun meraih tangan gadis manis itu dan menciumnya.

Baekhyun menahan senyum gelinya meihat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu selalu memerah seperti ini setiap tangannya dicium pria.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi, M'Lord," gadis berambut merah itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Mengapa sepagi ini Anda sudah berada di kota bersama pelayan Anda?"

"Pelayanku?" Sehun kebingungan. Seketika ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan sadarlah ia bahwa penampilan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar mirip seorang pelayan muda daripada seorang putri bangsawan. Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tawa gelinya. Ia tahu ia tidak dapat membiarkan tawanya terlepas begitu saja di tempat ini dan ia mencari akal untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas petunjuk anda, Tuan Muda. Saya akan segera melakukannya sesuai perintah Anda."

Sehun kebingungan melihat Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada mereka selayaknya seorang pelayan dan menjauh. Sehun yakin ia mendengar tawa lepas gadis itu ketika ia berjalan menjauh. Ia sendiri yakin ia tidak akan sanggup menahan tawa lepasnya bila bukan karena tiba-tiba saja ia melihat beberapa wanita mendekatinya.

Lengkaplah sudah kegembiraan Baekhyun di pagi ini. Ia telah melihat bagaimana Sehun kewalahan menghadapi kedua wanita itu mencoba mengorek berita darinya itu. Tak lama lagi Dristol percaya Sehun akan menarik perhatian tiap orang yang tengah berusaha mempercantik diri itu.

Sehun benar-benar harus berusaha keras untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan penuh ingin tahu mereka.

Baekhyun tidak berminat membantu Sehun. Ia juga tidak dapat memberikan bantuan apa-apa. Dengan dandanannya yang seperti seorang pelayan ini, siapa yang akan memperhatikannya? Para bangsawan dan orang kaya itu hanya akan merendahkannya. Tetapi itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung. Ia tidak perlu ikut terlibat dalam serangan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiada hentinya itu.

Baekhyun segera kembali ke tempat Fauston menurunkannya.

Pria tengah baya itu tengah memindahkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke dalam kereta barang mereka.

"Kelihatannya Anda sedang gembira," pria itu melihat senyum gembira di wajah manis Baekhyun. "Apakah sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi?"

"Ya, Fauston," Baekhyun memberitahu, "Aku bertemu Sehun dan sekarang ia tengah dikerumuni oleh para wanita."

"Tuan Muda Sehun memang tampan. Saya tidak akan heran melihat para wanita begitu memujanya."

"Tidak, Fauston," Baekhyun membenarkan, "Apakah kau tidak menyadari jumlah kereta kuda lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

Fauston memperhatikan sekeliling dan saat itulah ia menyadari kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Loudline pagi ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih ketika mereka meninggalkan Hielfinberg.

Tidak biasanya suasana Loudline seramai ini di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Para bangsawan dan orang kaya bergerak untuk memperoleh bola di tangan Jungsoo."

"Saya telah mendengarnya. Setiap orang sedang membicarakannya," kata Fauston, "Mereka sibuk memperkirakan siapakah yang akan dipilih Grand Duke."

"Ah, Baekhyun," seseorang berkata gembira, "Kau juga datang. Aku baru saja bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak melihatmu pagi ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat seorang pemuda membawa karung yang berat di punggungnya. Baekhyun mengenal baik pemuda itu yang bernama Daehyun itu. Ia sering terlihat membantu Fauston membawakan barang belanjaan dan dari Daehyun pulalah ia sering mendapatkan gosip Viering. "Aku pergi memperhatikan keramaian pagi ini," Baekhyun menjawab keingintahuan pria muda itu.

"Letakkan karung itu di sini," Fauston menunjuk tempat kosong yang telah ia siapkan.

Dengan cekatannya pemuda yang berasal dari pinggiran Loudline itu meletakkan barang itu.

"Hari ini Loudline memang lebih ramai dari biasanya," Daehyun sependapat. "Sejak kemarin sore Loudline menjadi ramai. Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya, Paduka mencari mempelai!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari Jungsoo.

"Aku mendengar ia memerintahkan Grand Duke untuk mencari mempelai untuknya. Aku juga mendengar Grand Duke sedang berusaha keras mencari sang mempelai. Beberapa pelayan mendengar Paduka meminta seorang gadis yang penurut dan cantik. Ia meminta seorang ratu yang sempurna! Sekarang tiap gadis berusaha keras memperoleh kedudukan itu. Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka! Setiap penduduk Loudline membicarakannya.

Setiap orang sedang menduga-duga siapakah yang akan dipilih Grand Duke. Aku bertemu seorang pelayan istana. Dia mengatakan Grand Duke telah menentukan pilihannya. Kemarin malam ia menemui Paduka dengan tergesa-gesa. Pagi ini Paduka tampak begitu gembira. Ia sepertinya sudah melupakan perbuatan Duke Binkley. Beberapa orang mengatakan ia mengajukan putrinya sendiri," Daehyun memberitahu dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun terperanjat. "Jadi itulah sebabnya kemarin malam Jungsoo muncul di Hielfinberg," gumamnya. Baekhyun tidak akan heran bila Grand Duke mengajukan putrinya sendiri. Luhan adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan anggun. Ia akan menjadi seorang ratu yang sempurna. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak yakin Grand Duke akan melakukan itu. Bila ia memang memilih Luhan, ia pasti telah mendengarnya dari Sehun pagi ini. Paling tidak dari Luhan sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengarkan pria itu memberitahunya segala berita yang diketahuinya dengan penuh semangat. Pria muda itu mungkin akan terus mewartakan berita terbaru yang diketahuinya bila bukan Fauston yang menghentikannya,

"Sudah. Sudah," Fauston yang sudah memegang kendali kuda berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Kau hanya akan membuat kami kesiangan."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Jangan begitu, Fauston. Daehyun hanya ingin bersikap ramah padaku."

"Kurasa ia hanya ingin menarik perhatian," kata Fauston tidak suka.

Baekhyun tertawa geli dan Daehyun memerah mengetahui niatnya telah dibongkar.

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan barang kami, Seb," kata Baekhyun, "Sekarang kami harus pulang."

Baekhyun naik ke kereta dan ia melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu.

Ketika kereta mulai bergerak menjauhi pusat kota, Baekhyun melihat kerumunan di kejauhan. Ia tahu siapa saja yang berada di sana dan apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka masih mengerumuni Sehun," Baekhyun memberitahu Fauston. Mereka mengerumuninya karena mereka ingin tahu langkah Jungsoo atas perintah Chanyeol." Gadis itu tertawa geli, "Saat ini Sehun bagaikan madu bagi para kupukupu yang ingin tahu itu."

Baekhyun masih tertawa geli ketika ia tiba di Hielfinberg.

"Tuan Puteri, akhirnya Anda pulang," Nicci tampak begitu lega melihat kereta barang itu mendekati pintu masuk.

Baekhyun keheranan melihat wajah gelisah wanita itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Yang Mulia sudah bangun."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Saat ini masih sekitar jam delapan lebih. Tidak biasanya ayahnya bangun sepagi ini. "Apakah kami terlambat?"

"Tidak, Tuan Puteri," jawab Nicci, "Hari ini Yang Mulia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tak lama setelah Anda pergi, ia bangun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. "Apa ia menanyakan aku?"

"Tidak, Tuan Puteri. Yang Mulia langsung menuju Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia tampak begitu kacau seperti saat Countess baru meninggal. Saya benar-benar cemas melihatnya. Sekarang ia masih mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya cemas.

"Saya kurang tahu, Tuan Puteri. Tetapi dari wajahnya saya dapat meyakinkan sesuatu telah terjadi."

"Aku akan segera menemuinya," Baekhyun pun berlari ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

TBC –c-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

Earl termangu menatap gambar diri istrinya yang telah lama tiada.

"Apakah keputusanku ini tepat, Virgie?" ujarnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kemarin ketika Grand Duke mengungkapkan lamarannya itu, satu satunya reaksi yang ditemukan Earl adalah berseru dengan keras,

"APA!?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu," Grand Duke buru-buru menjelaskan, "Maksudku, aku ingin dia menikah dengan Paduka Raja."

Earl membelalak.

"Paduka telah setuju menikahi Baekhyun."

Earl duduk kaget. "Tidak mungkin, Jungsoo. Kau mengenal Baekhyun. Ia… ia tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu."

"Sebaliknya," Grand Duke berkata penuh percaya diri, "Aku pikir hanya dia yang pantas."

Earl membisu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hingga saat ini pun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Katakan padaku, Virgie bila keputusanku ini tepat," lagi-lagi ia bergumam.

Baekhyun membuka pintu Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri menatap lukisan diri ibunya. Seperti yang dikatakan Nicci, ia tampak begitu galau.

"Mama memang cantik. Ia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku temui," Baekhyun berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Earl menatap putrinya lalu kembali ke lukisan istrinya. "Ia adalah wanita yang hebat."

"Aku menyayanginya," Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya, "Aku juga menyayangi Papa."

Earl melingkarkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun. "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke kota?"

Baekhyun tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia yakin ayahnya tahu kebiasaannya ini.

"Menarik," jawab Baekhyun, "Aku bertemu Sehun. Saat ini ia sedang dikerumuni orang-orang yang ingin mendaftarkan diri pada Jungsoo."

Baekhyun tertawa geli membayangkan reaksi Sehun mendapat serbuan para wanita yang penuh ingin tahu itu.

Earl mendesah panjang.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi, Papa? Sepertinya kau tidak senang mendengarnya."

"Kurasa kita perlu duduk," Earl membimbing Baekhyun ke sofa.

Sikap Earl yang lain dari biasanya itu membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Dengarlah apa yang akan kukatakan padamu."

Baekhyun dapat mencium ketidakberesan.

"Kau tahu Jungsoo mendapat tugas penting dari Paduka Raja, tugas yang sangat penting, tugas yang menyangkut masa depan Viering."

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ia ditugasi untuk menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi Ratu Viering."

"Aku yakin kau telah mendengar kabar Jungsoo telah menentukan pilihannya," kata Earl kemudian.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Apakah mungkin berita yang baru didengarnya pagi ini benar? Jungsoo pasti tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia pasti tidak akan mengorbankan putrinya sendiri walau ia tahu ini demi masa depan Viering. Hanya orang tolollah yang tidak tahu pernikahan ini hanyalah demi menyelamatkan muka Viering.

"Papa… kau tidak mengatakan itu, bukan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Ya, Baekhyun," Earl berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, "Jungsoo memilihmu."

Memilihmu…

Baekhyun membelalak. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa ia tidak berada di dunia nyata. "Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala – mencoba mengeluarkan kata 'memilihmu' itu dari otaknya.

"Jungsoo memilihmu dan aku telah menyetujuinya. Kau harus mengerti ini demi masa depan Viering."

Baekhyun membelalak. Ia tidak percaya ayahnya akan melakukan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menolak, "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan plaboy kelas atas itu. Mati pun aku tidak mau!"

"DIAM!" suara Earl Hielfinberg meninggi.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada setinggi ini padanya. Ayahnya tidak pernah sekali pun memarahinya!

"Kau tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kau harus menikah dengan Paduka Raja dan aku telah menyetujuinya."

Baekhyun terpukul. Ia menatap ayahnya putus asa.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jungsoo memilihmu tetapi aku yakin ia mempunyai pandangannya sendiri," gumam Earl.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Baekhyun berseru kesal, "Aku akan mencari Jungsoo!"

Sebelum Earl sempat mencegah Baekhyun, gadis itu telah berlari menuju _istal_. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan para penjaga _istal_.

"Siapkan kuda untukku," Baekhyun memberi perintah dan ia menekankan,

"Sekarang juga!"

Dengan segera mereka memasangkan pelana di atas seekor kuda dan Baekhyun pun melesat dengan cepat ke Mangstone. Dalam perjalanan itu ia hanya berpikir bagaimana ia akan mengorek berita dari Jungsoo.

Ia akan membuat Jungsoo menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

Ia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang keheranan melihat seorang pelayan berkuda dengan kencang. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk memperhatikan mereka. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk membalas beberapa kusir kuda yang marah oleh caranya menggendarai kuda yang mengebut itu.

Para pelayan Mangstone pun terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul dan tanpa basa-basi membuka pintu.

Untunglah mereka telah mengenalnya dengan baik, bila tidak ..mungkin Baekhyun sudah diusir. Saat ini ia tidak tampak sebagai putri Earl of Hielfinberg. Ia lebih tampak sebagai seorang pelayan muda dengan gaunnya yang hitam dan celemek putih.

"Jungsoo!" serunya, "Jungsoo! Kau ada di mana?"

Baekhyun terus berseru keras sambil menuju Ruang Makan. Ia yakin mereka berada di sana. Ia tahu mereka masih menikmati makan pagi mereka.

Luhan muncul membuka pintu Ruang Makan dengan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun?" Dan ia terpekik melihat gaun pelayan yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini? Mengapa engkau berpakaian seperti ini!?"

"Di mana Jungsoo?" Baekhyun mengabaikan kekagetan wanita itu.

"Papa tidak ada di sini," sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun sudah kembali ke Mangstone dan sedang menikmati makan paginya bersama Luhan.

"Pagi ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan," Sehun mengingatkan Baekhyun akan dosanya, "Kau benar-benar membuat aku kewalahan."

"Di mana Jungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi dengan tegas.

"Papa sudah berangkat ke Istana," jawab Luhan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baekhyun? Mengapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai ini, Luhan," Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada wanita itu. Ia ingin menjerit keras-keras untuk memuaskan diri.

"Papa sudah gila. Ia mengorbankan aku. Ia membiarkan Jungsoo memilihku menjadi mempelai Chanyeol."

Luhan terpekik kaget. "Benarkah itu!?"

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut di ruangan itu adalah Sehun.

"Mereka semua tidak waras! Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan aku menjadi Ratu Viering!?" Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh amarah.

"Mereka sudah dibuat sinting oleh si sial Jongin!"

"Wah… wah… Sungguh tidak terduga gadis tomboy ini akan menjadi Ratu," goda Sehun.

"Tidak lucu!" Baekhyun memasang muka masamnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau akan membuat setiap wanita cemburu. Paduka memilihmu."

"Aku hanyalah alat untuk mendapatkan keturunannya," kata Baekhyun tidak senang, "Dan menghentikan Kyungsoo mencoret muka kerajaan ini." Tambahnya.

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Luhan, "Ia pasti akan mencintaimu. Kau adalah gadis yang menarik."

"Benar," sambung Sehun tersenyum nakal, "Sebelum ia mengusirmu dari Istana."

Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu.

Luhan tertawa geli.

"Jangan khawatir," Luhan meletakkan tangan di kepala Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut seperti yang biasa setiap kali ia menghibur Baekhyun, "Kami tidak akan membiarkan ia menyakitimu."

"Katakanlah padaku bila ia menyakitimu," Sehun berkata serius, "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya tak peduli siapa pun dia."

Baekhyun terharu.

"Tapi itu jika ia belum babak belur," Sehun menambahkan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun marah. Ia berdiri dan menyerang Sehun.

"Hentikan!" Luhan segera menahan Baekhyun.

Kedua orang ini memang selalu seperti ini. Sehun suka menggoda Baekhyun. Tak jarang pula ia berkelahi dengan Baekhyun. Untungnya, seiring dengan pertambahan usia mereka, frekuensi perkelahian mereka berkurang.

Hubungan mereka sangat akrab tapi tidak akan pernah ada cinta di antara mereka. Mereka saling menganggap yang lain sebagai saudara. Walaupun tidak sedarah, mereka bertiga telah menjadi saudara akrab.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini," Luhan memarahi, "Dan kau, Sehun, kau tidak boleh terus menggoda Baekhyun. Ia akan segera menjadi seorang Ratu."

Baekhyun membelalak.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus merubah dirimu," Luhan meneruskan dengan serius, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak kasar lagi. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang gadis anggun."

"Mengapa tidak seorang pun dari kalian yang berada pada pihakku!?"

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sudah tahu Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Ia sudah menduganya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Earl tidak segera memberitahu Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian menyetujui ide gila ini!?"

Untuk sesaat Sehun menduga Baekhyun akan menangis tetapi gadis itu malah berseru keras dan penuh amarah, "Apa kalian sudah ikut tidak waras?"

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun," Luhan mencoba menenangkan, "Kami selalu berada di pihakmu. Kami selalu mendukungmu." Tangan Luhan terulur meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan diri. Ia menatap kedua temannya itu dengan marah.

"Kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa," Sehun ikut turun suara, "Papa telah memutuskan. Paduka Raja pun telah menyetujuinya. Tidak seorang pun yang bisa merubahnya. Kali ini keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Ini bukan main-main, Baekhyun. Aku percaya engkau cukup cerdas untuk memahami apa yang tengah terjadi."

Baekhyun tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan menikah untuk menyelamatkan masa depan Viering tetapi mengapa dirinya? Mengapa harus dirinya yang menjadi tumbal?

"Pilihan Papa tidak mungkin salah," Luhan menatap Baekhyun serius,

"Engkau tidak ingin mengatakan Papa mengambil keputusan tanpa pertimbangan, bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat membantahnya.

Ia menyayangi Grand Duke seperti ia menyayangi ayahnya. Baginya mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya. Ia percaya pada Grand Duke. Ia mengagumi Grand Duke yang masih cekatan di usianya yang tidak muda itu. Ia selalu mengelu-elukan Grand Duke selain ayahnya.

Luhan merangkum wajah gadis itu – menatapnya lekat-lekat dan berkata lembut, "Papa pasti melihat sesuatu pada dirimu yang tidak ada pada gadis lain."

"Tapi mengapa aku?" Baekhyun masih memprotes.

"Kau adalah gadis yang manis," Luhan terus meyakinkan Baekhyun, "Engkau adalah gadis yang cantik."

Sehun melihat Luhan akan membutuhkan waktu sepanjang hari untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dan ia memutuskan,

"Luhan, kau tetaplah bersama Baekhyun. Aku akan menangani masalah di luar."

Baekhyun melihat kepergian Sehun dengan heran.

"Biarlah Sehun pergi mengurus orang-orang yang mencari Papa," Luhan membimbing Baekhyun ke dalam Ruang Makan, "Kau bisa bergabung denganku. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan."

Ketika Luhan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang pagi itu untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun, sang Grand Duke sedang kerepotan di Istana. Selain Grand Duke, beberapa menteri juga kerepotan menerima tugas dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin pernikahannya segera dilangsungkan. Ia ingin segera menjalankan rencananya menghentikan langkah Jongin.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu bersenang-senang terlalu lama. Ia menyuruh Pengurus Rumah Tangga Fyzool mengatur jadwal pesta pernikahannya dan acara jamuan pesta pernikahannya.

Ia menginginkan Menteri Luar Negerinya segera mengirim undangan kepada negara-negara tetangga. Ia ingin Menteri Sosialnya mendaftar tamu-tamu yang harus ia undang. Ia meminta Jenderal Utama Viering memperketat penjagaan selama pesta pernikahannya.

Ia telah memikirkan semuanya semalam setelah Jungsoo memberitahukan pilihannya. Ia menginginkan semuanya segera dilaksanakan dengan cepat dan tanpa cacat setelah ia menyetujui pilihan Jungsoo.

Setiap hal yang terpikirkan oleh Raja Muda itu telah diserahkan kepada mereka yang bertanggung jawab.

"Putri Earl of Hielfinberg," gumam Kaven ketika mereka meninggalkan Ruang Rapat.

"Apakah Earl mempunyai seorang putri?" tanya Chad, sang Menteri Dalam Negeri.

"Ya, ia punya," jawab Domingo, "Aku masih ingat ia memeluk seorang gadis kecil dalam upacara penghormatan korban _**Red Invitation**_."

"Aku ingat sekarang!" seru Chad, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar berita tentang Earl Hielfinberg."

"Ia mengurung dirinya semenjak kematian istrinya," kata Kaven.

"Semenjak itu ia terus melindungi putrinya dengan ketat. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan putrinya. Sepertinya luka yang ditinggalkan oleh istrinya benar-benar serius."

"Bagaimanakah rupa putrinya, Jungsoo?" tanya Vicenzo tertarik, "Aku yakin kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya. Kudengar kalian adalah sahabat baik."

"Ia adalah gadis manis yang ceria," Grand Duke tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum itu, "Ia adalah anak yang baik."

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Earl akan memberikan putrinya begitu saja," komentar sang Menteri Sosial.

"Ia tahu ini bukan main-main. Ini adalah masalah serius," Grand Duke memberikan penjelasan, "Ini menyangkut masa depan Viering."

"Tindakanmu cukup cepat juga, Jungsoo," sang Jenderal Besar Viering, Geert, memberikan pujiannya, "Baru kemarin Paduka memberimu perintah dan hari ini kau sudah memberikan jawaban."

"Kurasa ia bertidak cepat untuk menghindari segelintir orang," kata Vicenzo.

Mereka tertawa.

"Mereka terpaksa pulang dengan tangan hampa karena kau sudah memutuskan," Domingo tersenyum geli.

"Lowongan sudah ditutup," Geert menegaskan.

Sekali lagi mereka tertawa.

"Aku ingin tahu kapankah berita ini akan tersebar luas," gumam Kaven.

Mereka tidak perlu menanti terlalu lama untuk menunggu seluruh Viering mengetahui kabar ini. Bukan saja karena Sehun selalu memberitahu para tamunya, _"Papa pergi ke Istana untuk merencanakan pesta pernikahan Kerajaan bersama Paduka."_

Tetapi juga karena surat kabar khusus yang muncul beberapa jam kemudian.

"Berita khusus! Berita khusus!" teriak setiap penjaja Koran, "Calon Ratu Kerajaan telah ditentukan! Viering akan mempunyai ratu!"

Sementara berita itu menjalar dengan cepat di seluruh Viering, Luhan masih sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun di Ruang Keluarga Mangstone. Ia mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan Baekhyun sekaligus menasehati gadis itu.

Di tengah pembicaraan kedua wanita itu dari hati ke hati itulah, Sehun masuk.

"Nicci datang," ia memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Earl pasti menyuruh Nicci menjemputmu," Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun – meyakinkan gadis itu, "Ia pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Tuan Puteri," Nicci muncul, "Yang Mulia mengirim saya ke sini untuk menemani Anda. Kata Yang Mulia, Anda harus tinggal selama beberapa hari di _**Mangstone**_ untuk belajar tata krama pada Lady Luhan. Saya sudah membawa pakaian ganti Anda dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang lain."

"Lihat, ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskanku," cibirnya.

Seorang pelayan masuk memberikan selembar kertas pada Sehun. "Ini baru saja diantar, Tuan Muda," katanya memberitahu.

Sehun melihat sebaris tulisan besar di bagian atas kertas itu.

"Kurasa aku tahu mengapa Earl mengungsikanmu ke sini," ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun tertarik. Ia langsung berdiri dan merebut kertas itu dan tangan Sehun.

 _CALON RATU VIERING TELAH DITENTUKAN!_

 _Raja Chanyeol Akhirnya Memutuskan untuk Mematahkan Sumpahnya Sendiri._

 _Pesta pernikahan kerajaan sudah di ambang mata! Hanya dalam sehari setelah Paduka Raja mentitahkan Grand Duke untuk mencari calon istrinya, Duke Krievickie telah menjatuhkan pilihannya._

 _Sang calon mempelai tak lain adalah putri Earl of Hielfinberg, Lady Baekhyun._

 _Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari Lady yang tidak pernah muncul ini. Ia tumbuh dewasa tanpa kehadiran ibunya. Countess Virgie adalah salah satu korban dalam peristiwa Red Invitation. Dan semenjak itu, Earl tidak pernah meninggalkan Hielfinberg demikian pula sang putri._

 _Kita tidak tahu persis seperti apakah calon Ratu Viering tetapi kita yakin ia jauh lebih baik dan lebih terhormat dari Kyungsoo, sang Duchess of Binkley yang berada di urutan kedua posisi Ratu Viering._

 _Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Viering, Chanyeol Arcalianne akhirnya mengambil langkah tepat untuk menyelamatkan Viering dari aib yang memalukan._

"Bagus," Baekhyun geram, "Sekarang seluruh dunia sudah mengetahuinya,"

Ia meremas kertas itu. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya tinggal di Mangstone. Dulu hal ini juga pernah terjadi. Beberapa saat setelah peristiwa Red Invitation, Earl menitipkan Baekhyun di Mangstone untuk beberapa waktu hingga keramaian akibat peristiwa itu mereda.

Dulu ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti ayahnya sedang menghindarkannya dari pusat perhatian tetapi sekarang ia sudah mengerti.

"Saya melihat beberapa kereta menuju Schewicvic dalam perjalanan saya ke tempat ini," Nicci melaporkan.

Sehun langsung tertawa geli, "Mereka pasti tertipu. Mereka pasti mengira kau ada di Schewicvic."

"SEMPURNA SUDAH!" seru Baekhyun kesal, "Sekarang aku tidak bias kembali ke Schewicvic. Wanita sial itu pasti puas. Ini semua gara-gara pelacur yang tidak tahu diri itu!"

"Baekhyun!" bentak Luhan, "Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu! Kau harus merubah caramu bersikap dan bertutur kata. Kau akan menjadi Ratu Viering. Kau tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan. Dan kau, Sehun,"

Ia melotot pada adiknya, "Jangan sekali-kali kau mempengaruhi Baekhyun!"

Mereka terdiam. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar marah!

"Kita harus mulai mengatur jadwal pelajaran tata krama Baekhyun. Kita harus mengajari Baekhyun cara seorang bangsawan bersikap. Ia harus bias bersikap anggun dan halus seperti layaknya seorang lady. Tetapi mula mula kita harus mengubah dandanan Baekhyun,"

Luhan mengamati Baekhyun dari kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya dengan mendetail sehingga membuat Baekhyun merasa Luhan sedang menelanjanginya. "Kita harus memberi beberapa gaun baru untuk Baekhyun. Besok kita harus pergi ke Snell. Baekhyun akan membutuhkan banyak baju baru."

"Kita?" Sehun bertanya tidak percaya, "Aku tidak mau ikut."

"Aku tidak mau pergi kalau Sehun tidak ikut!" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Kau harus ikut, Sehun!" Luhan menegaskan, "Kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk membawakan barang-barang belanjaan kami."

Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Seorang lady tidak boleh tertawa seperti itu!" hardik Luhan tegas, "Itu sungguh tidak sopan dan tidak berpendidikan. Kau harus menutup mulutmu ketika kau tertawa. Kau harus membuang jauh-jauh sikap kelaki-lakianmu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun merasa hari-hari bahagianya sudah berakhir dan ia langsung cemberut.

Sehun menatap gadis itu.

"Nicci," Luhan berbalik pada pelayan pribadi Baekhyun, "Minta seseorang untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Baekhyun dan pindahkan barang-barang ke sana. Kemudian pergilah ke Snell dan katakan pada Nicoleta besok kami akan datang setelah ia tutup. Ingat aku tidak ingin seorang pun tahu mengenai kedatangan kami. Katakan itu pada Nicoleta."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri, saya akan segera melaksanakan perintah anda," Nicci membungkuk. Wanita itu segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan.

Luhan tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia terus mengeluarkan perintah perintahnya.

Ia mengatur pelajaran tata krama Baekhyun selama gadis itu berada di Mangstone.

Sehun merasa ia tidak mempunyai cara lain selain menuruti perintah Luhan.

Luhan benar. Sekarang Baekhyun bukan sembarang gadis. Ia adalah calon Ratu Kerajaan Viering! Pikiran itu membuatnya mencemaskan Baekhyun.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sehun saja yang berpikir serius mengenai masa depan Baekhyun. Malam itu ketika Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamar yang disediakan untuknya, Luhan datang ke kamarnya.

"Menurutmu," Luhan bertanya serius, "Mengapa Papa mengusulkan Baekhyun pada Paduka Raja?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan terlihat kecewa.

Luhan menegaskan. "Tetapi…," lagi-lagi ia menjadi ragu-ragu, "Kau tahu Earl selalu melindungi Baekhyun dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Sejak peristiwa itu, ia begitu takut orang lain menemukan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin keceriaan Baekhyun terusik oleh berita-berita itu. Selama ini ia telah aman dalam perlindungan Earl. Dan besok, ia akan menjadi berita utama kerajaan ini. Mungkin selama sisa hidupnya ia akan terus menjadi bahan gosip seisi kerajaan ini."

Luhan menatap serius Sehun.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana kejamnya gosip-gosip itu. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana liciknya para wanita angkuh itu di dalam Istana. Kau juga tahu bagaimana menyiksanya menjadi topik gosip orang lain."

Sehun berdiam diri.

"Aku kasihan pada Baekhyun. Ia pasti tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka oleh gosip-gosip itu."

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Sehun, "Baekhyun adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan ia dilukai siapa pun. Aku akan menantang siapa pun yang berani mengusiknya."

"Dan membuat gosip baru?" sergah Luhan tidak senang. "Semua orang akan mengira Baekhyun berselingkuh denganmu kalau kau sampai melakukan itu."

"Tidak akan," Sehun meyakinkan, "Semua orang tahu ia telah kuanggap kakak kandungku."

"Siapa yang mau peduli?" tanya Luhan tajam, "Begitu Baekhyun memasuki Fyzool, ia adalah sasaran empuk gosip-gosip celaka itu. Kalau kita tidak hati-hati, kita akan celaka juga. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kejamnya gosip itu."

"Aku berharap Baekhyun dapat mengatasi semua itu," pinta Luhan.

"Pasti," Sehun meyakinkan, "Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tegar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nicoleta memekik keras,

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Anda? Mengapa Anda berpakaian seperti ini? Seorang Ratu tidak boleh berpakaian seperti gadis puritan."

Baekhyun langsung memasang muka cemberut. "Aku tidak memintanya," gerutunya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir pun ia tahu Baekhyun akan sangat tidak senang dengan berita ini. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gadis yang bersumpah untuk tidak menikah tetapi ia adalah gadis yang bebas. Ia tidak suka dikekang.

Sebelum Baekhyun dilamar Raja, Sehun percaya Baekhyun akan menikahi seorang petualang bukan seorang bangsawan yang membosankan apalagi Yang Mulia Paduka Raja!

"Tolong kau percantik gadis ini, Nicoleta," Luhan memberitahu, "Ia akan membutuhkan banyak gaun baru."

Pria itu langsung mencermati gaun Baekhyun yang entah berapa bulan lalu dibelinya.

"Duduklah di sini," pria itu berkata dengan genitnya lalu dengan gayanya yang kewanitaan, ia mulai membongkar-bongkar koleksi gaun-gaunnya, "Saya masih menyimpan beberapa gaun terbaru saya."

"Keluarkan semua yang kau punya," kata Luhan, "Kau tahu gadis ini paling tidak suka disuruh membeli baju baru. Ia lebih suka memakai baju lamanya sampai robek-robek."

"Mengapa aku harus membuang uang kalau bajuku masih bisa dipakai?" protes Baekhyun.

Sehun langsung menyikut Baekhyun. "Jangan berbicara lagi," bisiknya memperingati, "Hari ini Luhan bukan Luhan yang biasa. Kau tahu itu."

Tetapi Baekhyun bukan gadis yang kenal takut. "Terus?" ia menantang.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia marah besar. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang ditakutinya. Bahkan kematian pun akan ditantangnya.

Baekhyun mengerti keadaan Viering saat ini yang sulit. Ia paham seseorang harus berkorban untuk masa depan Viering tetapi mengapa harus ia? Mengapa harus ia yang menjadi tumbal? Dan mengapa harus pria yang paling menjemukan di dunia ini yang harus menjadi suaminya?

Walaupun di mata keluarganya, Baekhyun adalah seorang anak laki-laki dalam tubuh wanita, Baekhyun masih mempunyai impian tentang cinta.

Ia memimpikan sebuah cerita cinta yang manis. Ia akan jatuh cinta dengan pria yang menarik, pria yang akan membiarkannya terbang ke mana pun ia ingin, pria yang akan membawanya ke berbagai petualangan yang menarik. Ia menginginkan sebuah cinta yang manis dari pria yang benar-benar memahami dirinya seperti Sehun.

Ia menginginkan pernikahan yang penuh cinta! Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan konyol seperti ini! Apalagi dengan makhluk paling membosankan yang pernah ia ketahui di dunia ini.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang masih sibuk memilih gaun bersama Nicoleta dan ia menjadi lega dibuatnya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan kemarahan Luhan bila ia mendengar protes Baekhyun.

"Gaun ini cantik," Luhan menarik keluar sepotong gaun dari antara koleksi gaun gaun Nicoleta dan mempertunjukkannya pada mereka berdua. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Pilihan sempurna," puji Nicoleta menunjuk pada gaun hijau cerah di tangan Luhan.

Bunga-bunga musim semi yang segar tersulam indah dari sisi kanan dada gaun berleher rendah itu dan terus melintang hingga bagian pinggang kiri. Kain sifon hijau yang membentuk lengannya yang lebar dan panjang, merumbai rumbai lembut.

"Aku akan tampak seperti tumbuhan hidup," komentar Baekhyun.

"Cantik sekali," Sehun cepat-cepat berkomentar sebelum Luhan menyadari komentar Baekhyun itu, "Baekhyun akan tampak sangat cantik dalam gaun itu. Gaun itu benar-benar sesuai dengan sifat Baekhyun."

Namun rupanya Luhan telah mendengarnya karena setelahnya ia tidak pernah menanyakan pendapat keduanya.

Bersama Nicoleta ia terus menyibukkan diri memilih gaun untuk Baekhyun mulai dari gaun untuk dipakai sehari-hari, gaun untuk ke pertemuan-pertemuan penting hingga gaun pesta.

Baekhyun dibuat bosan olehnya. Pendapatnya sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di sini.

Luhan memilih dan ia pula yang memutuskan apa yang cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kehadirannya sama sekali tidak diperlukan di sini. Mengapa Luhan tidak mengambil ukurannya dan kemudian pergi ke tempat ini seorang diri?

Mengapa ia harus ikut serta? Baekhyun benar-benar bosan. Ia tidak bisa ke manamana.

Nicoleta, sang penjahit langganan mereka yang genit itu telah memerintahkannya untuk duduk manis di kursi yang ia sediakan dan Luhan tidak akan suka bila ia beranjak pergi dari situ.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang bosan. Sehun juga bosan melihat Luhan yang terus sibuk bersama Nicoleta. Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin terus berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan Luhan memilih gaun tanpa kenal lelah itu.

Keduanya berharap Luhan segera selesai. Namun di saat Luhan sedang berada dalam suasana hati gembira dan tertarik seperti ini, rasanya itu sulit.

Sehun tahu Baekhyun juga sudah mulai menjamur seperti dirinya tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan tidak akan suka ia membawa pergi Baekhyun. Dalam keadaan normal, Luhan tidak akan melarangnya.

Di lain pihak Sehun sendiri tidak ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi. Saat ini Baekhyun adalah incaran setiap orang yang ingin tahu. Mereka mungkin tidak mengenal Baekhyun tetapi mereka pasti mengenalinya. Ia adalah putra tunggal sang Grand Duke yang diharapkan menjadi penerus _**Grand Duke**_.

"Gaun-gaun ini begitu cantik, Nicoleta. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus memilih apa," kata Luhan, "Untuk hari ini aku rasa ini cukup. Bila kami membutuhkan yang lain, aku akan memberitahumu."

Betapa leganya mereka mendengarnya.

"Ijinkan saya akan mengukur ukuran Anda, M'lady."

Baekhyun langsung melompat berdiri mendengar keinginan Nicoleta itu. Ia bertindak sangat manis dan penurut sehingga Nicoleta dapat dengan cepat menyelesaikan pengukuran tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan gaun-gaun ini."

"Jangan khawatir, M'lady," kata Nicoleta, "Saya akan langsung mengerjakannya malam ini. Saya hanya perlu menyesuaikannya dengan ukuran Tuan Puteri."

"Kirimkan bon-bonnya ke Schewicvic," kata Luhan puas.

Baekhyun pun kegirangan. Ia langsung memeluk tangan kanan Sehun dan menariknya, "Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan hanya menggeleng kepala melihat ketidaksabaran Baekhyun. Ia sendiri sadar ia telah menyiksa Baekhyun dengan rasa bosan. Tiba-tiba mata Luhan terpaku pada sepotong baju yang tergantung di belakang koleksi gaun Nicoleta.

"Tunggu aku di luar. Aku masih mempunyai beberapa urusan," Luhan memberitahu.

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia terus menarik Sehun meninggalkan toko itu dan begitu ia berada di luar ia berkata gembira,

"Akhirnya aku dapat menghirup udara bebas."

Sehun pun tertawa geli mendengar nada gadis itu yang seperti baru keluar dari penjara gelap.

Sementara itu Luhan mengambil sepotong baju yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Nicoleta memperhatikan Luhan membentangkan celana panjang putih yang ketat itu dengan atasan merahnya dengan beberapa garis hitam dan sebuah pita di bagian lehernya yang tinggi.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun akan menyukai ini," Luhan berkata. Ia ingin membelikan baju ini untuk Baekhyun sebagai kompensasi rasa bersalahnya telah membuat gadis itu bosan.

"Lady Baekhyun pasti akan sangat cantik dalam pakaian berkuda itu. Ia akan mempesona tiap orang."

"Ya," Luhan sependapat, "Ia mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sempurna." Lalu ia melihat Nicoleta, "Apakah baju ini sesuai dengan ukuran Baekhyun?"

"Ya, baju itu saya rancang untuk seseorang dengan tubuh kecil seperti Lady Baekhyun."

"Aku ambil baju ini," Luhan pun memberikan baju itu. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Aku akan membayar tunai sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mengirimkan bonnya ke Schewicvic."

"Saya mengerti." Nicoleta tersenyum.

Pengurus Rumah Tangga Schewicvic tidak pernah heran menerima bon dalam jumlah banyak atas nama Luhan. Earl juga tidak pernah berkomentar. Mereka tahu bon-bon itu adalah bon pembelian Baekhyun.

Semua ini sudah berlangsung semenjak Countess Virgie meninggal dunia. Baekhyun yang masih kecil membutuhkan tangan seorang wanita. Dan Luhan lah yang mengambil peran itu.

Ia telah mengenal Baekhyun sebelum Countess Virgie meninggal. Mereka adalah kawan akrab sebelum bencana itu memisahkan mereka dengan ibu kandung mereka dan mereka menjadi semakin akrab setelahnya.

Luhan segera menyelesaikan pembayaran. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menanti terlalu lama di luar atau mereka akan mengomel sepanjang malam ini.

Di luar, Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seolah-olah ia baru bangun tidur. "Kau sama sekali bukan seorang lady yang baik," ia memberikan komentarnya.

"Aku memang bukan seorang lady," balas Baekhyun tidak suka, "Aku adalah aku!"

"Memang," Sehun geli, "Kau seperti bukan Baekhyun ketika duduk manis di dalam."

"Luhan benar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa seorang wanita harus seperti Luhan," Baekhyun mulai mengomel. "Mengapa pula aku harus membeli gaun baru? Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

"Saat ini kau tidak membutuhkannya," Sehun sependapat, "Tetapi kau akan sangat membutuhkannya ketika kau memasuki Fyzool."

Diingatkan akan masa depan yang menantinya, Baekhyun langsung memasang muka cemberut.

Sehun sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan ia juga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Baekhyun.

Setiap hal yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari mendatang selalu berhubungan dengan masa depan Baekhyun sebagai Ratu Kerajaan ini.

Mulai dari pagi, Luhan telah memerintahkan gadis itu untuk bersikap lemah lembut, gemah gemulai dan penuh sopan santun selayaknya seorang lady yang baik.

Bagi Baekhyun yang tidak suka dikekang, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyiksa seumur hidupnya demikian pula hari-hari mendatangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati hari-harinya di Mangstone seperti biasanya.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang bersikap keras padanya hari ini. Sehun yang biasanya selalu berada di pihaknya, juga bersikap keras padanya.

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka membuka mulut. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Bukankah Countess Virgie meninggal ketika ia masih lima atau enam tahun? Itu artinya ia tumbuh dewasa tanpa kehadiran seorang wanita. Apakah ia mampu menjadi seorang Ratu?"

"Kau benar. Earl seorang diri tidak akan mampu mendidiknya menjadi seorang lady."

"Kurasa Grand Duke memilihnya karena Earl adalah sahabat baiknya."

Baekhyun langsung memelototi sepasang wanita yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku yakin ia tidak pernah muncul karena suatu alasan," wanita itu terus berkata tanpa mengenali Sehun maupun Baekhyun yang mereka lewati.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak yakin Baekhyun akan sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Ia hanya yakin Baekhyun akan membuat sensasi baru.

Ia hanya bergurau ketika ayahnya bertanya tentang wanita yang cocok menjadi istri Chanyeol. Ia tidak serius ketika ia mengajukan Baekhyun. Jelas Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang anggun dan lembut.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gadis yang bisa duduk berdiam diri sepanjang hari. Namun Sehun percaya ayahnya mempunyai pendapatnya sendiri hingga ia berani memilih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa tanpa sentuhan seorang wanita. Dan di negara yang memandang tinggi keutuhan sebuah keluarga dengan pengertian keluarga lengkap dengan ayah, ibu dan anak, Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan nilai kurang di mata penduduk Viering.

Selain itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul dalam pergaulan para bangsawan. Tak heran bila banyak orang yang meragukannya.

Ia bersimpati pada Baekhyun.

Sehun melingkarkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau menahanku?" protes Baekhyun. Matanya yang biru cerah melotot tajam, "Mereka merendahkan Jungsoo! Mereka tidak mempercayainya!"

Sehun terperanjat.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka."

Sehun tertawa geli. Untuk sesaat ia lupa gadis ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Perhitungan apa yang akan kaubuat?" Luhan muncul dengan wajah marahnya. Ia langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun dan berkata, "Ingat kedudukanmu sekarang ini! Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai keadaannya saat ini. Ia membencinya dan ia lebih membenci pria yang menyebabkan semua ini juga wanita yang menjadi biang keladinya.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti ini," Sehun mengambil alih kotak-kotak besar di tangan Luhan. "Kita harus segera ke kereta sebelum seorang pun melihat kita."

Luhan langsung bersiaga. Matanya melihat sekitar dengan was-was. "Ayo, Baekhyun," ia menarik tangan gadis yang masih memendam kekesalannya itu,

"Kita harus segera pulang."

Baekhyun menggerutu semakin panjang ketika Luhan menggeretnya ke kereta yang telah menanti mereka tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Untuk menghindarkan perhatian orang-orang, Luhan dengan sengaja memanggil kereta sewaan untuk mengantar mereka malam ini. Ia juga meminta sang kusir menghentikan kereta beberapa meter dari Snell.

Baekhyun langsung melompat gembira ke dalam kereta. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Mangstone.

Sehun pun tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu. Ia dapat memahami gadis itu karena ia pun sudah ingin segera meninggalkan Snell ketika Luhan mulai memilih gaun-gaun untuk Baekhyun.

Sering Sehun merasa, dibandingkan Luhan, ia lebih dapat memahami Baekhyun. Ia tidak heran melihat Baekhyun langsung melompat keluar ketika kereta mereka telah sampai di Mangstone. Gadis itu seperti seekor burung yang baru saja dibebaskan dari sarangnya.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun tercengang melihat sebuah kereta di depan pintu masuk Mangstone. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kereta itu dan langsung berlari mendekat ketika pintu kereta terbuka.

"Jungsoo!" ia memanggil pria tua itu. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan pria yang dihormatinya sebagai ayah keduanya itu. "Kau pulang lebih cepat." Lalu Baekhyun mulai merajuk, "Kau pulang cepat untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Sang Grand Duke kebingungan. "Menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ya," Baekhyun berkata mantap, "Mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan," ia menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun yang baru keluar dari dalam kereta. "Sepanjang hari mereka menyiksaku. Mereka ingin aku lebih cepat mati."

"Mereka melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu," hibur Grand Duke.

Baekhyun cemberut. Baginya hiburan Grand Duke hanyalah dukungan bagi Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun yakin saat ini Chanyeol sedang berpuas diri. Ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan wajah Viering. Ia telah menyelamatkan pertanggungjawabannya kepada nenek moyangnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga sama kesalnya seperti dia.

Chanyeol sudah tahu sebuah pernikahan akan merepotkan tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa hal yang paling dihindarinya ini akan menyita seluruh waktu dan perhatiannya. Hanya satu ikatan perjanjian! Dan seluruh tenaga dan jiwa raganya telah terkuras.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa empuk di dalam kamarnya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras.

Hari ini ia telah melewati hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

Ia pikir ia telah mengambil tindakan atas segala hal yang harus dipersiapkan untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Tetapi masih ada saja detail yang ia lewatkan. Ia juga telah menyerahkan tugas persiapan pernikahan ini pada bawahannya tetapi tetap saja ia diperlukan untuk mengatur pernikahan ini! Chanyeol sadar ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari segala peraturan dan tata cara pernikahan yang merepotkan.

Pagi ini orang-orang yand ditugasinya datang untuk meminta petunjuknya.

Mereka terus menerus meminta persetujuannya sebelum memutuskan sesuatu walau ia telah memberi kewenangan pada mereka untuk memutuskan. Bagi mereka pernikahan ini adalah peristiwa besar dalam hidupnya dan mereka tidak mau membuat suatu kesalahan pun!

Pagi ini pula utusan Lady Luhan datang untuk menanyakan perihal gaun pengantin Baekhyun – satu-satunya hal yang terlupakan olehnya!

Ia telah memikirkan segala tentang pernikahannya kecuali sang mempelai sendiri! Sang mempelai – baik gadis itu maupun dirinya sendiri – sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Dan ia tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali mengenainya. Karena itulah ia menyerahkan masalah ini pada Lady Luhan, sang pengasuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak peduli ke manakah bon gaun-gaun Baekhyun itu akan dikirimkan. Ia sanggup membayar bon-bon gadis itu. Ia mempunyai lebih dari cukup kekayaan untuk memuaskan gaya mewah gadis itu.

Hanya satu yang diminta Chanyeol, jangan menganggunya dengan gaya mewah dan manja gadis bangsawan!

Namun, sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak dapat menghindarinya sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Siang ini Earl datang menemuinya. Earl of Hielfinberg datang karena gosip-gosip yang beredar dengan cepatnya setelah kabar pernikahan kerajaan ini diumumkan.

Semua orang berspekulasi dengan pernikahan dadakan ini. Semua orang berpendapat sendiri tentang pernikahan yang tidak terduga ini. Semua menggosipkan sang ratu pilihan Paduka Raja Viering yang tidak tertarik untuk menikah!

Earl of Hielfinberg sangat terganggu oleh pandangan-pandangan miring yang mulai keluar tentang putri kesayangannya. Ia mulai terusik oleh spekulasi spekulasi yang berkembang liar itu.

Dari perundingan mereka, diputuskan dalam waktu dekat ini, sebelum pesta pernikahan, akan diadakan semacam pesta pertunangan di Schewicvic.

Melalui pesta pertunangan itu diharapkan gosip-gosip itu akan berhenti atau setidaknya berganti arah.

Masih belum sirna keletihan Chanyeol ketika wanita terakhir yang sedang berhubungan dengannya, datang untuk memprotesnya dan menuntut pertanggung jawabannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini!?" protes wanita cantik berambut pirang itu.

"Semuanya sudah jelas," jawab Chanyeol singkat, "Hubungan kita berakhir."

"Mengapa dia? Mengapa gadis puritan itu yang kau pilih?"

"Ia memenuhi syaratku," lagi-lagi Chanyeol memberi jawaban singkat yang membuat wanita cantik itu kian kesal.

"Apa kekuranganku? Apa kelebihannya!?"

"Kau adalah wanita yang cantik dan menarik. Engkau adalah tipe wanita yang diidamkan setiap pria," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara tenangnya, "Namun kau bukanlah wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Kau sudah tahu itu."

Ya, para wanita itu sudah tahu ketika mereka mulai berhubungan dengannya. Ia menikmati masa-masa kebersamaan mereka. Ia menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewatkan bersama mereka tetapi ia tidak akan pernah mengikat janji dengan seorang pun dari mereka. Setiap gadis di Viering tahu jelas akan hal ini.

Chanyeol sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menikah dan tidak akan merusak pernikahan orang lain. Ikatan dengan seorang wanita hanyalah suatu hal yang paling dihindarinya. Dan kali ini dunia tahu mengapa ia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu," kata Chanyeol dan ia melangkah menuju pintu,

"Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

Wanita itu benar-benar dibuat geram oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah Chanyeol, sang Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering yang tampan. Pria dambaan setiap gadis di Viering itu dapat menjadi seorang yang romantis ketika ia mengikat hubungan dengan seorang wanita.

Tetapi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu, ia dapat menjadi seorang yang dingin. Ia akan bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka.

Tidak seorang gadis pun di Viering yang tidak menginginkan cintanya. Mereka rela berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cintanya yang mahal itu. Ia adalah pria yang mempesona.

Sayangnya hingga detik ini tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya yang tulus itu.

"Atau mungkin belum," gumam Sehun ketika mereka membicarakan pesta pertunangan Baekhyun yang akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat di Schewicvic.

"Pria semacam itu seumur hidup tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta!" tegas Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat kakak angkatnya itu. Semenjak ia diharuskan menikah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol dan kebenciannya itu kian lama tumbuh kian dalam.

"Siapa tahu dia jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu," goda Sehun.

"Jatuh cinta sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah!" omel Baekhyun, "Pria semacam itu adalah Narcissus. Aku tidak akan menjadi Echo kedua!" Baekhyun merujuk pada seorang pemuda tampan dalam legenda Yunani yang mencintai bayangan dirinya sendiri di permukaan kolam dan menolak seorang nymph bernama Echo.

Atas kesombongannya itulah kemudian para dewa menghukumnya. Ia diubah menjadi sebatang bunga yang kemudian dinamakan seperti namanya, bunga Narcis.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau akan menjadi Echo?" Sehun terus menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merah padam. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak sabar melihat pertemuan kalian berdua."

Luhan pun tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak sabar melihat pertunangan kalian."

"Tapi sebelumnya," Sehun berkata serius, "Kau harus menjinakkan Baekhyun atau ia akan menyerang Chanyeol di pesta pertunangannya."

"Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu!?"

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya.

"Sudah. Sudah," Luhan mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun, "Sehun hanya menggodamu. Jangan terpancing olehnya."

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa ia tengah diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang mudah digoda dan dibujuk.

Grand Duke Jungsoo tersenyum melihat ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu. Ia lega melihat Baekhyun yang masih bisa bercanda seperti biasa. Ia merindukan saat ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu masih kecil. Ia merindukan canda tawa mereka yang selalu menghiasi Schewicvic dan Mangstone.

Ia akan selalu merindukannya.

T b c ….

Yang minat dikit banget , bikin sedih T_T

Tapi cerita ini saya suka banget jadi emang bakal terus dilanjutin muehehe , makasi ya buat yang mau capek capek baca *kisses hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Jongin membalik-balik koran di tangannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Jongin, "Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan menikah. Aku mengenal wataknya. Ia tidak suka terikat."

"KAU MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA JUGA!?" seru Kyungsoo marah.

Pagi ini ia dibuat shock oleh berita tentang pernikahan Raja Kerajaan Viering yang terkenal oleh keteguhannya untuk tidak menikah. Ia langsung memberitahu suaminya yang juga langsung membelalak melihat judul besar yang terpampang di halaman depan koran itu.

Koran itu membahas tuntas berita yang paling mengejutkan dari kerajaan yang indah itu setelah berita pernikahan orang pertama yang berada di urutan tahta Viering setelah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tahu ia akan melakukan ini! Aku sudah dapat menebak ini akan begini jadinya. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalangi jalanmu!"

"Baekhyun, putri Earl of Hielfinberg," gumam Jongin melihat nama sang calon mempelai. Ia merasa pernah melihat nama ini.

"Memang apa bagusnya putri keluarga Hielfinberg!?" Kyungsoo terus mengomel, "Ia tidak lebih terkenal dari aku. Mengapa mereka mengeluelukannya seakan-akan ia adalah seorang pahlawan?"

Jongin mengabaikan istrinya yang terus mengomel itu. Ia menuntaskan berita yang sedang diberitakan dengan hangat baik di dalam maupun di luar Viering.

 _Pernikahan kerajaan ini akan diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran di Cathedral Soyoz sebelum akhir musim panas ini. Diperkirakan tamu yang hadir sekitar 1500 orang meliputi undangan dari negara sekitar Viering dan bangsawan dari dalam dan luar Viering._

 _Demi memastikan segalanya berlangsung dengan lancar, berbagai persiapan sudah mulai dikerjakan dengan penuh perhitungan semenjak Raja Chanyeol memutuskan calon mempelainya._

 _Bahkan sebelum mengikat tali pernikahan dengan Lady Baekhyun, sebuah pesta pertunangan akan diadakan di Schewicvic dalam waktu dekat._

 _Tidak jelas apakah Duke of Binkley juga diundang dalam pesta pernikahan ini. Pihak Istana Fyzool menolak untuk memberi komentar._

 _Tentunya setiap orang ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang Duke. Apakah dia berani muncul pada pernikahan orang yang telah dibuatnya malu?_

"Kita harus segera kembali," Jongin memutuskan.

Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan kembali ke Viering saat ini juga."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar!?" pekik Kyungsoo, "Siapa yang mau kembali? Aku tidak mau hadir dalam pernikahan mereka. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja seorang diri. Aku tetap tinggal di sini."

"Kyungsoo sayang," Jongin langsung berdiri memeluk pundak istrinya,

"Kita harus menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak mempengaruhi kita."

"Kau berjanji untuk membawaku keliling Eropa!" rujuk Kyungsoo.

"Kita masih bisa datang ke sini sewaktu-waktu," bujuk Jongin.

"Aku mau sekarang!" Kyungsoo menegaskan. Kyungsoo membalik badannya – melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher Jongin. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya, bukan?" ia berkata dengan manjanya.

"Tentu, sayang," Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mulai mencumbunya.

"Aku akan melakukan semua keinginanmu."

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda Sehun," panggil Nicci.

Sehun langsung berhenti.

"Apakah Anda melihat Tuan Puteri Baekhyun?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun, "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak semalam."

Guratan cemas terlukis jelas di wajah wanita itu. "Ke manakah dia," gumam wanita itu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan yang kebetulan berada di sekitar lorong itu.

"Tuan Puteri Baekhyun tidak ada di tempat tidurnya ketika saya membangunkannya pagi ini," jawab Nicci, "Saya tidak tahu ke mana Tuan Puteri pergi."

"Apa kau telah mencarinya?" Luhan ikut panik.

"Saya telah berusaha mencarinya di sekitar Mangstone tetapi saya tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Ke mana anak itu pergi?" Luhan bertanya-tanya cemas, "Besok lusa adalah pesta pertunangannya. Apa ia berniat kabur dari pernikahannya?"

"Ia bukan gadis yang seperti itu," Sehun menenangkan keduanya, "Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Kau tahu ia ada di mana?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ini adalah hari Kamis bukan?" Sehun berteka-teki.

Nicci langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benar," katanya, "Tuan Puteri pasti ada di sana."

"Di mana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Sehun, "Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang juga."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sehun langsung meninggalkan kedua wanita itu. Dalam waktu sekejap ia telah berada di atas punggung kudanya dan menuju ke Loudline.

Seperti yang telah diduga Sehun, Baekhyun tengah berada di tengah kota Loudline. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tengah berdebat dengan Fauston, sang kepala rumah tangga Hielfinberg.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri," Fauston menegaskan, "Kami tidak bisa membawa pulang Anda hari ini. Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Earl."

"Schewicvic adalah rumahku!" tegas Baekhyun, "Kalian tidak bias melarangku pulang! Aku hanya ingin pulang sebentar untuk melihat ayahku. Mengapa kalian melarangku!?'"

"Kami juga ingin membawa Anda pulang, tetapi ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia. Kami tidak bisa melanggarnya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Anda."

Baekhyun geram. Semenjak ia dipaksa menikah dengan Chanyeol, hidupnya diatur orang lain dan ia dikekang seperti seekor binatang buas yang harus dijauhkan dari keramaian. Semua ini hanya karena KYUNGSOO!

"Ah, Baekhyun," seseorang memanggil, "Engkau datang lagi."

Baekhyun langsung membalik badan.

Daehyun tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini kau tampak cantik seperti biasanya," mulutnya yang manis memuji Baekhyun sebelum ia meletakkan karung besar di pundaknya ke atas kereta.

"Terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun sekenannya. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pun!

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Daehyun, "Mengapa minggu lalu kau tidak datang? Kukira engkau sudah berhenti."

Ke mana lagi Baekhyun berada selama dua minggu ini selain dikurung di dalam Mangstone? Earl Hielfinberg tidak mengijinkannya pulang. Luhan mengekangnya dengan pelajaran tata krama yang katanya untuk membentuk dirinya menjadi seorang lady yang anggun.

Sehun juga tidak lebih baik dari seorang penjaga pintu. Ialah yang memastikan Baekhyun tidak kabur ke Schewicvic.

Sungguh lucu. Schewicvic adalah rumahnya dan Mangstone adalah tempat ia menginap selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tetapi sekarang Mangstone sudah menjadi seperti penjaranya dan Schewicvic adalah tempat berbahaya yang harus dia jauhi.

Hari Kamis lalu Baekhyun sudah berniat pulang ke Hielfinberg tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuh bangun pagi. Luhan telah membuatnya lelah dengan pelajaran tata-kramanya yang serba sulit dan merepotkan itu.

Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kelelahan dengan bentakan-bentakannya selama ia mengajarinya berdansa.

Bukan sifat Baekhyun untuk berdiam diri dalam siksaan seperti ini. Bukan watak Baekhyun menuruti perintah yang tidak disukainya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun masih bertahan di Mangstone adalah Earl-ayahnya.

Baekhyun tahu ayahnya melakukan semua ini demi melindunginya.

Ayahnya mencemaskannya. Namun Earl tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun pun mencemaskannya.

Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana kesepiannya ayahnya bila ia pergi. Earl memang tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan terus terang tetapi Baekhyun mempunyai banyak mata untuk mengetahui ayahnya terus melamun seorang diri ketika ia tidak ada di Schewicvic.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun tidak dapat pulang ke Schewicvic tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Inilah yang paling konyol dan tidak masuk akal! Schewicvic adalah tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Sekarang ia membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk menyelundupkannya ke dalam Schewicvic! Benar-benar konyol. Tidak masuk akal!

Hanya karena satu berita dan satu pernikahan, ia harus menanggung semua ini.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan ia dijadikan bahan tertawaan orang lain. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kenyataan ia menjadi bahan gossip yang paling hangat di seluruh Viering. Tetapi Earl…

Andai saja ini semua bukan untuk Earl, Baekhyun pasti sudah kehilangan kendalinya.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar itu?" tanya Daehyun. "Paduka Raja akan menikah!"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum kecutnya.

"Menariknya, nama sang calon mempelai sama denganmu!" Daehyun berkata penuh semangat. "Aku yakin kau akan lebih cantik dari calon Ratu."

Dalam hati Baekhyun berpikir apakah pria ini benar-benar tolol. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu mereka berasal dari keluarga Hielfinberg.

Setidaknya, ia pasti tahu Fauston adalah Kepala Rumah Tangga Hielfinberg. Apakah ia tidak dapat memikirkan kemungkinan ia dan sang calon ratu itu adalah orang yang sama?

Kemudian ketika Baekhyun berpikir lebih panjang, ia mensyukuri kebodohan pria itu.

Andai Daehyun sadar siapa gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini, Baekhyun pasti akan berada dalam masalah besar dan tidak mungkin ayahnya tidak marah besar karenanya.

"Orang-orang membicarakannya," Daehyun kembali memberitahunya, "Lady Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul pasti karena suatu alasan. Ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, bukan? Dan setelah itu ia diasuh Earl seorang diri. Memangnya Earl bisa mendidiknya menjadi seorang lady yang anggun?"

Baekhyun terpaku.

"Semua mengatakan Grand Duke memilihnya karena hubungan dekatnya dengan Earl Hielfinberg. Earl pasti mendengar berita ini sebelum orang lain tahu dan ia memanfaatkan hubungan dekatnya dengan Grand Duke untuk membuat putrinya terpilih menjadi calon mempelai Paduka raja."

Mata Baekhyun langsung melotot.

"Kali ini Grand Duke membuat keputusan yang dengan gegabah. Ia pasti telah termakan bujukan Earl sehingga ia tidak berpikir panjang. Di luar sana masih banyak wanita cantik yang lebih pantas menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Viering. Memangnya Viering kekurangan gadis yang anggun

sehingga Grand Duke harus memilih wanita yang tidak jelas adat istiadatnya?"

Fauston terperanjat. "Cukup. Cukup," ia cepat-cepat menghentikan pemuda itu sebelum ia berkata lebih banyak.

"Kami tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mendengar gosipmu. Kami sudah kesiangan!" Kemudian

Fauston menggiring Baekhyun ke kereta.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Daehyun kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Aku masih punya banyak cerita untuk kudengarkan padamu."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap bersikap sopan walaupun hatinya sudah mendidih, "Kami harus mengejar waktu."

Fauston juga tidak membuang waktu. Ia cepat-cepat duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan menjalankan kereta.

"Terima kasih atas ceritamu," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu ketika kereta bergerak menjauh. Senyum yang sedetik lalu mengembang di wajahnya menghilang. "Fauston," kata Baekhyun,

"Turunkan aku di depan tikungan sana."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston tanpa berani bertanya lebih banyak.

Fauston menghentikan kereta di tempat yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung melompat turun tanpa menanti Fauston membantunya turun dari kereta. "Fauston," ia berkata tenang. Matanya memandang Fauston dengan serius.

Melihat sinar mata yang jarang dilihatnya itu, Fauston tahu Baekhyun tidak dalam suasana hati untuk beramah tamah. Ocehan Daehyun pasti telah membangkitkan kemarahan gadis periang itu.

"Katakan pada ayahku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston tegas.

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum seorang pun melihat kita."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston lagi dan ia melajukan kereta meninggalkan Loudline.

Baekhyun langsung membaurkan diri dalam keramaian. Ia sudah pernah mendengar gosip semacam ini sebelumnya.

Walaupun Luhan maupun Sehun telah menyembunyikan koran dari jangkauannya, Baekhyun tahu setiap hari mereka membicarakan dirinya ramai-ramai.

Baekhyun sudah tahu sejak detik ia dipaksa menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu ia akan

menjadi umpan paling hangat untuk seisi Viering! Daya tariknya cukup untuk mengalahkan daya tarik Kyungsoo.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak pernah diperhitungkan Baekhyun adalah parahnya gosip itu. Ia tidak pernah menduga mereka akan mulai mengungkit-ungkit hubungan dekat antara ayahnya dan Grand Duke.

Ia tidak sedikitpun berpikir mereka akan menuduh ayahnya membujuk Grand Duke untuk memilihnya. Ia pernah mendengar mereka menuduh Grand Duke memilihnya karena ia adalah putri sahabatnya.

Ini sudah benar-benar di luar batas!

"Besok lusa adalah pesta pertunangan mereka, bukan?"

"Kudengar pesta itu akan diadakan di Schewicvic."

"Sudah lama Schewicvic tidak mengadakan pesta."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menanti esok lusa."

"Aku juga. Aku ingin tahu rupa Lady Baekhyun."

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini ia mendapat pelajaran khusus untuk mempersiapkannya menjadi seorang ratu."

Seorang dari wanita itu tertawa. "Ia pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjadi seorang lady. Memangnya Earl bisa mendidiknya menjadi seorang lady? Malah kudengar setiap hari ia berkumpul dengan pria."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang membuat Grand Duke memilihnya."

"Pasti Earl. Memangnya ada kemungkinan yang lain?"

"Grand Duke pasti sudah pikun. Sudah saatnya ia digantikan."

Baekhyun langsung melotot ke arah wanita yang sedang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang itu meragukannya. Ia tidak peduli seisi Viering menggosipkannya.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat menerima komentar mereka tentang ayahnya dan Jungsoo! Ia tidak dapat memaafkan mereka untuk itu!

Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Jangan kauhiraukan mereka," suara yang dikenal baik oleh Baekhyun berkata.

"Sehun," kata Baekhyun serius, "Akan kuperlihatkan pada mereka siapa Baekhyun. Akan kubuktikan Jungsoo dan Papa bukan orang seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Lekas pergi dari tempat ini sebelum seorang pun melihat kita," Baekhyun menjauhi Sehun.

Untuk sesaat Sehun terperangah. Ia tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun akan segera pulang. Tidak setiap saat Sehun memberikan kelonggaran kepada Baekhyun.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka untuk melepaskan penat dari aktivitas akhir-akhir ini yang kata Baekhyun, menyiksa dirinya. Sehun tidak menduga Baekhyun akan langsung pulang ke Mangstone.

Ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Bukan hanya Sehun saja yang kebingungan melihat keseriusan Baekhyun hari ini. Luhan juga dibuat bingung semenjak Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di Mangstone.

Begitu mendengar derap kuda mendekat, Luhan tahu Sehun membawa pulang Baekhyun. Ia langsung menyambut mereka dan bersiap-siap memarahi Baekhyun. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Baekhyun berkata,

"Luhan, apa saja yang harus kita lakukan hari ini? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu. Banyak yang harus kita siapkan untuk pesta besok lusa." Dan Baekhyun berjalan melalui Luhan yang kebingungan.

Ia lantas berkata pada Nicci, pelayan pribadinya,

"Nicci, siapkan air mandi untukku. Aku ingin mandi sebelum memulai pelajaranku hari ini."

Bukan hanya keseriusan Baekhyun pagi ini yang membuat Luhan keheranan.

Ia juga heran oleh lancarnya pelajaran tata krama mereka hari ini.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi padanya?" bisik Luhan ketika Baekhyun berlatih berjalan anggun. "Apa yang terjadi di kota?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan pun semakin tidak mengerti melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya tidak mengomel. Untuk pertama kalinya pula Baekhyun tidak berusaha kabur.

Luhan maupun Sehun juga tidak perlu memanjat pohon untuk menemukan gadis itu. Luhan tidak perlu berseru memanggil Baekhyun untuk muncul di kelas yang sudah disiapkannya.

Sehun tidak perlu mengawasi setiap pintu Mangstone. Dan yang terutama adalah untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan semua tugasnya dengan lancar tanpa sebuah kesalahan pun!

Ia tidak menjatuhkan sebuah buku pun dari atas kepalanya ketika berjalan. Ia tidak menginjak kaki Sehun ketika berlatih berdansa. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sebuah suara pun ketika makan. Ia bersikap santun sepanjang hari ini.

Tidak sesaat pun ia mengeluarkan sikap kelaki lakiannya. Baekhyun seakan-akan terlahir kembali menjadi sebuah sosok yang tidak mereka kenali lagi.

"Bukankah ini bagus?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengomentari perubahan Baekhyun yang mendadak ini, "Ia sudah menjadi seorang lady yang anggun seperti keinginanmu."

Luhan juga tidak dapat memberi pendapat selain mengomentari dan berpikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan-lahan halaman Schewicvic dipenuhi oleh kereta para tamu undangan.

Para wanita tampak cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun mereka yang berwarna-warni. Para pria tampak gagah dalam baju resmi mereka. Senyum tersungging di setiap wajah yang meramaikan Schewicvic.

Berbagai macam bunga yang berwarna-warni tertata rapi di setiap sudut Schewicvic. Taman Schewicvic yang telah ditata cantik sejak seminggu lalu, siap menampung setiap hadirin yang ingin menikmati keindahan Schewicvic.

Setiap orang berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka.

Ada yang tengah membicarakan pacuan kuda yang akan berlangsung. Ada yang membicarakan masalah politik dan ada pula yang tengah membicarakan pesta pertunangan ini.

Keheningan dan ketenangan Schewicvic selama sepuluh tahun ini tersibak oleh keceriaan setiap orang yang memenuhi Hall utama Schewicvic.

"Sudah lama Schewicvic tidak seramai ini," komentar Sehun.

"Ya," guman Grand Duke Jungsoo, "Kyuhyun tidak suka mengadakan pesta. Ia lebih banyak mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan Schewicvic semenjak kepergian Virgie."

"Hari ini Earl tampak bahagia," Sehun melihat Earl yang tidak henti-hentinya menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan.

Grand Duke tidak menanggapi. Ia sibuk memperhatikan gerbang belakang Schewicvic.

Dari pintu belakang itulah sang Paduka Raja Chanyeol akan masuk.

Menurut skenario yang mereka buat, Chanyeol akan dibawa menemui Baekhyun. Mereka akan diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Kemudian mereka berdua akan muncul bersama-sama di Hall utama tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

Berdasarkan skenario yang telah mereka sepakati pula, Baekhyun akan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih Chanyeol yang tidak pernah muncul.

Detik-detik menjelang pesta pertunangan ini, semakin banyak orang yang meragukan Baekhyun. Semakin banyak yang mempertanyakan keputusan Duke of Krievickie.

Earl tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak mau seorang pun berpikir Baekhyun terpilih karena hubungan dekatnya dengan sang Grand Duke. Earl tidak mau putrinya menikah di bawah olok-olok orang lain.

Ketika ia mengeluhkan gencarnya gosip yang terus berkembang ini kepada Grand Duke Jungsoo, Luhan secara tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Dan ialah yang kemudian memikirkan skenario ini.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak suka kehidupan pribadinya menjadi sarapan setiap orang, langsung menyetujui scenario mendadak ini. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak setuju adalah Baekhyun.

Ia sempat memberontak kemarin malam hingga Luhan khawatir Baekhyun akan kembali ke sifat lamanya setelah semenjak hari Kamis ia bersikap sangat anggun dan lemah lembut.

Namun sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mempunyai suara. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai suara semenjak ia ditetapkan menjadi calon pengantin Chanyeol, sang Ratu terpilih Viering.

Pagi ini ketika Baekhyun dipulangkan ke Schewicvic, ia masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Luhan berlega hati adalah Baekhyun masih menjaga tata kramanya.

Earl juga seisi Schewicvic sempat dibuat terperangah oleh perubahan sikap Baekhyun setelah dua minggu lebih berada di Mangstone.

"Paduka Raja sudah datang," Grand Duke Jungsoo memberitahu.

Sehun melihat kereta kerajaan yang bergerak mendekati gerbang belakang Schewicvic.

"Aku akan segera menyambutnya," Sehun langsung bergerak. Tugasnya hari ini adalah mengawal Chanyeol ke kamar Baekhyun dan ayahnya bertugas memastikan Paduka Raja Chanyeol telah datang dari gerbang belakang Schewicvic.

Pasukan pengawal Raja langsung membentuk barikade di pintu belakang Schewicvic. Sementara itu seorang prajurit membuka pintu kereta.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning kecoklatan turun. Sinar mata abu-abu yang tegas menatap langsung Sehun.

"Selamat datang, Paduka," Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat, "Kami telah menantikan kedatangan Anda."

"Tunjukkan jalannya padaku," suara berat Raja muda itu berkata penuh wibawa.

Dengan langkahnya yang anggun dan penuh wibawa, ia memasuki pintu belakang Schewicvic.

Sehun langsung membawa Chanyeol ke kamar Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Luhan tengah mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik," gumamnya tiada henti.

Nicci menangis gembira. "Countess pasti akan gembira melihat Anda saat ini."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tenangnya di hadapan kedua wanita yang sepanjang pagi ini terus sibuk mendadaninya. Matanya memandang keduanya tanpa rasa tertarik.

Mentari sore yang mengintip dari balik gunung, menyinari rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun yang tertata rapi layaknya seorang putri negeri dongeng.

Gaun hijau cerahnya membuatnya semakin cantik dan menyegarkan di puncak musim yang menyengat ini. Lekuk-lekuk kain sifon yang lembut menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"Kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini," Luhan terus mengagumi Baekhyun,

"Kau akan membawa pulang hati setiap pria di Viering."

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Terima kasih," katanya tidak senang, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi saingan Chanyeol."

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi malam ini," Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Hanya malam ini," Baekhyun menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa Paduka Raja belum tiba?" tanya Nicci cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun duduk di depan meja riasnya untuk menegaskan ketidaktertarikannya atas kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ia menatap tajam bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Seumur hidup tidak pernah ia merasa kepalanya seberat ini.

Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengenakan permata berwarna-warni di atas kepalanya. Kata Luhan itu untuk membuatnya tampil semakin cantik tetapi bagi Baekhyun itu hanya membuatnya semakin pendek.

"Kurasa tak lama lagi ia akan segera datang," Luhan berkomentar.

Baekhyun juga berharap pria itu akan segera datang. Ia sudah tidak sabar memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang bermulut usil itu. Ia tidak sabar menunjukkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang sedang menanti kemunculannya itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Itu pasti mereka," kata Luhan gembira.

Nicci langsung beranjak membuka pintu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Sehun melihat ke dalam ruangan. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang duduk manis di depan meja rias. Ia terpesona.

Tidak pernah ia melihat Baekhyun secantik ini. Gadis yang tengah duduk di sisi Luhan itu bukan

Baekhyun yang dikenalnya. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang terlahir dari sebuah bunga musim semi di musim yang panas menyengat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka," Luhan mendorong adiknya menjauh.

Nicci menangkap maksud Luhan. Dari posisinya berdiri, ia juga dapat melihat Raja Chanyeol yang terpaku melihat Tuan Puterinya yang cantik. Ia pun mengundurkan diri dari dalam ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat. Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang Raja.

Baekhyun lebih mudah mempercayai pemuda di depannya ini adalah seorang playboy kelas atas dari pada seorang Raja dari kerajaan besar seperti Viering. Dengan reputasinya yang panjang, ia lebih tepat disebut seorang ladykiller.

Mata abu-abunya menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat seolah olah ia adalah satu-satunya wanita ia yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Sebuah senyum ramah tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan. Kemeja malam resminya membalut tubuhnya yang gagah tegap. Rambut kuning kecoklatannya tertata rapi.

Chanyeol melangkah anggun dan penuh wibawa ke arah Baekhyun. Langkah langkahnya yang penuh percaya diri membawa suatu pesona yang membuat mata setiap orang terpaku padanya.

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. _'Tak heran setiap wanita di Viering bertekuk lutut di hadapannya,'_ pikirnya sinis.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, M'lady," katanya sopan, "Anda sungguh cantik seperti sekuntum bunga segar di padang pasir." Dan ia pun mencium tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"S-senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat rona memerah di wajah cantik itu.

Baekhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat menerima reaksi dirinya sendiri atas sikap Chanyeol yang mendadak ini. Mengapa ia harus malu!? Mengapa ia harus tersipu-sipu!?

'Ah,' ia membela dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya berkumpul dengan tiga orang pria, ayahnya, Grand Duke Jungsoo, dan Sehun.

Mereka tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Yang terutama, pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang ladykiller yang ahli dalam menaklukan wanita!

Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan jatuh dalam jerat pria ini! Sekali lagi ia menegaskan, ia tidak akan menjadi Echo kedua! Ia adalah seorang Narcissus.

"Saya ingin menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang dengan Anda tetapi para undangan telah menanti," Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegak.

' _Dan pria ini mempunyai mulut yang manis!_ ' Baekhyun memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah Anda berkenan menunjukan jalan pada saya?" pria itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Tentu," Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum puasnya. _'Jungsoo memang dapat dipercaya,'_ pikirnya puas. Gadis ini benar-benar seperti keinginannya. Cantik, mempesona, lugu, penurut, dan tidak bertele-tele.

Baekhyun kembali memarahi dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyadari betapa lugunya dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti terlihat seperti seorang gadis lugu yang tengah terpesona oleh daya tarik pria tidak berhati ini!

Namun Baekhyun masih dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merusak rencananya sendiri. Ia masih ingin membuktikan pada dunia siapa Baekhyun dan mengapa sang Grand Duke

kepercayaan Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Chanyeol memilihnya!

Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang penuh keyakinan, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke Hall Utama. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu berbasa-basi dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah cukup tahu tentang Chanyeol.

Dan ia tidak peduli apakah pria itu cukup mengenalnya atau tidak. Ia yakin masa lalunya tidak penting untuk pria ini. Bagi pria ini, yang terpenting adalah ia bersedia memberinya seorang keturunan!

Sikap diam Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol puas. Ia benar-benar senang dengan pilihan Jungsoo ini.

Gadis ini benar-benar memenuhi segala kriteria yang diberikannya pada Jungsoo. Tidak rugi ia mengikuti skenario _'kekasih yang disembunyikan'_ Luhan.

Pasukan pengawal Chanyeol langsung membentuk barikade di tangga yang menuju Hall Utama.

Setiap undangan langsung tahu Chanyeol telah tiba.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Chanyeol dan Lady Baekhyun of Hielfinberg tiba," Fauston – sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Hielfinberg mengumumkan.

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kepala dan memasang senyum bahagia.

Chanyeol mengapit lengan kanan Baekhyun di sikunya dan ia melangkah dengan penuh wibawa di sisi Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat setiap undangan sore ini terperangah. Mata mereka tidak lepas dari sepasang insan yang menuruni tangga dengan penuh percaya diri itu.

Senyum di wajah mereka melukiskan kebahagiaan mereka hari ini.

Gaun hijau Baekhyun menyapu lembut lantai tangga. Lekukan-lekukan gaunnya melambai seirama dengan gerakannya yang lemah gemulai. Mata coklatnya sungguh memberikan kesegaran yang tak terlukiskan di hari yang menyengat ini. Rambut yang cerah sungguh tampak serasi dengan kulit putihnya yang halus.

"Baekhyun benar-benar cantik," gumam Sehun.

"Apakah kau menyesal tidak merebutnya dari Paduka?" goda Luhan.

"Kurasa ia lebih cocok menjadi pendamping Paduka," kata Sehun lagi, "Lihatlah. Semua orang pasti sependapat denganku."

Luhan menatap wajah-wajah terpesona para tamu. Hampir setiap orang menunjukkan raut terpesona mereka dan tidak sedikit yang iri melihat pasangan yang serasi itu.

Baekhyun yang cantik memesona dan Chanyeol yang gagah tampan.

Luhan tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa," gumam Duke of Krievickie kepada sahabatnya.

"Ia benar-benar mirip Virgie."

Grand Duke dapat melihat air mata menggenangi sepasang mata Earl Kyuhyun.

"Ia benar-benar cantik seperti Virgie," ia merangkul pundak Earl, "Virgie pasti tersenyum bahagia di alam sana."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Baekhyun melangkah di antara para undangan yang memberi jalan kepada mereka. Ia sedikit pun tidak tampak seperti seorang gadis yang telah dipingit selama sepuluh tahun lebih.

Fauston langsung memberi tanda kepada para pemain musik untuk mulai memainkan lagu.

Raja Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur – mengundang Baekhyun.

"Apakah Anda bersedia berdansa dengan saya, M'lady?"

' _Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengambil hati wanita,'_ Baekhyun berkata sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan senang hati," Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai berdansa bersama gadis itu.

"Semoga Baekhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan," gumam Luhan.

"Tidak akan," kata Sehun, "Hari ini Baekhyun bukan Baekhyun yang kita kenal."

Sehun mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun seserius ini. Pandangan mata gadis itu tidak pernah lepas dari keceriaan. Ia juga tidak pernah bersikap seangkuh dan seanggun ini.

Sekalipun Luhan telah berusaha keras membentuk Baekhyun menjadi apa yang dilihatnya saat

ini, Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang lady yang angkuh dan anggun seperti para lady pada umumnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang ramah.

TBC –c-

Waaaa makasi buat yang fav follow review , jadi semakin semangat buat lanjutin ^o^~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang lady yang angkuh dan anggun seperti para lady pada umumnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang ramah. Ia dapat dengan cepat menjalin hubungan baik dengan setiap orang dari segala usia dan segala golongan. Ia tidak pernah membedakan orang yang satu dari orang yang lain.

Sungguh mustahil gadis yang memilih berbelas kasihan pada pencuri itu dapat berubah menjadi seorang yang angkuh – yang berjalan dengan kepala terdongak tinggi di keramaian hanya dalam dua hari.

Sehun masih ingat jelas peristiwa enam tahun lalu itu. Baekhyun kecil dan ia kabur dari Luhan. Mereka berdua berkuda ke pedesaaan. Ketika mereka beristirahat di sebuah peristirahatan di pinggir jalan, seseorang membawa pergi kuda Baekhyun.

 _Sehun yang melihatnya langsung berteriak dan mengejar pria itu. Teriakan Sehun menarik perhatian setiap orang. Seorang polisi yang kebetulan melewati tempat itu langsung bergerak menghentikan pria pencuri itu._

" _Apakah Anda mengejar pencuri kuda ini?" tanya polisi yang berhasil membekuk pria itu._

" _Terima kasih," kata Sehun menerima tali kendali kuda Baekhyun, "Ia telah mencuri kuda kakak saya. Bawa saja ia ke kantor polisi dan hukum seberat beratnya."_

 _Baekhyun yang datang kemudian langsung melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentaknya saat itu._

 _Sehun langsung membusungkan dada. Ia merasa telah berjasa bagi Baekhyun, gadis kesayangannya._

" _Aku memberikan kudaku padanya. Mengapa kau mengejarnya?"_

 _Sehun pun langsung membelalak. Dan polisi itu kebingungan sementara pria itu melongo._

" _Maaf," Baekhyun berkata sopan kepada polisi itu, "Adik saya telah salah paham. Ia tidak tahu saya telah memberikan kuda saya kepada pria ini."_

 _Kemudian kepada pria itu ia berkata, "Maafkan adik saya. Ia pasti telah menduga Anda telah mencuri kuda saya."_

 _Baekhyun mengambil tali kendali kudanya dari tangan Sehun kemudian menyerahkannya pada pria itu. "Rawatlah kuda ini baik-baik," Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, "Ia adalah seekor kuda yang penurut. Tidak sulit untuk memeliharanya."_

 _Tampak jelas pria itu kebingungan ketika menerima tali kendali kuda coklat milik Baekhyun. Ia masih terlihat linglung ketika pergi seiring lambaian tangan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun kembali menegaskan kepada polisi, "Maaf telah merepotkan Anda. Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman di antara kami."_

" _Untunglah kalau semua sudah jelas," kata polisi itu._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum manis – semanis ketika ia mengantarkan kepergian pencuri kudanya._

" _Maafkan saya," mau tak mau Sehun meminta maaf._

 _Sepeninggal polisi itu Sehun menuntut, "Pria itu jelas-jelas mencuri kudamu."_

" _Biar saja ia membawa pergi kudaku," kata Baekhyun santai sambil berjalan kembali ke pondok peristirahatan._

" _Apa maksudmu!?" Sehun menuntut jawaban._

" _Dengar, Sehun," Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menatap serius Sehun dan berkata, "Pria itu pasti membutuhkan uang. Aku tidak keberatan ia mengambil kudaku selama itu bisa membantunya. Aku masih mempunyai banyak kuda di Schewicvic. Lagipula," Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh harapan,_

" _Apakah kau tidak ingin memberi tumpangan padaku?"_

" _Tidak setiap hari kau bisa memberi tumpangan padaku," Baekhyun berlagak jual mahal dan Sehun pun kalah olehnya._

Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan pengalaman mereka itu pada seorang pun termasuk Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak pernah melupakannya.

Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi Baekhyun yang pemurah.

Saat ini lebih mudah bagi Sehun untuk mempercayai Baekhyun sedang menjalankan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan, "Kau mau berpasangan denganku?"

Luhan terkejut.

"Ah," Sehun sadar, "Kau pasti ingin aku bersikap seperti Raja."

Sehun pun berlutut di depan Luhan. "Apakah Anda bersedia berdansa bersama saya, M'lady?" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan tertawa geli dibuatnya. "Tentu, M'lord," ia pun menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

Ketika mereka telah berada di tengah lantai dansa bersama Baekhyun, Sehun bergumam, "Kapan aku akan menemukan pasangan yang lain selain kau."

"Kau sama sekali tidak manis," gerutu Luhan, "Masih lebih baik kau mempunyai aku sebagai pasanganmu daripada tidak sama sekali."

Sehun tertawa. "Mestinya kau berkata masih untung aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Gara-gara kau sampai sekarang aku tidak mempunyai pasangan."

Luhan berpikir keras. "Mungkin kau benar. Kau memang patut disalahkan."

"Hei! Hei!" Sehun memprotes, "Kau yang memintanya. Kau selalu berlari padaku setiap kali kau diusili pria."

"Sudah sepatutnya kau melindungi aku. Setiap hari kerjamu hanya bermain main dengan Baekhyun," Luhan menatap tajam Sehun. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau sedang cemburu pada Raja makanya kau menggodaku."

"Siapa yang cemburu?" giliran Sehun yang merasa ia sedang dipermainkan.

"Ah…," Luhan mendesah panjang, "Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau masih seorang diri. Di sisimu ada seorang gadis yang menarik tetapi kau buta."

"Hei, apa maksud semua ini. Bukankah kita ingin bersenang-senang?" Sehun menganti topik.

Luhan menatap adiknya dan tersenyum mesra. "Sudah lama kita tidak bersenda gurau seperti ini."

"Kalau Baekhyun sudah masuk Istana, kita akan semakin jarang berkumpul lagi. Hari-hari mendatang pasti akan sepi tanpa Baekhyun."

"Jangan memulai," Luhan memperingati, "Kau hanya akan memberi alasan baru pada Baekhyun untuk kabur."

"Saat ini ia tidak akan kabur," gumam Sehun.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada," Sehun memilih untuk berdiam diri. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara setelahnya. Mereka membaur di lantai dansa bersama pasangan-pasangan yang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka duduk di dalam Ruang Jamuan, siap menyantap sajian yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan berada di depannya.

Luhan telah mengatur tempat duduk ini sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bias mengawasi Baekhyun.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mau kecurian. Matanya selalu bersiap siaga untuk melirik tajam Baekhyun bila gadis itu membuat suatu kesalahan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dibuatnya. Luhan benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir putrinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Namun di sisi lain Sehun dapat memaklumi sikap Luhan ini.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun muncul di kalangan bangsawan dan hari ini akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang telah menghantui seisi Viering selama hari-hari terakhir ini.

Karena itulah tidak seorang pun melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan santapan malam dan berkumpul di Ruang Duduk.

Beberapa tamu memilih pulang tetapi beberapa memilih untuk bergabung bersama calon pasangan mempelai di Ruang Duduk.

Di antara mereka, tentu saja, ada beberapa wartawan yang memang sengaja diundang.

Baekhyun duduk dengan anggunnya di sisi Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan Luhan dan Sehun mengamati sofa panjang tempat keduanya duduk dikerumui orang-orang yang sudah siap dengan pertanyaan mereka.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat membuka percakapan. Ia membiarkan orang orang yang ingin tahu itu memulai percakapan.

"Saya dengar Anda mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Sehun. Apakah itu benar?" seorang wanita bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Wanita itu pasti adalah satu dari sekian pengagum sang dingin Sehun. Ia sudah mendengar adanya sekelompok orang yang diam-diam mengagungkan Sehun. Namun, sayangnya, Sehun tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka karena ia sudah memiliki dua wanita yang menarik di sisinya.

"Bagiku ia adalah adik angkat. Kami sudah bermain bersama semenjak kanak kanak."

"Apakah itu benar?" Wanita itu terus mendesak. "Saya sering melihat kalian berduaan. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu aku melihat kalian di Loudline."

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sudah berhati-hati tetapi rupanya masih ada yang melihat mereka.

"Saya dengar semenjak pertunangan kalian diumumkan, Anda tinggal di Mangstone."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Lord Sehun?" seorang wanita langsung menyahut.

"Apakah Anda berusaha menghabiskan waktu bebas Anda yang tersisa bersama Lord Sehun?" seseorang berkata tidak percaya.

Seulas senyum sinis mengembang di wajah Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung melirik adiknya, "Sekarang pembicaraan mengarah padamu."

Sehun tidak tahan melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu mendesak Baekhyun.

Tangan Luhan terulur menghadang jalan Sehun. "Kalau kau maju, kau hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk," ia memperingati sambil berbisik.

Mungkin setiap orang di ruangan ini tidak menyadari senyum sinis Chanyeol itu tetapi Baekhyun melihatnya. Ia tidak suka melihatnya. Pria itu seperti tengah menuduhnya berbuat serong.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memberikan senyum kepuasannya yang manis sebagai jawaban. Sang calon istri sempurna yang dimintanya telah membuat cacat.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin memberi tanggapan pada setiap orang yang tengah memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya itu tetapi ia berkata,

"Berarti Chanyeol telah merebutku dari Sehun," kata Baekhyun santai, "Tetapi, kenyataannya ia telah merebut diriku dari diriku sendiri."

Semua kebingungan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Semenjak bertemu dengannya, ia telah membuatku melupakan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa seperti menjadi diriku yang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan diriku yang sekarang ini ada. Ia telah membuat hidupku terasa lebih berarti."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya dalam sinar matanya.

Baekhyun menyadarinya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Sedikit pun tidak!

Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menyukai pria ini.

"Apakah pernikahan kalian ini direncanakan karena pernikahan Duke Jongin?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Akan merupakan kebohongan besar bila kami mengatakan tidak," lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol melotot.

"Bila pernikahan ini tidak direncanakan dengan baik, apa jadinya pernikahan kami?" Jawaban cerdas Baekhyun membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Aku begitu iri melihat kebahagian mereka berdua dan aku berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa sudah saatnya kami mengikat perjanjian," lanjut Baekhyun, "Aku bersikeras padanya bahwa aku tidak mau menanti lebih lama lagi."

"Mengapa selama ini tidak pernah terdengar kabar tentang kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Juga Duke of Krievickie.

"Itu karena ayahku," jawab Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulut, "Papa begitu takut aku menjadi santapan lezat kalian sehingga ia bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan hubungan kalian diketahui orang lain selain keluarga dekat kami sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sungguh tidak kusangka ia sepandai ini."

"Baekhyun memang pandai berbicara," kata Luhan, "Sekarang aku yakin mereka tidak akan dapat melukai Baekhyun."

"Ya," Sehun sependapat, "Kecuali mereka dapat menang dari Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak percaya ini semua!

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih bebas seperti burung di angkasa. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih bercanda bersama ayahnya dan Grand Duke Jungsoo.

Sekarang ia sudah duduk di sini, di dalam kamar pengantinya – menanti kehadiran suaminya!

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mempercayai semua ini. Ia tidak mempercayai semuanya semenjak ia mendengar ide gila itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih duduk bersama Chanyeol dalam pesta pertunangan mereka dan sekarang mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri!

Semua ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga Baekhyun tidak benar-benar memahami apa yang tengah terjadi.

Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk dan ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia telah menjadi istri dari Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering, Chanyeol Arcalianne!

Baekhyun bukan lagi burung bebas di angkasa.

Baekhyun adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Kerajaan Viering!

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini.

Ia tidak dapat lagi mempercayai kehidupannya sendiri semenjak ia tahu Earl menerima pinangan Raja Viering.

Ia tidak percaya sekarang ia telah menjadi alat pelahir pewaris tahta Viering!

Semua ini sulit dipercayai! Terlalu sulit untuk dipahami!

Namun, bagi semua orang hal mudah dipahami.

Sebagian dari penduduk Viering percaya dengan cerita cinta tertutup mereka dan sebagian percaya ini hanyalah sebuah pernikahan untuk mencegah Kyungsoo menjadi Ratu Viering.

Dan bagi dunia, pernikahan ini tidaklah lebih dari sebuah kenyataan berkurangnya seorang perjaka tampan.

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah seperti yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Walaupun ini hanyalah sebuah pernikahan politik, Chanyeol tidak mau main-main.

Baekhyun benar benar dibuat kaget olehnya termasuk Luhan.

Sehari setelah pesta pertunangan itu, Chanyeol mengirim beberapa orang ke Mangstone.

Malam itu, setelah para tamu pulang, Baekhyun dipulangkan kembali ke Mangstone atas permintaan Earl. Katanya, demi kemudahan persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun.

Dilihat dari jarak, memang Mangstone lebih dekat ke Istana dari pada Schewicvic.

Chanyeol, tentu saja, mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi tidak seorang pun di Mangstone tahu ketika rombongan itu tiba di Mangstone.

Di antara mereka ada penata rambut yang khusus datang untuk mempersiapkan tatanan rambut Baekhyun di hari pernikahannya. Juga ada perancang busana yang khusus didatangkan

Chanyeol untuk membuat gaun pernikahan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang tidak merencanakan ini, tentu saja kaget. Raja telah menyerahkan masalah ini padanya namun ia tiba-tiba mengambil alih.

Hal ini lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan keseriusan Chanyeol atas pesta pernikahannya ini dan ia pun menjadi semakin serius mendidik Baekhyun menjadi seorang lady.

Hari itu Baekhyun memang telah menjadi seorang lady yang ia harapkan. Namun, hal itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Sesaat setelah para tamu termasuk Paduka Raja pulang, Baekhyun kembali ke sifat aslinya.

 _Baekhyun masih belum mengganti gaunnya ketika Kyuhyun masuk sambil tertawa._

" _Dengar, dengar," ia mengumumkan, "Paduka berkata kau adalah seorang gadis yang penurut!" Dan ia pun kembali tertawa geli._

" _Ia bahkan memuji Papa. Katanya ia tidak salah memilih orang."_

" _Dengar itu, Baekhyun. Dengarlah itu," Luhan histeris._

" _Countess pasti akan gembira mendengarnya," kata Nicci pula._

 _Sementara itu, Baekhyun memasang wajah muramnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati pujian itu tetapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil memberi pandangan baik kepada para tamu hari ini dan terutama, mencapai targetnya!_

 _Sekarang mereka tentu tidak akan lagi berani meragukan Grand Duke Jungsoo dan menyalahkan hubungan erat antara Grand Duke dan ayahnya._

" _Aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun berdiri._

" _Apa yang kaukatakan?" Luhan bertanya._

" _Tuan Puteri, apa yang Anda lakukan?" Nicci berseru ketika Baekhyun menuju serambi._

" _Menikmati waktu bebasku," Baekhyun memalingkan kepala – menjawab pertanyaan pelayannya kemudian melompat._

" _TUAN PUTERI!" Nicci langsung jatuh lemas._

" _Baekhyun, kembali!" Luhan langsung mengejar Baekhyun._

 _Namun Baekhyun sudah melompat ke pohon di bawah serambi kamarnya. Dengan lincahnya seperti seorang tupai, gadis itu melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain – menjauhi serambi kamarnya._

 _Sehun mendudukkan Nicci di kursi kemudian menuju serambi._

" _Sehun," Luhan menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu, "Cepat kejar Baekhyun!"_

" _Aku tidak mau!" Sehun menolak. "Baekhyun sudah besar. Ia tidak perlu kita menjaganya sepanjang waktu."_

 _Luhan menatap geram adiknya kemudian melompat dari serambi._

 _Sehun membelalak kaget. Luhan yang bernyali kecil itu berani melompat dari serambi ke pohon yang beberapa meter berada di bawah!_

 _Nicci yang baru saja pulih, jatuh lemas lagi._

 _Sehun pun tidak berpikir panjang. Ia langsung mengejar kedua wanita itu. Ia benar-benar dibuat panik oleh Luhan, bukan Baekhyun. Sehun tahu benar betapa ahlinya Baekhyun dalam hal satu ini tetapi Luhan…_

 _Walaupun gadis itu juga bias memanjat pohon, karena paksaan mereka, Luhan tidak cukup mahir untuk menjadi tupai liar._

Begitulah malam seusai pesta pertunangan itu mereka habiskan dengan menjadi tupai di Schewicvic.

Kemudian keesokan paginya Baekhyun harus kembali ke Mangstone, menjalani pelatihannya yang membosankan dan melelahkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu lambatnya bagi Baekhyun dan ketika ia sudah tiba di hari yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh Luhan, ia merasa waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk memasuki Istana.

Ia masih ingin bermain dengan bebas di luar sana. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang telah menantinya sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di Istana.

Namun ia juga tidak terlalu penurut untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir ia adalah istri idamannya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan hari-hari mendatang dengan berpura-pura ia adalah seorang gadis yang anggun dan penurut.

Chanyeol harus tahu siapa gadis yang ia nikahi hari ini!

Baekhyun sudah berniat membuka kedoknya dalam pesta pernikahan. Namun, sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak hadir.

Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah dapat menduga Jongin tidak berani muncul. Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu terkejut bila penyebabnya adalah Kyungsoo. Seorang wanita murahan seperti dia tidak setiap hari mendapat kesempatan untuk berpesiar keluar negeri. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, ia tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskannya.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan!

"Apakah Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Paduka Ratu?" sepasang prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamarnya langsung bertanya ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Apakah saya perlu memanggil pelayan untuk Anda?"

Baekhyun melihat prajurit di kanan kirinya itu.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun, "Aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun."

"Jangan khawatir, Paduka Ratu," sekarang prajurit di sisi kiri Baekhyun berkata,

"Kami akan menjaga keselamatan Anda hingga Paduka Raja tiba. Kami tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menganggu Anda."

"Maka," kata Baekhyun, "Aku bisa tenang sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Selamat malam." Kemudian ia menutup pintu.

"Sial!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan berpikir.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin terus berdiam diri menanti seseorang yang belum pasti akan muncul. Ia juga tidak tertarik untuk tidur walau ia telah berganti gaun tidur. Ia juga tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ini.

Sepasang prajurit di depan pintu pasti tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Mata Baekhyun beralih ke pintu kaca menuju serambi.

Benar! Ia masih mempunyai jalan keluar yang lain. Baginya, pintu keluar tidak selalu berarti pintu!

Baekhyun langsung beranjak bangkit.

Pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol masuk dengan tenangnya.

Baekhyun baru melihat Chanyeol membawa sebuah buku ketika ia menarik kursi ke sisi pembaringan.

Baru saja Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mengira ia adalah seorang anak kecil ketika pria itu duduk dan menekuni buku yang dibawanya.

"Kukira kau akan membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukku," Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia juga tidak menyahut.

"Apakah kau mendengarku?" Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terusik.

"Apakah kau tiba-tiba menjadi tuli?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Apakah mungkin kau menjadi bisu dalam beberapa jam?"

Chanyeol tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia benar-benar bosan.

Semenjak pesta pernikahan itu pelayan-pelayan membawanya ke kamar ini.

Mereka membantunya menanggalkan gaun pengantinnya yang merepotkan itu.

Mereka membantunya membersihkan diri. Mereka membantunya berganti baju tidur dan mereka pulalah yang menyuruhnya menanti Chanyeol di kamar ini.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah tiba tetapi pria itu mendiamkannya. Malah pria itu seakan-akan sudah menjadi batu yang tuli dan bisu!

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah seorang pria dan wanita menikah. Ia tidak penah bertanya dan tidak seorang pun pernah memberitahunya!

Luhan hanya pernah memberitahu bahwa pernikahan yang bahagia selalu terjadi pada sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Cinta mereka yang tulus dan agung akan membawa benih-benih kehidupan ke dunia ini.

Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana mungkin semua itu terjadi padanya? Pernikahannya bukan atas dasar cinta walau mereka selalu mengatakan itu pada setiap orang.

Yang terpenting, Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan ia membencinya!

Demikian pula Chanyeol. Pria itu jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya.

Satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol tetap menikahinya adalah masa depan Viering!

Waktu Chanyeol tidak banyak dan tidak mudah mendapatkan seorang gadis sepertinya yang rela menikah hanya demi memberikan keturunan.

Baekhyun melihat tidak ada yang dapat mengusik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar bosan.

Entah berapa lama ia menanti seorang diri di dalam kamar ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti tetapi ia tahu ia sudah hampir menjamur karena kebosanannya.

Mata Baekhyun menjelajahi kamar barunya yang luas itu.

Kamar ini tidak jauh berbeda dari kamarnya di Schewicvic kecuali kamar ini lebih luas dan jelas lebih mewah.

Langit-langitnya yang tinggi berhiaskan lukisan dan ukiran-ukiran hasil karya tangan ahli. Semua perabotan di dalam ruangan ini jelas sekali merupakan hasil karya orang yang memang ahli dalam bidangnya.

Benar-benar sebuah kamar yang diharapkan dari Istana Fyzool yang megah.

Dari pintu kayu megah itu, seperangkat meja dan sofa terlentang di tengah ruangan. Ranjang bertiangnya yang berpoleskan emas berdiri kokoh di antara pintu masuk dan pintu kaca.

Mata Baekhyun terhenti di pintu kaca yang menuju serambi.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan melangkah ke serambi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kegelapan malam di sekitarnya.

Tak sesuatu pun nampak dengan jelas dalam kegelapan taman Istana yang luas.

Hanya sinar di beberapa sudut bangunan utamalah yang memberikan penerangan dalam gelapnya malam.

Di kejauhan tampak sinar-sinar kecil rumah penduduk yang bersatu dengan gelapnya suasana sekitarnya.

Baekhyun melihat ke bawah dan ia tidak melihat seorang pun nampak. Lalu ia melihat jendela-jendela yang berjajar rapi di kedua sisi serambinya juga di atas dan di bawah tempatnya berdiri.

Rasa ingin tahu Baekhyun bangkit. Ia belum menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lihat suasana Istana semenjak kedatangannya hari ini.

Hari sudah larut. Setiap penghuni Istana telah kembali ke peraduannya dan memasuki dunia mimpi mereka yang indah.

'Kami akan menjaga keselamatan Anda sampai Paduka Raja tiba.'

Seulas senyum puas menghiasi wajah Baekhyun dan ia meninggalkan serambinya.

Takkan ada yang bisa melarangnya berkeliling Istana saat ini.

Dengan gembira ia melangkah ke pintu kamarnya.

"Kau kira kau akan ke mana?"

Baekhyun terperanjat.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau bisa bicara?" Baekhyun heran lalu ia tersenyum, "Kukira aku telah menikahi sebuah patung bisu."

Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menutup pintu. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" Chanyeol menegaskan.

Baekhyun memasang muka masamnya. "Kau tidak bisa melarangku," tangan Baekhyun meraih pegangan pintu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Turunkan!" Baekhyun memprotes, "Turunkan aku!"

Tangan Baekhyun menghantam dada pria itu tetapi Chanyeol tetap berjalan ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak berbicara denganku dan aku juga tidak boleh keluar. Apa maumu?"

Baekhyun meluapkan kekesalannya ketika Chanyeol membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Dengar," Chanyeol memperingati dengan nada beratnya.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap buku yang sesaat lalu dibaca Chanyeol. "Hei!" Baekhyun meraih buku itu, "Kau juga membacanya."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun duduk bersila di tempat tidur. "Aku juga menyukai buku ini," Baekhyun membuka buku itu, "Papa juga sangat menyukainya."

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang membalik-balik buku itu dengan riang.

"Aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali tetapi aku tidak pernah bosan. Aku juga suka merundingkannya bersama Papa."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Kau mau membicarakannya denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh semangat.

Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil meminta permen itu.

Baekhyun terperangah. "Kau juga bisa tersenyum," Baekhyun keheranan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" Chanyeol bertanya kesal.

"Tidak," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Kau jauh lebih tampan bila tersenyum."

Chanyeol membuang mukanya.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Pernikahan ini mungkin tidak akan sangat membosankan," katanya dan ia kembali menekuni buku itu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya dan duduk di sisi Baekhyun. 'Tampaknya tidak sulit mengatur gadis ini,' pikirnya puas sambil duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita kembali ke Viering," Kyungsoo memandang pelabuhan dari atas dek kapal. "Rasanya sudah lama kita meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Memang sudah lama," Jongin menggerutu. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol nanti?"

"Kau masih menyalahkan aku!?" protes Kyungsoo. "Ternyata Chanyeol jauh lebih penting bagimu daripada aku." Ia membuang muka dan memanjang wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," Jongin cepat-cepat menghibur istrinya, "Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Aku rela kehilangan segalanya asal kau bisa berada di sisiku. Kau adalah matahariku," Jongin memegang dagu istrinya, "Tiada ciptaan yang lebih indah darimu."

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan bergelayut manja.

"Kau benar-benar mempesona," Jongin menunduk mencium istrinya, "Katakan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan wanita sesempurna dirimu. Ini adalah keajaiban yang luar biasa."

"Kau memang pandai menggoda," balas Kyungsoo manja.

Kapal pribadi keluarga Soyoz merapat di Tognozzi. Para awak kapal langsung sibuk dengan ritual pendaratan mereka.

"Kita sudah merapat," Jongin memberitahu istrinya.

"Aku sudah merindukan tempat tidurku di Arsten."

"Kau memang seorang babi," Jongin menjentik hidung Kyungsoo, "Babi yang cantik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manja.

Beberapa awak kapal sibuk merapikan kembali layar kapal dan beberapa sibuk menjatuhkan jangkar ke dalam laut. Beberapa sibuk memperhatikan jarak antara dermaga dan lambung kapal.

Jongin menuntun istrinya ke kereta keluarga Soyoz yang telah menanti mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Yang Mulia," sang kurir Binkley menyambut.

"Apakah Chanyeol mencariku selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia," jawab pria itu, "Paduka tidak pernah mengirim utusan untuk mencari Anda."

Jongin terpekur. Ini bukan cara Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol pasti akan langsung menyerbu Arsten setiap kali ia merasa sesuatu yang salah telah dilakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja sampai ia berhasil menemukannya dan memarahinya sampai puas.

Namun, semenjak ia meninggalkan Viering hari itu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pasukan utusan Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat sebuah pengejaran tengah dilakukan.

Sebaliknya, ia melihat perkembangan keadaan di Viering yang akhirnya berbuah pada pernikahan Chanyeol.

Walau ia berada di luar negeri, ia tidak pernah ketinggalan berita dalam Viering.

Cerita tentang Chanyeol adalah sebuah subyek yang tidak akan pernah dilepaskan oleh mata para kuli tinta itu. Ia cukup terkenal di dunia sebagai seorang Raja Muda yang tangkas dan tampan.

Effect peristiwa Red Invitation cukup besar di Viering. Bagi negara lain di luar Viering, ini adalah peristiwa yang mempengaruhi pemerintahan Viering dari seorang Raja yang bijaksana ke seorang Raja remaja yang patut diragukan.

Sebuah perubahaan yang sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kedua negara.

Sebelum Chanyeol naik tahta, ia telah bersinar di Viering.

Almarhum Paduka Raja Alvaro dan Ratu Esther begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan putra tunggalnya.

Seisi Viering juga memanjakannya. Bukan hanya karena ia adalah satu-satunya putra raja yang mereka sanjung tetapi juga karena tingkah lakunya yang manis dan rupanya yang menawan. Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang manja sebelum Red Invitation. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat dalam urusan pemerintahan Viering sebelum ayahnya mangkat.

Orang yang patut dihargai atas perubahan seorang pemuda yang manja ke seorang pria yang mandiri adalah Jungsoo. Dunia mengakui pengaruhnya atas segala kebijaksanaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Setelah ia secara resmi naik tahta, Chanyeol semakin bersinar. Kali ini bukan hanya karena posisinya tetapi juga karena ketampanannya yang semakin menonjol.

Para gadis mulai tertarik oleh daya pikat Chanyeol yang tidak perlu diragukan.

Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik untuk benar-benar mengikat hubungan dengan seorang pun dari mereka. Ini merupakan salah satu daya pikat Chanyeol yang lain.

Jongin tahu keteguhan Chanyeol tidak akan dengan mudah dijatuhkan sekalipun oleh gadis tercantik di semesta.

Chanyeol pernah menegaskannya dihadapannya dan Jungsoo. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang marah besar hanya karena ia kedapatan mabuk-mabukan di bar.

Apa salahnya ia menikmati masa mudanya? Ia memang orang yang berada dalam urutan pertama tahta Viering tetapi bukan artinya ia tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya.

Chanyeol memang suka mengomentari kehidupannya sampai ke hal yang paling sepele. Hanya karena ia adalah penerusnya, Chanyeol tidak bias memaksanya bersikap seperti keinginannya! Lagipula saat ini ia bukanlah apa apa selain bayang-bayang Chanyeol.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika semuanya berada dalam kuasa Chanyeol? Ia hanyalah seorang Putra Mahkota yang akan meneruskan tahta Viering bila Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun tahta atau sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah mempercayainya. Ia lebih suka menyuruh Jungsoo mewakilinya bila ia mempunyai halangan dari pada ia yang tidak lain adalah Putra Mahkota Viering!

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Mengapa ia harus takut pada Chanyeol?

Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya selain memarahinya. Chanyeol sendiri tahu Viering akan tamat bila ia tidak ada dan ia sendiri tidak pernah ingin melepaskan masa lajangnya. Itulah yang ia tegaskan ketika Jungsoo mengusulkan Chanyeol untuk segera menyudahi petualangan cintanya.

" _Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan! Kau tidak perlu mengomentari keputusanku. Ini adalah kebebasanku untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan menikah atau tidak!"_

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan dengan kemarahan terselubung itu cukup untuk menutup mulut Jungsoo.

Karena itulah Jongin tidak begitu mempercayai berita yang beredar beberapa hari setelah pesta pertunangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu Baekhyun. Ia juga hampir tidak pernah mendengar nama gadis itu bila bukan karena hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia pernah tertarik pada Luhan. Ia begitu mencintai wanita itu tetapi Sehun selalu menghalanginya. Luhan sendiri juga selalu bersikap angkuh dengan selalu menolaknya.

Dan yang paling tidak disukainya dari mereka adalah keberadaan Baekhyun! Luhan sering menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai alasan untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku harus menemani Baekhyun ke dokter hari ini," katanya suatu saat ketika ia mengajak Luhan keluar.

"Baekhyun perlu membeli baju baru," katanya di lain waktu.

"Hari ini aku harus memperhatikan pelajaran Baekhyun. Kemarin ia kabur dari kelasnya."

Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan selalu Baekhyun. Memangnya Luhan adalah ibu gadis itu?

Luhan hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk menghindarinya.

Memangnya siapa gadis kecil itu? Earl Hielfinberg sudah melindungi gadis itu lebih dari cukup hingga membutuhkan campur tangan Luhan yang tak lain adalah putri sahabat dekatnya. Semua orang tahu Earl lebih banyak mengurung diri di Schewicvic semenjak kepergian istrinya.

Semua tahu ia begitu takut putri tunggalnya, satu-satunya warisan istri tercintanya, akan pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya hingga ia mengurung gadis itu dan memperhatikan setiap langkahnya.

Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan dari Luhan!?

Gadis yang tidak pernah keluar rumah itu tidak mungkin pernah bertemu Chanyeol apalagi menjalani hubungan terselubung dengan Chanyeol.

Gadis tercantik di semesta tidak sanggup mematahkan keteguhan Chanyeol apalagi seorang gadis ingusan sepertinya.

Jongin percaya pernikahan Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah jalan yang diambilnya untuk menghalangi jalannya ke tahta.

Tetapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia telah mendapatkan hal yang paling berarti untuknya di dunia ini, Kyungsoo.

Selain itu, sekarang ia bisa menikmati masa-masa mudanya, kehidupannya tanpa perlu cemas akan kemurkaan Chanyeol.

Malam itu Jongin baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya dan ia tengah menikmati anggur merah kesayangannya di Ruang Duduk ketika seorang pelayan masuk,

"Utusan Paduka Raja datang untuk menjemput Anda, Yang Mulia."

Akhirnya Chanyeol memanggilnya. Jongin tidak berharap Chanyeol akan melepaskannya tetapi ia juga ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Apa keperluan Chanyeol menemuinya?

Mereka sudah memilih jalan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ia sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan Chanyeol juga tidak perlu mengurusnya lagi. Ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang akan memberinya keturunan.

TBC –c-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

"Apakah saya harus mengatakan Anda sedang beristirahat pada utusan itu?" tanya pelayan itu melihat keragu-raguan di wajah Jongin. Jongin termenung.

"Katakan padanya aku akan segera berangkat ke Fyzool."

Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus bertemu membahas masalah ini.

Dan akan jauh lebih baik baginya bila ia segera bertemu Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayang kekhawatiran akan kemurkaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan apa pun terhadapnya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

Sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Chanyeol begitu menyanjungnya sebagai seorang adik. Mereka sering bermain bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Semua orang sependapat mereka terlihat akrab seperti kakak adik kandung.

Chanyeol selalu membelanya ketika ia diganggu dan demikian pula ia selalu melindungi Jongin. Mereka adalah saudara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sering mengomentari kedekatan hubungan mereka.

Itulah yang Jongin pikir sesaat sebelum berhadapan muka dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ramah.

Keramahan yang seperti merestui pernikahannya ini membuat kepercayaan diri Jongin bergetar. Mengapa ia perlu takut pada kakak yang menyanjungnya?

"Menarik."

"Aku mendengar kalian sudah meninggalkan Viering ketika aku membaca kabar tentang pernikahan kalian."

Jongin menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

Inilah kenyataannya. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang tua mereka dalam Red Invitation. Mereka sama-sama dididik oleh Jungsoo untuk menjadi raja Viering di masa mendatang. Mereka berbagi suka dan duka sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Namun Chanyeol berkembang lebih cepat dari Jongin.

Ketika Jongin menyadarinya, ia sudah ketinggalan jauh. Ia tidak dapat melampaui pemuda itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" akhirnya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam topik utama.

Jongin tidak berani menjawab.

Chanyeol sendiri pasti tahu. Jongin tidak berani mengumumkan pernikahannya karena Chanyeol pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan pernikahannya ini.

Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Ia adalah segalanya baginya namun si pria dingin ini pasti tidak akan mendengar penjelasannya. Namun setidaknya Chanyeol harus tahu!

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA ITU!" Chanyeol benar-benar murka.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur dengan siapa aku harus menikah," Jongin membela diri.

"Aku memang tidak bisa tetapi aku BERHAK!"

Jongin meringkuk di kursinya. Ia tidak berani membantah maupun menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan!? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kaulakukan!?"

"Aku…," Jongin tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya atau tidak.

'Untuk apa kau takut padanya!?' suara Kyungsoo menggema, 'Toh dia tidak akan membunuhmu!'

Dengan suaranya yang lirih Jongin berkata, "M-mengapa kau menyalahkanku atas pernikahanmu? Aku sudah memilih jalanku dan kau juga telah memilih jalanmu."

Chanyeol geram. "Bagus. Sekarang kau berani membantahku."

"A… aku t-tidak pernah memaksamu menikah. K-kkau sendiri yang memutuskannya," Jongin berbicara dengan terpatah-patah. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan kau menikah hanya karena aku?"

"KAU!?" Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui motif asli di balik pernikahannya. Ini adalah salah satu perjanjiannya dengan Earl Hielfinberg.

Namun ia juga bukan seorang pengarang cerita yang baik.

"Chanyeol."

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke pintu.

"Sudahlah," Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Tangannya melekat di dada Chanyeol seolah ingin menahan pria itu menghajar Jongin.

"Jangan kau marahi Jongin lagi. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau tidak bisa menyambutnya dengan cara lain selain memarahinya?"

Mata Chanyeol bersinar tidak senang dengan gangguan yang tidak terduga ini.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin yang masih kebingungan. "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Duke of Binkley," Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya yang mempesona, "Saya adalah Baekhyun."

Jongin terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Baekhyun adalah gadis muda yang menarik. Memang tidak salah gadis pilihan Chanyeol. Gadis manis itu bersinar mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Benar-benar gadis yang sempurna!

"Saya sungguh terharu Anda bersedia datang selarut ini walau Anda baru tiba siang ini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kami. Di mana Kyungsoo? Mengapa ia tidak datang bersama Anda? Apakah ia merasa rendah diri untuk masuk istana?"

Jongin membelalak.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Saya sungguh menyayangkan ketidak hadiran Anda di pesta pernikahan kami. Saya sudah mempersiapkan banyak bahan pembicaraan untuk dapat mengenal istri Anda yang hebat itu. Namun, rupanya kalian masih ingin berbulan madu daripada menghadiri pesta pernikahan saya yang membosankan."

"B-bukan begitu, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu," Jongin gugup.

"Tetapi tidak mengapa," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Kalau kalian datang, kalian pasti lebih dapat menarik perhatian para tamu daripada kami. Benarkan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Ya, sayang," Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun. Chanyeol perlu mencari topik lain untuk menyingkirkan tawa geli yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Katakan, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku menantimu di kamar tetapi kau tidak segera muncul. Kemudian aku mendengar Jongin datang. Aku ingin menyambutnya. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku senang kau juga menyambut Jongin."

Jongin menelan ludah melihat aksi sepasang suami istri baru itu.

"Jongin, kau bisa pulang. Aku masih mempunyai urusan di sini," Chanyeol berkata.

Tanpa membantah Jongin pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan tawa Chanyeol pun langsung lepas.

"Apa kau sudah puas!?" Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar tawa yang dengan jelas tengah menyindirnya itu. Ia tidak peduli apa reaksi Chanyeol ketika ia memutuskan untuk muncul. Begitu ia mendengar Jongin datang, hanya satu yang ada di dalam kepalanya: menemui pria yang menjadi akar nasib sialnya!

Chanyeol tidak melarangnya datang dan sekalipun pria itu melarangya, ia tetap akan muncul! Ia tidak peduli pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak takut pada Chanyeol seperti Jongin yang harus mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata lirih.

"Katakan mengapa kau di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suaranya yang mengancam.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu," Baekhyun menjawab seadanya sambil membalik badannya menuju pintu.

"Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

Matanya bersinar berbahaya. "Katakan apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya.

"Kau takut?" ejek Chanyeol, "Apa sekarang kau baru mengenal takut?"

Baekhyun membalas ejekan itu dengan tatapan matanya yang menantang. Apa yang perlu ditakutinya dari pria ini? Ia tidak lebih dari seorang playboy!

"Sepertinya kau memang memerlukan sebuah hukuman," Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya, "Katakan, sayang, hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu," Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ia semakin panik ketika wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, tangannya telah melayang.

Chanyeol membelalak. "Apakah begitu caramu menunjukkan kerinduanmu!?" desis Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pipinya yang masih panas oleh tamparan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memperlakukan aku seperti itu!?" Baekhyun kesal terus diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat.

"Seperti apa!?" bentak Chanyeol. "Kuberitahu kau. Aku paling tidak suka orang menginterupsiku!"

"Siapa yang ingin kau bermain sendirian dengan Jongin!?" Baekhyun memberitahu dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Aku juga ingin tahu siapa pria yang menjadi dalang semua ini!"

"Hari ini cukup sekian. Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak kau perintah pun, aku akan pergi," gerutu Baekhyun, "Siapa yang mau terus-terusan berada di dekatmu."

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu pergi. Mungkin gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya memenuhi kriterianya namun setidaknya ia mempunyai mulut yang tajam. Ia menyukai cara gadis ini menyindir Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Ia benar-benar bosan. Sepanjang hari tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain duduk melamun.

Walaupun ia sekarang adalah wanita nomor satu di Viering tidak berarti ia sesibuk sang pria nomor satu. Sebaliknya, ia adalah pengangguran nomor satu di Viering!

Sepanjang matanya melihat, setiap orang di Istana mempunyai sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Para pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaan rutin mereka. Para prajurit sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

Setiap orang yang keluar masuk Fyzool mempunyai urusan yang bisa mereka lakukan. Hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan!

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Selama dua minggu lebih ia memasuki Istana, tidak sesuatu pun yang dapat dilakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah sekali pun memberinya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Kalaupun pemuda itu harus mengunjungi suatu tempat, ia lebih suka mengunjunginya sendirian seperti hari ini.

Pagi ini Chanyeol, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, langsung pergi setelah makan pagi.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya tentang pekerjaannya. Ia juga tidak pernah memberitahunya apa yang harus dikerjakannya.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu pekerjaannya adalah melahirkan keturunan Chanyeol. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu! Apa yang ia harapkan dari pekerjaan mulianya ini?

"Hei, kau!"

Baekhyun terkejut.

Seorang wanita berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya. Dari penampilannya yang glamour, Baekhyun yakin wanita ini adalah satu dari sekian ribu gadis yang pernah dicampakkan Chanyeol.

Benar-benar wanita selera Chanyeol. Cantik, anggun, berpendidikan, dan angkuh.

Baekhyun tidak berniat menanggapi wanita itu. Ia menjauhi serambi.

"Kau tidak tahu malu! Demi tahta kau mau menikahi Raja."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti oleh perasaan kesalnya. 'Siapa yang mau?' pikirnya, 'Ini semua kemauan Papa.'

"Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita karangan kalian! Chanyeol tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis ingusan sepertimu."

Baekhyun menghitung-hitung berapa kalikah ia mendengar kalimat senada semenjak kakinya menginjak halaman Fyzool. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ribuan.

Rasanya tidak seorang wanitapun yang tidak melepaskannya.

Sebanyak apa bekas kekasih Chanyeol, sebanyak itu pula yang mengadu padanya.

Baekhyun lelah oleh semua ini. Ia tidak meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia meminta untuk dilepaskan dari cengkeraman Chanyeol.

"Bagaimanapun akulah yang dia pilih. Bukan kau!" katanya dingin.

Wanita itu terpukul. Bibirnya bergetar tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apa apa.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dengan kesal.

Belum jauh ia melangkah, seorang wanita lain telah menantinya.

Sepertinya ia melihat peristiwa barusan karena ia tengah tertawa.

"Kau memang bermulut tajam seperti yang kudengar."

Baekhyun melihat wanita cantik berambut pirang itu dengan tidak tertarik.

Wanita itu pasti adalah satu dari antara sekian mantan Chanyeol, sang suami tercinta.

Sampai kapankah Chanyeol akan berhenti memberinya pekerjaan tambahan yang melelahkan ini? Di awal sudah dijelaskan tugasnya hanyalah melahirkan keturunan Arcalianne.

Namun, mengapa sekarang ia mendapat pekerjaan tambahan: menghadapi para mantan Chanyeol!?

Baekhyun ingin sekali membuat perhitungan dengan Chanyeol. Namun sampai matipun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu bersenang-senang dengan apa yang sudah dibuatnya.

Baekhyun akan menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak mudah dikalahkan begitu saja. Chanyeol harus tahu siapa yang dinikahinya ini!

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. "Anda adalah Lady Nana, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Apakah hari ini Anda datang lagi untuk mengeluh? Saya sudah siap mendengarkan keluhan Anda. Namun di awal saya harus menegaskan saya tidak tertarik mendengar masa lalu suami saya. Saya sudah memaafkannya ketika kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Chanyeol pun telah berjanji untuk selalu setia pada saya."

Mengapa pula ia harus terus berpegang teguh pada cerita karangan Luhan?

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun menikmati reaksi wanita itu.

Hampir tiap hari wanita ini menemuinya dan mengadu. Setiap ada kesempatan wanita ini pasti mengadu padanya. Baekhyun sudah mendengar cerita tentangnya sebelum ia menikah.

Ia adalah wanita terakhir dan terlama yang menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Andai kata tidak ada halangan yang menyebalkan itu, mungkin ia akan menjadi kekasih abadi Chanyeol.

"Anda tidak mengharapkan sebuah affair baru di Viering, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuat wanita yang iri padanya jatuh.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dengan angkuh. Ia sudah benar-benar bosan.

Ia tidak suka tugas tambahannya ini. Ia tidak suka dikurung. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun adalah burung bebas! Ia bebas pergi ke mana pun ia mau!

Baekhyun tahu! Ia tahu ke mana ia bisa pergi. Chanyeol tidak pernah melarangnya pergi meninggalkan Fyzool.

Dengan riang Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu ia memasuki kamarnya, langkah pertama yang diambilnya adalah membuka lemari bajunya.

Senyum riangnya langsung menghilang melihat gaun-gaunnya yang indah itu.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mau ia tampak seperti gadis biasa. 'Kau adalah seorang Ratu!' Luhan menegaskan ketika ia memaksa Baekhyun mengambil semua gaun-gaun yang telah dipesankannya khusus untuk sang Ratu Kerajaan Viering.

Namun hal itu tidak dapat menghentikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menuju ruang tempat para pelayan Istana berkumpul di saat mereka tidak mempunyai tugas.

"Nicci! Nicci!" panggil Baekhyun.

Semua pelayan di ruangan itu kaget.

"Paduka Ratu!"

"Paduka Ratu!"

Satu per satu dari mereka membungkuk untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang tidak terduga itu.

Nicci muncul dari salah satu pojok ruangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Saya datang. Saya datang, Paduka Ratu."

"Nicci," Baekhyun meraih tangan wanita itu, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Semua pelayan melongo melihat Baekhyun menarik pelayan pribadinya dengan riang. Kemudian mereka saling berbisik.

"P-Paduka Ratu, Anda tidak boleh melakukan ini?" Nicci memberitahu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini," Nicci menunjuk tangan Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa salahnya?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Seorang Ratu tidak boleh sembarangan menggandeng tangan pelayan."

"Apa ada peraturan tentang itu?"

Nicci mati kutu. "Tidak ada tetapi…"

"Tidak ada peraturan bukan berarti tidak boleh. Aku tidak peduli dengan tata krama yang tidak masuk akal itu!" Baekhyun terus menarik Nicci.

Nicci mendesah. Inilah Baekhyun, sang junjungannya. Baekhyun, sang gadis kaya yang tidak pernah memandang tinggi rendah setiap orang.

Di mata Baekhyun setiap orang adalah pribadi yang berbeda-beda. Tidak ada tingkat kedudukan! Itulah yang membuatnya dicintai setiap orang di Schewicvic.

Namun bagi setiap pelayan di Fyzool, Baekhyun adalah makhluk aneh. Di manakah kau pernah melihat seorang Ratu menarik tangan pelayannya seperti menarik tangan seorang sahabat dekatnya?

Di manakah kau pernah melihat seorang Ratu bersikap ramah kepada pelayan seperti berbicara dengan kawan dekatnya? Apakah ada seorang Ratu yang lebih suka mencari sendiri pelayannya daripada memanggilnya?

Mereka tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka suka membicarakan kejanggalan-kejanggalan Baekhyun dibandingkan para bangsawan pada umumnya. Namun Nicci yakin suatu saat nanti mereka semua akan mencintai Baekhyun seperti setiap penghuni Schewicvic.

"Apakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" Nicci bertanya.

"Pinjamkan bajumu."

Nicci terperanjat. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan? A-An…Anda tidak berniat melakukannya, bukan?"

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Membiarkanku mati bosan atau menurutiku."

Nicci sudah pasti tidak akan memilih pilihan pertama.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. "Aku tahu kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamiku."

Sejujurnya Nicci sendiri sering tidak dapat memahami sikap junjungannya ini. Ia hanya selalu tidak dapat melawan gadis manis ini.

"Kalau Anda ingin pergi, saya bisa meminta seseorang menyiapkan kereta untuk Anda. Terlalu berbahaya bagi Anda untuk keluar sendirian."

"Tidak akan," Baekhyun meyakinkan, "Aku sudah berminggu-minggu terkurung di sini. Kau tidak ingin aku semakin menjamur, bukan?"

Nicci menelan ludah. Tampaknya kali ini ia akan kalah lagi. Semenjak memasuki Fyzool, Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar. Ia juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas.

Setiap saat ia melihat gadis itu tengah melawan bosan. Selama ia berada di Schewicvic, selalu ada saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk mengisi waktunya.

Gadis itu pasti sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi kebosanannya. Ia membutuhkan udara segar.

"Bila Anda memaksa, setidaknya ijinkan saya menemani Anda." Nicci mengusulkan.

"Jangan khawatir," Baekhyun meyakinkan wanita itu, "Tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku."

Sebagai penghuni baru di Fyzool, rupa Baekhyun masih asing. Nicci tidak heran bila dengan dandanan seorang pelayan, Baekhyun berhasil mengelabui setiap orang.

Namun Nicci masih tidak dapat membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seorang diri. Bagaimana pertanggungjawabannya bila terjadi sesuatu pada sang Ratu Viering?

"Saya bisa mengelabuhi prajurit penjaga gerbang. Mereka akan percaya bila saya mengatakan kita ingin berbelanja di kota."

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik," Baekhyun merangkul pundak Nicci.

Nicci mendesah. Tidak akan ada yang dapat merubah sikap Baekhyun yang satu ini. Namun karenanyalah ia mudah dekat dengan rakyat biasa.

Kalau Grand Duke melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis yang pantas untuk Chanyeol.

Nicci melihat Tuan Puterinya adalah gadis yang pantas menjadi Ratu Viering. Dengan sikap bersahabatnya ini ia akan menjadi Ratu besar yang merakyat. Nicci yakin semua orang akan mencintai dan menyanjung Tuan Puteri Schewicvic.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun PERGI!?"

"Saya telah berusaha menahannya," Grand Duke cepat-cepat memberitahu sebelum Chanyeol meledak.

Beberapa saat lalu ketika ia tengah bersiap menanti kedatangan Raja, ia melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan bangunan utama Fyzool bersama Nicci.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan, Jungsoo langsung merasa curiga. Ia pun mendekati mereka.

" _Mengapa Anda berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya heran._

 _Baekhyun terperanjat. Sebelum seorang pun menyadarinya, ia membungkuk,_

" _Ada keperluan apa Anda mencari saya, Yang Mulia Grand Duke?" Nicci pun turut membungkuk._

 _Sang Grand Duke dibuat bingung olehnya._

 _Melalui matanya Baekhyun memberitahu Jungsoo untuk diam._

 _Grand Duke tidak memahami permainan apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun namun ia tetap mengikuti permainan mereka. "Ke mana kalian akan pergi?" tanyanya._

" _Kami akan ke Loudline membeli beberapa barang," jawab Baekhyun._

" _Kalian bisa menyuruh seseorang mengantar kalian."_

" _Tidak mengapa," Baekhyun tidak mau Jungsoo memanggil pengawal untuk menemaninya. "Loudline tidak jauh. Kami bisa berjalan ke sana sambil menikmati udara segar."_

Jungsoo tidak setuju Baekhyun pergi tanpa pengawal. Sekarang Baekhyun bukan hanya seorang Baekhyun namun ia adalah Ratu Kerajaan Viering.

Bagaimana pertanggungjawabannya bila terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun?

"Saya sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan Paduka Ratu,"

Grand Duke menerangkan.

"Namun akhirnya kau kalah," ujar Chanyeol.

Grand Duke terperanjat.

"Benar," ia mengakui. Ia pun sudah siap menerima akibatnya. "Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat saya untuk membantunya melewati pagar Istana."

Raja terbahak-bahak.

Grand Duke heran.

Setelah kejadian semalam apa ia masih mengharapkan Baekhyun akan duduk diam di kamarnya?

"Sudah kuduga."

"Anda…," Grand Duke Jungsoo berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat,

"Tidak tersinggung?"

"Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan bisa mengikat Baekhyun sekalipun dengan rantai. Ia pasti mencari cara untuk lepas."

Grand Duke terdiam. Sepertinya Raja sudah mulai mengetahui watak Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara terus terang padanya. Hal ini membuat Grand Duke bertanya tanya.

Apakah sang Raja sudah mengetahui watak istrinya yang sesungguhnya?

"Katakan padanya aku menunggunya," kata sang Raja Muda sambil berlalu.

Sepanjang hari itu Chanyeol terus menanti Baekhyun namun gadis itu tidak muncul. Ia sudah siap menyambut gadis itu dengan ceramahnya.

Chanyeol ingin mengingatkan gadis itu posisinya saat ini. Ia perlu menegaskan pada gadis itu untuk tidak pergi seorang diri tanpa seorang pengawal pun.

Niatnya itu berubah ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun tidak muncul pada waktu makan malam. Dan ketika akhirnya ia mendengar Baekhyun sudah kembali, niat itu telah menjelma menjadi emosi.

"Ke mana saja kau seharian ini!?" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah apa pun. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Seharian ini ia telah berkeliling Loudline bersama Nicci. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Fauston.

Setiap orang yang mengenalinya menanyakan ke mana saja ia selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Daehyun. Seperti biasa pria itu senang melihatnya dan tanpa komando menceritakan gosip-gosip terbaru yang diketahuinya.

Nicci tidak suka dengan cara pemuda itu memperlakukan Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Saat ini jauh lebih berbahaya membuka kedok Baekhyun daripada membiarkan pemuda itu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang sahabat dekatnya.

Baekhyun sungguh senang akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan Istana. Ia sadar hari semakin larut tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Ia menyukai keramaian Loudline di siang hari hingga menjelang malam yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Hanya rasa lelahlah yang membuat Baekhyun pulang ke Fyzool.

Baekhyun sudah membersihkan diri. Ia juga sudah berganti baju. Ia sudah bersiap-siap tidur ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah murkanya.

"Ke Loudline," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku bertanya ke mana saja kau seharian ini!?"

Baekhyun kesal. Apa pria ini tidak mengerti kalimatnya? Ia sedang tidak ingin bersilat lidah dengan siapa pun.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya. "Aku sudah memberitahumu aku ke Loudline!" gerutunya.

"Apa kau sadar kedudukanmu saat ini!?" Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun. "Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kaulakukan!? Kau bias membahayakan banyak orang! Apa kau sadar itu!? JAWAB AKU!"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" Baekhyun membalas sama nyaringnya.

Sepertinya pria ini benar-benar sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Apa ia tidak dapat melihat ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat!?

Chanyeol membelalak kaget.

"Lagipula mengapa setiap malam kau harus muncul di kamarku!?" balas Baekhyun sengit, "Apa kau ingin memastikan aku mengandung keturunanmu!? Jangan khawatir, kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku juga akan mengandung keturunanmu!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu datang setiap malam!" Baekhyun menegaskan, "Aku paling tidak suka seseorang menunggui aku tidur. Kau juga punya kamar sendiri. Untuk apa tiap malam kau muncul di kamarku!? Aku tidak butuh pengasuh!"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung meledak.

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengarnya. "Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung menghilang. "Oh ya?" katanya mengejek.

"Sebaliknya kau seperti seorang bayi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Baekhyun menegaskan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini. Anak kecil harus tidur awal." Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya, "Selamat malam."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menciumnya! Tidak dalam upacara pernikahan mereka. Tidak juga dalam hari-hari yang lalu!

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol sedang mempermainkannya. Ia benar benar dibuat kesal oleh pria itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" tangannya melempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol.

Pintu kamar tertutup kembali tepat sebelum bantal itu mengenai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun geram mendengar tawa nyaring di luar kamar itu. Ia membenci Chanyeol! Sampai mati pun ia membenci pria itu!

.

.

"APA!?"

Semua orang terperanjat kaget.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pemuda ini. Semenjak kepergiannya ke Loudline secara diam-diam, Chanyeol memerintahkan dua orang prajurit bergantian mengawalnya ke mana pun ia berada.

Selangkah pun ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Fyzool tanpa ijinnya. Chanyeol memang dengan mudahnya mengatakan Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi keluar tanpa ijinnya tetapi mendapatkan ijin itu adalah mustahil.

Selalu saja ada yang dikatakan Chanyeol untuk melarangnya pergi. Selalu dan selalu ia berhasil mengikatnya namun hari ini Baekhyun sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Siang ini tanpa mempedulikan larangan prajurit, ia menerobos Ruang Kerja Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu sedang membicarakan masalah penting dengan para menterinya atau tidak.

Ia tidak peduli siapa yang ada bersama pemuda itu. Ia hanya mau pemuda itu membiarkannya pergi. Namun, seperti biasanya, pemuda itu melarangnya pergi.

"Kau memang memilikiku tetapi kau tidak pernah memiliki jiwaku! Jiwaku adalah milikku seorang," Baekhyun membalas tak kalah lantangnya dan ia menegaskan, "Tak seorang pun bisa memilikinya."

"Kau…," geram Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu untuk pergi ke mana pun aku mau!" Baekhyun memotong dengan sengit, "Aku tidak membutuhkan ijinmu untuk menggerakkan tubuhku!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat membalas.

"Aku adalah burung yang bebas!" Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Kalau kau berani meninggalkan Istana lagi, kau tidak perlu kembali lagi!" seru Chanyeol murka.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan Baekhyun menampakkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang takut?" balasnya tak kalah sengit,

"Aku masih bisa punya Schewicvic," katanya penuh kemenangan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya – mengejek Chanyeol dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak seorang pun berani berbicara sepeninggal Baekhyun.

Semua saling melihat dengan waspada.

Tidak seorang pun yang berani melihat Chanyeol yang masih murka.

Tidak seorang pun pernah berkata selantang itu pada Chanyeol.

Tidak seorang pun pernah membantah Chanyeol!

"Dia memang benar-benar liar," geram Chanyeol.

TBC –c-

wow makasi ya buat reviews follow fav , saya kemarin nargettin buat 25 reviews tapi yang ngasi review ternyata lebih dari itu kekeke , makasi sama buat yang ngasi saran juga , saya akan coba perbaiki ;D

hari ini rencananya bakalan post 2 chapts sekaligus , siang malem , karena chapter 6 & 7 itu ada 7000 words dan kayanya kebanyakan kalau digabungin jadi dipisah tapi saya bakalan fast update biar readers gak penasaran muehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Baekhyun geram. Memangnya siapakah Chanyeol itu? Siapakah pemuda itu hingga ia berhak mengatur apa yang boleh dilakukannya dan apa yang harus tidak dilakukannya?

Baekhyun benci. Ia membenci pria itu hingga ke dasar tulang sumsumnya. Ia membencinya melebihi segala yang dibencinya di dunia ini. Memangnya siapa dia hingga ia berhak mengatur segala kegiatannya?

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang membutuhkan wanita untuk melahirkan keturunannya dan menghentikan langkah Jongin ke tahta.

Siapakah yang tidak mengetahui itu? Siapa yang tidak tahu tujuan di balik pernikahan mendadak Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering itu?

Ia pikir dia tidak tahu posisinya? Baekhyun tahu dan ia mengerti dengan jelas bahwa ia adalah wanita terpilih itu, sang ratu pilihan.

Tetapi tetap saja itu tidak berarti Chanyeol berhak mengatur kehidupannya! Tugasnya hanya melahirkan keturunannya! Hanya itu!

Baekhyun kesal. Ia benar-benar membenci pemuda itu. Tidak pernah ia merasa semarah ini dalam hidupnya hingga rasanya ia ingin meledak dan langsung membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda sinis itu.

Begitu kesalnya ia hingga ia ingin mencincang pemuda itu dan membuangnya ke tempat yang amat jauh hingga ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya selama sisa hidupnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Pemuda kejam itu tampaknya lebih suka melihatnya mati menjamur di dalam Istananya yang megah ini daripada membiarkannya menikmati hari-harinya. Ia bahkan memberinya gelar baru, tahanan berbahaya!

Pemuda itu menghadiahinya seorang pengawal juga mengancam Nicci untuk tidak membantunya kabur dari istana.

Ia tidak pernah mengijinkan Baekhyun meninggalkan Istana walau hanya sekali. Sebaliknya, ia selalu mempunyai cara untuk menahan Baekhyun.

Semenjak hari itu, setiap hari Baekhyun mendapat tamu. Setiap hari selalu ada wanita yang mencarinya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan omong kosong mereka yang membosankan.

Hari pertama, hari kedua Baekhyun tidak curiga. Hari-hari berikutnya Baekhyun mulai menyadari kejanggalan kunjungan mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendengar sendiri kabar itu. Chanyeol dengan sengaja merancang kunjungan tiap wanita bangsawan itu!

Ia benar-benar marah pada pemuda itu dan ketika ia mengadu, dengan ringannya Chanyeol berkata, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk membuatmu tidak bosan."

Tidak satu sisi pun dari Chanyeol yang disukai Baekhyun!

Baekhyun heran mengapa banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Betapa bodohnya para wanita yang rela mengantri cinta Chanyeol yang tidak ada artinya itu. Baekhyun tidak dapat memahami jalan pikiran mereka.

Chanyeol juga beberapa kali memanggil Luhan. Tentu saja Baekhyun senang dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Namun ia tidak menyukai ceramah panjang Luhan tentang segala tingkah lakunya yang didengarnya baik dari Nicci maupun dari orang lain.

Di antara para tamu-tamu Baekhyun, Luhanlah yang paling sering dipanggil Baekhyun. Namun tidak sekali pun ia pernah bertemu Sehun.

Semenjak ia memasuki Istana, ia hanya bertemu dengan Sehun sekali atau dua kali. Itu pun hanya singkat.

Hanya ketika Sehun kebetulan ada perlu di Fyzool.

Baekhyun pernah menanyakan Sehun kepada Luhan. Ia juga meminta Luhan menyampaikan pada Sehun bahwa ia merindukannya dan ingin berjumpa dengannya.

Namun Luhan tidak senang mendengarnya. Ia malah memberi ceramah panjang pada Baekhyun untuk menjaga nama baiknya.

Setelah gosip singkat yang beredar seputar pertunangannya, Baekhyu dapat memahami mengapa ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tentu tidak suka bila Baekhyun menjadi sasaran gosip lagi.

Satu-satunya yang menarik Baekhyun adalah mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggil Kyungsoo.

Dari sekian banyak wanita yang menemuinya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menemui Kyungsoo. Semenjak malam ia menginterupsi Chanyeol dan Jongin, ia tidak pernah mendengar lagi kabar tentang mereka apalagi melihat mereka.

Ia sudah bertemu Jongin, pria yang pernah berjuang untuk cinta Luhan. Sekarang ia ingin sekali bertemu Kyungsoo.

Suatu saat Baekhyun pernah menyindir Chanyeol,

 _"Sudah hampir tidak ada wanita bangsawan Viering yang bisa kauajukan padaku. Mengapa kau tidak memanggil Duchess of Binkley?"_

 _Mata Chanyeol langsung membelalak lebar. "Kau panggil apa wanita itu!?"_

 _"Apa aku salah?" tanya Baekhyun polos, "Memangnya apa sebutan istri seorang Grand Duke bila bukan Duchess? Apakah Grand Duchess?"_

 _Chanyeol geram. Ia sadar Baekhyun sengaja. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita jahanam itu menginjakkan kaki di Viering."_

 _Baekhyun juga tahu Chanyeol tidak akan. Chanyeol lebih suka menutup pintu gerbang Viering rapat-rapat daripada membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol lepas semudah itu._

 _"Sayang sekali," Baekhyun mengeluh, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bosan bertemu dengannya. Ia jauh lebih menarik daripada mantan-mantanmu yang membosankan itu."_

 _Mata Chanyeol langsung bersinar berbahaya._

 _"Oh, maaf," Baekhyun pura-pura merasa bersalah, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan tamu-tamuku yang pada umumnya adalah mantanmu."_

 _Dan sebelum Chanyeol menanggapi, ia menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggil Lady Nana? Kurasa ia yang paling mempunyai komentar tentangku. Bukannya ia masih sering menemuimu? Ia pasti menjadi tamuku yang paling punya komentar menarik."_

 _Nana adalah satu-satunya yang paling ingin dijauhkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling keras memprotes pernikahannya. Hingga detik ini Nana tidak dapat menerima putusnya hubungan mereka karena pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun._

 _Setiap hari Nana melaporkan diri ke Fyzool. Setiap saat ia berusaha menemui Chanyeol._

 _"Rupanya sekarang kau sudah menjadi sumber gosip," sindir Chanyeol._

 _"Apa boleh buat," Baekhyun sedikit pun tidak merasa bersalah, "Tamu-tamu pilihanmu yang memberitahuku."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadarinya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar sebuah gosip pun terlepas dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah mendengar sebuah gosip pun lepas dari Fyzool. Sekali pun tidak pernah ada gosip yang menyinggung Baekhyun ataupun Istana. Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun dengan cermat._

 _Sejauh daya ingatnya, tidak sekali pun Baekhyun membicarakan gosip. Umumnya, para wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengannya, pernah membagi gosip yang mereka ketahui dengannya._

 _Mereka juga suka membicarakan gosip itu dengannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Tampaknya gadis ini mempunyai kelebihan._

 _"Kau bisa membuka koran gosip baru."_

 _"Kau benar," sahut Baekhyun gembira, "Aku memang sedang mempertimbangkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah ini bagus? Aku akan mempunyai kesibukan baru dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengatur daftar tamu-tamuku. Menurutmu apa nama koranku yang bagus? Kumpulan gosip-gosip terbaru di Viering, gosip seputar Viering atau gosip terkini?"_

 _Chanyeol geram. Gadis ini tolol atau sengaja?_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang menyindirnya tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menang dengan mudah. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu!_

 _Ia tidak akan mengijinkan pemuda itu bersuka cita atas kesengsaraannya. Baekhyun akan menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak mudah dikalahkan!_

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah pintu besar. Ia berhenti menatap pintu yang tampak berdebu itu.

Baekhyun tertegun.

Pintu ini berbeda dari pintu-pintu lain di Fyzool. Ia tampak begitu kotor dan terlantar seolah memang dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia tampak begitu tak terawat.

Baekhyun ingin tahu apakah yang tersembunyi di baliknya sehingga ia ditelantarkan begitu saja.

Baekhyun meraih pegangannya yang berdebu dan tertegun melihat setiap perabotannya yang tertutup kain putih dan tirai-tirai jendela tebal yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Baekhyun baru tahu ada ruangan yang terlantar seperti ini di Fyzool.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung melangkah membuka tirai-tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela-jendela besar.

Ia membiarkan sinar mentari menyinari ruangan gelap itu. Ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar untuk membiarkan udara musim gugur yang segar menggantikan udara pengap ruangan yang tertutup entah untuk berapa puluh tahun itu.

Baekhyun heran. Ia yakin Fyzool tidak kekurangan biaya untuk merawat ruangan ini. Fyzool yang megah dan berkilauan ini tentu tidak akan membiarkan sebuah ruangannya tak terawat seperti ini.

Pasti ada alasan yang membuat ruangan ini diterlantarkan begitu saja.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah benda besar yang tertutup kain putih di sisi jendela. Baekhyun mengenali bentuknya yang tidak asing itu. Ia mengenali bentuknya yang unik dengan kursi kecil di depannya itu.

Nafas Baekhyun tersekat ketika ia menarik kain putih yang menutupi benda itu.

Ia sudah begitu lama tidak menyentuh piano. Ia sudah begitu lama tidak melihat benda itu di Schewicvic. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengar dentingannya yang merdu.

Ibunya selalu memainkan lagu-lagu yang merdu untuknya setiap hari.

Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai permainan Countess yang indah. Tidak seorang pun dapat menandingi permainan Countess yang merdu itu.

Dan tidak seorang pun dapat menggantikannya.

Semenjak kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Senandung-senandung riang menghilang dari Schewicvic. Suara piano yang merdu itu hilang bersama kepergiannya.

Tidak ada lagi lagu-lagu merdu yang menghiasi Schewicvic.

Baekhyun juga tidak pernah lagi bermain piano. Ia tidak mau membangkitkan kenangan yang hanya akan membuat ayahnya sedih.

Tangan Baekhyun mengelus piano putih itu dengan penuh keharuan.

Keinginannya untuk bermain piano bangkit begitu saja. Ia telah lama tidak bermain piano. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat piano maupun mendengar nada-nada merdunya.

Baekhyun menarik penutup kursi di depan piano dan duduk.

Tangannya yang telah lama meninggalkan piano bermain dengan lancarnya seolah ia terus memainkannya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Baekhyun memainkan lagu-lagu yang diingatnya dan ia membiarkan dirinya bernostalgia bersama kenangan akan ibu tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai di sini," Chanyeol mengakhiri rapatnya dengan para menterinya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Setiap orang langsung merapikan berkas-berkas mereka dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

Tidak pernah Chanyeol merasa selelah ini. Ia tidak lelah oleh rapat panjang yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

Ia lelah memikirkan kemungkinan Baekhyun keluar tanpa mendengar larangannya. Pikiran Baekhyun akan membangkang membuat ia tidak bisa mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke rapat bulanannya.

Chanyeol merasa ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari Baekhyun. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu bila ia berani melanggar perintahnya.

Baekhyun harus tahu siapa yang berkuasa di tempat ini. Gadis itu harus sadar sekarang ia adalah seorang Ratu Kerajaan Viering yang tidak boleh berbuat sembarangan.

Ia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang dulu. Ia kini adalah Baekhyun, sang Ratu Kerajaan Viering, sang ratu terpilih!

Chanyeol merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum orang lain.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, Chanyeol tertegun.

Nada-nada yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah terdengar sekarang mengalun lembut dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal dan ia menjadi marah karenanya.

Siapa yang berani memasuki Ruang Musik tanpa ijinnya!? Siapa yang berani melanggar perintahnya? Bukankah ia telah memerintahkan setiap orang di dalam Fyzool untuk menjauhi tempat itu dan tidak menyentuhnya!?

Chanyeol dibuat marah oleh nada-nada yang mengalun lembut itu. Langkah kakinya yang lebar melangkah cepat ke Ruang Musik.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertegun.

Sinar mentari menerobos kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimuti Ruang Musik. Udara pergantian musim panas ke musim gugur yang hangat menghangatkan suasana di dalam ruang besar itu.

Kain-kain putih yang menutupi perabotan memantulkan sinar matahari. Ruangan itu tampak seperti baru bangkit dari kegelapan.

Baekhyun duduk manis memainkan musik yang lembut dengan piano putih yang membisu selama sepuluh tahun itu.

Rambut coklatnya bersinar di bawah sinar mentari. Kulitnya yang putih, bersinar di bawah kehangatan mentari sore. Gadis itu tampak menjadi bagian dari piano itu.

Ia tampak seperti seorang bidadari yang terukir bersama piano putih itu dalam lukisan ajaib yang menandungkan lagu-lagu lembut.

Kemarahan yang sesaat lalu masih memenuhi dada Chanyeol hilang seketika. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya dan ia mendekat.

"Wah… wah…," Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, "Tak kukira gadis liar ini bias bermain piano seindah ini."

Seketika tangan Baekhyun berhenti menandungkan lagu. Tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol maupun membalas ejekan itu, ia beranjak meninggalkan piano putih besar itu.

"Jangan pergi," Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan badan siap menyerang.

"Mainkan untukku," Chanyeol berkata lembut.

Baekhyun terperangah. Andai saja Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengejeknya, akan sangat mudah baginya untuk menolak. Tetapi dengan kelembutannya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya ini…

"Mainkan untukku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya.

Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya 'istriku', 'sayang' atau 'manis' yang diucapkannya dengan nada mengejek.

Ia tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Tidak satu kali pun! Apalagi dengan nama lembut seperti ini.

Baekhyun duduk dan kembali melanjutkan lagu yang belum diselesaikannya itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi piano dan memandang Baekhyun tanpa suara.

Baekhyun yang telah larut dalam permainannya tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Ketika suara piano yang telah lama membisu itu kembali berdentang merdu, para penghuni Istana terdiam sejenak.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa yang memainkan piano itu?"

"Siapa yang berani memasuki ruangan yang telah ditutup Paduka itu?"

Mereka bertanya-tanya tanpa bisa menjawabnya. Ruang Musik yang hampir tiap hari didatangi almarhum Paduka Ratu Esther itu telah ditutup oleh Raja Chanyeol semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Segala kenangan yang berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau terus hidup dalam kesedihan. Ia memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Ia tidak mau terus tenggelam dalam kenangan akan kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa pun itu," kata yang lain, "Permainannya indah."

"Rasanya seperti Paduka Ratu Esther masih hidup," kata pelayan lain yang telah tua.

Ketika mereka berspekulasi dengan dugaan-dugaan mereka, beberapa orang memilih untuk langsung memeriksanya.

Mereka yang berkeberanian besar mengintip dari celah pintu Ruang Musik dengan perlahan dan terperangah.

Raja dan Ratu yang beberapa saat lalu masih mereka gosipkan sedang bertengkar hebat berada di sana dalam suasana yang romantis.

Sang Ratu Muda Viering duduk melantunkan lagu-lagu merdu dengan tangantangannya yang lincah. Sang Raja Muda Viering berdiri di hadapannya dan memperhatikan istrinya dengan sorot mata lembutnya yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka," kata seseorang.

Mereka menutup rapat pintu Ruang Musik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa suara seperti kedatangannya.

Tidak sepatah kata pun yang mereka ucapkan tetapi di dalam pikirannya, mereka terus memikirkan pemandangan yang baru mereka saksikan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang prajurit berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang lebar, ia bergegas menemui Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," prajurit itu melapor dengan gugup, "Saya tidak dapat melaksanakan tugas saya dengan baik."

"Ada apa?"

"Paduka Ratu menghilang."

"Baekhyun menghilang!?" Grand Duke Jungsoo terperanjat.

Sebaliknya, Chanyeol tampak begitu tenang. "Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Siang ini Paduka Ratu mengatakan ia ingin beristirahat siang. Seperti yang ada perintahkan, kami menjaga kamar Paduka Ratu selama ia beristirahat. Nicci juga langsung meninggalkan kamar Ratu setelah beliau berbaring di tempat tidur.

Kemudian beberapa saat lalu ketika Nicci akan membangunkan Ratu, Ratu sudah menghilang. Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana namun kami tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun.

Kami tidak tahu bagimana Ratu meninggalkan kamarnya. Selangkah pun kami tidak meninggalkan pos kami."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

Prajurit itu menanti titah.

"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol akhirnya berkata, "Kembalilah pada rutinitasmu."

Prajurit itu terkejut namun ia tetap berkata, "Saya mengerti, Paduka," dan mengundurkan diri dari Ruang Kerja Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Grand Duke Jungsoo melihat rajanya dengan cemas. Ia tahu cepat lambat ini akan terjadi.

Ia dapat menduga Baekhyun kabur dengan memanjat pohon di dekat serambi kamarnya.

Hal ini sering terjadi di masa kecil gadis itu. Namun Grand Duke ingin tahu ingin tahu mengapa Chanyeol tetap bisa setenang ini walau ia tahu istrinya menghilang.

"Jungsoo."

Grand Duke Jungsoo terperanjat mendengar suara serius Chanyeol.

"Aku memintamu memilih seorang gadis yang penurut tetapi kau memberiku seorang pembangkang. Aku meminta seorang gadis yang pendiam dan kau memberiku seorang gadis liar. Ia benar-benar seorang gadis yang tidak bisa diatur.

Tidak satupun tindakannya yang menunjukkan ia adalah seorang lady yang baik. Sepanjang hari ia hanya bisa membuatku kerepotan dan kelelahan. Kau telah memilih seorang gadis yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan syaratku."

Grand Duke menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah tahu saat ini akan tiba ketika Chanyeol memuji pilihannya di pesta pertunangan mereka. Entah mengapa, Grand Duke lega.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya Raja mengetahui sifat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Sejak Baekhyun memasuki Istana, ia telah menanti kalimat ini. Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mengutarakannya, Grand Duke hanya bisa cemas.

Dan hari ke hari kecemasannya kian bertambah apalagi ditambah gosip yang mulai beredar seputar Baekhyun.

Perlahan-lahan isi Fyzool mulai mengetahui watak Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Namun akan membutuhkan waktu panjang bagi mereka untuk menerima tingkah laku Baekhyun yang berbeda dari para bangsawan pada umumnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah memperlakukan pelayan istana sebagai seorang pesuruh. Sebaliknya, ia memperlakukan mereka sebagai sahabatnya. Ia tidak pernah ragu-ragu membantu para pelayan itu.

Ketika ia melihat para perawat kebun sibuk, dengan riang hati Baekhyun bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa mendengar larangan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah ragu-ragu membuat kotor gaunnya yang mewah.

Chanyeol sudah membuat jadwal tamu gadis itu. Ia juga memanggil guru piano untuk gadis itu tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya diam.

Ketika Baekhyun merasa lelah dengan tamunya, tanpa ragu-ragu ia akan mengusir tamunya dengan cara halus. Ketika ia bosan bermain piano, ia akan mencari pekerjaan lain tanpa bisa diganggu gugat!

Namun yang paling sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semula setiap orang kaget mendengar Baekhyun yang berani membantah Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun kini sudah menjadi tameng setiap orang yang takut akan kemarahan Chanyeol.

Tentu saja yang paling tidak suka dengan fakta itu adalah Chanyeol.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai interupsi Baekhyun ketika ia sedang memarahi seseorang.

Ia tidak suka Baekhyun yang suka membela orang yang sedang dimarahinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai permainan pahlawan Baekhyun.

Orang-orang pun mulai berspekulasi dengan perkembangan yang terjadi di Fyzool. Banyak yang tidak mempercayai cerita cinta di antara mereka.

Baekhyun kian lama kian menunjukkan sifatnya yang jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis tipe Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

Grand Duke dibuat semakin cemas setiap harinya. Setiap kali bertemu Chanyeol, hal yang pertama kali dipikirkannya adalah Chanyeol akan melabraknya.

Dan setiap detik ia selalu memperingati dirinya untuk bersiap sedia mendengar amarah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang masih belum menunjukkan amarahnya namun sekarang ia merasa sangat lega. Beban berat di pundaknya telah diangkat.

"Jungsoo, kau tidak memilih Baekhyun karena kedekatan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, bukan?" Chanyeol merapikan meja kerjanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Grand Duke tercekat.

"Jungsoo, apakah kalian masih mempunyai tempat kosong untukku?"

Grand Duke melongo. Ia tidak dapat memahami Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sementara itu beberapa mil dari Fyzool, Luhan sedang kewalahan.

Semenjak siang yang mengejutkan ini ia sudah kewalahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan, "Apa lagi yang kaulakukan!?"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan komentar kakak angkatnya itu.

Sehun tertawa geli.

Mereka berdua benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh kedatangan Baekhyun yang mendadak ini.

Baekhyun berdandan seperti seorang pekerja kasar. Baju coklatnya tampak kotor dan lusuh. Rambut disembunyikannya dalam topi coklatnya. Kulitnya yang putih juga tidak kalah kotornya.

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun mendapatkan baju itu. Entah bagaimana ia mendandani dirinya sendiri seperti seorang pemulung.

Yang pasti sekarang ia telah berada di Mangstone, beberapa mil dari Fyzool.

"Kau pasti membuat kehebohan lagi," Luhan menyalahkan.

"Kehebohan sendiri yang tidak mau meninggalkanku," gerutu Baekhyun tidak senang.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dari penjara sial itu."

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berseru lebih keras. Matanya melotot besar.

"Sehun," Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan, "Aku merindukanmu!" ia memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Kemudian menatapnya dengan manja, "Mengapa engkau tidak pernah mengunjungi aku?"

Luhan geram.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Sehun, "Aku tidak mempunyai waktu."

"Apakah sekarang kau mempunyai acara?"

"Hamba akan selalu mempunyai waktu untuk Anda, Paduka. Kapan pun Anda ingin, saya akan selalu siap menemani Anda," Sehun membungkuk hormat kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Siapakah yang berani mengabaikan keinginan Paduka Ratu?"

"Temani aku," Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Sehun, "Luhan," ia menoleh pada wanita itu, "Kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan gaunmu padaku selama beberapa hari, bukan? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

Luhan terperanjat. "Kau kabur dari Istana!?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun membenarkan, "Aku hanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Istana."

Sehun tertawa. "Luhan," katanya, "Kau seperti baru mengenal Baekhyun saja."

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun, "Kau tidak keberatan meminjami baju padaku, bukan? Aku ingin segera mandi dan berganti baju."

"Aku akan segera menyuruh pelayan mempersiapkan air mandimu," kata Luhan lalu ia berpaling pada Sehun. "Dan, Sehun."

"Jangan memberitahu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memotong. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke Fyzool. Walaupun pria kejam itu memaksaku, aku tidak akan pulang!"

Luhan terkejut.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mati jamuran, bukan?" Baekhyun merengek manja pada Luhan lalu ia berpaling pada Sehun, "Sehun, kau paling mengerti aku. Kau pasti tidak rela aku terkurung."

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan memulangkanmu," Sehun menepuk kepala gadis itu.

Baekhyun berseru senang. "Aku akan meminta seseorang mempersiapkan air mandiku," dengan langkah-langkah riangnya ia berlari ke dalam.

"Apa kau serius?" Luhan bertanya cemas.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol bila ia tahu Baekhyun kabur ke sini?"

"Akan lebih berbahaya kalau ia tahu kita membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di sini tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Luhan, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya serius,

"Semenjak memasuki Istana, ia tidak pernah keluar. Baekhyun bukan gadis yang bisa duduk diam. Ia pasti menderita selama berada di Istana. Selain itu Earl juga keterlaluan. Ia tidak mau menemui Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pulang ke Schewicvic."

"Earl juga terpaksa melakukannya," Luhan memberitahu, "Sebenarnya Earl ingin sekali berjumpa dengan Baekhyun namun ia tidak berani menemui Baekhyun. Ia takut ia tidak rela ditinggalkan Baekhyun lagi kalau ia bertemu Baekhyun."

"Ternyata Earl juga pengecut," gumam Sehun.

"Apa katamu!?" Luhan mendengar gumaman itu.

"Tidak ada," Sehun cepat-cepat mengelak, "Bukankah ini bagus, Luhan?"

Sehun melihat tempat Baekhyun menghilang beberapa saat lalu, "Tidakkah kau menyadari Baekhyun menjadi lebih feminim?"

Luhan terperanjat.

Sehun benar. Baekhyun yang biasa tidak akan mempedulikan pakaiannya.

Walau pakaiannya sudah kotor, ia tidak akan terganggu oleh perlunya berganti baju apalagi mandi.

"Bukankah Baekhyun patut mendapat hadiah?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Luhan bertanya serius. "Chanyeol akan murka kalau ia tahu."

"Baekhyun pasti akan kabur ke tempat lain kalau kita tidak membiarkannya tinggal. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar daripada membiarkannya."

Luhan pun percaya gadis itu akan melakukannya. "Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain," ia menyerah, "Aku akan mencari baju ganti untuk Baekhyun."

Dan ia pun meninggalkan Sehun.

Sepeninggal kedua gadis itu, Sehun berpikir, 'Kita akan punya masalah besar untuk membujuk Baekhyun pulang.'

Dan tebakannya itu tidak meleset. Sepanjang siang itu mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengulangi masa kanak-kanak mereka daripada membujuk Baekhyun.

Setiap kali merasa pembicaraan sudah mengarah ke Fyzool, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

Sehun bahkan ragu akan ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk membujuk Baekhyun pulang. Hanya satu yang tidak perlu diragukan. Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya bila mereka memaksa gadis itu.

Di saat Baekhyun bersikeras akan sesuatu, gadis itu tidak akan dapat dihentikan. Semakin ia dihentikan, semakin keras keputusannya bahkan tidak mungkin ia tidak mengambil tindakan yang berbahaya.

Baekhyun memang dapat menjadi seorang yang egois. Ia sering bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri tanpa mau mendengarkan orang lain.

Baekhyun juga tidak suka dikekang oleh peraturan. Untungnya, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang baik. Ia tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan orang lain. Ia hanya suka membuat orang lain kerepotan.

Sorenya ketika mendengar suara kereta mendekat, Sehun langsung melihat keluar jendela. Ia ingin tahu apakah itu kereta utusan istana yang dikirim Chanyeol untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Papa sudah pulang," Sehun memberitahu ketika melihat kereta keluarganya berhenti di depan pintu.

"Papa sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. "Mengapa ia pulang secepat ini? Apakah ia tidak pergi ke Schewicvic?"

Luhan juga berlari ke jendela. Ia terperanjat melihat ayahnya turun dari kereta diikuti seseorang.

"Tebaklah, Baekhyun," pancing Sehun, "Siapakah yang dibawa Papa besertanya."

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun gusar.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Sehun berteka-teki.

'Chanyeol Arcalianne!'

TBC –c-

FYI, dibagian ini dan beberapa chapt selanjutnya adalah fav moment saya di cerita ini ;AA;; Makasiii banget banget buat yang capek capek baca, walaupun ini bukan cerita saya tapi pas baca cerita ini saya selalu ngebayangin chanbaek, karena mereka kan suka banget berantem , lucuu lagi jadi cuma kepengen bagi bagi sama temen temen sesama chanbaek shippers ^0^~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

"Tebaklah, Baekhyun," pancing Sehun, "Siapakah yang dibawa Papa besertanya."

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun gusar.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Sehun berteka-teki.

'Chanyeol Arcalianne!' Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu memaksanya pulang. Ia akan menegaskan pada pria itu bahwa ia bukan bawahannya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur dirinya.

Luhan terperanjat melihat Baekhyun yang langsung menerjang keluar.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia akan menikmati pemandangan hari ini.

"Apakah Paduka Raja datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya tanya.

"Kurasa," Sehun tidak dapat memberi jawaban pasti.

"Aku yakin," Luhan dapat menyakinkan.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kurasa kita akan punya tontonan menarik."

"Sehun!" hardik Luhan, "Tampaknya kau benar-benar menikmati pertengkaran keduanya."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku ingin melihat pertunjukan menarik," ia bergegas mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Sehun!" Luhan pun mengekor di belakang.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol melintasi Hall bersama Jungsoo.

Baekhyun berdiri di ujung tangga dan berseru lantang – menyambut kemunculan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu! Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana!"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat raut keras kepala gadis itu.

Grand Duke terperanjat. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun bisa berada di rumahnya.

"Aku tidak datang untukmu," Chanyeol berkata santai.

"Bohong!" sergah Baekhyun, "Aku tahu kau datang untuk memaksaku pulang ke Istana!"

"Aku tidak datang untuk menjemputmu," Chanyeol menegaskan, "Aku datang untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam Jungsoo."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Jungsoo, "Benarkah itu, Jungsoo?"

Duke of Krievickie merasakan posisinya benar-benar sulit sekarang.

"Benar," katanya ikut berbohong, "Aku mengundang Paduka untuk makan malam di sini."

Baekhyun melotot tidak senang.

Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya.

"Selamat datang, Paduka," Luhan memberikan sambutannya, "Makan malam masih belum siap. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan untuk menanti beberapa saat."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," kata Chanyeol. "Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kalian mau mengundangku bergabung dengan acara makan malam kalian."

"Jadi, Jungsoo," ia merangkul pundak Grand Duke, "Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang belum selesai sambil menanti makan malam siap."

Ia membawa Grand Duke menuju Ruang Kerja.

"Paduka," gumam Jungsoo, "Saya mempunyai pertanyaan."

"Mengapa aku tahu ia ada di sini bukan?" Chanyeol menebak, "Tanpa perlu berpikir pun aku tahu ia akan ada di sini. Baekhyun dekat dengan kedua putra-putrimu, bukan? Ke mana lagi ia akan pergi selain Schewicvic dan Mangstone? Baekhyun tidak akan pulang ke Schewicvic karena Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak pulang. Baekhyun adalah putri yang penurut. Ia tidak akan melanggar perintah ayahnya. Ke mana lagi tujuan Baekhyun bila bukan Mangstone?"

Grand Duke terperangah mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Untuk beberapa hal Baekhyun mudah ditebak," ujar Chanyeol dan ia tertawa puas.

Tawa itu membuat Baekhyun kian kesal. Ia geram. Ia marah!

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun," Sehun merangkulkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu. "Untuk apa kau marah? Bukannya ia datang bukan untuk menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Sehun. "Kau memberitahu Chanyeol?" ia menuntut jawaban. "Ataukah kau, Luhan?"

Keduanya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawab Luhan, "Kami tidak memberitahu Paduka."

"Apakah mungkin kami memberitahu Chanyeol ketika kami terus berada di sisimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu aku ada di sini kalau tidak seorang pun dari kalian memberitahu pria sial itu!?"

"Sikapmu sudah keterlaluan, Baekhyun," Luhan tidak senang oleh cara Baekhyun menyebut Raja,

"Apakah kau sadar apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kau sudah membuat banyak masalah. Kau masih beruntung Raja tidak pernah menghukummu."

"Kata siapa?" tuntut Baekhyun, "Sepanjang hari ia menghukumku. Setiap saat ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang tahanan berbahaya! Ke mana mana selalu ada prajurit yang mengawalku. Nicci seorang saja sudah membuatku terkekang apalagi pasukan pengawal. Katakan apa aku tidak seperti tahanan berbahaya?"

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar Baekhyun memperupamakan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu juga karena kau sendiri," Luhan menyalahkan Baekhyun, "Kau tidak pernah menyadari posisimu saat ini. Kau terus bersikap seperti kau di Schewicvic. Fyzool bukan Schewicvic, Baekhyun. Dan sekarang kau adalah Ratu Kerajaan Viering. Ingatlah itu."

"Memangnya seorang ratu hanya bisa duduk diam di dalam Istana seperti pajangan!?"

Luhan tidak bisa membantah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Aku tahu apa yang dapat kulakukan, apa yang tidak dapat kulakukan!"

"Ya, ya," Sehun segera menghentikan keduanya sebelum bara api ini semakin membara, "Apakah kau mau terus berada di sini, Baekhyun? Kurasa kau lebih tertarik untuk pergi ke Ruang Makan dan melihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan sebelum hidangan disiapkan."

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun menyambut gembira, "Mungkin aku bias menyiapkan sesuatu untuk meracuni Chanyeol."

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kau harus bergegas sebelum seorang pun melihatmu."

Tanpa perlu diperintahkan, Baekhyun segera menghilang di lorong.

Luhan tidak suka cara Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus meminta Baekhyun bersikap seperti selayaknya seorang lady," Sehun berkata pada kakaknya dengan serius.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun bukan gadis-gadis itu. Kau juga sering mengatakan Baekhyun adalah seorang lady yang unik. Selama ini kau bisa menerima sikap Baekhyun. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau terus menuntut Baekhyun bersikap seperti mereka?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka terus membicarakan Baekhyun."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Waktu akan membuat mereka menerima Baekhyun," Sehun merangkulkan tangan di pundak Luhan.

"Sekarang tidakkah kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak khawatir terjadi kriminal di tempat ini."

Luhan terbelalak. "Sehun, kau tidak serius, bukan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Siapa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun?"

Memang tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun namun mereka semua tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukai keberadaan Chanyeol di Mangstone.

Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa sepanjang makan malam mereka.

Matanya yang cantik terus memandang tajam Chanyeol. Sebaliknya Chanyeol terus bersikap santai tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun.

Kedua orang itu benar-benar merusak suasana makan malam itu. Perang dingin di antara mereka membuat Grand Duke sekeluarga berada dalam posisi sulit yang tidak menyenangkan.

Menjelang kepulangannya ke Fyzool, Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apa pun tentang kepulangan Baekhyun ke Fyzool.

Hingga kereta keluarga Krievickie sudah siap mengantar Chanyeol kembali ke Istana, Chanyeol tidak menyebut apa-apa tentang keberadaan Baekhyun di Mangstone.

Chanyeol terus berjalan ke kereta tanpa sedikit pun menoleh atau pun berkata apa-apa.

Tindakannya ini membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Ia semakin sakit hati ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kereta.

Baekhyun sudah membalik badan dan siap memasuki Mangstone ketika Chanyeol berkata,

"Kau pulang tidak?"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terulur itu. Bunga kebahagiaan bersemi di dalam hatinya.

"Aku pulang bukan karena kau," Baekhyun berkata keras kepala ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli sambil memberikan tangannya untuk tumpuan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu memasuki kereta.

"Maaf telah menganggu kalian," Chanyeol berpamitan.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi," Baekhyun melongok keluar jendela.

Para anggota keluarga Krievickie itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mendesah penuh kelegaan ketika kereta kerajaan sudah jauh.

"Kukira Baekhyun akan tinggal di sini selamanya."

Luhan termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tidak kusangka Paduka dapat menundukkan Baekhyun begitu mudahnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari untuk mencari cara menyuruh Baekhyun pulang dan Paduka dengan satu kalimat sudah bisa membawa pulang Baekhyun."

Sehun meringis. "Baekhyun sudah mendapat tandingannya."

"Paduka adalah orang yang cerdas. Ia tahu bagaimana menangani sifat Baekhyun."

"Paduka jauh lebih pandai dari Sehun," giliran Luhan yang tertawa geli.

Grand Duke memperhatikan langit sore yang sudah menggelap. "Ini sudah hampir akhir musim panas, bukan?"

Luhan terperanjat. "Papa, apakah ini artinya…" Luhan tidak dapat melanjutkan kecemasannya.

"Apakah Baekhyun harus pergi?" Sehun bertanya cemas.

Grand Duke mendesah panjang. "Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus pergi."

Luhan pucat pasi.

Sehun tidak dapat memberi tanggapan apa pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duchess of Binkley memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian di Ruang Makan pagi ini.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Setiap pagi semenjak kepulangan mereka ke Viering, Jongin mulai melakukan ini.

Bahkan kian hari ia kian parah. Semua koran yang ada di Viering dibelinya dan setiap pagi ia selalu menjelajahi satu koran ke koran yang lain.

"Hentikan, Jongin!"

Jongin terus membolak-balik koran dengan gelisah.

"Untuk apa kau terus mengkhawatirkan hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Chanyeol sudah tidak mengusikmu lagi. Bukankah itu bagus? Seharusnya kau lega Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilmu lagi."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak memahami Chanyeol."

Ini bukan cara Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskannya semudah ini. Chanyeol selalu mencari dan mencarinya hingga ia bersumpah ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahannya lagi.

Namun Kyungsoo benar, sejak awal Chanyeol sudah tidak mengambil sikap seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tidak mengirim pasukan ketika mereka meninggalkan Viering.

Chanyeol tidak memaksanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menceraikan mereka. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah memanggilnya lagi semenjak malam itu.

Justru karena tindakan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa inilah, Jongin menjadi semakin gelisah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksinya.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah melihat kegelisahan suaminya yang tidak berarti ini.

"Kulihat ia sudah cukup dibuat lelah oleh istrinya yang liar itu," komentar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin," Jongin gusar, "Aku melihat sendiri mereka."

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Mereka berdua berkasih-kasihan?"

"Ya," jawab Jongin, "Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku."

"Jongin, Jonginku yang malang," desah Kyungsoo, "Mengapa engkau begitu mudah dipengaruhi Chanyeol? Tak heran kau begitu takut pada Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak mengenal Chanyeol," sergah Jongin, "Kau sama sekali tidak memahami Chanyeol!"

"Ya, aku tidak mengenal Chanyeol," Kyungsoo sependapat, "Namun aku tahu ia menikahi Baekhyun hanya untuk mengganjalmu." Kemudian ia menegaskan, "Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara mereka dan tidak mungkin ada."

"Aku melihat mereka sendiri," sergah Jongin.

"Kalau Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyun, mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum mengajak Baekhyun pergi berbulan madu? Mengapa ia malah mengurung Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol sibuk," kata Jongin membela, "Ia pasti akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbulan madu."

"Apakah kau akan mengurung istri yang kaucintai?" potong Kyungsoo,

"Semua membicarakannya, Jongin, untuk apa kau masih berkeras kepala? Seisi Viering mengetahuinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengijinkan Baekhyun meninggalkan Fyzool. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun di Istana kalau ia memang mencintai Baekhyun? Bahkan hamper setiap saat mereka bertengkar.

Semua pernah mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Apa mungkin mereka saling mencintai kalau mereka sering bertengkar sehebat itu? Mereka sama sekali bukan pasangan yang serasi juga bukan pasangan yang saling memahami. Mereka justru terlihat seperti sepasang musuh bebuyutan."

"Aku juga mendengar Earl of Hielfinberg melarang putrinya pulang ke Schewicvic. Ia juga tidak pernah mengunjungi Baekhyun. Menurutmu apakah yang ada di balik semua ini? Kalau memang ia merestui pernikahan mereka, ia pasti tidak akan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti putri durhaka.

Baekhyun pasti telah memanfaatkan persahabatan ayahnya dengan Grand Duke untuk mendapatkan posisinya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak selugu yang kaulihat. Percayalah aku mengenal banyak gadis seperti itu."

"Tetap saja itu tidak berarti Chanyeol tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"

"Ia sudah bukan lagi merencanakan sesuatu!" Kyungsoo kesal, "Ia sudah menjalankannya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya!?"

Jongin mengacuhkan istrinya dan meraih koran yang lain.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang melihat suaminya membolak-balik Koran dengan panik seperti menanti kabar kematiannya sendiri itu.

"Jongin," ia berdiri di belakang Jongin dan merangkulkan tangannya di dada pria itu. "Temani aku." Dengan suara manjanya, Kyungsoo merayu,

"Aku ingin pergi ke Loudline. Temani aku berbelanja."

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

"Katakan sayangku, apa yang bisa kubelikan untukmu untuk mempercantikmu?"

"Aku hanya akan mempercantik diriku untukmu seorang," Kyungsoo mencium Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau terlihat cantik setiap saat. Kau adalah wanita tercantik dan terhebat yang pernah ada di dunia ini," Jongin memeluk istrinya.

"Segeralah bersiap-siap."

Begitulah akhirnya mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan Loudline beberapa saat setelahnya.

Berada di pusat Loudline dapat membuat Jongin melupakan kegelisahannya. Kyungsoo pun juga menikmati waktunya.

Dengan kekayaan Duke of Binkley, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dibelinya. Ditambah kekuasaan Jongin yang masih bergelar Putra Mahkota Viering, tidak ada yang tidak bisa didapatkannya.

Kyungsoo menyukai kehidupan barunya ini.

Matanya memang tidak salah. Ketika ia bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kalinya di Dristol, ia tahu masa depannya akan berubah bila ia berhasil menggaet pria ini. Ia berhasil! Sekarang ia adalah wanita nomor dua di Viering, Duchess of Binkley!

Dengan kekuasaannya sebagai satu-satunya calon ratu setelah Baekhyun, siapa yang berani mengusiknya?

Ketika berada di Loudline itulah, Kyungsoo mendengar kabar ini. Baekhyun menghilang dari Fyzool!

Pihak Istana tidak tahu bagaimana ia bias menghilang dari penjagaan mereka yang ketat. Tidak seorang pun punya ide bagaimana Baekhyun pergi tanpa diketahui seorang pun.

Kyungsoo tahu. Ia tahu gadis itu pergi ke mana. Bukankah wanita bangsawan selalu seperti ini? Melompat ke pelukan pria lain walaupun ia sudah bersuami.

Yang paling menarik adalah sikap Chanyeol. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli oleh kepergian Baekhyun. Ia malah pergi ke rumah Grand Duke untuk merayakannya.

Tampak jelas bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak menikahi Baekhyun karena cinta.

Cerita di balik pernikahan mereka adalah murni omong kosong!

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang tidur nyenyak di sisinya.

Ia akan membuktikan pada Jongin. Ia akan membuat Jongin sadar Chanyeol sedang berusaha mematahkan jalannya menuju tahta. Kyungsoo membunyikan bel.

Berdiri telanjang di depan cermin, Kyungsoo mengagumi kulit halusnya. Ia mencintai tubuh moleknya yang telah menaklukan banyak pria.

Ia mengagungkan wajah cantiknya yang telah merebut hati banyak pria.

"Aku adalah orang yang pantas menjadi Ratu Viering," ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo baru saja mengenakan baju tidurnya ketika pelayan datang.

"Adalah yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Siapkan kereta dan panggil orang untuk membantuku."

Pelayan itu mendengus tidak senang dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa apa.

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan pelayan tidak tahu diri itu. Semua orang sama saja! Mereka tidak menghormatinya.

Kyungsoo sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakan dirinya.

Ketika Jongin tidak berada di sisinya, mereka menghina, mengacuhkan bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan kedudukannya sebagai Duchess of Binkley, siapa yang berani melawannya? Selama ia masih seorang Duchess of Binkley, setiap orang harus tunduk padanya!

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun sudah membuat keributan lagi di halaman belakang Fyzool.

Hari ini adalah waktu rutin merawat halaman Fyzool.

Sejak pagi Baekhyun sudah melepas gaun mahalnya beserta perhiasan perhiasannya yang indah.

Tanpa mempedulikan pelayan-pelayan yang berusaha menghentikannya, Baekhyun bergabung dengan para pekerja yang sudah mulai terbiasa oleh gangguan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak akrab dengan mereka bahkan tanpa ragu-ragu menyuruh prajurit pengawalnya turun tangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan caranya sendiri, gadis itu merebut hati setiap penghuni Fyzool.

Hari ini Chanyeol bisa lega. Baekhyun akan sibuk sepanjang hari hingga tidak punya waktu untuk kabur.

"Paduka."

Chanyeol membalikkan badan.

"Duchess of Binkley minta bertemu Anda," pelayan pria itu memberitahu dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol membelalak. Apa wanita itu hanya datang untuk merusak harinya!?

Pelayan itu memperhatikan perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Seisi Viering tahu Kyungsoo adalah hal yang sensitive bagi Chanyeol.

"Apakah saya harus mengatakan Anda sibuk?"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

Mengusir Kyungsoo tampaknya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo harus tahu walau ia sudah menjadi Duchess of Binkley, di matanya ia tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur!

Chanyeol memandang kebun.

Baekhyun tampak menikmati kesibukannya merapikan semak-semak.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun?' ia bertanya-tanya.

Gadis itu mungkin akan langsung menerjang Kyungsoo dan memakinya.

Tidak, itu pasti! Gadis itu pasti akan melakukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

Pelayan itu kebingungan.

"Suruh dia menemuiku di Ruang Duduk."

"Baik, Paduka," pelayan itu langsung pergi.

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan koridor menuju Ruang Duduk.

.

.

.

Nicci membawa keranjang besar di tangannya.

"Cepat! Cepat, Nicci. Cepat!" Baekhyun memanggil tidak sabar.

Semua orang tersenyum.

"Tampaknya Anda sudah tidak sabar, Paduka Ratu," ujar seseorang.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Baekhyun, "Aku harus segera mengumpulkan bunga bunga ini sebelum ia rontok."

Nicci menyerahkan keranjang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka aku bisa menemukan bunga kesukaan Mama di sini," tangan Baekhyun sibuk memasukkan bunga-bunga yang telah dipetiknya ke dalam keranjang, "Aku harus segera merangkai dan mengirimnya ke Schewicvic. Mama pasti akan gembira."

"Paduka Ratu memang gadis yang baik," puji yang lain.

"Paduka Ratu," kata Nicci, "Saya mempunyai berita yang pasti tidak akan Anda percayai."

"Apa itu, Nicci?" seorang wanita berkata tidak sabar.

"Cepat katakan!" kata pelayan yang lain.

"Duchess of Binkley datang!"

"Ia datang!?" mereka terpekik tidak percaya.

"Sekarang Paduka Raja pergi menemuinya," Nicci memberitahu.

"Akhirnya ia datang juga," gumam Baekhyun puas. "Di mana dia?"

Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin bertemu wanita yang menyebabkan nasib sialnya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mencaci maki wanita yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Kekesalannya sudah hampir meluap dan perlu segera disalurkan.

"Mereka berada di Ruang Duduk."

Baekhyun langsung bergegas.

"Tunggu dulu!" Nicci menahan Baekhyun, "Anda tidak bisa ke sana seperti ini."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Anda tidak ingin terlihat kacau seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Nicci, "Anda harus tampil selayaknya seorang Ratu Viering."

"Benar, Paduka Ratu," yang lain mendesak, "Anda tidak boleh tampil seperti ini di hadapan Duchess."

"Ia harus tahu Anda lebih pantas menjadi Ratu Viering," timpal yang lain.

"Ia benar-benar buruk. Tidak seorang pun di Arsten yang menyukainya."

Baekhyun melihat pelayan itu.

"Benar, Paduka Ratu," seorang pekerja kebun membenarkan, "Saudara saya bekerja di Arsten. Ia mengatakan Duchess benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Sikapnya itu benar-benar membuat muak. Ia seenaknya saja memerintah orang lain.

Ia belum menjadi Ratu namun sikapnya sudah seperti seorang Ratu. Ia sudah lupa dulunya ia juga wanita biasa. Ia tidak berdarah biru dan tidak akan pernah berdarah biru!"

Baekhyun melihat pria itu.

"Anda tidak boleh kalah dari wanita rendah itu," yang lain menegaskan.

Mereka benar. Ia tidak bisa tampil seperti ini terutama di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan dan tidak boleh membiarkan wanita itu menertawakannya.

"Cepatlah," Baekhyun menarik tangan Nicci, "Segera siapkan air mandi dan gaun gantiku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," para pelayan wanita yang berada di tempat itu langsung bergerak.

"Kami akan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu untuk Anda, Paduka Ratu," kata para pekerja kebun.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum gembira dan menarik Nicci ke dalam.

Kedua pengawal Baekhyun juga bergegas mengekor.

Para pekerja kebun itu saling tersenyum.

"Paduka Ratu memang masih anak-anak," kata seorang di antara mereka.

"Namun ia jauh lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Aku lebih suka Paduka Ratu daripada wanita rendahan itu," tegas yang lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan.

Ia merasa jijik melihat wanita itu dengan dandanannya yang mencolok. Bibirnya dipoles merah terang. Pipinya pun tidak kalah merahnya. Gaun yang yang dikenakannya pun tidak kalah menonjolnya. Potongannya yang rendah memamerkan dadanya yang penuh.

'Benar-benar wanita rendahan,' Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri begitu melihat Chanyeol tiba.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada tujuan.

"Saya mempunyai satu pertanyaan. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi, "Pernikahan Anda dengan Paduka Ratu tidak akur. Kalian sering bertengkar bahkan kemarin saya mendengar Paduka Ratu kabur."

"Ia tidak kabur," Chanyeol meralat, "Ia hanya pergi ke Mangstone. Ia sudah kembali."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Chanyeol dapat memaklumi bila Kyungsoo masih belum mendengar Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Istana. Hari sudah larut ketika mereka tiba di Fyzool.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Baekhyun dan ia membiarkan gadis itu langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia sendiri juga langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Baekhyun masih berdandan di kamar. Tak lama lagi ia pasti akan muncul," Chanyeol berkata sambil berharap.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Apakah kaukira aku sedang berbohong?" Chanyeol tidak suka cara wanita itu menatapnya. Wanita itu benar-benar merendahkannya dan itu membuatnya semakin muak. "Kami mendengar kabar kedatanganmu bersamaan."

"Saya mendengar kalian pisah kamar," Kyungsoo terus mengutarakan keyakinannya.

"Kau terlalu mempercayai gosip," Chanyeol berkelit.

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan segera muncul. Belum lima menit ia menghadapi wanita ini tapi ia sudah lelah. Ia membutuhkan bantuan. Ia tidak dapat menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil Baekhyun.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi harapannya adalah Baekhyun mendengar dari seseorang bahwa Kyungsoo datang.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan muncul begitu ia mendengar Kyungsoo datang. Ia percaya!

Baru saja Chanyeol berkata seperti itu ketika pintu terbuka.

"Saya tidak menduga akhirnya saya bisa berjumpa dengan Anda," kata Baekhyun begitu ia muncul, "Saya sudah menantikan perjumpaan ini sejak lama."

Kedatangan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol lega. Tekanan yang ditanggungnya ketika menghadapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja hilang tanpa bekas.

Ia merasa Baekhyun telah membawa pergi tekanan yang ditanggungnya selama ia menahan diri untuk bersikap sopan pada wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak disukainya ini.

"Aku banyak mendengar sepak terjangmu. Kau benar-benar terkenal sejak kabar pernikahanmu yang menghebohkan itu. Seluruh dunia membicarakannya. Pernikahanmu benar-benar membuka lembaran baru sepanjang sejarah Viering," Baekhyun melanjutkan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulut.

"Sayang sekali kalian sudah berada di luar negeri ketika kami mengetahuinya. Andai saja kalian masih ada di sini, kami pasti akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan pernikahan kalian. Aku yakin kau pasti menginginkan pesta yang meriah dan mewah seperti pesta pernikahanku, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak seolah-olah menyadari sesuatu, "Kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu Kyungsoo, bukan?"

Kyungsoo geram. Gadis itu sengaja mengungkit-ungkit pernikahannya! Ia sengaja menyindir pernikahannya yang diadakan secara rahasia itu! Ia berkata seolah-olah pernikahannya adalah skandal yang memalukan Viering.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis ingusan ini berkata sekurang ajar itu padanya? Gadis itu hanya putri seorang Earl sebelum ia menikah dengan Raja Chanyeol. Tidak lebih dari itu!

"Tidak, tentu tidak, Paduka Ratu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis – membuat Kyungsoo kian geram.

Chanyeol menahan tawa gelinya melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo yang menahan kesal.

Memang sudah seharusnya Baekhyun yang dimajukan untuk menghadapi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu jauh lebih tahu bagaimana menghadapi wanita seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah tidak perlu berbasa-basi. "Saya dengar pernikahan kalian ini direncanakan mendadak. Saya rasa kalian menikah untuk mencegah Jongin naik tahta," kata Kyungsoo langsung pada tujuan.

"Aku?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, "Apakah kau kira kami menikah gara-gara kalian?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut.

"Apakah kau kira aku adalah orang seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak senang.

Baekhyun langsung menyadari suasana.

"Siapakah yang mau menikah tanpa cinta? Memangnya kau siapa sehingga kami harus menikah karena kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Ia adalah segalanya bagiku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh kasih dan ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan menurunkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melihat sepasang pengantin baru itu memulai adegan mesra mereka dan ia merasa muak. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun mendengar pintu terbuka dan sesaat kemudian tertutup. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya!" dengusnya, "Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan kalimat menjijikkan itu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis melihat gadis itu mengomel sendiri. "Kau cukup meyakinkan sebagai seorang pemula."

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku sungguh tidak percaya semua ini!" serunya, "Ini benar-benar gila! Kau membuat aku bertingkah seperti… seperti…" Baekhyun tidak dapat mengutarakannya.

"Seperti pelacur?" sambung Chanyeol mengejek.

"Dan kau bersuka cita atasnya!" Baekhyun murka melihat kesenangan dalam mata pria itu.

Chanyeol tertawa geli.

"Gila! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal," komentar Baekhyun, "Pernikahan ini benar-benar konyol!"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung menghilang. Ia mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kuperingatkan kau," katanya berbahaya,

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam."

"Dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri lebih dalam?" sambung Baekhyun tidak senang, "Membiarkan diriku dalam bulan-bulanan koran? Menyeret diriku sendiri dalam gosip terbesar abad ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar nada tidak senang dan terluka Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," sambung Baekhyun, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi korban lebih dalam lagi."

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun balas mengejek Chanyeol, "Suamiku yang tercinta."

Chanyeol tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benci gadis ingusan itu! Aku benci!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Iya… Iya…"

"Beraninya ia menyindirku!? Beraninya ia menyindir pernikahanku!? Memangnya siapa dia!? Mentang-mentang pernikahannya lebih mewah dariku, ia bisa mengatakan aku seperti itu!? Gadis ingusan itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu! Viering! _'Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu_

 _denganmu'_. Apanya yang sudah lama!? Jelas-jelas ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku. _'Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Kyungsoo?'_. Memangnya siapa dia!? Bisa-bisanya dia berlagak akrab. Ia kira aku tidak tahu ia memandang rendah padaku? _'Aku yakin kau juga menginginkan sebuah_

 _pesta pernikahan yang meriah'_. Kalau iya memangnya mengapa!?"

Todd mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu. Akulah yang paling pantas menjadi Ratu Viering!"

"Lalu," Todd menekuk sikunya di atas bantal dan mengawasi wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang dinodai kemarahan itu, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Todd memegang dagu Kyungsoo. "Wajahmu yang cantik ini tidak pantas dinodai oleh kemarahan."

"Hentikan, Todd!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Todd. "Sekarang aku bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu!"

"Wah… wah…," komentar Todd, "Setelah menjadi seorang Duchess, sekarang kau menjadi sombong."

"Justru karena aku adalah seorang Duchess, aku harus menjaga sikapku!" Kyungsoo menegaskan.

"Oh ya?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku!" Kyungsoo marah.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan genitnya. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap Todd.

"Bagaimana dengan sang Duke of Binkley?" tanya Todd tertarik.

"Ia tidak lebih dari sebuah alat bagiku. Ia hanya kumanfaatkan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan kau, kau adalah petualangan liar. Duke bodoh itu tidak bisa memberikan apa yang bias kauberikan padaku."

"Dan ia bisa memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu."

Kyungsoo menindih tubuh telanjang Todd.

"Ia mempunyai uang dan kekuasaan tapi ia adalah seorang pria bodoh yang penakut. Kau adalah seorang pria cerdas yang pemberani. Hanya kau yang bisa memberikan kepuasan padaku. Tapi kau tidak bias mendapatkan hatiku."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" tanya Todd, "Tidak akan ada yang pernah mendapatkan hatimu. Kau cantik tetapi kau juga berbahaya."

Kyungsoo mendaratkan ciuman ganasnya di leher Todd.

"Inilah yang kusuka darimu," Todd membalas ciuman wanita itu, "Hatimu hanya milik ambisimu."

Keduanya pun kembali bergulat pada petualangan liar mereka yang terlarang.

Sementara itu di kediamannya, Jongin terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo tidak ada di sisinya ketika ia terbangun.

Ia semakin panik ketika mengetahui dari pelayan Kyungsoo pergi ke Istana Fyzool untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Ia sudah memperingati wanita itu untuk tidak mendekati Fyzool. Ia sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak menemui Chanyeol.

Dari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang terakhir, Jongin tahu Chanyeol pasti akan membunuh Kyungsoo bila ia mempunyai kesempatan.

Sekarang Kyungsoo malah pergi menemui pemuda itu. Ini sama saja dengan pergi mengirim nyawa ke dunia lain!

TBC –c-

Tanggal 10-17 saya bakalan agak jarang update karena sibuk , thanks buat yang masih nungguin ff inixD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar cemas. Ia tidak berani ke Fyzool. Ia tidak berani menganggu Chanyeol. Tidak ketika Chanyeol sedang marah besar.

Ia pernah menjadi seorang sosok adik yang dikagumi Chanyeol. Namun sekarang ia hanyalah seorang makhluk yang tidak berarti di mata pemuda itu. Chanyeol telah melampauinya.

Chanyeol adalah seorang Raja dan ia hanyalah seorang Duke. Mereka bukan lagi sepasang saudara yang bermain bersama dengan riangnya.

.

.

Baekhyun bersin.

"Anda sakit, Paduka Ratu?" seorang pelayan melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus bersin tanpa henti.

"Gawat," Nicci cepat-cepat memegang dahi Baekhyun, "Apakah Anda demam? Apakah Anda sakit?"

Seorang pria tua menghentikan gerakan gunting rumputnya. "Sudah hampir musim gugur 'kan?"

Semua orang langsung melihat Baekhyun lalu ke Nicci.

Nicci melihat gaun Baekhyun yang memamerkan pundaknya yang putih.

"Setelah menemui Duchess, Paduka Ratu memaksa langsung ke sini. Ia tidak mau berganti baju," katanya bersalah.

"Siapa yang mau berganti baju!?" Baekhyun diingatkan paksaan Nicci di saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Mau tak mau kemarahannya bangkit lagi.

"Pria sial itu sudah merusak suasana hatiku. Di saat begini apa aku masih punya waktu memikirkan ganti baju!?"

Mereka semua tertawa geli.

"Anda bertengkar lagi dengan Paduka," kata seorang pelayan.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa tidak bertengkar," timpal yang lain.

"Katakan itu pada Chanyeol!" Baekhyun geram, "Ia selalu mencari perkara. Setiap saat ia hanya bisa memarahi orang."

"Paduka Raja bukan orang seperti itu," seorang pelayan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ia adalah orang yang sabar," kata yang lain.

"SABAR!?" Baekhyun naik darah, "Setiap saat ia mencari kesalahanku. Setiap kali ia mencari kesempatan untuk memarahiku. Kalian mengatakan ia sabar."

"Hanya kepada Anda," pria tua itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong rumput.

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Dulu Paduka adalah orang yang periang. Kami semua menyukainya. Namun semenjak kepergian orang tuanya, ia berubah," kata pria itu.

"Hubungannya dengan Duke Jongin pun berubah."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada pelayan yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Duke Jongin dan Paduka adalah teman dekat. Ke mana pun mereka berada, mereka selalu berdua. Paduka selalu mengagumi Duke Jongin. Ia memujanya sebagai idolanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar akrab," wanita itu melanjutkan.

"Perlahan-lahan Paduka Raja berubah," timpal yang lain, "Ia menjadi seorang yang serius dan dingin. Kami menjadi jarang melihat senyumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah sembarangan menunjukkan kemarahannya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana mengendalikan perasaannya."

"Sekarang Paduka sudah mulai kembali ke masa kecil Paduka," pria tua itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Hanya kepada Anda, Paduka bias menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

"Hanya kepadaku," dengus Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tampaknya Paduka benar-benar mencintai Anda," timpal yang lain.

"Cinta padaku!?" Baekhyun memekik jijik, "Benar-benar membuat orang semakin kesal."

Mereka semua tersenyum.

Nicci terperanjat. Ia harus segera bertindak sebelum Baekhyun membuka sendiri kebohongan di balik cerita cinta mereka.

"Sudah cukup, Paduka Ratu," Nicci memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Sekarang Anda harus kembali. Saya tidak mau disalahkan kalau Anda sakit."

Baekhyun terperanjat. "Lepaskan aku, Nicci. Aku masih belum selesai."

"Nicci benar, Yang Mulia," kata orang-orang itu, "Kami tidak mau Anda jatuh sakit."

"Masalah bunga-bunga ini," seorang wanita mengangkat keranjang bunga Baekhyun dari tanah, "Serahkan pada kami."

"Kami akan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang terbaik untuk Anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya kemudian membiarkan Nicci membawanya ke dalam Istana.

Orang-orang itu tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang setengah ditarik Nicci diikuti para pengawalnya.

"Grand Duke telah memilih istri yang tepat untuk Paduka Raja," komentar pria tua itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang terampil membentuk semak-semak halaman Fyzool.

Baekhyun tertarik kerumunan di halaman belakang Fyzool. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang ditonton oleh kerumunan yang kebanyakan adalah para gadis itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kerumunan itu.

"Paduka Ratu!" Nicci lekas mengejar.

Kedua prajurit yang selalu mengawal Baekhyun pun langsung mengekor.

Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan itu untuk berada di depan.

Chanyeol sedang bermain pedang dengan seorang prajurit. Dengan gerakan gerakannya yang anggun, ia memukau para penontonnya.

Para gadis itu berteriak histeris ketika Chanyeol berada dalam posisi terjepit dan mereka berseru senang ketika Chanyeol mengambil alih keadaan.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Apa bagusnya menonton pria ini? Dan mengapa pula para gadis ini harus berteriak histeris seperti ini?

"Paduka Ratu," Nicci akhirnya berhasil kembali ke sisi Baekhyun dan ia mengeluh, "Jangan tiba-tiba lari seperti ini."

"Mari kita pergi," Baekhyun menarik tangan Nicci, "Tidak ada yang menarik di sini."

Nicci melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain pedang. "Paduka Raja tampak sangat mahir," pujinya.

"Ia tidak jauh lebih baik dariku."

Chanyeol mendengar komentar itu.

"Mari kita buktikan!" Chanyeol melempar sebuah pedang pada Baekhyun.

Semua orang kaget. Nicci langsung berlindung di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangkapnya. "Ide bagus," ia menerima tantangan Chanyeol.

"Paduka Ratu," pelayan Baekhyun itu cemas.

"Menyingkirlah, Nicci," perintah Baekhyun.

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun.

"Apa kau kira aku takut padamu?" Baekhyun tidak suka cara pria itu mengejeknya.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka terlibat duel yang seru. Suara pedang mereka yang saling bertautan memanggil setiap orang yang mendengarnya untuk mendekat.

"Permainan pedangmu cukup bagus," puji Chanyeol tanpa meninggalkan nada-nada mengejeknya.

"Kau juga tidak jelek," Baekhyun membalas pujian yang mengejek itu.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bertenaga."

Baekhyun tidak menyukai ejekan itu. Tetapi Baekhyun juga mengakui permainan pedangnya tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang lemah. Baekhyun sering bermain pedang dengan ayahnya dan ayahnya sering memuji permainan pedangnya.

Baekhyun juga yakin ia akan dapat mengalahkan Chanyeol.

Gaun panjangnya lah yang menghambat gerakannya. Baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa tanpa mengkhawatirkan kakinya menginjak ujung gaunnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak seperti keinginannya tanpa memperhatikan gaun sutranya yang mengganggu itu.

Chanyeol menyudutkan Baekhyun ke sebuah batang pohon.

Baekhyun menahan pedang Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" ejek Chanyeol, "Ke mana semangatmu yang meluapluap itu."

Baekhyun kesal. "Aku tidak selemah itu!" Baekhyun mengangkat lututnya dan menghantamkannya sekuat tenaga ke perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merintih kesakitan.

"Tunggu di sini!" Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut?" ejek Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" Baekhyun melempar pedang di tangannya.

Semua orang menjerit panik.

Chanyeol menghindar tepat sebelum pedang itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Pedang Baekhyun tertancap di batang pohon.

Baekhyun geram melihatnya. "Jangan tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku datang!" serunya lalu ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tertarik itu.

"Benar-benar gadis liar," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Paduka," Grand Duke Jungsoo mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya mohon hentikanlah permainan yang berbahaya ini," pinta Grand Duke, "Paduka Ratu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dimainkannya. Ia masih anak-anak."

"Jangan khawatir, Jungsoo," Chanyeol mencabut pedang Baekhyun, "Kau juga melihatnya bukan? Dia bukan sekadar menggerakkan pedang. Ia cukup terlatih untuk permainan ini."

"Tetapi, Paduka."

"Aku tidak akan mencelakakan Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol, "Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanannya itu."

Grand Duke Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Permainan ini tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat," kata Chanyeol lagi, "Kau tentu bersedia membantuku."

"Tentu, Paduka," Grand Duke mengerti permintaan itu, "Hari ini saya akan mewakili tugas Anda mempersiapkan hal itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bubarkan orang-orang ini. Aku tidak suka ditonton seperti ini. Kami bukan tontonan yang menarik."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka," Grand Duke Jungsoo membungkuk lalu ia mundur dari sisi Chanyeol.

Bersama beberapa prajurit, Grand Duke menghalau orang-orang itu.

Baekhyun berlari mendekat.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti melihat tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus baju ketat berkudanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun tidak menyukai senyuman itu, "Maaf, aku tidak pernah ingin mengikuti seleramu. Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Benar. Tapi senyummu itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya," balas Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pernyataan itu. "Kau sudah siap?" ia melempar pedang itu ke Baekhyun.

"Kapan pun kau siap," Baekhyun menangkap pedang itu dan bersiap siaga.

Grand Duke memperhatikan kedua orang yang mulai terlibat dalam permainan pedang yang seru itu.

Grand Duke tahu Baekhyun tidak sekedar menggerakkan pedangnya.

Baekhyun memainkan pedangnya dengan bagus dan terencana. Baekhyun tidak mempermaikan permainan pedang anak kecil. Ia benar-benar terlatih untuk itu.

Grand Duke juga tahu kemampuan Chanyeol berada jauh di atas Baekhyun tetapi Chanyeol nampaknya terus mengalah pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menguasai keadaan dan terus mengimbangi permainan lincah gadis itu.

Grand Duke tersenyum. "Permainan mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum malam," gumamnya sambil meninggalkan tanah berumput itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaganya.

Seumur hidup tidak pernah Baekhyun bermain pedang sepanjang hari seperti ini. Tidak seorang pun yang menantangnya bermain hingga matahari tenggelam.

Bintang-bintang sore mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tetapi mereka masih belum berhenti.

"Kau tidak buruk," kata Chanyeol juga tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau juga," balas Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menerjang.

Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol memainkan pedangnya di pedang Baekhyun, "Aku lebih baik darimu," pedang Baekhyun terlempar dari tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah. Pedangnya jatuh tak jauh dari sisinya.

Chanyeol tertawa puas.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku lelah," Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu.

"Hari sudah larut," kata Chanyeol, "Sebaiknya kita berhenti."

Baekhyun melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dan membaringkan diri di sisi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

Matanya terpejam merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menari-nari di udara. Ketenangan sore ini benar-benar membuai dirinya.

Baekhyun ingin terus seperti ini – berbaring di atas rumput sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membuaikan diri. Dan kesunyian alam yang menenangkan hati.

Chanyeol juga berdiam diri memperhatikan langit malam dengan bintang bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atasnya. Entah sudah berapa lamanya ia tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga seperti ini. Gadis ini memang liar.

Gerakannya sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali," Chanyeol berdiri dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam rapat. Nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur.

Chanyeol berlutut di sisi Baekhyun. "Kau pasti kelelahan," tangannya terulur menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun yang belum mengering. "Kau bisa sakit kalau kau tidur di sini," ia berkata lembut.

Baekhyun sudah terbuai ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badan, meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dari tanah.

"Bawa masuk pedang yang tergetak di kebun belakang," perintahnya pada prajurit pertama yang dilihatnya dan ia terus membawa masuk Baekhyun.

Grand Duke Jungsoo melihat Chanyeol mendekat sambil membopong Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia," Grand Duke mendekat dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menenangkan pria tua itu, "Ia hanya kelelahan."

Grand Duke memperhatikan mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Ia tampak begitu tenang dengan wajah tidurnya yang manis itu.

"Tampaknya beliau benar-benar kelelahan."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ia adalah Xena."

"Xena?" Grand Duke bertanya heran.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tapi ia tetaplah seorang wanita," matanya memandang lembut gadis dalam gendongannya itu.

Grand Duke tertegun. Belum pernah ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu. Belum pernah ia melihat sinar mata itu.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya."

"Silakan, Paduka," Grand Duke menepi – memberi jalan.

Grand Duke memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh sambil membopong Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia berpikir, 'Pilihanku mungkin tidak salah.'

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun oleh rasa lapar. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi depan perapian.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadarinya. Semenjak ia mengeluhkan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti pengasuh yang selalu mau memastikan ia tidur, Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah datang ke kamarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini ia berada di sini dengan senampan teh dan makanan ringan.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berada di dalam kamar istriku?" Chanyeol menyelidiki.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian," Baekhyun membela diri, "Aku hanya merasa heran."

"Kau tertidur pulas seperti seekor babi kecil dan aku tidak tega membiarkanmu terbangun dengan perut lapar."

Baekhyun terperangah. Perutnya berbunyi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kelaparan," Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

Baekhyun tidak suka cara pria itu berbicara. Ia membuang mukanya dengan angkuh dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, "Aku telah meminta mereka menyiapkan jatah untuk dua orang."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang dengan tenangnya menyiapkan sebuah piring di depannya dan dengan tenang pula ia menuangkan teh dalam cangkir di depannya.

"Mereka akan kecewa kalau kau tidak menghabiskan jatahmu."

Dengan kesal Baekhyun duduk di kursi panjang di depan pria itu.

"Tidak ada perdebatan," kata Chanyeol santai, "Aku sudah sangat lelah."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengambil cangkir yang telah diisi Chanyeol untuknya. Saat itulah ia menyadari ia sudah berganti baju.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan pucat. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Mengapa aku sudah berganti baju!?" Baekhyun ingat persis ia berbaring di sisi Chanyeol di atas rumput dengan pakaian berkuda merah pemberian Luhan dan sekarang ia sudah mengenakan baju tidur coklat muda sutranya.

Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengarnya. "Apa yang lucu!?" bentaknya kesal.

Tawa Chanyeol langsung menghilang. Ia berdiri. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahaya ketika pria itu mendekat. Ia bergeser menjauhi pria itu.

Chanyeol sengaja memojokkan gadis itu di salah satu sudut kursi panjang itu. Satu tangannya memegang sandaran kursi dan satunya memegang pegangan kursi. Tubuhnya membungkuk pada Baekhyun yang meringkuk di pojok.

Baekhyun benar-benar terpojok di kursinya. Chanyeol mengurungnya di antara dua tangannya. Ia tidak punya ruang untuk kabur.

"Katakan, istriku," Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak suka cara pria itu memanggilnya. Jelas sekali pria itu tengah mengejeknya!

"Apa kau mau memulainya?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Memulainya?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Bukannya kita belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali," Chanyeol terus memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

'Chanyeol terlalu dekat!' sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan gerakan bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya. Apa pun yang tengah dimainkan pria itu, Baekhyun tahu ia harus segera mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri.

"Katakan," bisik Chanyeol berbahaya, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan pada seorang babi kecil yang tidur pulas sepertimu?"

Baekhyun marah. Ia membenci pria itu menyebutnya babi!

"Mulutmu bau," katanya dingin.

Chanyeol termangu. Ia menatap sepasang mata coklat yang kesal itu.

"Mulutmu bau," ulang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata dinginnya.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Kau memang benar-benar pandai merusak suasana," pria itu menjatuhkan diri di sisi Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu!?" Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke dada pria itu.

"Dan liar," Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang.." Baekhyun terpesona. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti ini padanya. Sepasang mata kelabunya menatapnya lembut bukan mengejek seperti biasanya. Chanyeol benar-benar memberikan senyumnya yang menawan!

"Kau sungguh manis dengan pipimu yang memerah itu," tangan Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang tanpa bisa dihentikan gadis itu.

Matanya terus terpaku pada sepasang mata kelabu yang tersenyum lembut itu.

"Kuberitahu, istriku yang lugu," Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Pelayanlah yang membantumu berganti baju." Senyum di wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyum mengejek yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

Baekhyun langsung sadar. Chanyeol sedang mempermainkannya!

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Membuat Baekhyun marah memang hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan setelah sepanjang hari berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang membosankan.

"Tidak lucu!" Baekhyun berdiri dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Ia benar-benar membenci pria ini!

"Duduk!" Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat sepasang mata Chanyeol yang berkilat itu. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak suka ia pergi tanpa menghabiskan makanannya. Namun Baekhyun sendiri juga sudah mencapai puncak kemarahannya.

Maka, ia menebaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Mengapa aku harus mendengarmu!?" katanya marah.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun meninggalkan makannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti sudah menyuruh prajurit menjaga pintu kamarnya. Ia pasti telah memikirkan segala cara untuk tetap menahannya di dalam kamar. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu terus menang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan ke beranda dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia sadar Baekhyun sudah marah besar. Chanyeol kesal ketika menyadari ia dibuat takut oleh kemarahan gadis itu.

Hingga saat ini ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia suka melampiaskan kepenatannya kepada Baekhyun.

Ia mengakui ia menikmati kemarahan gadis itu. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai keliaran gadis itu, ia benar-benar dibuat takut ketika gadis itu bersikap anggun.

Ia tidak mungkin lupa ketika Baekhyun benar-benar marah pada hari itu.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun menghadiri pesta sebagai seorang Ratu Viering. Juga pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengijinkan Baekhyun keluar Fyzool.

"Aku tidak mau!" itulah reaksi pertama Baekhyun ketika ia mengajukan syarat-syaratnya. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!"

"Kau harus ingat siapa yang berkuasa di tempat ini!" nada Chanyeol meninggi, "Kau harus ikut!"

"Tanpa bantahan!" Chanyeol menambahkan dengan tegas ketika melihat Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya, "Dan kuperingatkan kau, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam," Chanyeol memberikan sinyal bahaya, "Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan aku!"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku adalah suamimu. Aku berhak mengaturmu!"

"Siapa yang memintanya!? Aku hanya kebetulan terpilih menjadi istrimu! Aku tidak pernah sudi menikah denganmu!" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia marah. Ia sudah tidak mau melihat pria itu lagi. Mati pun ia tidak akan sudi melihatnya!

Tanpa menanti jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia akan menunjukkan pada pria itu bahwa ia bukan gadis yang bias sembarangan diperintah.

Akan ia tunjukkan ia bukan gadis yang bias dipermainkan. Ia bukan seorang dari para penggemarnya yang terus berlomba-lomba untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Chanyeol!

Dan keesokan sorenya, Chanyeol puas ketika melihat Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak begitu memukau. Ia jauh lebih cantik dari saat pernikahannya.

Ia jauh lebih anggun dari pesta pertunangannya. Dari aura yang ditebarkannya, Chanyeol merasa gadis itu sudah menjadi sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar puas. Ia tahu mengapa Nana tiba-tiba mengadakan pesta itu dan mengundang keduanya. Nana masih tidak dapat menerima keputusannya untuk menikah dengan gadis lain ketika mereka masih bersama.

Nana tidak mengakui Baekhyun! Ditambah dengan kelakukan Baekhyun yang mulai menjadi bahan pembicaraan, Nana pasti ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Baekhyun tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu Viering.

Namun dalam pesta itu Baekhyun merebut perhatian semua orang. Ia menjadi seorang gadis muda yang bersinar paling cantik dan menawan dalam pesta itu.

Sayangnya, kepuasan itu tidak bertahan lama. Chanyeol mulai merasakan kejanggalan ketika Baekhyun bersikap angkuh kepada setiap undangan di pesta itu bahkan Luhan, sang kakak angkat kesayangannya.

Ia baru benar benar menyadari kejanggalan itu ketika Baekhyun tetap bersikap kaku dan anggun keesokan harinya dan beberapa hari setelahnya.

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun tidak terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Fyzool. Ia tidak nampak ketika para pekerja kebun melakukan pekerjaan rutin mereka.

Ia tidak terdengar muncul tiba-tiba di dapur. Ia tidak muncul seperti seorang pahlawan ketika Chanyeol sedang memarahi seseorang. Ia tidak lagi kabur dalam pelajaran musiknya.

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun duduk di Ruang Musik memeriahkan suasana Fyzool dengan permainan pianonya yang lembut.

Di lain waktu ia menemani tamunya sepanjang hari.

Sikapnya yang berubah total itu membuat semua orang bingung dan membuat Chanyeol panik.

Chanyeol memerintahkan gadis itu untuk berhenti mengambek seperti seorang anak kecil namun gadis itu dengan polosnya bertanya,

"Mengambek? Siapakah yang sedang mengambek?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," Baekhyun menyesal, "Saya sungguh tidak mengerti permintaan Anda."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuatku muak."

"Apakah yang membuat Anda tidak puas, Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, "Bukankah ini yang Anda inginkan dari istri Anda?" Baekhyun menyeka bibirnya.

Mata tajam Chanyeol tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang dengan anggun meletakkan sendok garpunya. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," kata Baekhyun lembut, "Saya tidak dapat menemani Anda lebih lama lagi."

Mata Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju pintu. Dadanya membusung selayaknya seorang lady yang mengerti benar posisi dan kekuasaannya.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi sesosok yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol juga meminta Grand Duke untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan pada gadis itu aku sudah tidak akan memaksanya," kata Chanyeol kepada Grand Duke, "Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap kekanak kanakan seperti ini."

Chanyeol berharap setidaknya Baekhyun akan mendengar pria yang dihormatinya itu. Namun ia salah, Baekhyun tidak berhenti bersikap dingin dan anggun.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan ini.

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang dengan keadaan ini? Inilah istri yang diinginkannya! Seorang lady cantik yang anggun, pendiam dan penurut.

Tetapi mengapa justru keadaan ini membuatnya tidak tenang? Mengapa ia justru merasa tersiksa. Ia merasa seperti sedang dihukum!

Chanyeol geram. Ini semua gara-gara gadis itu! Ia pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang membuatnya was-was. Tapi… apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu? Ia telah menuruti perintahnya dengan bersikap anggun selayaknya seorang lady sejati.

Hari ini pun ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkannya. Kemarin ia juga tidak membuat ulah. Ia sudah menjadi sosok istri yang diinginkannya.

Sudah tujuh hari ini Baekhyun bersikap manis. Chanyeol tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan yang menyiksa ini berlanjut terus menerus.

Chanyeol mendengar dari Jungsoo. Luhan adalah orang yang membesarkan Baekhyun tetapi Sehun adalah orang yang membentuk Baekhyun yang sekarang.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Baekhyun adalah memanggil kembali keliarannya itu.

Maka di malam ketujuh itu, Chanyeol, setelah sekian lama absen, muncul di kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah hampir tertidur ketika ia masuk.

Matanya yang setengah mengantuk melihatnya dengan bingung ketika ia membaringkan diri di sisi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Baekhyun terperanjat ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya. Sepasang matanya membelalak kaget.

"Menurutmu, apakah yang dilakukan istri penurut sepertimu terhadap permintaan suaminya yang mendesak?"

"Apa?"

"Kuberitahu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun, "Apa yang seorang lady sejati lakukan untuk suaminya."

"Kalau kau kesepian, jangan cari aku," Baekhyun berkata dingin.

Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku bukan pengasuhmu!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan tertawa geli.

"Apa yang lucu!?" Baekhyun bangkit.

Melihat wajah kesal gadis itu, Chanyeol tahu ia membangkitkan kembali keliaran gadis itu. Setelahnya mereka memang bertengkar hebat namun Chanyeol merasa lega. Baekhyun telah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Chanyeol memutuskan! Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan sesuatu yang akan menyusahkannya.

Tangan Baekhyun memutar pegangan pintu serambi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau aku adalah kau," tangan Chanyeol menahan pintu.

Baekhyun melihat pria itu dengan kesal.

"Atau aku akan membatalkan bulan madu kita?"

"Bulan madu?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung, "Apa itu?"

"Jangan membuat usahaku sia-sia. Aku sudah bersusah payah menyisihkan waktu untuk membawamu pergi."

"Pergi!?" Baekhyun berseru senang. "Kita akan pergi ke mana? Ke mana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis kecil yang diberi permen.

"Ke Corogeanu," Chanyeol menjawab.

"Corogeanu...?" mata Baekhyun nanar.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengejek, "Apa kau takut ke Corogeanu?"

"T-tidak!" sahut Baekhyun, "S-siapa yang takut!?"

Walaupun Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Ia melihat mata gadis itu menunduk ke lantai dan tangannya bertautan di depan dadanya. Chanyeol yakin ia melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Teh kita pasti sudah dingin," Chanyeol memeluk pundak gadis itu. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan getaran tubuh gadis itu di telapak tangannya.

'Red Invitation memang telah meninggalkan luka di hati banyak orang,' Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Suasana di Tognozzi sudah ramai mulai pagi ini. Sebuah kapar pesiar mewah bersandar di dermaga. Sejak jauh hari para awak kapal sudah membersihkan dan menyiapkan kapal itu untuk menyambut para tamu mereka hari ini.

Sebuah podium pun telah disiapkan sebagai tempat misa mengenang korban Red Invitation dan pelepasan kapal pesiar kerajaan.

Para pekerja sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kapal. Para wanita mengumpulkan bunga yang akan dilepas bersamaan dengan kepergian kapal pesiar kerajaan.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Anak-anak kecil berkumpul di dermaga untuk mengagumi kapal besar itu. Kereta kereta kuda mulai berdatangan dari penjuru Viering.

Para pedagang juga mulai berkumpul. Mereka datang untuk mengumpulkan rejeki dari keramaian yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun ini.

Semua sibuk mempersiapkan kegiatan ritual yang sudah mereka lakukan selama beberapa tahun ini untuk memperingati Red Invitation.

Baekhyun pun sudah berdiri di sana – di depan kapal mewah yang menanti mereka.

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisi kereta kuda kerajaan.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Jangan khawatir," Sehun menenangkan, "Chanyeol ada di sisinya."

"Dia tidak tahu!" Luhan tidak sependapat, "Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun… Baekhyun… dia… dia…"

"Kurasa ia tahu," ujar Sehun tanpa melepas matanya dari pasangan nomor satu di Viering itu, "Lihatlah itu."

Luhan melihat sekarang Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sisi Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk lengan kirinya dan mereka melangkah perlahan ke kapal yang telah menanti kedatangan mereka sejak pagi ini.

Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas.

"Bukankah kau adalah seorang Xena yang tidak kenal takut?" ejek Chanyeol.

Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di lengan Chanyeol tidak melonggar. Dengan semakin mendekatnya mereka ke kapal, semakin erat cengkeraman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol termenung melihat gadis itu tidak terpancing ejekannya. Ia melepaskan tangan dari cengkeraman Baekhyun dan memeluk pundak gadis itu.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol dan merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan getaran hebat tubuh Baekhyun di balik mantel panjangnya.

Chanyeol melihat kepala Baekhyun yang terus menunduk dalam-dalam lalu ke kapal yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pelayarannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tekejut.

"Berpeganganlah padaku," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku benar, bukan?" Sehun puas, "Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun."

Luhan tidak melepaskan matanya dari kedua orang itu.

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun ke kapal. Sementara itu Baekhyun terus menyembunyikan pandangan matanya di pundak Chanyeol.

Luhan melihat ayahnya muncul yang muncul dari dalam kapal mendekati mereka dengan panik. Entah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada ayahnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Luhan hanya dapat melihat wajah serius sang Grand Duke yang terus menganggukkan kepala.

Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kebingungan, Chanyeol melangkah mantap ke dalam kapal pesiar megah itu dan langsung ke kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka berdua.

TBC –c-

Minggu ini saya bakalan keluar daerah , doain aja semoga nemu wi fi disana , saya pasti bakalan update kok , paling telat mungkin 3 hari , makasi buat yang review, karena ini ff remake saya bingung balesnya gimana xD yang jelas saya bersyukur banget kalau masih ada yang mau baca( /,\\)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya," Sehun berkata ketika melihat Uskup Agung Viering naik ke mimbar misa.

Luhan melihat sekeliling. "Mengapa Earl belum datang?"

"Earl of Hielfinberg tidak akan pernah datang," Sehun meletakkan tangan di punggung Luhan. "Kau tahu itu."

"Tetapi Baekhyun…."

"Justru karena Baekhyun datang, ia semakin tidak mungkin datang. Earl masih tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Earl tentunya tidak ingin peristiwa yang sama terulang lagi, bukan? Ia tentu tidak ingin mengantarkan kepergian orang yang dicintainya untuk selama-lamanya. Namun ia juga tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Baekhyun.

Misa berlangsung dengan lancar. Uskup Agung melakukan ritual tahunannya di Tognozzi tanpa halangan berarti.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak muncul dalam pidato tahunannya.

Sebagai gantinya, Duke of Krievickie berdiri di mimbar menghadap semua orang yang berkumpul untuk ikut mengenang peristiwa Red Invitation.

"Saya berada di sini untuk mewakili Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Chanyeol," kata sang Grand Duke membuka pidato.

"Lihatlah, dia sama sekali tidak memandangmu sebagai Putra Mahkota," bisik Kyungsoo ketika Jungsoo memulai pidatonya.

"Jungsoo lebih mampu memberi pidato mendadak daripada aku." Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu. Mengapa Jongin bisa sedemikian bodohnya?

Segera, setelah pidato Grand Duke usai, para undangan bergerak memasuki kapal. Para awak kapal pun langsung mempersiapkan pelayaran.

Bersamaan dengan itu, menebarkan bunga yang telah dipersiapkan sejak pagi ditebarkan ke laut – untuk para korban Red Invitation dan untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan pada mereka.

Luhan bergegas menghampiri ayahnya.

"Mengapa Paduka Raja tidak muncul?" seseorang bertanya pada Jungsoo.

"Beberapa saat lalu aku melihatnya bersama Paduka Ratu."

"Beliau sedang menemani Paduka Ratu," jawab Grand Duke.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Paduka Ratu? Apakah beliau baik-baik saja?" ia terus mengejar Jungsoo.

"Jangan khawatir. Paduka Ratu hanya tidak enak badan. Sekarang Paduka Raja menemaninya," jawab Grand Duke Jungsoo diplomatis.

"Syukurlah kalau beliau baik-baik saja," kata yang lain.

"Mungkin beliau kelelahan," Grand Duke mencoba memberikan alas an yang masuk akal. "Mungkin ia tidak terbiasa dengan jadwal kegiatan istana yang padat."

"Mungkin juga."

Luhan termenung.

Jungsoo melihat wajah cemas gadis itu. "Jangan khawatir," katanya, "Paduka Raja ada bersamanya."

Luhan pun mempercayai itu.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan mereka," kata Grand Duke meninggalkan kedua putra-putrinya.

Mata Luhan tidak lepas dari ayahnya yang menaiki tangga menuju kabin istimewa keluarga Raja.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja," Sehun meyakinkan kakaknya.

Luhan melihat Sehun dan mengangguk. Ia percaya Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Mereka pasti sedang bersandiwara agar semua orang percaya pada omong kosong mereka."

Luhan langsung menoleh.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan angkuh di sisi Jongin. Ia terus mengomel ketika Jongin membawanya menuju ke dalam kabin mereka. Matanya memandang sinis orang-orang yang dilaluinya.

"Mengapa ia ada di sini?" gumam Luhan.

"Apa boleh buat. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Duchess," Sehun memberi jawaban yang sudah diketahui semua orang.

Luhan termenung. Para undangan di kapal ini adalah keluarga para korban Red Invitation dan itu termasuk Jongin. Selain itu sekarang Kyungsoo adalah Duchess of Binkley.

"Kuharap Baekhyun tidak mencari masalah."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti mencari perhitungan dengan mereka."

Luhan memelototi Sehun. Ia tidak suka mendengar komentar itu tetapi ia juga percaya Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Baekhyun sudah membenci Kyungsoo sejak detik pertama ia diharuskan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah ingin membuat perhitungan dengan pasangan itu semenjak ia menjadi calon mempelai Chanyeol.

"Hari ini mereka juga menyiapkan banyak makanan lezat. Apa kau tidak mau bergabung?"

Sehun mengajak Luhan bergabung dengan para undangan yang sudah menikmati acara yang disiapkan untuk mereka.

Meja-meja telah tertata rapi di Ruang Pesta perut kapal pesiar megah itu. Hidangan lezat terus disajikan tanpa henti. Para pemain musik melantunkan lagu-lagu lembut mengiring para pasangan yang berdansa di tengah ruangan.

Semua ini disiapkan untuk menghibur para undangan selama empat jam mendatang sebelum mereka mencapai Corogeanu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah tidur tenang di bawah pengaruh obat tidur.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol berdiri membuka pintu.

Jungsoo melihat ke dalam dengan hati-hati.

"Ia sudah tenang," kata Chanyeol perlahan. "Sekarang ia tidur."

Grand Duke tampak lega. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah masuk. Ia tidak mau langkah kakinya membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan di luar?"

"Semua telah saya tangani sesuai keinginan Anda."

"Bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Jungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tidur nyenyak. "Paduka," ia berkata ragu-ragu, "Saya rasa ini terlalu banyak untuk Paduka Ratu. Anda tahu… ia…"

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Ia adalah orang yang dicari-cari untuk mengorek kejadian kelam itu. Dia adalah orang yang kaulindungi walau taruhannya adalah kepercayaan rakyat Viering padamu."

Grand Duke terperangah.

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah melupakan gadis kecil yang menatap kosong laut dan menjerit pilu pada hari itu. Tangisannya yang keras membuat semua orang pilu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Gadis kecil itu adalah Baekhyun. Aku tahu di hari pertama kami bertemu."

Grand Duke kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Ia harus mengatasi ketakutannya, Jungsoo. Ia tidak dapat terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit itu. Aku telah mengatasi rasa pedih itu. Ia pun harus bisa bangkit dari peristiwa itu."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jungsoo. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membuatnya kian terpuruk. Aku tidak akan memaksanya."

Grand Duke melihat kesungguhan di wajah Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol meyakinkannyapun, Grand Duke percaya pada Chanyeol.

Ia percaya Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin mencelakakan Baekhyun.

Grand Duke mengangguk.

"Kuserahkan semua kejadian di luar sana padamu," kata Chanyeol, "Untuk sementara ini, aku rasa aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri."

Sekali lagi Grand Duke mengangguk. "Saya mengerti," ia tersenyum, "Serahkan semuanya pada saya."

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Sepeninggal Grand Duke, Chanyeol menuju sisi Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah yang tidur tenang itu.

'Mungkin aku terlalu memaksamu,' pikirnya.

 _Bagi kebanyakan orang Red Invitation hanyalah sebuah peristiwa bencana alam biasa. Namun bagi sebagian orang Red Invitation adalah bencana alam luar biasa._

 _Bencana itu membawa perubahan besar bagi hidup Chanyeol dan kebanyakan bangsawan Viering._

 _Dalam satu hari Viering kehilangan banyak bangsawannya termasuk Raja dan Ratu. Tidak satu orang pun selamat dalam bencana itu. Setidaknya itulah yang semula dianggap semua orang dan dipercayai sebagian orang hingga detik ini._

 _Setelah seminggu pencarian yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Duke of Krievickie yang kala itu sudah menjadi Grand Duke kepercayaan Raja Alvaro, mengambil tindakan._

 _Ia menghentikan pencarian, mengumumkan berita meninggalnya Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Viering beserta para bangsawan yang menjadi tamu dalam kapal pesiar itu, serta mengumumkan pengambilalihan posisi Raja Viering oleh dirinya hingga Chanyeol cukup umur untuk naik tahta._

 _Sempat terjadi banyak spekulasi dalam masa-masa berkabung itu._

 _Orang-orang mulai mempertanyakan mengapa sang Grand Duke tidak ikut dalam pesta yang akan diadakan di Corogeanu itu?_

 _Mengapa sang Grand Duke yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Raja Alvaro absen dalam peristiwa yang mengguncang Viering itu? Mengapa tidak seorang pun menghentikan Raja pada hari itu?_

 _Awan mendung mengiringi kepergian Red Invitation, nama sang kapal pesiar maut itu._

 _Angin sudah berhembus kencang di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Red Invitation meninggalkan Tognozzi. Ombak juga sudah menunjukkan keganasannya. Para pelaut juga merasakan adanya badai yang mendekat._

 _Namun mengapa tidak ada yang menghentikan Raja?_

 _Chanyeol juga sempat menjadi seorang dari mereka yang mencurigai Duke of Schewicvic._

 _Ia yakin Jungsoo telah memanipulasi ayahnya untuk tetap melanjutkan pelayarannya ke Corogeanu walau cuaca mulai memburuk._

 _Jungsoo pasti memanfaatkan cuaca buruk itu untuk mendapatkan tahta Viering._

 _Selama ini tidak ada badai yang melalui selat antara daratan utama Viering dan Corogeanu yang berada beberapa mil di sisi barat Viering._

 _Namun itu tidak berarti tidak akan pernah ada badai yang memotong selat itu!_

 _Hari itu para pelaut memang masih melakukan aktivitas mereka walau mereka tahu badai terakhir musim panas berada di sekitar mereka._

 _Kapal besar kecil masih berhilir mudik di Tognozzi ketika Red Invitation berlayar. Namun tidak ada yang menyeberang ke Corogeanu!_

 _Chanyeol tidak dapat menerima kenyataan orang tuanya meninggal dalam bencana itu. Ia menyalahkan Jungsoo._

 _Ia tidak percaya Jungsoo tidak mengetahui keberadaan bahaya yang menghadang itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah Jungsoo tetap bergeming walau semakin hari semakin banyak orang yang mencurigainya._

 _Kemudian muncullah kabar itu. Ada seorang korban selamat!_

 _Chanyeol mendengar berita adanya seorang pelaut yang menemukan seorang gadis kecil terapung-apung di atas sebuah kayu di tengah laut._

 _Banyak pihak berlomba-lomba memastikan siapa gadis kecil itu. Banyak yang berharap gadis kecil itu adalah keluarga mereka yang hari itu ikut orang tuanya ke Corogeanu._

 _Bagi Chanyeol, gadis itu adalah kunci untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu. Mengapa Grand Duke yang pergi ke Tognozzi, akhirnya pulang tanpa ikut berlayar di Red Invitation?_

 _Jungsoo tetap terlihat tenang walau berita itu semakin lantang. Ia sama sekali tidak memerintahkan pencarian gadis kecil itu. Ia juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu siapa gadis kecil itu._

 _Malahan ia memberi nasehat, "Itu hanya omong kosong. Jangan mempercayai kabar burung yang tidak mempunyai bukti."_

 _Chanyeol tidak mempercayai penjelasan Jungsoo itu. Dan ketika tidak seorang pun berhasil menemukan jejak gadis itu, ia semakin mempercayai keterlibatan Jungsoo._

 _Tidak seorang pun berhasil menemukan pelaut yang menemukan gadis itu. Juga tidak seorang pun memastikan kebenaran berita itu. Orangorang pun mulai meragukan berita itu._

 _Namun Chanyeol percaya, korban selamat itu benar-benar ada dan Jungsoo telah melakukan sesuatu sebelum seorang pun mendengar kabar itu._

 _Jungsoo pasti telah menghabisi gadis itu beserta pelaut yang menemukannya sebelum seorangpun menemukan mereka. Chanyeol percaya!_

 _Chanyeol terus mempercayai hal itu hingga misa berkabung yang diadakan di Tognozzi untuk mengiringi kepergian para korban Red Invitation._

 _Dalam misa itu, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang meraung-raung di pelukan Earl of Hielfinberg._

 _Gadis kecil itu memberontak dengan liarnya, membuat semua hadirin merasa pilu._

 _Countess of Hielfinberg adalah satu di antara korban Red Invitation._

 _Chanyeol melihat Jungsoo menghampiri Earl beserta putra putrinya kemudian Earl menyerahkan gadis kecil itu pada Luhan._

 _Luhan dan Sehun membawa gadis kecil itu pergi sehingga misa bisa berlanjut dengan tenang._

 _Dalam misa itu, Chanyeol sempat mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan Earl of Hielfinberg dan putri kecilnya._

 _"Mengapa gadis itu ada di sini?" ia mendengar seorang wanita berbicara pada wanita yang lain, "Bukankah ia ikut Countess Virgie? Aku melihat Countess Virgie membawanya masuk ke dalam Red Invitation."_

 _"Mungkin Countess Virgie meminta Grand Duke membawanya pulang," kata wanita satunya, "Bukankah Grand Duke akhirnya pulang sebelum Red Invitation berlayar?"_

 _Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah itu yang terjadi di hari itu sehingga gadis itu selamat? Ataukah gadis itu benar-benar sang korban selamat yang sempat menjadi bahan pemberitaan itu?_

 _Kemudian sorenya Jungsoo menemuinya._

 _"Maafkan saya," mata Jungsoo berkaca-kaca saat itu, "Seharusnya saya ikut menjadi korban di hari naas itu. Saya sering menyesali diri saya sendiri. Mengapa hari itu saya menuruti keinginan Paduka Raja Alvaro untuk kembali ke Fyzool?"_

 _Chanyeol kaget mendengar penjelasan yang tidak pernah didengarnya dari mulut Jungsoo semenjak berita naas itu._

 _"Saya menduga Paduka Raja sudah mempunyai firasat ia akan pergi sehingga ia memaksa saya kembali ke Fyzool. Saya telah berjanji pada Paduka Raja untuk membesarkan dan mendidik Anda menjadi seorang Raja Viering yang bijaksana. Hari ini saya bersumpah kepada Anda juga kepada para korban Red Invitation, saya akan mengabdikan diri pada Anda hingga Anda naik tahta."_

 _Hari itu Chanyeol langsung mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Ia percaya peristiwa itu adalah murni kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dicegah siapa pun._

 _Hari ini Chanyeol memahami mengapa Jungsoo tidak pernah melakukan pengejaran pada sang korban selamat yang digosipkan itu._

 _Mengapa ia terus mengingkari berita yang jelas-jelas nyata itu._

 _Akan terlalu kejam bila mereka memaksakan pengejaran pada seorang gadis kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, pada gadis kecil yang mengalami trauma yang tidak dapat dilupakannya seumur hidupnya._

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah manis yang tenang itu.

Kalau saat itu ia bertindak gegabah, saat ini Jungsoo tidak akan ada di sisinya. Dan entah apa jadinya dirinya saat ini.

Mungkinkah ia menjadi seperti Jongin yang lemah ataukah ia menjadi seorang Raja yang penuh dendam? Ia juga mungkin telah menghancurkan hidup Earl of Hielfinberg dan gadis ini.

Semua mungkin saja…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut.

Mata Baekhyun beralih ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tangannya merapikan rambut di sekeliling wajah Baekhyun.

"D-Di mana ini?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun pucat pasi. Tangannya menggenggam erat selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang perlu kautakuti," ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkeram baju Chanyeol. Wajahnya terus memutih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau pasti telah melalui masa-masa yang sulit," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut gadis itu.

"Aku ingin pulang," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tak lama lagi semuanya akan usai. Corogeanu sudah dekat."

"Aku masih harus pulang ke Schewicvic," gerutu Baekhyun tidak sependapat.

Chanyeol termenung. Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis ini?

"Ini adalah kesempatan langka," Chanyeol berdiri, "Mengapa kau tidak melihat pemandangan luar?"

Baekhyun mencengkeram baju Chanyeol semakin erat.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau duduk kembali. "Kau tidak bisa terus begini."

"Aku mau pulang," Baekhyun mengulangi.

Chanyeol mendesah. Trauma berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi seorang gadis manja yang penakut.

"Aku menyesal sekarang aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu."

Baekhyun juga tahu sekarang terlalu terlambat untuk kembali ke Fyzool.

Sekarang sudah amat terlambat untuk menarik kembali keputusannya menerima tantangan Chanyeol.

Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan harga dirinya yang terusik oleh ejekan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di atas tumpukan bantal tanpa melepaskan Baekhyun. "Katakan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya melihat Chanyeol.

"Kita masih punya waktu yang panjang sebelum tiba di Corogeanu."

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol membiarkannya setengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Sementara itu tangannya merangkul punggungnya erat-erat.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. Chanyeol yang biasanya pasti sudah mengejek dirinya dan terus menghinanya.

Baekhyun membaringkan badan di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari kenyamanan ini.

Ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari kehangatan ini.

Ia ingin terus berada di tempat yang menenangkan ini.

Rasa tenang, aman dan nyaman membuat mata Baekhyun berat.

.

.

.

"Di mana matamu!"

Semua kegiatan di Ruang Pesta langsung terhenti. Pasangan yang sedang berdansa mematung. Tangan para pemain musik terhenti di udara.

Kata kata orang yang sedang mengobrol tertahan dalam kesunyian.

Semua mata langsung menuju Kyungsoo yang bertolak pinggang. Matanya mengadili seorang wanita yang kurang lebih seusia dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku!?" Kyungsoo membusungkan dada.

"Beraninya kau menabrakku!"

Wanita bangsawan itu kesal. Nampak jelas sekali ia tidak suka cara Kyungsoo merendahkannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan angkuh, "Hanya seorang tidak tahu diri menabrakku."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lagi-lagi ia membuat ulah," katanya.

"Selama Jongin ada di sisinya, tidak ada yang berani melawan Kyungsoo,"

Luhan sependapat.

"Aku ingin tahu," gumam Sehun, "Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun kalau ia ada di sini."

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Ia pasti akan melabrak Kyungsoo."

"Saat itu aku ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo," Sehun juga tersenyum geli.

"Sayangnya," Luhan kembali cemas, "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ini sudah berlangsung tiga jam semenjak kita meninggalkan Tognozzi. Paduka juga tidak muncul. Aku benar-benar cemas."

Luhan melihat ayahnya melintasi kerumunan di Hall.

"Papa," Luhan mencegat Grand Duke, "Apa tidak ada kabar? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan. Tidak lama lagi kita akan tiba di Corogeanu."

"Jangan khawatir," Jungsoo menenangkan, "Paduka Raja ada di sisinya."

"Bahkan Paduka Raja pun tidak meninggalkan sisi Baekhyun, apakah itu tidak berarti keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar gawat!" sergah Luhan. "Paduka tidak pernah meninggalkan tamu-tamunya seperti ini."

Grand Duke tidak dapat membantah. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol meninggalkan tamu-tamunya.

Pertama kalinya pula ia meninggalkan perjamuan tanpa menyambut para tamunya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku rasa bukan itu alasan Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun."

"Sehun!" suara sang Grand Duke meninggi.

"Maksudku Paduka," Sehun langsung membenarkan.

"Ia bukan tipe orang yang mengambil tindakan untuk mengubah arah gosip," kata Luhan pula.

Ini juga benar. Chanyeol tidak pernah ambil pusing oleh gosip-gosip yang beredar seputarnya. Ia tidak mungkin sengaja terus berada di sisi Baekhyun untuk membuat gosip baru.

Semenjak mendengar dari Grand Duke bahwa Paduka Raja Chanyeol tidak dapat meninggalkan Paduka Ratu Baekhyun yang sedang tidak enak badan, para tamu mulai berspekulasi. Sebelumnya terdengar santer pernikahan mereka yang selalu diwarnai pertikaian hebat. Sebelumnya lagi juga tersiar kabar Baekhyun kabur ke Mangstone. Pernikahan keduanya sudah menjadi gosip rahasia selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Tidak ada yang mempercayai pernikahan ini akan berlangsung lama. Tidak ada yang mempercayai pula keduanya benar-benar saling mencintai seperti yang pernah mereka umumkan.

Dan hari ini…

"Luhan benar. Ia bukanlah tipe orang seperti ini," Sehun sependapat. "Ia bukan orang yang dengan mudah menyerahkan tugasnya pada orang lain. Kecuali ia benar-benar mendapat halangan besar, ia tidak akan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Papa."

Grand Duke pun sependapat. Walaupun ia adalah tangan kanan Raja terdahulu dan penasehat Raja yang sekarang, Chanyeol lebih suka melakukan sendiri tugas-tugasnya.

"Bisakah Papa melihat keadaan Baekhyun?" pinta Luhan. "Aku benar-benar cemas."

"Baiklah," Grand Duke sependapat, "Aku akan melihat keadaan Baekhyun."

Grand Duke langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kabin khusus keluarga kerajaan.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Bukankah Papa sudah setuju akan melihat keadaan Baekhyun?" protes Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terus menarik Sehun mengikuti ayah mereka.

Sehun memperhatikan sorot cemas di mata kakaknya. "Aku kalah darimu," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuka mata Chanyeol yang terpejam.

"Seseorang perlu membuka pintu."

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang setengah mengantuk.

Ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun melihat pintu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintu berarti aku yang harus pergi."

Baekhyun mencengkeram baju Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesepian.

Chanyeol membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Jungsoo?" tanyanya melihat orang di depan pintu.

"Saya datang untuk melihat keadaan."

Baekhyun merasakan angin laut yang menerobos pintu. Ia mendengar suara yang menderu bagaikan panggilan kematian itu.

Ia dapat mencium bau yang membekukan darahnya. Ia teringat angin ribut yang menerbangkan apapun, ombak besar yang menggapai langit, sinar-sinar di langit kelam yang menyilaukan serta jeritan halilintar yang memekikkan telinga.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah ke dalam," katanya memerintah dan ia menutup pintu rapat rapat.

Jungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar heba. Lalu ia melihat Chanyeol.

"Ia sudah bangun," Chanyeol memberitahu.

Jungsoo turut cemas melihat wajah pucat gadis itu. Ia berharap ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Katakan bagaimana perkembangan keadaan di luar," Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Jungsoo, "Apa yang mereka katakan? Apa ada yang mencariku?"

"Tidak ada, Paduka Raja. Saya telah memberitahu alasan Anda tidak bias berada bersama mereka. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Paduka Ratu namun saya telah meyakinkan mereka Paduka Ratu baik-baik saja."

Semua orang percaya pada penjelasan Jungsoo kecuali Luhan. Sang kakak angkat dan ibu asuh Baekhyun itu tidak dapat berhenti menemaskan Baekhyun.

Tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan kecemasan putrinya itu kecuali ia melihat sendiri Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol berada di sisi Baekhyun, apakah yang dapat dilakukan Luhan?

Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Itulah yang dikatakan Sehun pada Luhan.

Namun Luhan menahan dirinya bukan karena itu. Melainkan karena ia tidak ingin menganggu mereka.

Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab mewakili Chanyeol, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk memeriksa sendiri keadaan Baekhyun.

Ia ingin tahu apakah Paduka Rajanya bisa menghadiri pesta yang ia adakan untuk para tamunya itu.

Sekarang ketika melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, Jungsoo percaya kali ini Chanyeol tidak dapat menjadi tuan rumah yang baik untuk alasan yang baik.

"Semua orang mulai membicarakannya, Paduka," lapor the Grand Duke,

"Semua membicarakan betapa besarnya cinta Anda pada Paduka Ratu hingga tidak sanggup meninggalkannya walau hanya sedetik."

"MENARIK!"

Suara keras pemuda itu memanggil kembali Baekhyun dari bayangan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Kau dengar itu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Kau telah membuat gosip-gosip itu berubah haluan."

Baekhyun kesal mendengar nada mengejek yang tersembunyi dalam suara geli itu. Pemuda ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana mempermainkannya.

Sesaat lalu bersikap manis padanya dan sekarang mengejeknya kembali.

Baekhyun meraih bantal dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghindar dengan sigap. Tangannya menangkap bantal itu sebelum ia mendarat di wajah Grand Duke Jungsoo yang termangu.

"Lihatlah!" Chanyeol menyalahkan, "Kau telah melukai Jungsoo."

Baekhyun langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jungsoo?" tanyanya cemas, "Aku tidak membuatmu terluka, bukan?"

Grand Duke Jungsoo kebingungan.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang tidak mau meninggalkan tempat tidur, berdiri di depan Jungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyadari permainan Chanyeol.

"KAU!" geram Baekhyun kesal.

"Setidaknya kau telah membuat kemajuan," senyum nakal di wajah Chanyeol kian lebar.

"Rasanya aku ingin memberi pelajaran padamu," Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan kemarahan terpendam.

"Apakah itu yang ingin kaulakukan setelah meninggalkan sarangmu?" selidik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan gurauan itu. Ia merebut bantal di tangan Chanyeol.

"Hei!" Chanyeol melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan Baekhyun.

Grand Duke melihat keduanya kembali hanyut dalam keasyikan mereka sendiri dan ia meninggalkan mereka dengan diam-diam.

"Tidak seorang pun yang bertingkah sepertimu setelah meninggalkan sarangnya," komentar Chanyeol sambil terus menangkap serangan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memulainya!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Sudah cukup permainan hari ini," katanya sambil mengambil alih bantal di tangan Baekhyun.

Sebuah ombak besar menerjang kapal.

Baekhyun terkejut. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun sebelum ia terjatuh. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari getaran hebat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sial," gerutu Chanyeol.

Kaki Baekhyun kehilangan tenaganya dan ia bergelantung lemas di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di lantai kabin dan duduk di sisinya sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanyalah ombak biasa."

Jari jemari Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Chanyeol meyakinkan, "Aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggallkanmu."

Baekhyun mendekapkan diri kian erat pada Chanyeol.

Otak Chanyeol berputar cepat mencari topik yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kau membuat kemajuan besar," gurau Chanyeol, "Kau merubah haluan gosip-gosip itu. Aku tidak akan heran kalau tak lama lagi mereka menyebutmu pelacur kelas atas."

Telinga Baekhyun memerah mendengar ledekan itu. "Siapa yang pelacur!?"

Baekhyun naik pitam. Mata biru beningnya menantang Chanyeol. "Katakan itu lagi maka aku akan… aku akan…"

"Aku apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku… aku…," Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar seorang yang ahli dalam hal ini?"

"KAU!" Baekhyun geram, "K-kau…" Baekhyun begitu marah hingga ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat muka Baekhyun yang memerah karena amarahnya yang memuncak itu.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak cocok dengan ekspresi murkanya itu. Wajahnya terlalu cantik, terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Mata beningnya yang lembut tampak begitu aneh dengan sorot tajamnya.

"Apa yang kautertawakan!?" bibir mungil itu mencibir kesal.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Sentuhan lembut Chanyeol mendinginkan api amarah Baekhyun dan membuat dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Kau sungguh tampak begitu menggelikan dengan ekspresi kemarahanmu itu. Kau sungguh tidak cocok untuk marah," bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajah.

Baekhyun pasrah. Ia membiarkan tangan Chanyeol menjelajahi wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia sudah benar-benar luluh oleh cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu-ragu mendekatkan bibirnya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Sial!" Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu. "Siapa yang berani merusak suasana ini!?"

Seketika itu Baekhyun sadar dari pengaruh biusan Chanyeol dan ia menjauhkan diri.

"Belum, sayangku," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya, "Aku belum selesai."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyadari kekagetannya sendiri, Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman lembut di atas bibirnya dan ia berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Kejadian ini sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat untuknya. Ia tidak siap untuk itu. Ciuman pertamanya melayang begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun tidak kecewa. Dadanya terus berdegup kencang. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai ini.

Chanyeol, si pemuda yang lebih suka mengejeknya daripada memujinya, telah menciumnya!

"Saya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan," kata seorang awak kapal,

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Paduka?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Guncangan barusan disebabkan oleh gelombang besar."

"Kuharap badai tidak datang."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Paduka. Kapten mengatakan tidak akan ada badai. Gelombang barusan murni gelombang biasa."

"Untunglah," Chanyeol lega. "Masih berapa lamakah sebelum kita mendarat?"

"Kurang lebih setengah jam lagi, Paduka."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih duduk di lantai. Gadis itu sedikitpun tidak bergerak. Matanya menerawang kosong seperti tubuh tidak berjiwa.

Lalu ia berkata, "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Pria itu langsung mengundurkan diri.

Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" tangannya merangkum wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat itu mau tidak mau membuatnya teringat ciuman singkat Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," Chanyeol menggoda, "Kau sudah jauh lebih baik."

Baekhyun kesal. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan Chanyeol!

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri sementara tangannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak siap langsung limbung.

Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut. Tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang pipi yang memucat itu sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menahan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa membiusku dengan wajahmu yang tanpa dosa itu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kasih.

Wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Kau sungguh membuatku tidak berdaya," sekali lagi Chanyeol mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu sebuah ciuman bisa terasa menakjubkan seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaan ini.

Ia tidak dapat mengutarakannya. Ia merasa luluh tidak berdaya sekaligus terbuai.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Bibirnya membuka – haus akan kenikmatan yang baru dikenalkan Chanyeol padanya.

Matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh kerinduan.

Tangan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat kemeja Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Sekarang," katanya memecah kesunyian di antara mereka, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan denganmu?"

"Denganku?"

"Pertama-tama aku perlu memulangkanmu ke sarangmu."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur.

TBC –c-

Gimana? Gimana? Mereka udah ciuman kan, hahaha xD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun di atas tanah.

"Kita sudah sampai," ia memberitahu.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol dan membuka matanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar melihat jalan setapak ke villa kerajaan, Corogeanu.

Matanya langsung melihat Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya bersama Sehun.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun berlari riang.

Luhan menyambut gadis itu dengan pelukannya. Ia lega melihat Baekhyun yang kembali segar bugar.

"Ayo kita pergi, Luhan," Baekhyun menarik lengan wanita itu, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menjelajahi tempat ini."

Luhan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melawan Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu menariknya dengan paksa.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun!" Sehun berseru cemas, "Awas Luhan!" serunya ketika melihat Luhan hampir terjatuh karena Baekhyun.

Sehun memegang dahinya dan mengeluh panjang. Baekhyun memang selalu bisa membuatnya cemas.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak terlalu cemas akan Baekhyun. Ia lebih mencemaskan Luhan. Luhan bukan seorang gadis liar seperti Baekhyun. Ia adalah seorang lady!

Chanyeol tertawa.

Sehun terkejut. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol telah berada di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah pulih."

Sehun melihat kedua wanita yang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu telah menjauh.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kembali ceria itu. Baekhyun di atas daratan memang berbeda dengan Baekhyun di atas laut.

"Paduka," Sehun berkata serius, "Saya telah mendengarnya. Anda mengetahui tentang Baekhyun."

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Itu adalah cerita masa lalu. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit cerita masa lalu. Lagipula itu akan terlalu kejam untuk Baekhyun."

Sehun lega mendengarnya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku boleh memberi kebebasan pada Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti melihat gadis itu membuat Luhan panik.

"Mari kita pergi," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Kau mencemaskan Luhan, bukan?" Chanyeol melalui Sehun, "Aku tidak mencemaskan Baekhyun tapi aku mencemaskan Luhan. Aku percaya Baekhyun akan membuat Luhan celaka," dan pemuda itu tertawa.

Sehun terperangah. Mau tak mau ia pun tersenyum. "Baik, Paduka," katanya mengikuti Chanyeol mengejar kedua gadis di depan itu.

"Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol," Chanyeol memberitahu. "Aku sudah bukan hanya seorang Raja bagimu. Sekarang aku juga menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian."

"Saya juga sependapat," kata Sehun, "Tapi… Papa."

"Jungsoo memang seorang yang masih kolot," Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Sehun terperangah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Chanyeol berkomentar tentang ayahnya.

"Tapi kerajaan ini membutuhkan orang seperti dia, bukan?" kata Chanyeol serius.

Sehun mengangguk. Andai bukan karena pikiran kolot ayahnya, mungkin ayahnya sudah langsung mengambil alih tahta ketika Chanyeol masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang Raja.

.

.

.

Grand Duke bingung melihat Raja Chanyeol duduk santai di Ruang Duduk Corogeanu menikmati anggurnya.

Beberapa saat lalu seorang pelayan menyampaikan panggilan Chanyeol. Ia menduga ada sesuatu yang hendak dirundingkan Chanyeol dengannya.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini berbeda dengan dugaannya.

"Duduklah," ia menyambut kedatangan sang Grand Duke.

"Paduka Ratu?" Jungsoo melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ia ada bersama Luhan dan Sehun yang menemaninya menjelajahi Corogeanu. Untuk sementara waktu ini aku memiliki waktu luang," lalu ia menawari, "Kau mau minum apa? Brandy? Armagnac? Atau Sherry? Vodka?"

"Anggur merah," jawab Grand Duke.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau masih tidak berubah." Chanyeol menuangkan segelas anggur merah untuk Grand Duke.

Jungsoo menerima gelas itu.

Chanyeol menuju jendela dan memperhatikan kegiatan para tamunya di luar.

Sekitar lima ratus bangsawan dan keluarga ternama yang diundang itu tampak menikmati keindahan Corogeanu. Sekelompok wanita tampak berkumpul di bawah rimbunan pepohonan dan bercanda riang.

Sekelompok tamu menikmati jamuan yang disiapkan di kebun. Beberapa pria tampak merundingkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Sekelompok anak kecil yang turut serta bersama orang tuanya, bermain dengan riang.

Entah di mana sekarang Baekhyun berada. Begitu melihat bangunan villa yang dinamakan sesuai dengan nama pulau ini, Baekhyun berseru gembira.

Ia menarik Luhan menjelajahi Corogeanu sambil mengumumkan, "Ini adalah waktu penjelajahan!"

Melihat Baekhyun kembali membawa kabur kakaknya, Sehun langsung mengikuti mereka. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyerahkan mereka pada Sehun. Ia masih punya pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukannya sejak awal perjalanan ini yaitu menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Chanyeol berpikir andai bencana itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin Baekhyun sudah dari dulu jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.

Corogeanu bukanlah pulau besar. Bahkan pulau ini masih terlalu kecil untuk disebut pulau kecil.

"Sepertinya suasana tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu." Grand Duke mengangguk setuju.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa Baekhyun akan membawa sebuah kejutan."

"Mungkin karena ia selalu membuat kejutan," Jungsoo memberikan komentarnya.

"Dia suka membuat keributan," Chanyeol membenarkan. Matanya mencari cari Baekhyun di seputar pulau kecil ini.

Chanyeol melihat sesuatu melompat dari beranda di lantai tiga Corogeanu tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita dengan wajah paniknya disertai seorang pria.

Sesaat kemudian wanita itu melompat dari beranda.

Pria itu tampak panik dan kemudian ia pun melompat dari beranda ke pohon di bawah beranda itu.

Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol teringat peristiwa serupa yang dilihatnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Chanyeol masih ingat saat itu ia berada di dalam kereta menanti sang Grand Duke yang mengambil barang di dalam Mangstone.

Di saat ia menanti itulah tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah sosok kecil melompat dari beranda ke pohon terdekat.

Ia bergelayutan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan lincahnya selayaknya seekor monyet.

Sesaat kemudian tampak seorang gadis remaja muncul di beranda dengan wajah geramnya. Ia bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda sebelum ia melompat dari beranda.

Chanyeol membelalak kaget. Ia mengenali wajah gadis itu. Ia adalah Luhan, putri Duke of Binkley!

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu tampak panik dan ia pun mengejar kedua gadis itu.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga Luhan, putri Duke of Binkley yang anggun ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti ini.

Grand Duke yang muncul dari dalam Mangstone kebingungan melihat rajanya tertawa geli.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahu Jungsoo apa yang membuatnya tertawa saat itu. Jungsoo juga tidak pernah bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat Luhan dengan susah payah mengejar Baekhyun yang dengan lincahnya melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

Sehun, di sisi lain, kebingungan mengejar kedua gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di sini," Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan jendela, "Sehun membutuhkan bantuan."

Grand Duke tidak mengerti tapi ia juga tidak menghentikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menuju halaman tempat ia melihat kedua wanita itu saling kejar mengejar dan Sehun yang kewalahan menghentikan keduanya melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya dengan gaun mereka yang merepotkan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon dan menengadah.

"Sudah waktunya kau berhenti."

Baekhyun terkejut. Kakinya terpeleset. Tangannya langsung bertindak cepat berpegangan pada dahan pohon.

Luhan membelalak kaget. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di bawah mereka dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun juga tidak kalah kagetnya melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul.

Baekhyun memanjat dahan pohon tempat ia menggelantung dan duduk.

Matanya langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol, setajam suaranya, "Apa-apaan kau ini!? Apa kau ingin mencelakaiku!?"

"Aku tidak mencelakaimu," kata Chanyeol tenang, "Kau sendiri yang mencari bahaya."

"Apa katamu!?" Baekhyun marah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa!?" Baekhyun tidak suka melihat wajah lelah pria itu. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang menganggu pria itu. Untuk apa ia memasang wajah itu!?

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai Chanyeol!

Chanyeol mendekati pohon itu. Di luar dugaan Baekhyun, pria itu mulai memanjat ke arahnya.

Luhan membelalak.

Sehun melotot.

"Sehun, dia," bisik Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya," jawab Sehun.

Beberapa tahun lalu Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bisa tertawa dan menahan rasa iri hatinya melihat ketiganya bersenda gurau sambil melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Baekhyun memelototi pria yang langsung duduk santai di pangkal dahan yang sama dengannya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin duduk di sini," Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Ia menutup matanya seolah-olah sedang menikmati hawa segar di sekitar pohon itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!" Chanyeol memperingati, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan diriku sendiri."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu merepotkan dirimu sendiri?!" Baekhyun memalingkan badan. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan.

Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Dahan tempatnya duduk terlalu dekat dengan ujung dahan dan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau benar-benar liar," keluh Chanyeol, "Kau hanya akan membuat masalah besar kalau kau jatuh. Duduklah yang manis seperti Luhan."

Mendengar namanya disebut, wajah Luhan memerah lagi. Selama ini tidak seorang pun selain Baekhyun dan Sehun tahu ia bisa memanjat pohon.

Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak tahu!

Sehun melompat dari dahan tempatnya berdiri ke sisi Luhan. Berdua mereka memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya, meringkuk di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan mereka," bisik Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat yang lalu ia merasa nyawanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu. "Kau sudah kehilangan nyalimu?"

Kemarahan Baekhyun langsung bangkit lagi mendengar suara mengejek itu.

Ia memelototi Chanyeol.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua," kata Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun sempat melontarkan kemarahannya.

Baekhyun langsung melihat tempat Luhan dan Sehun beberapa saat lalu berada.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Chanyeol memberitahu.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Sehun yang membantu Luhan turun dari pohon.

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala.

"Jangan!" Chanyeol mencoba memperingati tetapi ia terlambat. Mata Baekhyun menggelap melihat hamparan laut di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar keras. Ia merasa seluruh dunia berputar dan bersamaan dengan itu tenaganya menghilang.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "Tidak akan terjadi apa pun."

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol. "A-aku ingin kembali."

"Tidak ada salahnya kau menemaniku di sini," Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat senyum lembut Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sementara itu di dalam, Luhan berdiri di sisi jendela. Matanya tidak lepas dari pohon tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka," Sehun berkata, "Paduka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Luhan tidak menanggapi.

"Seharusnya kau lebih tenang sekarang," Sehun membuka mulut,

"Setidaknya sekarang ada Paduka yang mengawasi Baekhyun."

"Aku bingung," gumam Luhan, "Haruskah aku memanggil mereka?"

Sehun bingung melihat kegundahan Luhan.

"Makan malam sudah hampir siap."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kulihat kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Paduka sudah tahu. Lihatlah."

Luhan memperhatikan halaman.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dahan kemudian ia meloncat.

Luhan terkejut. Di sana, Baekhyun pun membelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" seru Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol mendarat di tanah dengan mulusnya kemudian ia menengadah.

"Melompatlah."

"APA!?"

"Aku akan menangkapmu," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan hal gila sepertimu!?" Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Bukannya kau selalu melakukannya?"

Baekhyun termenung.

"Ia tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?" Luhan menatap adiknya dengan cemas, "Baekhyun tidak akan melompat seperti Paduka, bukan?"

"Siapa tahu," gumam Sehun, "Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun tetapi aku tahu Paduka tidak akan mencelakakan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, jangan melompat," Luhan berdoa namun di saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri dari dahan.

"BAEKHYUN!" Luhan terpekik kaget.

Sehun langsung menangkap tubuh lemas kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan, "Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah itu."

Luhan membuka matanya.

Paduka Raja tengah membopong Baekhyun. Ia tidak menurunkan Baekhyun malah membawanya ke dalam.

"Tampaknya ia lebih kuat dariku," gumam Sehun.

"Ya, Tuhan, Baekhyun…," Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sementara Luhan sedang memulihkan kekagetannya, Baekhyun berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku!" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Mengapa?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak mengerti, "Ini adalah bulan madu kita. Apakah salah kalau aku bersikap manis pada istriku selama bulan madu?"

"Bulan madu?" Baekhyun mencibir. "Tidak ada orang yang berbulan madu dengan membawa berpuluh-puluh penonton."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Sudah sejak tadi ia menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya membopong Baekhyun.

"Apakah itu artinya kau ingin berbulan madu hanya denganku?" ia sengaja menggoda Baekhyun, "Setiap malam kita bisa berbulan madu."

"Mati pun aku tidak sudi!" Baekhyun menanggapi dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Chanyeol meneruskan godaannya, "Kalau kau mati, aku tidak akan mempunyai pasangan bulan madu."

"Dengan rekor kekasihmu, aku yakin dalam satu jam kau akan menemukan pasangan baru."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Kau cemburu?"

"S-si-si," wajah Baekhyun merah padam, "Siapa yang cemburu!?" suaranya meninggi dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Ia tidak tahu wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesal atau memang karena malu. Chanyeol hanya tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukai godaannya dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Chanyeol melihat Duke Jungsoo mendekat diikuti putra-putrinya.

"Sudah, jangan marah," Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, "Luhan akan menggantungku kalau melihat wajahmu itu."

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Luhan!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan langsung berlari ke pelukan ibu angkat kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun menarik Luhan pergi dengan gembira. Dalam hati ia berpikir Baekhyun memang masih anak-anak.

"Apa yang terjadi, Paduka?" Duke Jungsoo bertanya cemas, "Tampaknya Paduka Ratu tidak senang berada di dekat Anda."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Dia alergi padaku," katanya kemudian ia bertanya,

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Jungsoo?"

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah Anda akan menginap di sini atau langsung pulang bersama tamu-tamu yang lain."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kini sudah berbaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain dikawal Sehun.

"Aku tidak berani menjamin Baekhyun dapat melupakan laut di sekitarnya ini," Chanyeol memutuskan, "Kami akan pulang bersama kalian."

Dan sebelum sang Grand Duke berkata, ia menambahkan, "Dapatkah kau mencari Lawrence untukku?"

Walaupun tidak mengerti akan permintaan Rajanya, Duke Jungsoo tetap berkata, "Tentu, Paduka Raja."

Kemudian, seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berbaur dengan tamu-tamunya sambil menunggu makan malam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bercanda dengan tamu-tamunya, ketika terdengar bentakan kasar.

"APA!? Apa kalian sudah puas melihatku!" Kyungsoo bersila pinggang memelototi sekelompok wanita, "Memangnya kalian pikir siapa kalian!? Beraninya kalian memelototi Duchess of Binkley!?"

Seperti semua orang di tempat itu, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo melabrak sekelompok wanita itu tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa.

Baekhyun langsung mendekati mereka.

"Kita akan melihat pertunjukan menarik," Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Luhan langsung memelototi Sehun dengan tidak senang. Sementara itu Baekhyun sudah tiba di sisi kumpulan orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sengaja bertanya pada wanita itu dengan senyum manis tersungging di wajah lembutnya.

Karena Kyungsoo tampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun berpaling pada sekelompok wanita di sisi yang lain. "Dapatkah kalian memberitahuku apa yang telah terjadi?"

Mereka pun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun pun menyadari sesuatu. "Walau aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, sebagai senior Kyungsoo, aku meminta maaf yang sebesarbesarnya."

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun terperanjat.

"Aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi tindakan Kyungsoo. Ia masih baru dalam lingkungan ini," Baekhyun berkata dengan segenap ketulusannya,

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti masa lalu Kyungsoo. Namun sepertinya, Kyungsoo tidak suka terus-terusan menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku berharap kalian bias memaklumi sikapnya ini. Selain itu aku juga berharap kalian bisa membantu Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya."

Bibir Sehun membentuk senyum geli. "Aku sudah tahu Baekhyun tidak akan berpihak pada Kyungsoo."

"Sejak kapan dia pandai menyindir orang?" gumam Luhan.

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Kemudian Baekhyun berpaling pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, sebagai Duchess of Binkley, aku ingin kau memahami kedudukanmu. Aku berharap engkau bias memperlakukan tamu-tamuku seperti tamu-tamumu sendiri. Aku yakin Duke Jongin sudah menjelaskan pentingnya kedudukanmu ini." Raut wajah Baekhyun dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku berkata sekeras itu padamu." Sepasang bola matanya menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, "Aku lupa engkau pasti masih tidak dapat meninggalkan kebiasaan masa lalumu."

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Duke Binkley sudah mengajarkan dasar-dasar tata krama pergaulan kelas ini. Aku hanya ingin mengulangi sebagai seorang Duchess, kau tidak boleh mengumbar emosimu seperti itu.

Perbuatan itu hanya merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Semoga engkau bias memahaminya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memandang rendah pada wanita yang akan menjadi penerusku sampai putra kami lahir.

Engkau juga perlu memahami sebagai Duchess of Binkley, engkau tidak akan dapat terlepas dari pusat perhatian. Jangan khawatir, perhatian setiap orang padamu berbeda dengan perhatian tiap pria ketika kau masih bekerja di Dristol."

Kemudian Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. "Aku sungguh iri padamu. Aku, sang Ratu Kerajaan Viering, tidak mendapatkan banyak perhatian walau kedudukanku lebih tinggi darimu." Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum manis,

"Apa boleh buat, kau lebih punya daya tarik daripada aku. Bukankah begitu, Duke Jongin?" mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sang suami Kyungsoo, Duke of Binkley yang sejak awal hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Duke Jongin terperanjat. "B-benar, Paduka Ratu." Ia menjawab dengan gugup.

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. "Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa."

"Dia benar-benar tidak mudah dihadapi."

Sehun terperanjat. Ketika ia menoleh, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Luhan, aku perlu bantuanmu," kata Chanyeol ketika ia mendapat perhatian wanita itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Paduka."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku bajunya. "Aku ingin kau memasukkan obat ini pada minuman Baekhyun."

Keduanya membelalak kaget.

"Aku sudah mengatur tempat duduk kalian selama makan malam," lanjut Chanyeol, "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun untuk memberi kesempatan pada kalian."

"I-ini?" Luhan menerima botol itu dengan bingung.

"Ini adalah obat tidur yang kuterima dari Lawrence," Chanyeol menjelaskan,

"Lebih baik membiarkan Baekhyun tidur sepanjang perjalanan daripada membiarkannya membuat ulah."

"Baekhyun pasti akan marah besar," komentar Luhan.

"Tidak ada cara lain," Sehun juga berkomentar, "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membawa pulang Baekhyun tanpa membuat gadis itu ketakutan."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sudah saatnya aku menghentikan ini." Chanyeol pun mendekati Baekhyun.

Luhan menarik baju Sehun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Sejak kapan ia berada di sana? Apakah ia melihat semuanya?"

"Entahlah," hanya itu yang dapat dijawab Sehun.

"Baekhyun, sayangku," Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, "Aku tahu engkau tertarik pada masa lalu Kyungsoo namun sekarang bukan saatnya mendengar cerita yang menarik itu."

Baekhyun langsung menengadah melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin makan malam sudah siap," Chanyeol memberitahu, "Engkau mau ke sana sendiri atau kugendong?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," ia langsung membalikkan badan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ia berpaling pada Jongin dan berkata,

"Kuharap engkau bisa membantu istri pilihanmu terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya ini," dan ia segera mengikuti Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pelayan pribadi Baekhyun,

"Katakan padanya aku menyuruhnya datang sekarang juga!" Chanyeol marah.

"Ehm…, Paduka Raja. Itu… anu… Paduka Ratu," Nicci bingung, "Dia… Paduka Ratu…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Kemarin malam ketika Baekhyun masih terlihat segar bugar ketika mereka akan kembali ke Tognozzi, Chanyeol sempat curiga kakak beradik Krievickie tidak melakukan tugas mereka. Namun ketika Baekhyun terus berpegang padanya ketika mereka sudah memasuki kapal, Chanyeol tahu keduanya telah berhasil tanpa sedikit pun menimbulkan kecurigaan Baekhyun. Hanya semangat Baekhyunlah yang membuat obat itu tidak bekerja seperti yang diharapkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat membuat keributan ketika ia tiba-tiba terjatuh tak lama setelah kapal meninggalkan Corogeanu.

Chanyeol segera mengatasi keadaan dengan membawa Baekhyun ke kamar dan memanggil Lawrence untuk memeriksanya.

Tentu saja keduanya tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka suara.

Lawrence sempat mengagumi daya tahan Baekhyun pada obat tidurnya.

Namun ia yakin, Baekhyun akan terus tertidur hingga mereka mencapai Istana. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Baekhyun terus tidur hingga pagi ini!

Ketika Baekhyun muncul di Ruang Makan dengan wajah cerianya, Chanyeol yakin gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya pingsan kemarin malam.

Namun rupanya ia terlalu menyepelekan Baekhyun. Gadis cerdas itu pasti tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya dan sekarang ia memberikan pembalasannya!

Pagi ini ia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun mereka akan menghadiri sebuah perjamuan sosial. Sekarang, gadis itu menghilang. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Ke mana dia?"

Nicci terkejut.

"Ke mana biasanya dia menghilang?"

Nicci sadar ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Raja Chanyeol. "Baju pelayan yang Paduka Ratu minta tidak ada di tempatnya,"

Nicci memberitahu dengan hati-hati. Matanya terus mengawasi setiap perubahan di wajah tampan Chanyeol,

"Mungkin Paduka Ratu pergi ke Loudline. Paduka Ratu suka pergi ke Loudline dengan menyamar sebagai pelayan Earl Hielfinberg."

Dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Nicci, kau bisa mencarikan baju pelayan untukku?"

Nicci terperanjat. "Paduka, Anda… Anda… tidak bermaksud… bukan?"

"Seseorang harus menjemput Baekhyun."

"Anda bisa mengirim saya untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Saya tahu di mana biasanya Ratu berada."

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangi perintahku, Nicci," Chanyeol memperingati.

"B-baik, Paduka. Hamba akan segala melaksanakan perintah Anda," Nicci langsung bergegas pergi.

Kalau semua orang mengatakan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi amarahnya, Chanyeol pun mempunyai kepercayaan diri ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatasi pemberontakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tampaknya hari ini ia tidak akan bisa ke mana mana.

Ia harus mengirim seseorang ke perjamuan itu.

"Paduka," Jancer, sang Kepala Pengawal Istana muncul dengan wajah pucatnya, "Saya telah mendengarnya. Saya bisa mengirim pasukan untuk menjemput Paduka Ratu."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut melihat wajah panik pria itu. "Harus aku sendiri yang menjemput Baekhyun."

"Saya akan mengatur pasukan untuk menemani Anda."

"Tidak, Jancer. Aku tidak mau dikawal," perkataan Chanyeol membuat Jancer membelalak, "Aku punya tugas lain untukmu."

Jancer tidak mengerti rajanya. Semenjak kehadiran Baekhyun di Istana ini, Chanyeol mulai berubah.

Sekarang ia menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tidak dikenal Jancer.

Dulu Chanyeol selalu berkepala dingin menghadapi setiap masalah. Ia jarang mengumbar emosinya.

Sekarang, tiada hari mereka tidak mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Anehnya, amarah Chanyeol tidak lagi semenyeramkan dulu.

Entah itu karena mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara nyaring Chanyeol yang mengagetkan istana setiap saat ataukah karena kehadiran Baekhyun yang selalu membantah Chanyeol dengan suara nyaringnya pula.

Jancer tidak mengerti.

Dulu Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak setiap wanita cantik yang muncul di depannya.

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tugas-tugas kerajaan. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersenda gurau dengan wanita-wanita cantik kecuali menyangkut urusan kerajaan.

Baekhyun membawa banyak perubahan pada Chanyeol.

Semenjak kedatangannya, Jancer sering mendengar tawa pemuda yang hamper tidak pernah tertawa semenjak kematian orang tuanya itu.

Ia juga sering memergoki rajanya itu mengawasi tingkah Baekhyun dengan senyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun…

Jancer tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan gadis itu. Di satu saat gadis itu tampak masih kanak-kanak. Di saat yang lain, ia begitu berwibawa. Di satu kesempatan ia sungguh liar dan di kesempatan lain ia sangat anggun.

Kemarin ia melihat sendiri sisi Baekhyun yang lain. Sebagai Kepala Pengawal Istana, sudah menjadi kewajibannya mengawal pasangan nomor satu di kerajaan ini.

Ia berada di tempat itu ketika Baekhyun menghadapi Kyungsoo yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Gadis itu tampak begitu manis dan polos ketika ia mengucapkan kata katanya yang memahami posisi sang Duchess baru itu.

Kata-katanya yang lembut berpihak pada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat setiap orang pada saat itu.

Namun bila seseorang berpikir lebih jauh, tidak sulit menangkap sindiran-sindiran tersembunyi gadis belia itu.

Jancer tidak tahu haruskah ia berkata Ratu Baekhyun adalah seorang malaikat, atau seorang iblis atau seorang iblis berbaju malaikat atau seorang malaikat berbaju iblis. Ia sungguh tidak dapat memahami tindakan ratunya yang satu ini.

Ratu Viering satu ini suka berbuat sesuka hatinya tanpa berpikir banyak.

Dan sekarang ia juga membuat Raja Viering ikut-ikutan.

Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Jancer tidak dapat menjamin Ratu akan dalam keadaan selamat ketika pasukan Istana mulai menyisir Loudline.

Jangan jangan keberadaan pasukan Istana di Loudline malah membahayakan Ratu.

Jancer tersenyum Rajanya memang orang yang dapat dihandalkan.

Duke Jungsoo pasti tahu kedua orang itu memang cocok hingga ia memilih Baekhyun.

Seperti Baekhyun yang selalu bisa menghadapi Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi Baekhyun.

Namun keyakinan itu mulai goyah ketika Jancer melihat pekikan ngeri Duke Jungsoo saat ia menyampaikan pesan Raja untuknya.

"Paduka Raja ingin Anda mewakilinya dalam perjamuan siang ini. Bila mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi, Anda diminta untuk mengatakan Paduka Ratu sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat sehingga Paduka Raja memutuskan untuk menemaninya."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Sekarang Paduka Raja pergi ke kota dan melarang seorang prajurit pun menemaninya," Jancer mengulangi.

"Mengapa kalian begitu ceroboh? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Paduka Raja? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada perampok?" Jungsoo gelisah,

"Cepat kirimkan prajurit ke kota!"

"Tenanglah, Duke Jungsoo," Jancer menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang!? Ini menyangkut keselamatan Paduka Raja!"

"Saya juga mencemaskan keselamatan Paduka Raja. Namun, saya merasa lebih berbahaya bila tiba-tiba segerombolan prajurit menyusuri kota. Mungkin akan lebih aman bila membiarkan mereka berdua berada di kota tanpa seorang prajurit pun. Tidak akan ada seorang rakyat pun yang akan mengenali mereka. Paduka Raja pasti tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan identitasnya."

"Mereka?" Duke bertanya tidak percaya.

"Bukankah saya telah mengatakan Paduka Raja pergi ke kota untuk menjemput Paduka Ratu?"

"Oh, Tuhan," Jungsoo tiba-tiba lemas, "Baekhyun…."

Jancer tercengang. Tampaknya tidak seorang pun benar-benar memahami sang Ratu Terpilih ini.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membeli semua kebutuhanmu?" seseorang memegang pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan kesal. Tidak sulit menemukan gadis ini di Loudline. Seperti yang dikatakan Nicci, gadis ini berada di satu di antara toko-toko langganan Fauston. Tapi Nicci lupa mengatakan keberadaan pemuda yang jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun di toko ini.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar cerdas atau bodoh.

"Baekhyun, siapa dia?" tanya Daehyun.

"Dia… dia…," kepala Baekhyun langsung berputar cepat, "Dia juga adalah pelayan Earl."

"Oh, jadi dia teman sekerjamu," Daehyun mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat ke sisinya, "Aku juga adalah suaminya." Matanya melihat pemuda itu dengan penuh kemenangan.

Mata Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol.

Daehyun tampak terpukul. "Oh," mata nanarnya menatap Baekhyun, "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Baekhyun."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya," Baekhyun menjawab cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu salah kalau ia berpikir Baekhyun juga tertarik padanya.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya senang berteman dengannya. Tidak lebih dari itu!

"Maaf, aku masih ada pekerjaan lain," Daehyun mundur.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah melihat Daehyun. "Besok aku akan datang lagi," janjinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat pemuda itu kabur dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa maumu!?" bentak Baekhyun – menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Engkau membuat Daehyun kabur. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ia membenciku karenanya!?"

Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya. "Rupanya kau memihak pemuda itu."

"Aku tidak memihak siapa pun! Daehyun adalah temanku!" Baekhyun tertegun, "Jangan-jangan…,"

Ia melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol lekat-lekat, "Kau cemburu?"

"Jangan memancing pertengkaran di tempat ini," Chanyeol memperingati dengan berbahaya.

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Baekhyun bersikeras, "Aku tidak mau kembali pada orang licik sepertimu! "

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengajakmu pulang."

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Hari ini aku ingin menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang suami yang baik," Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan tangan Baekhyun di sikunya.

"Apa kau ingin mencari kesempatan untuk memberiku obat tidur lagi?" Baekhyun menyelidiki.

Chanyeol tersenyum tak bersalah. "Biasanya apa yang dilakukan seorang suami ketika istrinya berbelanja?"

"Mengomel sepanjang jalan, melarang istrinya menghamburkan uang," Baekhyun menjawab spontan.

"Tidak, kau salah," Chanyeol membenarkan, "Seorang suami yang baik berkewajiban mengeluarkan uang ketika istrinya yang bijaksana memutuskan membeli sesuatu dan membawakan barang belanjaan istrinya." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Aku adalah seorang suami yang baik dan aku percaya kau adalah seorang istri yang bijaksana."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?"

Ketika keduanya menyibukkan diri di kota, sebuah gosip baru beredar di Loudline.

Orang-orang heran melihat sang Grand Duke muncul di jamuan social yang seharusnya dihadiri pasangan nomor satu Kerajaan ini. Mereka mulai berspekulasi mendengar penjelasan sang Grand Duke.

"Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin salah lagi. Bukankah kemarin kita juga mendengar sendiri Ratu mengatakannya?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka baru menikah."

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?"

"Bukannya kemarin Ratu terlihat tidak segar. Bahkan ia pingsan dalam perjalanan pulang. Raja juga tampak cemas sekali hingga ia terus berada di sisi Ratu."

"Tidak mungkin salah! Kemarin aku melihat Raja berbicara dengan Dokter Lawrence."

"Kalau itu benar, mengapa sampai sekarang tidak ada pengumuman resmi dari Istana?"

Setiap orang menggabung-gabungkan peristiwa kemarin dengan absennya Raja dan Rau dari perjamuan sosial yang juga dihadiri bangsawan-bangsawan ternama Viering ini.

Begitu cepat dan liarnya gosip itu berkembang hingga berita itu sampai di telinga Luhan.

"Sehun, apakah engkau sudah mendengarnya?" Luhan bertanya. "Apakah mungkin Baekhyun…?"

"Baekhyun juga seorang wanita?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya bergurau!" Luhan naik pitam, "Ini bukan masalah sepele!"

Sang pasangan yang sedang digosipkan sedang asyiknya berkeliling Loudline tanpa menyadari gosip tentang mereka juga akhirnya sampai di telinga Kyungsoo.

Sang Duchess of Binkley itu langsung panik mendengarnya. "Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" pekiknya sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan suaminya.

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan anak itu lahir!"

"Apa yang kaukhawatirkan?" Jongin heran melihat kepanikan istrinya,

"Belum tentu gosip itu benar."

"Bagaimana kalau gadis ingusan itu benar-benar sedang mengandung!?"

"Belum tentu anak itu adalah pria."

"Engkau memang bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar kritisnya posisimu ini!?" emosi Kyungsoo meledak.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Jongin, "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Todd! Benar, aku harus segera menyuruh Todd membunuh gadis sialan itu!"

Jongin hanya duduk bengong melihat Kyungsoo terus bergumam sambil menjauh.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya harus panik seperti itu hanya karena mendengar gosip yang beredar di jamuan sosial siang ini.

Bukankah ini adalah hal bagus kalau Baekhyun memang sedang hamil?

.

.

.

Nicci tercengang melihat Raja membantu istrinya turun dari kuda.

Mereka masing-masing pergi hanya dengan seekor kuda.

Sekarang keduanya kembali dengan menunggangi seekor kuda sementara kuda yang lain membawa dua keranjang besar yang menggelantung di kedua sisi pelana kuda di atas punggungnya.

Nicci tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Chanyeol menyuruh prajurit yang juga tercengang di pintu, untuk menurunkan dua keranjang besar itu.

"Pa-paduka," Jancer juga tidak kalah kagetnya melihat kepulangan keduanya sore ini bersama belanjaan mereka, "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Berbelanja," Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu. Anda bisa menyuruh Vicenzo mengatur orang untuk membeli barang-barang yang Anda perlukan," kata Grand Duke Jungsoo yang juga menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Istriku ingin memilih sendiri bahan-bahan dapurnya," Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang dengan gembira memamerkan hasil belanjanya pada Nicci.

"Panggil Vicenzo untuk menyimpan belanjaan kami," katanya pada seorang prajurit, "Katakan padanya pula kami sudah kenyang."

Kemudian ia berbalik pada Jancer, "Apakah kau punya seorang prajurit tengah baya yang tangguh dan tidak kaku?"

Jancer terkejut oleh pertanyaan tidak terduga itu.

"Paduka Raja?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Lebih baik membiarkan dia pergi ke tempat yang kita ketahui daripada membiarkannya menghilang tanpa petunjuk."

"Tapi… itu…," Duke Jungsoo tidak sependapat dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

"Ia punya caranya sendiri untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ratu," Chanyeol percaya keputusannya ini tidak salah.

Seharian bersama Baekhyun di kota membuat Chanyeol menyadari mengapa gadis itu mengetahui banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Harus diakui Chanyeol, ia sempat terkejut menyadari betapa terkenalnya Baekhyun di Loudline. Rasanya hampir tidak ada yang tidak menyapa Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun tampak begitu akrab dengan mereka, Chanyeol yakin kegiatan Baekhyun ini bukan hanya masalah sehari dua hari.

Sejujurnya, barang barang yang mereka bawa pulang kebanyakan adalah pemberian teman teman Baekhyun.

Tak heran Baekhyun suka kabur ke Loudline.

"Jancer, aku harap engkau segera menemukan prajurit itu. Aku tidak berani menjamin Baekhyun akan duduk diam sampai engkau menemukannya."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka. Saya rasa saya tahu siapa yang dapat menerima tugas itu."

"Suruh ia menemuiku di ruang kerjaku," kata Chanyeol.

"Saya akan segera melaksanakan perintah Anda," Jancer mengundurkan diri.

Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam istana diiringi Jungsoo. "Bagaimana perjamuan siang ini?"

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, Paduka," Duke Jungsoo memulai laporannya. "Saya memberi penjelasan sesuatu petunjuk Anda."

"Bagus," Chanyeol puas. Ia memasuki Istana diiringi Duke Jungsoo.

"Hm…, Paduka," Duke Jungsoo ragu-ragu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Apakah Paduka Ratu… apakah ia…"

Chanyeol melihat Jungsoo dengan tertarik.

"Semua orang di jamuan membicarakannya. Paduka Ratu sedang hamil."

Chanyeol terperanjat. Kemudian ia tertawa geli.

Jungsoo bingung melihat reaksi itu.

"Baekhyun pasti senang mendengarnya," Chanyeol tidak menyangkal juga tidak membenarkan pertanyaan Jungsoo.

TBC –c-

Oh ya, maaf karena minggu ini saya sibuk banget jadi pasti agak jarang update. Tapi saya janji gak bakal lama lama hiatus. FF remake ini ada 18 chapt (panjang banget wkwk) saya harap readers gak bosen bosen bacanya paiii~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

"Semua orang di jamuan membicarakannya. Paduka Ratu sedang hamil."

Chanyeol terperanjat. Kemudian ia tertawa geli.

Jungsoo bingung melihat reaksi itu.

"Baekhyun pasti senang mendengarnya," Chanyeol tidak menyangkal juga tidak membenarkan pertanyaan Jungsoo.

.

.

"Benarkah itu!?" Baekhyun mengulang dengan gembira.

"Benar, Paduka Ratu. Mulai hari ini hamba ditunjuk untuk menemani Anda setiap kali Anda ingin ke kota."

"Bukankah ini bagus, Paduka Ratu?" tanya Nicci, "Anda tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke Loudline."

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun kian mengembang. "Katakan padanya aku akan jatuh cinta padanya kalau ia terus seperti ini."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan sendiri pada orang yang bersangkutan?"

Mereka terperanjat.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan seluruh wibawanya.

"Paduka Raja," Nicci dan prajurit itu memberi hormat – menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan ia langsung membuang muka.

Nicci memberi tanda pada prajurit di sisinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi, apa yang barusan akan kaukatakan padaku?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau malu mengatakannya dengan keras, mengapa kau tidak membisikkannya padaku?" ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun.

Rona merah di wajah Baekhyun kian menyala. "P-pergi kau!" ia mendorong Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menikmati tawa pemuda itu. "Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" usirnya kesal.

"Begitukah tindakanmu pada seseorang yang ingin memberimu hadiah?"

"Hadiah?" Baekhyun mencermati wajah Chanyeol dengan curiga.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu," ia memberikan bungkusan di tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Tidak perlu diperintah, Baekhyun segera membuka bungkusan itu. Sebuah gaun katun hitam terlipat rapi di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah pelayan Earl Hielfinberg, bukan?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa kau masih perlu bertanya?" Chanyeol menjawab polos, "Tentu saja membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah oleh amarah.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"KAU!" Baekhyun menerjang.

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan menindihnya di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun geram. Ia tidak bisa bergerak di bawah tindihan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, istriku," Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Gosip apa yang beredar di Viering hari ini?"

"APA!?"

"Semua orang mengatakan engkau sedang hamil," Chanyeol tidak sabar mengetahui reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalak lebar. "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya, "Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Nada riang dalam suara itu membuat Chanyeol waspada.

"Lihatlah. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku juga akan hamil."

Tawa Chanyeol lepas tanpa bisa dikontrolnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sisi Baekhyun dan menggeliat karena sakit di perutnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak senang melihat reaksi yang berlebihan itu. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak sedang bergembira tetapi sedang menggodanya.

"Apa yang sedang kautertawakan!?" Baekhyun duduk sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Istriku, oh istriku," akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengatasi tawanya. Ia pun duduk dan menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena tawa.

Melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mencegah tawanya lepas lagi.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu engkau ini cerdas atau tolol," Chanyeol mengulum tawanya dalam senyum gelinya.

"HEI!"

"Jangan marah," Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun. "Itu tidak baik untuk bayimu," tangannya turun ke perut Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

Baekhyun sadar ia sedang dipermainkan.

"KAU!" Baekhyun menghantam dada Chanyeol, "Kau mempermainkanku!" ia menerjang dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Chanyeol langsung terjatuh lagi di atas tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun di atasnya. Tawanya yang tidak terkontrol sudah menguras seluruh tenaganya sehingga ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk menghindari pukulan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun kaget menyadari ia sedang menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Ketika ia akan bangkit, tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya merapat.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun, kau sungguh manis kalau engkau diam," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Baekhyun. "Aku mendapatkannya," ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau," Baekhyun geram. "Lepaskan aku!" iapun memberontak.

Sebagai jawabannya, Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuh mereka sehingga sekarang ia menindih Baekhyun.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau membiarkan engkau terus percaya engkau sedang hamil," suara serius Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Baekhyun sadar ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus diketahuinya.

"Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku memberitahumu atau haruskah aku meminta Luhan menerangkannya padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Kurasa aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti udang rebus daripada membiarkan Luhan mengajarkan apa yang sudah seharusnya ia ajarkan ketika kau akan menikah."

"Engkau benar-benar membuatku bingung."

"Dengarkan aku, sayangku," Chanyeol memilih kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh Baekhyun, "Hamil tidaklah semudah yang kaupikirkan. Pernikahan tidak dapat memastikan engkau dapat hamil. Untuk hamil, kita perlu lebih dari tidur bersama seperti kemarin."

"Tidur bersama?" wajah Baekhyun merah padam diingatkan kejadian yang tidak sudi diakuinya itu.

Kemarin Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memikirkan tindakannya sepanjang hari itu.

Namun pagi ini ketika ia terbangun dengan kepala pening, ia mulai menggunakan kepala dinginnya mengulang kembali kejadian sepanjang hari kemarin untuk mencari jawaban mengapa setelah makan malam ia terus mengantuk hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur hingga pagi ini.

Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia bermanja-manja di pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana ia melarang Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Ia ingat semuanya mulai dari ia tidur di atas dada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlupakan oleh Baekhyun!

Sampai mati pun Baekhyun tidak akan mengakui semua tindakannya kemarin. Itu bukan perbuatan yang dilakukannya dengan akal sehat.

Chanyeol pasti tahu ia takut akan laut dan ia memanfaatkan ketakutannya itu! Pasti itu yang terjadi!

Sepanjang pagi ini ia terus mengingkari kejadian kemarin. Sepanjang makan pagi ini ia berusaha menghindarkan mata dari Chanyeol.

Namun matanya terus terpaku pada sosok Chanyeol yang kemarin telah memeluknya sepanjang perjalanan menuju Corogeanu.

Ingatannya terus melayang pada tangan-tangan kekar yang terus melingkari tubuhnya sepanjang hari.

Siang ini pun ketika Chanyeol memergokinya di kota, Baekhyun tidak dapat melepaskan matanya dari bibir yang kemarin mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Baekhyun melihat wajah tampan yang begitu dekat itu. Tubuhnya bereaksi menyadari tubuh kekar yang kemarin menjadi kasurnya, menindihnya.

Jantungnya berdegup keras merasakan tangan kekar yang kemarin memeluknya, kini tengah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, sayangku," tangan kanan Chanyeol beralih ke wajah Baekhyun, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Seperti apa? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apakah yang sedang dikatakan pemuda ini?

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadari pesonamu, bukan?" Chanyeol memperhatikan sepasang bola mata yang memandangnya dengan bingung itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin meneruskan tidur kita kemarin ke tingkat yang lebih jauh," ia pun kembali menjatuhkan ciuman di bibir Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. Chanyeol kembali membangkitkan sensasi yang kemarin dirasakannya.

Ciuman Chanyeol tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia mulai menjelajahi wajah Baekhyun dan bergerak turun ke dagunya, lehernya.

Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang di pinggangnya bergerak naik sepanjang punggungnya. Tangannya yang lain melusuri lekuk lehernya, pundaknya dan terus turun sepanjang sisi tubuhnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar oleh sensasi yang tak dikenalnya. Baekhyun takut namun ia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol takut sewaktu-waktu ia akan melebur.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan semuanya. Matanya bersinar lembut.

"Untuk kau dapat benar-benar hamil, aku harus terus meneruskan ini dan menyatukan tubuh kita berdua," ia tersenyum lembut.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Baekhyun.

"Malam ini aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau benar-benar siap," Chanyeol berjanji dan ia beranjak bangkit.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur menarik kemeja Chanyeol.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkejut melihat tangan yang mencengkeram lengan kemeja Chanyeol itu.

"A…aku… aku…," Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di posisi yang benar. Kemudian ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan mencium dahinya. "Selamat malam, sayangku."

Chanyeol tahu ia harus bergegas meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Ia tidak dapat menjamin ia dapat terus bersikap seperti seorang gentleman.

Sesaat lalu hampir saja ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Memang tujuan pernikahan ini adalah untuk memberi keturunan Arcalianne namun sekarang Chanyeol meragukan niatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

Nicci cemas melihat ratunya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Baekhyun banyak duduk melamun seperti ini.

Biasanya, setiap tidak ada kegiatan, selalu ada saja keributan yang dibuat Baekhyun namun belakangan ini ia hanya mendesah panjang.

Nicci curiga. Apakah perubahan tingkah laku Baekhyun ini disebabkan oleh kehidupan lain dalam dirinya. Bukankah sikap seorang wanita selama hamil sedikit banyak dipengaruhi oleh janin dalam kandungannya?

Bagaimana Nicci mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena gosip itu. Gosip akan kehamilan Baekhyun sudah sampai ke Istana bahkan Nicci sering menjadi incaran orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Namun, apa yang dapat dikatakan Nicci tentang gosip itu? Ia tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia juga tidak berani memastikannya.

Pernah Nicci menyinggung masalah itu. Wajah Baekhyun langsung merah padam sebagai jawabannya.

Melihat kepanikan Baekhyun saat itu, Nicci meragukan kebenaran gosip itu. Tapi kalau melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini…

Lady Luhan juga pernah datang ke Istana hanya untuk memastikan gosip itu. Namun, seperti apa yang didapat Nicci, wajah Baekhyun merah padam!

Melihat kepanikan Baekhyun, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk tidak terus mendesak gadis itu.

Raja Chanyeol, di sisi lain, selalu tertawa setiap kali ada yang menyinggung masalah kehamilan Baekhyun. Ia tidak membenarkan juga tidak menyangkal gosip itu.

Keduanya benar-benar tidak membantu menjernihkan gosip ini! Kalau memang benar Baekhyun hamil, mengapa Baekhyun selalu panik setiap kali ditanya?

Kalau Baekhyun tidak hamil, mengapa Chanyeol selalu tertawa riang setiap kali ditanya?

Kalau Baekhyun memang benar hamil, mengapa hingga detik ini tidak ada pengumuman resmi dari pihak Fyzool?

Lawrence, sang dokter yang diajak Chanyeol berbicara di Corogeanu pun tidak luput dari gosip itu.

Orang-orang terus membanjiri rumahnya hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran gosip itu. Namun, tentu saja, Lawrence tidak dapat membantu.

Tiadanya kepastian dari pihak manapun membuat setiap orang terus berspekulasi dengan kabar kehamilan Baekhyun ini.

"Apa yang sedang kaulamunkan, istriku?" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badan.

Senyuman Chanyeol menabuh genderang jantung Baekhyun. "Tampaknya aku benar-benar mengejutkanmu. Ini tidak baik untuk bayimu."

"K…kau…," Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya.

Wajah bersemu itu menggoda Chanyeol untuk menjatuhkan ciuman.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar ketika mulut mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang panas.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik punggungnya merapat ke dadanya, barulah Baekhyun menyadari sejak tadi tangan Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari pinggangnya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari pasangan-pasangan mata yang terpusat pada mereka. Sebagai pemeran utama gosip yang paling hangat di Viering saat ini, setiap tindakan mereka memancing perhatian setiap mata.

Sekarang, di koridor Istana yang ramai, keduanya berpelukan dengan mesra. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat orang lain.

"Dengarlah aku, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

Suara lembut Chanyeol ketika menyebut namanya, menabuh gendering jantung Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kawanmu di Loudline."

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Matanya menuntut penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau lupa besok kita akan berangkat ke Pittler?" Chanyeol bertanya,

"Atau mungkin kau lebih senang bertemu dengan pemuda itu daripada pergi berburu denganku?"

"T-tidak," sergah Baekhyun, "Tentu saja aku mau pergi denganmu."

"Reaksimu tidak mengatakannya," Chanyeol tidak sependapat, "Jangan katakan padaku kau lupa."

"Wajar saja kalau aku lupa," Baekhyun tidak senang dengan pertengkaran yang dipancing Chanyeol.

"Orang gila mana yang mau pergi berburu ketika hewan-hewan bersiap-siap tidur selama musim dingin!?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Justru inilah letak tantangannya. Mengapa?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Apakah kau tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengungguliku?"

Wajah yang terlalu dekat itu membuat mata Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindarkan tatapannya dari bibir yang sanggup meluluhkannya.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Sepasang mata kelabu Chanyeol menyedot pandangannya seperti gua gelap tak berujung. Baekhyun mengatupkan tangannya di dadanya – siap menangkap jantungnya yang siap melompat sewaktu waktu.

"Jadi, sayangku?"

Nada gembira dalam suara itu menyadarkan Baekhyun akan permainan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Lihat saja!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Aku tidak sabar melihat penampilanmu besok."

Baekhyun kesal. Ia marah! Mengapa setiap saat ia baru menyadari permainan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu sudah puas!? Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu tahu belakangan ini ia terus memikirkannya!?

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menertawakannya karena itu!

"Mau ke mana kau?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku mau mencari Daehyun!"

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama," pesan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sampai besok!" Baekhyun pergi dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang marah padanya. Inilah Baekhyunnya. Baekhyun salah kalau ia pikir Chanyeol tidak tahu hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini.

Perubahan Baekhyun terlalu mencolok hingga penghuni baru Fyzool pun tahu ada yang salah pada Baekhyun.

Bagi tiap orang, Baekhyun berubah karena bayi dalam kandungannya.

Namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berubah karena ia kecewa pada kenyataan ia tidak benar-benar hamil.

Andaikan saja Baekhyun tahu betapa Chanyeol menginginkan kehamilannya…

Hari-hari belakangan ini Chanyeol menghindari pertemuan dengan Baekhyun di saat tiada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan akal sehatnya lagi seperti malam itu. Chanyeol tidak berani menjamin di saat lain ia dapat mengendalikan tindakannya seperti saat itu.

Hari-hari belakangan ini Chanyeol menyadari ia tidak menginginkan kehamilan Baekhyun hanya karena tuntutan awal pernikahan ini.

Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun hamil hanya karena tugasnya sebagai seorang Ratu.

Chanyeol menginginkan keturunan yang benar-benar diinginkan mereka berdua!

Melihat Baekhyun yang menjauh dengan membawa kemarahannya, Chanyeol ragu keinginannya itu dapat segera terlaksana.

Tidak mengapa. Chanyeol tidak terburu-buru. Mereka masih muda. Mereka masih perlu membina hubungan sebelum kehadiran anak mereka.

Sekarang yang harus segera ia laksanakan adalah mempersiapkan perburuan mereka – tradisi warisan ayahnya.

Chanyeol pun mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih kesal ketika ia sudah tiba di Loudline.

"Pria itu. Lihat saja! Akan kutunjukkan padanya siapa Baekhyun! Ia pikir ia bias mempermainkanku sesuka hatinya!"

Kangin hanya bisa diam mendengarkan omelan Baekhyun. Sejak hari pertama ia mengawal sang Ratu ke Loudline, ia terus mendengar omelan Baekhyun tentang suaminya itu.

Sekarang ia mulai terbiasa dengannya.

Kangin tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan hubungan kedua insan ini. Di saat mereka berbicara, Kangin dapat merasakan keintiman di antara mereka.

Namun, ketika bersama Baekhyun seperti saat ini, Kangin merasa Chanyeol adalah musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kaki kudanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Kangin terperanjat. Ia juga segera menghentikan kudanya. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah turun dari kudanya.

"P-Nona, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanyanya panik. Baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun hingga Jancer sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak menyebut gelar gadis itu. Namun Kangin masih tidak sanggup bersandiwara.

"Jangan berisik," Baekhyun menegaskan dengan tidak senang. "Tunggu aku di sini," katanya kemudian menghilang dalam keramaian.

Kangin tertegun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia diperintah untuk mengawal Baekhyun selama sang Ratu berada di Loudline.

Ia diperintah untuk tidak membocorkan identitas gadis itu. Ia diperintah untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi Baekhyun.

Namun sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menerima tugas ini, Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kangin membawa kuda-kuda mereka ke tepi jalan dan menanti Baekhyun.

Apa pun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, gadis itu bukan bertindak tanpa berpikir. Inilah yang saat ini dipercaya Kangin.

Selama beberapa hari mengawal Baekhyun di Loudline, Kangin melihat sosok lain sang Ratu yang anggun dan liar.

Kangin tertegun di hari pertama Baekhyun menyapa pedagang-pedagang Loudline dengan akrab. Ia tidak dapat berkomentar melihat sang wanita nomor satu di kerajaan ini bersenda gurau dengan rakyat biasa.

Gadis itu menjadi idola di Loudline. Tua muda menyukainya. Pria wanita menyayanginya.

Kangin adalah satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang meragukan keputusan sang Grand Duke Jungsoo. Namun, setelah melihat sendiri pemandangan ini, Kangin sadar Duke memilih Ratu Viering bukan tanpa pertimbangan.

Raja Chanyeol juga tentu sudah mengetahui hal ini sehingga ia membiarkan istrinya berkeliaran di Loudline hanya dikawal oleh seorang pria yang tengah memasuki masa setengah abadnya.

Baru saja Kangin berpikir seperti itu ketika Baekhyun muncul di antara keramaian.

"Ke mana saja Anda, Pa," tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuatnya menutup suara.

"Aku hanya melihat seorang kenalanku," Baekhyun menerangkan, "Namun aku kehilangan jejaknya."

"Kenalan Anda!?" Kangin kaget, "Apakah ia melihat Anda? Apakah ia…"

"Jangan khawatir," Baekhyun menenangkan, "Aku tidak seceroboh itu. Aku tahu tidak seorang pun boleh melihatku di sini."

Kangin lega mendengarnya.

Baru saja Kangin merasa seperti itu ketika Baekhyun berkata, "Tunggu aku di sini," sambil berlari ke seberang jalan.

Kangin terpaku. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Demikian pula Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang suka campur tangan dalam urusan orang lain.

Ia juga tidak suka mengintai tingkah laku orang lain. Namun beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Kyungsoo memasuki Dristol, insting Baekhyun mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kyungsoo sudah menjadi Duchess of Binkley. Ia adalah istri orang nomor satu dalam urutan tahta Kerajaan Viering.

Mengapa ia masih mengunjungi Dristol? Dan mengapa pula ia harus bersikap sembunyi sembunyi seperti itu?

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti ketika melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng seorang pria bertubuh besar.

Cara Kyungsoo menggandeng pria itu membuat Baekhyun yakin hubungan di antara mereka tidaklah semurni yang terlihat.

Baekhyun baru memutuskan akan meminta tolong sumber gosip terbesarnya, Daehyun, ketika ia kembali melihat keduanya menuju lorong ke pemukiman kumuh.

Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun kehilangan jejak.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya – mencari sosok seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pria bertubuh besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperanjat.

Daehyun bingung melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"T-tidak," Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghilangkan kekagetannya. Sesaat lalu ia sempat mengira keduanya menyadari ia tengah mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"tanya Daehyun, "Sebaiknya engkau tidak pergi ke tempat ini seorang diri."

Daehyun lalu memperhatikan sekeliling Baekhyun dengan heran, "Di mana penjagamu itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa yang dikatakan Daehyun.

Di hari pertama Kangin datang ke Loudline bersamanya, Baekhyun mengenalkan Kangin sebagai teman sekerjanya yang oleh Earl Hielfinberg ditugaskan untuk membantunya berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga Hielfinberg.

Sebagai reaksi atas penjelasannya, Daehyun berkomentar, "Pasti suamimu yang melakukannya. Ia pasti cemburu padaku sehingga mengatur orang untuk mengawasimu."

Baekhyun sempat was-was dengan komentar itu.

"Ia pasti bukan sekedar pelayan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya dariku, Baekhyun. Melihatnya saja aku sudah yakin ia pasti ketua pelayan-pelayan Earl Hielfinberg. Earl pasti sangat mempercayainya sehingga ia mendengar permintaannya."

Baekhyun lega. Namun di sisi lain ia berharap Chanyeol tidak akan mengikutinya ke Loudline lagi.

Chanyeol terlalu berwibawa untuk menjadi rakyat biasa. Auranya sebagai seorang raja terlalu kental.

Hari itu saat ia menjemputnya, sikap Chanyeol terlalu mencurigakan sebagai seorang pelayan. Kebiasaannya memberi perintah sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkannya walau Baekhyun terus mengomelinya sepanjang hari.

Harga dirinya yang tinggi juga membuat pagar pembatas yang jelas antara dia, sang raja dengan mereka, sang rakyat biasa.

Hari itu Baekhyun dibuat sadar Chanyeol adalah seorang raja dan ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Ia memang dilahirkan dalam lingkungan bangsawan, sebagai putri Earl of Hielfinberg, namun hatinya dibesarkan dalam lingkungan rakyat biasa.

"Aku meninggalkannya."

"Meninggalkannya?" Daehyun tak percaya.

Sejak kemunculan pria tua itu, Baekhyun selalu bersama pria tua itu. Pria tua itu sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan sisi Baekhyun walau hanya sejenak!

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu," Baekhyun mengalihkan pikiran pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dengan tidak senang. "Dasar orang rendahan!" gerutunya ketika seorang pria kumuh terhuyung-huyung menabraknya.

Matanya melirik orang-orang yang di matanya tidak berkelas sedang berpesta pora dengan minuman keras rendahan mereka.

"Ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk berbicara," Todd menyadari kejijikan Kyungsoo akan suasana di sekitarnya dan ia menekankan, "Seperti keinginanmu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukai cara pria itu memperlakukannya.

Mereka memang pernah mempunyai hubungan serius. Namun sekarang ia tidak lagi sederajat dengannya. Ia adalah seorang Duchess and ia tetap seorang pria kumuh tak berkelas.

"Bir?" Todd menawarkan segelas penuh minuman.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktuku!" Kyungsoo menepis kasar lalu ia berkata serius, "Aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Menarik," kata Todd menegak minumannya, "Apa yang diminta Duchess of Binkley dari seorang perampok seperti aku?"

"Bunuh Baekhyun!"

Todd terperanjat.

"Kumpulkan orang," kata Kyungsoo serius. "Bunuh Baekhyun!"

Todd tertawa. "Ternyata Duchess of Binkley masih seorang Kyungsoo."

"Kau salah, Todd. Sekarang aku bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menertawakan aku lagi! Semua orang sama saja! Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya hidup ini."

Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terus meremehkannya. Sejak kecil, tidak seorang pun menerimanya. Karena ia berasal dari luar Coaber, setiap orang memandangnya sebelah mata.

Ketika orang tuanya meninggal pun tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Mereka terus meremehkannya.

Sekarang ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang mantap, semua orang kembali memandang rendah padanya.

Memangnya apa artinya darah biru? Para bangsawan itu tidak lebih baik darinya. Mereka juga pernah membunuh. Mereka juga pernah mencuri. Mereka bersikap anggun seakan-akan mereka adalah makhluk mulia.

Hanya karena ia melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tidak berarti mereka bisa menghinanya!

Ia telah berjuang dengan tangannya sendiri untuk mencapai posisinya saat ini. ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia akan terus berjuang hingga puncak!

"Mereka harus tahu siapa Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menegaskan.

Setelah ia menjadi seorang Ratu, tidak akan ada yang berani menghinanya lagi.

Saat itu ia akan membunuh semua orang yang berani menjelekkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang berani merendahkannya ketika Jongin tidak berada di sisinya.

Saat ini mereka bisa menghina, mengejeknya bahkan merendahkannya ketika Jongin tidak ada di sisinya.

Namun, ketika ia sudah menjadi seorang Ratu Viering, mereka tidak akan berani lagi.

"Apa kau pikir akan semudah itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Chanyeol tidak pernah mengijinkan gadis itu keluar Istana. Pengawalan gadis itu juga ketat. Setiap saat selalu ada prajurit yang mengawal gadis ingusan itu"

"Menarik," kata Todd, "Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi para pasukan pengawal kerajaan."

"Kumpulkan orang-orang kepercayaanmu," Kyungsoo puas, "Kita harus mencari kesempatan untuk membunuh Baekhyun. Kalau perlu kita pancing dia keluar dan habisi!"

"Bayarannya?" tanya Todd.

Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan sebagai bayarannya?" Todd menantang, "Ini bukan pekerjaan mudah. Salah sedikit saja bisa kehilangan nyawa."

"Apa yang kau minta?" Kyungsoo balas menantang.

"Tidak sulit," Todd memegang dagu Kyungsoo, "Yang kuminta tidaklah sulit." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku ingin kau."

"Kau memang bajingan," desis Kyungsoo.

Todd tertawa. "Inilah yang kusuka darimu. Kau selalu terus terang. Kau tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam mencapai tujuanmu."

Kyungsoo membenci pria ini. Dulu mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi itu dulu.

"Baik," Kyungsoo sepakat, "Aku terima syaratmu."

Apa salahnya tidur bersama pria ini? Ini semua juga demi mencapai tujuannya.

Ketika ia berhasil membunuh Baekhyun, ia akan menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi pria ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu ia berada di balik rencana pembunuhan Baekhyun.

Ia akan menghabisi siapa pun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Kalau perlu, ia juga akan menyusun rencana untuk menghabisi Chanyeol.

"Kau memang wanita yang berambisi besar," Todd tertawa, "Aku mencintai sifatmu ini." Dan ia bertanya serius, "Kapan kau ingin aku mengeksekusinya?"

"Kau tahu Pittler?" Kyungsoo pun berkata serius.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat!" Chanyeol berkata tajam.

"Siapa bilang?" Baekhyun berkata santai sambil memotong sepotong daging di piringnya, "Aku pulang lebih awal dari rencanaku."

Siapa yang bisa langsung pulang setelah mendengar tentang pria bertubuh besar yang dilihatnya bersama Kyungsoo itu!?

Tepat seperti dugaannya, sang sumber gosip terbesarnya mengetahui siapa pria besar itu. Hanya dengan menjelaskan rupa pria itu, Daehyun sudah bisa mengatakan segala hal tentang pria itu.

Menurut Daehyun, pria yang bernama Todd itu sangat terkenal di Loudline. Ia adalah seorang perampok yang tidak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa orang lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Semua penduduk di Loudline takut padanya. Tidak seorang pun berani berselisih dengannya juga dengan bawahannya yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa hubungan di Kyungsoo dan Todd. Mengingat pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebelum ia menjadi Duchess, mungkin mereka adalah teman akrab.

Namun mendengar penjelasan Daehyun lebih lanjut, Baekhyun menjadi cemas.

Sebelumnya Duchess of Binkley pernah terlihat bersama Todd di sekitar Loudline. Tidak hanya itu saja. Daehyun pernah melihat Duke dan Duchess of Binkley pergi Dristol tak lama setelah peringatan Red Invitation.

Seharian ia mengelilingi Loudline hanya untuk mencari jejak keduanya.

Baekhyun tahu cara yang paling cepat adalah bertanya pada setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Namun, siapa yang berani menjamin orang yang ditanyanya bukan bawahan Todd ataupun kenalan Kyungsoo? Karena itulah Baekhyun pulang terlambat.

Chanyeol sudah menanti dengan wajah murkanya.

"Ke mana saja kau!?" seru Chanyeol – menyambut kedatangannya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk pulang awal!? Apa kau tidak mendengarku!? Apa kau ingin diracun di sana!?"

Itulah Chanyeol. Di hari mereka berada di Loudline, Chanyeol selalu curiga setiap ada yang memberi mereka sesuatu.

Puncaknya adalah ketika seorang pedagang langganan Fauston mengundang mereka untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Saat itu Chanyeol menolak. Namun Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol sempat memarahinya karena itu. Kata Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kalau makanan itu diracun? Apa kau berani menjamin kebersihannya!?"

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang seorang Raja. Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan terus masuk ke rumah sang pedagang sehingga Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal ketika mereka telah duduk di meja makan kecil itu.

Ia tampak tidak tertarik melihat masakan sederhana yang disiapkan di depannya.

Setelah menyicipi masakan mereka, barulah Chanyeol mengakui kelezatan masakan itu yang tidak kalah dari juru masak Istana.

Tentu saja ketika Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol tidak mengakuinya. Ia hanya menjawab, "Biasa."

Baekhyun, tentu saja, tidak bisa dibohongi oleh jawaban singkat itu.

Walau demikian, pengalaman itu tidak membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Ia tetap tidak menyukai ide Baekhyun menerima pemberian teman-temannya di Loudline.

Ia tidak suka mendengar laporan Baekhyun menyantap sesuatu di luar sana. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlalu khawatir akan keselamatannya, sang pemberi keturunan Viering.

"Kau membuatku menunggu!" Chanyeol menegaskan kesalahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun heran. Mengapa Chanyeol harus menunggunya? Kalau ia memang lapar, ia bisa makan sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah minta kau menungguku."

"Aku harus yakin kau tidak makan setiap makanan yang disodorkan padamu!"

Ya, tentu saja, Chanyeol, sang pendeta Viering, tidak mau direpotkan lagi dengan pernikahan, bukan?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sadar. Ia harus memperingatkan Chanyeol akan tindakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia memang tidak punya bukti tetapi ia yakin instingnya tidak salah.

"Sebaiknya kau mewaspadai Jongin," Baekhyun memperingatkan,

"Kudengar mereka merencanakan sesuatu terhadapmu."

Alis mata Chanyeol terangkat. "Begitu banyakkah waktu luangmu hingga kau sempat mengurusi gosip itu?"

"Ini bukan gosip," Baekhyun menegaskan dengan kesal. "Aku mendengarnya dari sumber terpercaya."

"Ya… ya… sumber gosipmu," kata Chanyeol acuh sambil menyantap makan malamnya. "Gadis sepertimu pasti mempunyai banyak sumber gosip terpercaya."

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku mengetahui Jongin lebih baik dari kau," Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan nada tegasnya, "Aku tahu ia adalah seorang pengecut. Ia tidak akan berani melakukan sesuatu padaku."

"Jongin mungkin tidak tetapi Kyungsoo mungkin. Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang ambisius. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya."

Mata Chanyeol menatap langsung Baekhyun. "Sepertimu?"

Baekhyun tidak menyukai ejekan itu. Ia telah berbaik hati memperingati Chanyeol tetapi pria itu malah menganggapnya sedang bergosip ria.

"Terserah apa katamu!" Baekhyun berdiri kesal.

"Habiskan makan malammu sebelum kau pergi," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Baekhyun acuh. Dengan tenangnya, ia melangkah ke pintu.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai seseorang meninggalkan ruang makan sebelum ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya tetapi ia sudah tidak tertarik untuk menemani Chanyeol lagi. Pria itu telah membuang selera makannya jauh-jauh.

"Aku tidak akan mengirimmu makanan kalau kau kelaparan di tengah malam," Chanyeol mengancam.

"Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun dingin, "Aku sedang berdiet."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum menghabiskan makan malammu!" Chanyeol mengulang dengan ancaman.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," Baekhyun mengabaikan perintah itu.

"Tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, "Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Burung liar sepertimu yang suka berkeliaran di malam hari sudah mau tidur sepagi ini?"

"Aku tidak mau bangun kesiangan," Baekhyun membuka pintu, "Besok pagi kita akan pergi ke Pittler."

"Selamat malam, suamiku yang idealis," Baekhyun melontarkan ejekannya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol geram. Gadis itu benar-benar satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diaturnya!

TBC-c-

Wow makasi banyak ada 100 reviews lebih TT TT


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

Chapter ini panjang banget! Jadi duduk yang nyaman buat bacanya hahaha xD

.

.

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku!"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan tajam pemuda itu. Ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menggambarkan kebenciannya pada pemuda egois satu ini.

Pagi ini dengan seenaknya sendiri, Chanyeol melarangnya berkuda bersama mereka.

Chanyeol salah bila ia pikir Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang tradisi berburu keluarga kerajaan di musim gugur ini.

Ayahnya memang tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ini semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ia sendiri tidak pernah ikut. Namun Grand Duke beserta putra-putrinya selalu mengikutinya setiap tahun.

Dari merekalah Baekhyun sering mendengar cerita tentang kebiasaan Raja Alvaro ini.

Tua muda, laki perempuan, kaya miskin boleh mengikuti kegiatan berburu yang selalu diadakan di musim pertengahan musim gugur, di Pittler, daerah perbukitan yang hanya terletak 10 mil dari Fyzool.

Perburuan ini hanya diadakan sehari. Pagi hari rombongan kerajaan akan berangkat dari Viering. Sementara itu rombongan lain telah menanti di Pittler.

Baekhyun juga tahu. Tua muda, laki perempuan semuanya menunggang kuda ke Pittler.

Ratu Esther pun tidak pernah naik kereta. Ia berkuda di sisi Raja Alvaro hanya dengan dikawal pasukan pengawal Istana.

Hari ini mengapa ia harus ditawan di dalam kereta bersama dua wanita bangsawan yang terus berkicau tiada henti!?

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di Pittler tetapi Chanyeol tetap tidak mengijinkannya berkeliaran seperti yang lain. Ia tetap dilarang berkuda!

Apa gunanya ia memakai baju berkudanya kalau ia hanya boleh duduk duduk di bawah pohon sambil bersenda gurau bersama wanita-wanita bangsawan yang berhasil dikumpulkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga menempatkan setengah lusin prajurit di sekitarnya!

Ketika Baekhyun memprotesnya, Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

Baekhyun marah. Ia tidak terima! Mengapa ia harus diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan!? Ia bukan kriminal!

"Ia pasti takut kau berbuat onar," komentar Sehun mendengar pertengkaran mereka, "Bukankah ini adalah keahlianmu?"

Benar, ini adalah satu-satunya kegiatan di mana ia bisa mengekspresikan jiwanya dengan bebas. Ia memang lebih suka berburu daripada berdiam diri di Fyzool!

Tetapi untuk apa Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi kalau ia hanya boleh menonton? Lebih baik Chanyeol membiarkannya berdiam diri dalam Istana daripada menahannya seperti saat ini. Bukankah Chanyeol selalu mempunyai alasan bila ia kabur dari tugas-tugas kerajaannya?

Kalau memang itu yang ditakutkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan membuktikan kepada pemuda egois itu siapa Baekhyun.

Akan Baekhyun tunjukkan ia bukan gadis-gadisnya. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun! Baekhyun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Nana, mantan kekasihnya ataupun Kyungsoo, sang Duchess baru.

Kalau Chanyeol memang takut Baekhyun mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan dua wanita itu, akan ia tunjukkan Baekhyun bukan orang yang tolol!

Dengan berbekal keyakinan itu, Baekhyun sengaja mendekati Chanyeol yang ditempeli Nana sejak pagi.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya menganggu Anda berdua," Baekhyun menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol tidak suka dengan ide Baekhyun mencari pertengkaran lagi. Sejak pagi ini Baekhyun terus memancing pertengkaran tanpa henti dan ia sudah sangat lelah dibuatnya.

"Yang Mulia," Baekhyun berkata dengan suara lembutnya, "Bila Anda berkenan, saya ingin mengundurkan diri."

Nada lemah lembut itu langsung membuat Chanyeol waspada. Sesaat lalu Baekhyun masih memasang muka masamnya. Sedetik lalu Baekhyun masih membentaknya.

"Mengapa? Apa engkau sudah bosan?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya menyukai perburuan ini. Hanya saja matahari semakin tinggi. Saya tidak tahan panas ini. Bila Anda berkenan, saya ingin berteduh di dalam kereta."

Mengertilah Chanyeol apa yang sedang dimainkan Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak ingin menganggu kesibukan Anda. Biarlah prajurit mengawal saya," Baekhyun menatap Nana, "Sungguh tidak sopan meninggalkan kawan akrab Anda di tengah pembicaraan kalian yang sedang hangat-hangatnya." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Silakan kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian." Dan ia mengundurkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Nana," Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

Hari ini sudah cukup Baekhyun membuatnya semakin lelah dengan bantahannya yang tiada habisnya.

Semalam ia memang menyepelekan peringatan Baekhyun. Namun setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan setelah kemarahannya yang tidak berarti, sirna, Chanyeol berpikir dengan jernih.

Baekhyun bukan seorang penggosip. Sejujurnya, baru kemarin malam Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun membicarakan orang lain.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakannya bila bukan karena suatu alasan yang berarti.

Maka Chanyeol pun memanggil Kangin. Darinya, Chanyeol tahu mengapa Baekhyun pulang terlambat. Dari Kangin pula ia tahu Kyungsoo muncul di Loudline bersama seorang pria tak dikenal.

Kangin tidak tahu mengapa seharian itu Baekhyun terus bersikap seperti seorang pemburu yang sedang mencari buruannya.

Chanyeol tahu mengapa. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti telah melihat keduanya sebelum Kangin. Baekhyun pasti telah mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka berdua.

Semalam Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dibuatnya. Ia khawatir Kyungsoo memang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun. Ia takut Kyungsoo merencanakan sesuatu di perburuan hari ini.

Chanyeol telah melakukan segala yang terpikir olehnya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Demi keselamatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela membuang rencananya untuk menggembirakan gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu…

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh pemberontakan Baekhyun.

Semalam Baekhyun memperingatinya akan pasangan Binkley. Hari ini gadis itu melupakannya! Gadis satu ini memang benar-benar bisa mencari pekerjaan untuknya!

Baekhyun salah kalau dia pikir Chanyeol percaya Baekhyun sudah melupakan kecurigaannya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia," Baekhyun menolak lembut, "Tidak baik meninggalkan kawan Anda seperti ini. Bila Anda mengkhawatirkan saya, saya bisa berteduh di bawah pohon besar dalam jangkauan mata Anda."

Yakin sudah Chanyeol akan permainan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cukup membuatnya lelah dengan bantahannya. Chanyeol tidak dapat membiarkan gadis itu semakin memecahkan kepalanya dengan pemberontakannya yang paling ditakutinya ini!

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke bawah pohon terdekat. "Katakan," ia mengurung Baekhyun di batang pohon, "Apa yang sedang kaurencanakan?"

"Apa yang Anda katakan, Yang Mulia?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti, "Anda membuat saya bingung."

"Kau akan membuat kepalaku pecah sebelum kau bingung," Chanyeol memperingati. "Hentikan permainanmu ini sebelum aku benar-benar marah."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," Baekhyun mengaku salah, "Saya tidak pernah ingin membuat Anda marah. Bila Anda tidak ingin saya meninggalkan tempat ini, saya akan berdiam diri di tepian seperti keinginan Anda."

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah lembut itu dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar membuatku lelah," desahnya.

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, "Kalau kau memang sedemikian inginnya ikut berburu, aku tidak akan mencegahmu lagi."

Hati Baekhyun bersorak mendengarnya namun wajahnya tetap tenang.

Memang itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Namun… "Selalu dan selalu ada tetapi", gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melarangnya pergi lebih dari satu meter dari sisinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak segan-segan mengambil alih tali kendali kuda Baekhyun bila dirasanya Baekhyun akan menjauhkan diri.

Apa gunanya ia mengijinkannya berkuda kalau ia tidak diperbolehkan mengendalikan kudanya sendiri!?

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menjauh dariku!" Chanyeol menarik tali kendali kuda Baekhyun dengan tidak senang.

Baekhyun membuang muka. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari sekelompok wanita tengah membicarakan mereka.

Jarak mereka memang jauh tetapi dari arah pandangan mereka, Baekhyun tahu ia pasti telah menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu memusingkan pembicaraan mereka. Sejak tahu ia akan dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa menjadi pusat pembicaraan.

Kali ini pun Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan mereka. Chanyeol sendiri tidak peduli.

Untuk apa ia harus membantu Chanyeol menciptakan sosok seorang istri yang manis dan penurut? Toh pernikahan ini murni hanya untuk memberi keturunan padanya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, sejak tadi ia tidak melihat wanita itu. Baekhyun yakin ia melihat Kyungsoo bersama Duke Jongin ketika mereka tiba. Sekarang ia tidak melihat keduanya.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai istri penerus tahta Viering.

"AWAS! MINGGIR!"

Baekhyun menoleh.

Seekor kuda melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertindak, kuda yang ditumpanginya meringkik keras karena kaget.

Kedua kaki depannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi – melempar Baekhyun yang tidak siap.

Baekhyun mendengar jeritan panik di sekitarnya dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi dalam waktu singkat itu.

Hanya nasib baik Baekhyun yang membuatnya terlempar ke arah Chanyeol.

Hanya keberuntungan yang membuat Chanyeol dapat menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak menyangka ia sungguh dibuat kaget oleh gadis ini. Hanya akal sehatlah yang membuatnya mengambil tindakan cepat untuk menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

Sedetik lalu ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi bagian hidupnya yang penting.

Dari awal pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun penting untuknya. Sekarang ia baru menyadari Baekhyun lebih penting dari yang ia pikirkan.

Baekhyun bukan lagi hanya sekedar alat untuk melahirkan keturunannya.

Baekhyun adalah hidupnya! Ia mencintai gadis liar ini! Ia mencintainya dengan cinta yang tidak pernah dirasakannya pada gadis mana pun. Ia mencintai Baekhyun dengan segenap jiwanya!

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar oleh kepanikan. Jiwanya masih dipenuhi oleh ketakutan akan kehilangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bingung. Pikirannya masih kosong. Tangan-tangan kekar Chanyeol yang mendekapnya dengan erat, membuat kesadarannya pulih perlahanlahan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Paduka Ratu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar pulih dari kekagetannya sendiri. Baekhyun memalingkan kepala melihat orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol masih tidak rela melepaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih ingin merasakan kehangatan Baekhyun di pelukannya – meyakinkan diri Baekhyun masih ada di sisinya. Baekhyun berada dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Grand Duke Jungsoo melihat pasangan itu dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan cemas.

Di belakangnya, Baekhyun melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Keberuntungan masih menyertaiku."

Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau duduk diam seperti perintahku!"

Baekhyun melotot tajam – siap menyerang balik.

Demi kebingungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesah, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak sedang ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Lalu ia melihat Sehun yang berada tepat di belakang Grand Duke. "Sehun, kemarilah."

Sehun menurut.

"Temani Baekhyun," demi kekagetan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat anak kecil dan meletakkannya di depan pelana kuda Sehun.

"Aku yakin ia masih kaget." Lalu dengan sinar matanya yang lembut ia berkata pada Baekhyun, "Kali ini aku ingin kau menurutiku."

Suara lembut itu membuat Baekhyun tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Baekhyun," Luhan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget merasakan getaran hebat di tangan Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sekarang barulah Baekhyun sadar betapa pucatnya wajah kedua saudara angkatnya ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Luhan," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan.

"Jancer," Chanyeol memanggil kepala pengawal istananya, "Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Melihat sikap tegang Chanyeol, Jungsoo sadar ini bukan hanya sekedar ketidaksengajaan. Ia segera mengikuti Chanyeol dan Jancer.

Tampaknya bukan hanya Jungsoo yang merasakannya, setiap orang di tempat itu juga melihat keseriusannya masalah ini.

Setiap orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan pria pemilik kuda yang menjadi akar kecelakaan ini segera menemui Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di bawah pohon besar bersama Luhan yang terus memegang erat tangannya. Sehun duduk di sisi Luhan sementara itu beberapa prajurit berjaga-jaga di sekitar mereka.

Getaran di tangan Luhan sama sekali tidak berkurang. Wajahnya juga masih putih pucat.

"Paduka Ratu."

Baekhyun melihat pria itu melepas topinya. Tangannya mencengkeram topinya erat-erat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya dan rasa bersalahnya yang mendalam. Bibirnya bergetar hebat tidak sanggup membuka suara. Matanya basah oleh air mata kepanikan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut.

"Maafkan hamba," pria itu berjenggot lebat itu tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. "Maafkan kecerobohan hamba!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Luhan dan duduk di depan pria itu. Ia mengenali pria itu. Ialah orang yang memperingatinya akan kedatangan kuda liar itu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Baekhyun meletakkan tangan di pundak pria itu.

Pria itu tertegun melihat senyum lembut Baekhyun.

"Kita hanya bisa memahami kuda tetapi kita tetap tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya," Baekhyun menghibur, "Mungkin sesuatu menganggunya sehingga ia tiba-tiba menjadi liar."

Di kejauhan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Inilah salah satu sifat Baekhyun yang membuatnya dengan cepat dicintai penduduk Loudline.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki masalah ini. Aku tidak percaya ini murni kecelakaan," Chanyeol menegaskan.

Sejak awal perburuan, ia terus mengawasi Baekhyun dan tindak tanduk Kyungsoo. Baru ketika Nana mengajaknya, ia kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak melihat wanita itu setelahnya.

Sekarang barulah ia melihat wanita itu di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang mencemaskan Baekhyun. Tindak-tanduknya sepanjang hari ini cukup membuatnya mencurigai wanita itu.

"Perburuan ini cukup sampai di sini." Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dalam kepenatan ini. Sekarang bukan hanya jiwanya yang lelah.

Pikirannya juga telah menggerogoti fisiknya.

"Saya akan memberitahu orang-orang," Duke Jungsoo bergegas melakukan tugasnya.

"Jancer," kata Chanyeol sepeninggal Duke, "Kirim orang terbaikmu mengawasi Arsten."

Jancer terkejut mendengar perintah itu.

Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh tetapi demi kepenatan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya di wajah pemuda itu, ia berkata "Hamba mengerti, Paduka."

Sekarang tinggal satu tugas Chanyeol – membujuk Baekhyun!

"Pekerjaan ini tidak akan mudah," gumam Chanyeol melangkah ke tempat Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah dengan akrabnya bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu.

Baru saja Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu ketika Baekhyun berseru kaget, "APA!?"

"Papa mengatakan Paduka Raja membubarkan perburuan ini," Sehun mengulangi kabar yang baru didengarnya, "Ia ingin kalian segera kembali ke Fyzool."

Baekhyun kesal. Ia baru saja diperbolehkan menunggang kudanya sendiri.

Ia baru saja menikmati perburuan ini.

"Tindakan Raja Chanyeol tepat," Luhan membela, "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke Istana."

Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam melihat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya memerintahkan semua orang berkemas.

"Baekhyun, mau ke mana kau?" Luhan bertanya panik.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan terus mendekati Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun mendekat dengan wajah tidak sukanya, Chanyeol tahu gadis itu sudah mendengar perintahnya.

"Chanyeol, apa maksud semua ini!?" Baekhyun menuntut.

"Jangan memulai!" Chanyeol memperingati dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang akan memulainya?" Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu.

"Kau selalu memulai perdebatan kita."

"Apakah kau tidak pernah?" balas Baekhyun, "Kau juga sering memulainya."

"Kau…," Chanyeol mendesah.

"APA!?" Baekhyun membusungkan dada sambil bersila pinggang.

Chanyeol maju selangkah. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Mau apa," mulutnya dibungkam oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalak.

Chanyeol menikmati sinar kemarahan di mata Baekhyun itu dan ia tidak menghentikan ciuman lembutnya.

Baekhyun tergoda. Cara Chanyeol menciumnya membuyarkan kemarahannya.

Sentuhan lembut bibir Chanyeol membuatnya terlena.

"Begini lebih baik," Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun melihat sinar kepuasan di sepasang mata kelabu itu dan kemarahannya bangkit kembali.

"Sekarang kita bisa berkemas pulang," Chanyeol memberitahu orang-orang yang terperangah itu.

Baekhyun terkejut. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari Chanyeol telah menciumnya di depan orang-orang itu! Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam.

"Kau seperti udang rebus."

Baekhyun tidak suka ejekan itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol – siap untuk melontarkan kemarahannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya!

Baekhyun terperangah.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau benar benar membiusku," ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah. Ia terbius oleh sepasang mata lembut itu. Ia terlena oleh kata-kata lembut itu.

"Sayangnya, kau belum cukup berpengalaman," Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan tertawa.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari Chanyeol tengah mempermainkannya.

"Kau…" geram Baekhyun lalu ia berseru, "Aku membencimu!"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung berhenti.

"Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun mengulangi dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Aku membencimu! Membencimu! Membencimu! Membencimu!" Baekhyun terus mengulangi kata-katanya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tampak sangat berbahaya dengan wajah garangnya.

Baekhyun tidak takut. "Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" katanya tegas sambil membusungkan dada.

"Kusarankan kau untuk menarik kata-katamu itu," Chanyeol berkata berbahaya.

"Aku membencimu," Baekhyun mengulangi dengan riang.

"Kau!" Chanyeol menerjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tidak siap menerima tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya melindungi kepala Baekhyun dari benturan.

Mereka terjatuh dengan keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sambil menahan sakit.

"Syukurlah," Chanyeol lega.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di wajahnya.

Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang teratur di kedua tangannya yang membatasi tubuh mereka. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Wajahnya mendekat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Paduka!"

Mereka melompat menjauh. Wajah keduanya memerah.

Prajurit itu merasa bersalah. "M-maaf menganggu," ia berjalan mundur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menguasai diri.

"Kami sudah selesai berkemas," lapor prajurit itu, "Kami siap menanti perintah Anda."

"Kita pulang saat ini juga," Chanyeol memberikan perintahnya.

"Baik," prajurit itu memberi hormat kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun. "Kita tidak punya waktu bermain-main."

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Fyzool. Setidaknya aku bias pergi ke Hall!"

"Paduka Raja meminta saya mencegah Anda pergi ke bawah," Nicci berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Apa mau pria sial itu!?" Baekhyun marah, "Mengapa ia tidak sekalian mengurungku di kamar!?"

"Semula itulah yang diinginkan Paduka," penjelasan Nicci membuat mata Baekhyun melebar, "Namun saya memohon padanya untuk membiarkan Anda meninggalkan kamar."

Bara api kemarahan Baekhyun berkobar kian ganas.

Sejak kemarin Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti tawanan. Kemarin ia memaksanya pulang walau mereka telah berencana menginap di Pittler.

Kemarin pula ia berjanji hari ini mereka akan pergi lagi ke Pittler untuk menghadiri pesta rakyat di Pittler. Namun pagi ini…

Ya, pagi ini ia mengirim utusan untuk memberitahunya semua kegiatannya hari ini dibatalkan. Yang lebih keterlaluan, hari ini Chanyeol melarangnya meninggalkan gedung Fyzool.

Ia bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya pergi ke lantai dasar Istana. Untuk memastikan ia menuruti segala perintahnya, Chanyeol menempatkan lebih selusin pengawal di sisinya.

Baekhyun lelah diperlakukan seperti kriminal kelas atas!

Tak peduli ke mana pun kakinya melangkah, lusinan pengawal itu mengikutinya! Tak peduli ke mana kakinya berbelok, Nicci akan selalu bertanya, "Anda akan pergi ke mana, Paduka Ratu?"

Baekhyun murka! Sudah cukup perlakuan ini!

"Paduka Ratu, Anda mau ke mana?" Nicci menahan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria egois itu!" Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Nicci. "Aku menuntut penjelasan darinya!" Dan tanpa menghiraukan cegahan Nicci, Baekhyun berlari ke Ruang Kerja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin pemuda itu ada di sana.

"Paduka Ratu, Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan lantai ini!" Nicci berlari mengejar. Dengan panik ia berkata pada pasukan yang kebingungan, "Cepat hentikan Paduka Ratu!"

Mereka langsung bergerak.

"Paduka!"

"Paduka Ratu, jangan meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Paduka!" prajurit pengawal Baekhyun beserta Nicci mengejar gadis itu.

.

.

"Seperti yang Anda duga, Paduka," Jancer melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya, "Kejadian kemarin bukan murni kecelakaan. Sang pemilik kuda mengatakan ia tengah beristirahat ketika kudanya tiba-tiba menjadi liar. Ketika kami memeriksa kuda tersebut, kami mendapati luka baru di tubuhnya. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang sengaja melukainya."

Duke Jungsoo terperanjat mendengar penjelasan itu.

Sementara itu Chanyeol terus mendengarkan kelanjutan laporan Jancer dengan serius.

"Kemarin mata-mata kami melihat Duchess Binkley menemui seorang pria di Dristol." Tepat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan Duchess namun mereka berhasil mengetahui siapa pria yang ditemui Duchess. Pria itu adalah kriminal yang paling ditakuti di Loudline."

"Paduka, ini…," Duke Jungsoo tidak dapat mengutarakan kekagetannya.

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. "Terus awasi mereka," katanya.

"Dan perketat penjagaan Baekhyun."

Duke melihat Chanyeol dengan menekan segala pertanyaan di hatinya.

"Paduka, maafkan kelancangan saya," Jancer mengajukan pendapat,

"Anda memusatkan pengawalan pada Paduka Ratu namun tidakkah lebih baik bila penjagaan Anda juga diperketat?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Sejak kemarin ia hanya memikirkan keselamatan Baekhyun.

Sedikit pun tidak terlintas dalam benaknya mungkin sasaran mereka adalah dirinya bukan Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintah," Chanyeol memilih untuk melindungi Baekhyun daripada mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Baik, Paduka" Jancer pun mengundurkan diri.

Jancer baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun melangkah dengan api kemarahannya yang membara.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini!?" api kemarahan Chanyeol pun turut membara.

"Katakan apa maksud semua ini!" Baekhyun menuntut. "Apa maksudmu memperlakukan aku seperti tahanan!?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada tinggi. "Beraninya kau meninggalkan kamarmu!"

Lalu matanya menatap tajam orang-orang yang memasuki ruangan beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Apa kalian sudah melupakan tugas kalian!?"

"Ma-maafkan kami, Paduka," Nicci langsung berlutut diikuti pengawal pengawal Baekhyun, "Kami sudah berusaha mencegah Paduka Ratu."

Chanyeol kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia melupakan kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu seluruh prajurit Viering tidak akan dapat menahan gadis satu ini. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan memprotes keputusannya.

Tetapi demi keselamatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sanggup menanggung kekesalan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih dibenci Baekhyun daripada kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Demi keselamatan kita, pertemuan pagi ini terpaksa dibatalkan," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Tetapi," bantah Baekhyun, "Mereka telah merencanakan pertemuan ini sejak lama. Mereka bahkan terus menerus meminta kesediaan kita sejak awal bulan ini."

"Mata-mataku menangkap kegiatan mencurigakan di Arsten."

"Itu adalah gosip," lalu Baekhyun menekankan, "Katamu."

Chanyeol membelalak. Matanya menatap tajam gadis itu seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabiknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Baekhyun tidak gentar. "Katakan saja sejujurnya padaku bila kau tidak tertarik pergi ke sana. Aku tetap akan pergi ke sana walau tanpamu."

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KE MANA PUN HARI INI!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja.

Semua terperanjat.

Baekhyun menantang kemurkaan Chanyeol itu. "Kita sudah berjanji pada mereka. Apakah kau ingin kau mengingkari aku juga janjiku!? Apakah kau mau mengatakan seorang Ratu diijinkan untuk mengingkari janjinya pada rakyat?"

"Cukup, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol geram. "Hari ini aku tidak mau mendengar bantahanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Baekhyun menegaskan, "Aku mempunyai tangan dan kaki. Aku bisa menggerakkannya semauku tanpa menunggu ijinmu!"

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun tidak menanti lebih lama lagi untuk sambutan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Istana hari ini!" Chanyeol berseru murka ketika Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu. "Tahan dia!"

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Baekhyun berseru keras kepala.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu, tahan dia!" Chanyeol berseru murka pula melihat pengawal-pengawal Baekhyun hanya berdiri kebingungan. "Apa kalian lupa apa tugas kalian!?"

"B-baik, Paduka," para prajurit itu gugup. "Maafkan saya, Paduka Ratu," dua dia antara mereka mencekal tangan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar kepada dua prajurit yang memegang tangan kanan dan kirinya itu. "Lepaskan aku!" ia memberontak.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya!" Chanyeol menurunkan perintah, "Tanpa seijinku, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu!" Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar perintahku!" Chanyeol murka melihat para prajurit itu tetap tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurungku!" Baekhyun berseru marah, "Aku bukan tawananmu! Engkau egois, Chanyeol. Kau pengecut! Jangan kau kira aku mau melahirkan keturunanmu."

"Tutup mulutmu, Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun!" lalu kepada para pengawal Baekhyun, ia berkata keras, "Bawa dia pergi! Jangan sampai aku melihatnya lagi!"

"B-baik, Paduka," para prajurit itu menyadari keseriusan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dan kau, Nicci," Chanyeol beralih pada wanita yang gemetar ketakutan itu,

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan sampai ia berani melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka."

Mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Berontakan kemarahan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring ketika mereka membawa paksa Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

Ketika seruan-seruan itu menghilang, tidak seorang pun berani membuka suara. Bahkan Jancer, yang semua berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu tidak berani bergerak. Mereka memperhatikan Chanyeol namun tidak seorang pun yang berani menatap langsung sepasang mata yang berkobar penuh kemarahan itu.

Sepuluh menit belum berlalu ketika terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jungsoo melihat bara di mata Chanyeol kian membara ketika seorang prajurit muncul dengan wajah pucat diiringi Nicci, pelayan pribadi Baekhyun.

Mereka segera berlutut di depan Chanyeol yang masih belum bergerak semenjak kepergian Baekhyun.

"M-maafkan kami, Paduka," terdengar suara ketakutan prajurit itu, "P-papaduka Ratu… bbbeliau…"

Semua langsung sadar sesuatu telah terjadi pada Paduka Ratu mereka.

Tidak seorang pun berani bergerak dalam suasana sunyi yang menegangkan itu. Semuanya berusaha menghindari pandangan murka Chanyeol.

"Baek… …!" tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat.

Prajurit itu tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menunduk dalam dalam.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara, "Cepat kawal Baekhyun."

Nicci tertegun. "Paduka, apakah…," Nicci tidak berani melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!?" Chanyeol kesal, "Baekhyun tidak akan menunggu kalian!"

"B-baik, Paduka," mereka langsung berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka.

Para prajurit itu melihat Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Lepas seragam kalian sebelum berangkat!" kata Chanyeol.

"Baik, Paduka," para prajurit itu menerima perintah Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas mengejar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk kembali di kursinya dan mendesah panjang. Ia benar-benar dibuat lelah oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang bukan lawan yang mudah dihadapi. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari satu kepala untuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh badan untuk menghentikan gadis liar itu. Tetapi itulah yang menarik perhatiannya, bukan?

Grand Duke tertegun melihat Chanyeol yang seperti pria kelaparan yang baru pulang dari perang besar.

Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini seperti ini. Sesulit apa pun masalah yang dihadapinya, seletih apa pun kerjanya, ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini tidak bertenaga seperti ini.

Tampaknya Chanyeol sangat serius dalam mencegah Jongin naik tahta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo marah.

Jongin memang seorang pria penakut yang tidak berguna!

Chanyeol sudah jelas akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencabut haknya sebagai ahli waris kerajaan tetapi Jongin tetap tidak khawatir.

Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak akan melakukan apa pun terhadap satu-satunya penerusnya, tetapi ia tetap takut pada Chanyeol dan juga gadis ingusan itu!

Kyungsoo mengakui ia sempat panik mendengar gosip kehamilan gadis itu.

Kemarin setelah melihat Baekhyun, ia yakin gadis itu tidak hamil!

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang buta dalam hal ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali hamil. Tentu saja, ia tidak membiarkan janinnya terus tumbuh.

Kyungsoo tidak mau kehilangan kemolekan tubuhnya sebelum ia berhasil membenahi kehidupannya.

Sekarang setelah ia berhasil mencapai kedudukanya ini pun, ia tidak mau mengorbankan tubuh moleknya yang menggoda pria mana pun hanya untuk seorang anak ingusan!

Ini bukan akhir dari ambisinya! Ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk mencapai ambisinya!

Ia dengan tidak mudah mendapatkan posisinya saat ini. Ia juga tidak akan membiarkan orang lain dengan mudahnya merusak kehidupannya termasuk Jongin, alat menuju puncak kejayaan di Viering!

Jongin memang tidak berguna! Ia sudah tahu membunuh kedua batu halangan terbesar mereka adalah jalan paling cepat untuk mencapai puncak kekuasaan Viering, tetapi ia tidak berani! Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan ia akan megnatur semuanya. Ia tidak akan berbuat bodoh dengan membuat orang lain mengetahui perbuatan mereka, tetapi Jongin tetap takut!

Kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan suami penakutnya.

Kemarin Jongin langsung kabur ketika Kyungsoo memintanya memanfaatkan pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Melihat pertengkaran yang tidak terduga itu, Kyungsoo melihat ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menutupi perbuatan mereka. Kyungsoo berniat membuat peristiwa pembunuhan Baekhyun seolah-olah dikarenakan kekesalan Chanyeol pada istrinya.

Bila rencana itu berhasil, Jongin harus berpura-pura sebagai saksi mata.

Dengan kuasanya sebagai penerus tahta Viering, Jongin bias menjebloskan Chanyeol ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan pembunuhan.

Rencana itu begitu sempurna! Sayangnya, Jongin tidak berani. Maka Kyungsoo terpaksa mengubah rencananya.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke arena perburuan, Kyungsoo melihat adanya kesempatan untuk membunuh gadis itu. Dengan tidak mudahnya kesempatan itu tiba. Sialnya, nasib baik gadis itu menyelamatkannya.

Kyungsoo geram. Apa dasar Jongin mengatakan dua orang itu tidak akan muncul di pesta rakyat hari ini?

Kyungsoo tidak tuli. Dari jauh-jauh hari ia sudah mendengar Raja Chanyeol akan menghadiri pesta rakyat di Pittler bersama istrinya.

Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menghabisi mereka! Di antara kerumunan orang banyak, siapa yang dapat melihat orang yang membunuh Baekhyun?

Siapa yang dapat melihat kemunculan anak panah ke jantung Baekhyun?

Walau Jongin tidak mau membantunya, Kyungsoo masih bias melaksanakan rencananya.

Todd sudah mencari orang-orang untuk membantunya menjalankan rencananya ini. Jongin tidak dapat diandalkan tetapi Todd sangat dapat diandalkan. Tidak ada ruginya Kyungsoo tidur dengannya.

Sinar terang pedang keluarga Soyoz di bawah sinar mentari menarik perhatiannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik. Gadis ingusan itu boleh tertawa senang tetapi ia tetap harus sadar ia tidak lebih dari alat penghasil bayi Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan apa-apa dibandingkan keluarga Soyoz!

Kyungsoo meraih pedang itu.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia?" seorang pelayan mencegah.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu!" bentak Kyungsoo tidak senang, "Beraninya kau melarangku! Kau pikir siapa kau!?"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya," terdengar jelas pelayan itu tidak sudi mengucapkannya.

"Dasar pelayan tidak berguna!" umpat Kyungsoo, "Sekali lagi kau berani membantahku, aku akan mengirimku keluar dari sini!"

Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan mengomel.

"Semuanya sama saja!" Kyungsoo kesal.

Mereka semua iri padanya. Mereka tidak mau mengakui usaha kerasnya.

"Semuanya akan segera berubah," Kyungsoo tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat pengawal-pengawalnya yang kewalahan menerobos keramaian. Baekhyun yakin mereka telah diperintahkan Chanyeol untuk membawanya pulang. Tetapi siapa yang saat ini mau pulang?

Dengan tidak mudahnya ia datang ke tempat ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah berada dalam pesta rakyat seperti ini.

Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu Ia tidak pernah melihat orang-orang berkumpul di suatu sisi hanya untuk mendengarkan nyanyian penyair ataupun memainkan permainan yang unik. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang mereka mainkan di tepi jalan.

Ia begitu sibuk memperhatikan keramaian sehingga ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maafkan saya," Baekhyun cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau ada di sini?" Daehyun bertanya heran.

Baekhyun kaget melihat pemuda itu. "Daehyun!" serunya riang, "Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu. Angin apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku berasal dari Pittler."

"Benarkah!?" senyuman Baekhyun kian lebar, "Itu artinya kau bias membawaku berkeliling!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi…"

Baekhyun bersorak gembira karenanya. "Ayo kita pergi," ia menarik lengan Daehyun, "Cepat! Cepat!"

Daehyun kalah oleh Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya ke mana pun ia ingin.

"Lihat, Daehyun! Lihat orang itu! Apa yang dia bawa di punggungnya!" Baekhyun menunjuk seorang pria yang memanggul sebuah karung besar di punggungnya.

"Lihat! Lihat!" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pria yang mempertunjukkan keahliannya melempar beberapa pisau sekaligus ke udara.

"Baekhyun, tampaknya kau benar-benar menyukai festival ini."

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke festival seperti ini. Papa tidak pernah mengijinkanku keluar rumah. Ia terlalu melindungiku. Chanyeol juga begitu. Memangnya dia itu siapa!? Dia sama sekali tidak berhak melarangku keluar rumah."

Baekhyun menyadari amarahnya kembali membara ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Daehyun berubah. "Ah, maaf," Baekhyun menyesal, "Tidak semestinya aku…"

"Tidak mengapa," Daehyun memahami. "Suamimu benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya!?" lagi-lagi emosi Baekhyun membara, "Dia…" Baekhyun menyadari emosinya kembali membara. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Lihat, Daehyun," Baekhyun menarik pemuda itu ke kerumunan di depan, "Apa yang mereka jual di sana?"

Lagi-lagi Daehyun kalah oleh Baekhyun.

"Daehyun, siapakah gadis yang kaubawa itu? Apa ia adalah kekasihmu?"

Langkah mereka terhenti oleh panggilan itu.

"B-bukan," wajah Daehyun merah padam. "I-ia adalah…"

Baekhyun melihat orang yang barusan memanggil Daehyun itu. "Mrs. Yixing!?" pekik Baekhyun senang, "Mengapa Anda ada di sini?"

"Baekhyun?" wanita kurus itu kaget melihat Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apakah Anda juga berasal dari Pittler?" Baekhyun menanyai wanita tengah baya itu dengan penuh antusias.

"Benar, aku berasal dari sini," jawabnya lalu ia mengulai pertanyaannya,

"Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah Vicenzo juga datang?"

"Tidak, aku datang sendirian," mata Baekhyun melirik keramaian. Hatinya tertawa puas menyadari tidak seorang pasukan Keamanan Istana terlihat.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tanpa baju pelayan," lanjut Mrs. Yixing pula, "Darimana kau mendapatkan gaun ini?" ia menyentuh gaun coklat muda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. "I-ini pemberian Tuan Puteri," Baekhyun berbohong.

Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat memarahi Chanyeol. Ini semua karena pemuda itu ia tidak sempat mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun yang lebih pantas.

 _Para prajurit itu menyeretnya dengan paksa hingga ke dalam kamarnya._

" _Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menyentakkan lengannya dengan keras begitu ia telah memasuki kamarnya._

" _Maafkan kami, Paduka Ratu," kata mereka lagi, "Kami hanya menuruti perintah."_

 _Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau melihat mereka._

" _Kami akan berjaga-jaga di luar. Bila Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Anda bisa memanggil kami kapan saja," mereka mengundurkan diri._

 _Baekhyun melangkah dengan kesal ke lemari bajunya._

" _Paduka, apa yang Anda lakukan?" Nicci cepat-cepat mencegahnya dengan panik._

" _Aku mau mandi!" Baekhyun membuka pintu lemari bajunya lebar-lebar._

" _Pemuda egois itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Pikirnya dia itu siapa? Jangan harap aku akan melahirkan keturunannya. Mati pun aku tidak mau."_

 _Nicci diam memperhatikan Baekhyun membongkar isi lemari bajunya._

" _Mengapa tiap hari aku harus berhubungan dengan pemuda sial itu!?"_

 _Baekhyun terus menggerutu, "Benar-benar menjijikan! Aku ingin sekali mencincangnya dan membuangnya ke laut. Lihat saja! Begitu ada kesempatan aku akan melakukannya!"_

 _Nicci lega melihat Baekhyun terus membongkar isi lemari bajunya – mencari-cari gaun baru. Ia yakin majikannya saat ini ingin mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. "Saya akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan air mandi Anda," katanya mengundurkan diri._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Ia terus menyibukkan diri dengan gaun gaunnya._

 _Namun ia langsung bersorak senang ketika mendengar pintu tertutup._

 _Baekhyun tidak perlu memeriksa pintu karena ia yakin Nicci telah mengunci pintu untuk memastikan ia tidak keluar._

 _Itu membuatnya kian marah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan saja telah merampas kebebasannya tapi juga orang yang dipercayainya._

 _Baekhyun segera memanfaatkan waktu untuk kabur. Ia merayapi dinding luar Fyzool dari balkonnya menuju serambi lain yang dekat dengan pohon. Dari sana, ia memanjat pohon ke lantai dasar kemudian berlari ke istal kuda._

 _Tak seorang pun memergokinya ketika ia melarikan kuda ke Pittler._

 _Namun Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan mengirim pasukan untuk membawanya pulang dengan paksa segera setelah ia mengetahui kepergiannya ini._

Baekhyun menangkap sosok-sosok yang dikenalinya dengan baik di dalam lautan manusia.

Para pasukan Keamanan Istana itu terperanjat menyadari Baekhyun tengah tersenyum penuh kepuasan kepada mereka.

"Paduka Ratu…," desah mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

Beberapa saat lalu mereka sempat panik melihat Baekhyun ditarik seorang pemuda. Mereka pasti sudah membongkar penyamaran mereka bila Kangin tidak segera mencegah.

"Tunggu dulu," katanya, "Pemuda itu tidak berbahaya. Ia adalah teman Ratu. Lihatlah."

Mereka memahami perkataan Kangin ketika melihat Baekhyun berbicara dengan gembira kepada pemuda itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Paduka sangat mencemaskan Paduka Ratu," seorang prajurit melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah dikelilingi orang-orang.

"Paduka Ratu memang seorang gadis yang menawan," prajurit yang lain sependapat.

"Sekarang aku juga mengerti mengapa Grand Duke memilihnya," prajurit lain berkomentar melihat Baekhyun sudah membaur dengan rakyat.

Kangin tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia juga satu di antara orang-orang yang sempat menyangsikan keputusan Grand Duke. Namun setelah beberapa hari mengawal Baekhyun ke Loudline, ia memahami keputusan Grand Duke tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita mengawasi Paduka Ratu dari kejauhan," kata Kangin, "Aku yakin beliau tidak akan senang bila kita berada di sekitarnya."

"Aku sependapat denganmu," kata yang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kaulihat, Baekhyun?" Daehyun memecah perhatian Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Mrs. Yixing, "Tak kusangka ia mengijinkanmu keluar sendirian."

"Benar. Ia tampaknya tidak suka kau berteman dengan kami," kata yang lain.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.

"Ia tidak punya alasan melarangku. Hari ini aku tidak punya tugas," katanya.

Ya, Chanyeol telah membatalkan semua kegiatannya hari ini. Baekhyun yakin pemuda itu akan membatalkan semua kegiatannya dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar hingga ia melahirkan keturunannya.

" _Untuk kau bisa hamil," jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, "Kita harus melakukan lebih dari ini."_

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam teringat akan cumbuan Chanyeol di suatu malam.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kaulakukan?" Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Kami tidak akan menantimu."

"Tunggu aku," Baekhyun segera mengikuti mereka.

Seseorang menarik tangan Baekhyun dan tangan yang lain membungkam mulutnya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikan kuat itu.

Matanya melihat kepergian Daehyun dan Mrs. Yixing beserta kawankawannya dengan panik. Ia berteriak memanggil pemuda itu namun kain yang menutupi mulutnya, meredam suaranya. Baekhyun memberontak tetapi kesadarannya yang kian kabur tidak mengijinkannya.

Ketika membuka matanya kembali, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum puas. Di sisinya, berdiri pria yang dilihat Baekhyun bersamanya di kota, Todd.

"Bagaimana rasanya, gadis ingusan?"

Baekhyun sadar tangannya terikat erat di belakang punggungnya. Kakinya pun terikat erat dan sebuah kain menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku sudah lama menanti saat ini."

Mata Baekhyun melotot tajam. Mulutnya menuntut penjelasan namun yang keluar hanyalah gerangan-gerangan tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya, "Apa katamu? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa monyet." Dan ia tertawa geli.

Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya menghantam kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. "KAU!" ia menghunuskan pedangnya. "Kyungsoo!" Todd menahan, "Sabar. Jangan terburu-buru! Apa gunanya kita membawanya ke sini kalau bukan untuk menikmati kematiannya."

Kyungsoo menurunkan pedangnya.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga memuntahkan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan.

"Katakan bagian mana yang harus kuambil dulu," ia membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan ujung pedangnya yang tajam, "Wajahmu yang cantik ini atau," ia melihat bibir Baekhyun, "Mulutmu yang tajam ini."

Baekhyun meludahkan kain di mulutnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo murka. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Berhenti, Kyungsoo!" Todd menahan wanita itu tepat sebelum ia menusukkan pedangnya di perut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membunuh gadis ingusan ini! Aku akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang menghinaku."

"Kau memang patut mendapatkannya." Baekhyun memutar otak untuk mengulur waktu sementara ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau mengerti, gadis ingusan!? Apa yang kalian orang kaya mengerti!?" Kyungsoo membentak histeris,

"Kalian hanya mengerti menertawakan orang miskin. Kalian tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Yang kalian mengerti hanyalah bagaimana mengumpulkan kejayaan. Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti usahaku untuk mencapai kejayaan. Kalian hanya bisa menertawakanku, memandang rendah padaku!"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti," Baekhyun memberitahu, "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi seorang bangsawan. Selamanya kau tidak pantas!"

"DIAM!" Kyungsoo menerjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cukup siaga untuk menghindar. Ia memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat singkat itu untuk memotong ikatan tali di tangannya dengan pedang Kyungsoo yang tertancap di sisinya.

"Semua sama saja! Semua sama!"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat air mata Kyungsoo menetes.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya diusir dari satu tempat ke tempat lain? Apa kau tahu bagaimana memohon bantuan orang lain? Apa kau pernah merasakan hari-hari tanpa makanan? Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli pada kami. Tidak seorang pun mau membantu orang tuaku. Mereka hanya bisa mengusirnya. Mereka bahkan membiarkan jasadnya membusuk di pinggir jalan."

"Sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang Duchess tetapi semua orang tetap saja memandang rendah padaku. Kaya miskin semua sama saja! Tidak ada yang mengerti usaha kerasku. Setiap orang hanya bisa iri padaku!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Ia memahami segala tindakan Kyungsoo yang begitu sombong pada bangsawan-bangsawan yang lain.

Namun ia tidak memahami penyebab di balik semua ini.

"Engkau tidak mengerti," Baekhyun bersimpati, "Tindakanmu sendirilah yang menyebabkan semua ini!"

"Ini semua karena kau! Kalau kau tidak ada maka aku akan menjadi Ratu!"

"Jadi itukah rencanamu sekarang? Setelah menjadi Duchess, engkau ingin menjadi Ratu."

"Benar," Kyungsoo menegaskan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghalangiku!"

Baekhyun tetap berpura-pura tangannya terikat erat. Matanya melihat sosok besar Todd di belakang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sadar ia bisa menjatuhkan Kyungsoo tetapi ia tidak yakin ia bisa menjatuhkan pria besar itu.

Sekarang ia hanya berharap pria itu segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu," Baekhyun mengejek Kyungsoo, "Kau telah dikuasai oleh ambisimu."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kyungsoo menampar Baekhyun. "Engkau memang tidak mengerti aturan, bukan? Engkau memang seorang monyet!"

"Setidaknya aku masih seorang Ratu," Baekhyun puas oleh kenyataan.

"Tidak lagi. Engkau tidak lagi menjadi seorang Ratu. Aku akan memancing Chanyeol keluar dan setelah itu aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua."

Baekhyun terperanjat, "Engkau benar-benar gila."

"Katakan apa yang kausuka," Kyungsoo tertawa.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita itu tertawa histeris. Ia sungguh kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik namun ambisi telah mengubahkan menjadi seorang iblis.

Tidak! Tidak ini tidak benar! Ia tidak punya waktu berbelaskasihan. Ia harus mencari cara meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia harus memperingati Chanyeol. Mereka tidak boleh menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Todd! Todd!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil di luar.

Todd meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan jangan tinggalkan tempat itu!" Todd membentak. "Apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku!"

Tidak terdengar suara apa pun.

"Kau memang tidak berguna!" Todd mengumpat.

Sesaat kemudian pria besar itu masuk kembali.

Dari balik tubuh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melihat seorang pria lain berdiri di depan pintu rumah kecil ini.

Todd membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ingin tahu apakah yang dikatakan pria itu pada Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terlihat begitu murka.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan. Tetaplah di sini," Todd berpesan, "Aku akan segera kembali."

Todd pergi bersama pria yang terus menanti di depan rumah.

Inilah kesempatannya! Baekhyun harus mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang tangannya terbebas tapi kakinya tidak. Selain itu Kyungsoo memegang pedang. Andaikan saja ia bisa merebut pedang itu…

"Dasar pria tidak berguna! Kalian sama saja!" Kyungsoo pun beranjak pergi. Tidak! Ia tidak ada waktu lagi!

Baekhyun menerjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jatuh terjerembab di bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk merebut pedang di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dengan kakinya.

Baekhyun terlempar ke dinding. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Engkau memang mencari mati!" Kyungsoo mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi.

Baekhyun kaget. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Teriakan kesakitannya melepas begitu saja ketika pedang itu menusuk perutnya.

Baekhyun menahan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya melemparkan kakinya ke perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jatuh kesakitan.

Sekali lagi jeritan kesakitannya melompat ketika ia menarik pedang di perutnya.

Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk melepas ikatan tali di kakinya. Kemudian sekuat tenaganya, ia menghantamkan pangkal pedang ke perut Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya pingsan. Telapak tangannya yang berdarah terasa semakin perih ketika ia memegang pangkal pedang itu erat-erat.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun sadar ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus segera menjauhi gubuk ini.

"Gadis itu kabur! Cepat kejar gadis itu!"

"Gadis itu pasti tidak jauh!"

"Ikuti jejak darah gadis sial itu!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Jejak apa yang harus kuikuti? Di luar hujan deras."

"Sial!" umpat Kyungsoo, "Mengapa di saat seperti ini harus turun hujan!?"

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak berani membuang waktu dengan memastikan keberadaan pengejarnya.

Ia tidak berani membuang waktu untuk merasa kesakitan. Saat ini ia hanya punya waktu untuk berlari secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari para penyekapnya.

Kaki Baekhyun tersangkut sesuatu. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan menahan perutnya yang menghantam tanah tak rata itu.

Baekhyun menancapkan pedang di tanah dan berusaha untuk bangkit.

Belum sampai sedetik ia berlutut, ia jatuh tersungkur kembali.

Baekhyun lelah. Seluruh tenaganya sudah habis untuk menahan sakitnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi.

Hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba membasahi bumi membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat kejauhan dengan jelas. Ia juga tidak dapat mendengar tapak kaki dalam deru hujan yang mengguyur bumi itu.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar – mencari tempat yang aman untuk berhenti sejenak.

Matanya melihat sebuah lubang di sebatang pohon besar yang tua.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan pedang yang ditancapkannya jauh ke dalam perut bumi. Dengan tertatih-tatih Baekhyun berjalan ke lubang itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Baekhyun merasa seluruh tenaganya sudah hilang. Ia langsung menyandarkan diri di dalam lubang itu dan beristirahat.

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya pening. Sakit yang menyiksa di perutnya sudah tak terasa lagi.

Darah merah yang terus mengalir keluar tanpa dapat dihentikan membuatnya merasa kian lemah. Baekhyun melihat angkasa asal hujan itu dan berharap seseorang akan menemukannya.

Tetapi… siapakah itu?

Terlintas wajah berang Chanyeol pagi ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih.

Pemuda itu mungkin tidak akan mencarinya. Apalah artinya ia selain pion pentingnya untuk menghentikan langkah Jongin menuju tahta?

Pemuda itu tidak akan tertarik untuk menemukannya. Ia adalah satusatunya makhluk yang paling tidak disukainya di bumi ini. Ia adalah pelacur kelas atas yang tidak ingin disimpannya di dalam istananya yang agung dan suci.

Baekhyun mencibir mengingatnya.

Pemuda itu mengira siapakah dirinya?

Benar ia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di Viering. Benar ia adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering. Benar ia adalah suaminya. Tetapi apakah haknya untuk mengatur dirinya?

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyesal. Andai saja pagi ini ia tidak bersikeras sekarang ia sedang menikmati kenyamanan istana.

Andai saja ia mengalah pada Chanyeol, ia tidak akan berada dalam hujan lebat, kedinginan dan kesakitan seperti ini.

Andai saja ia tidak mendengar kemurkaannya sendiri, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah andai. Andai…

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara asing. Seketika ia menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat dan bersiaga.

Sesuatu melompat mendekat.

Baekhyun langsung menghunuskan pedangnya.

Seekor katak menatapnya lalu ia meloncat menjauh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan pedangnya.

Otak bawah sadarnya mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan kemunculan para penculiknya.

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini.

Ia kembali bertumpu pada pedangnya dan berusaha berdiri. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ke mana ia harus melangkah. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ia berada di mana. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini. Ia hanya tahu ia harus melangkah maju menjauhi rumah kecil itu.

Baekhyun membiarkan kakinya melangkah. Belum jauh ia meninggalkan lubang itu ketika ia kembali terjatuh.

Baekhyun tidak mencoba berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berpikir. Ia juga tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk merasakan sakit di perutnya yang robek.

Di saat seperti ini Baekhyun benar-benar mengharapkan Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah garangnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol. Ia membenci pemuda itu! Tetapi di saat seperti ini ia benar-benar mengharapkan wajah garang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang suka mengejeknya tetapi setidaknya pemuda itu tidak pernah benar-benar menyakitinya.

Pemuda yang sombong itu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mulutnya memang kasar tetapi sikapnya sangat terjaga.

Pemuda pemarah itu menghormati pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak pernah lagi bermain-main dengan wanita lain semenjak pernikahan mereka. Ia benar-benar menghormatinya.

Pemuda itu kasar, pemarah, suka memandang rendah orang lain, suka mengejek orang lain, dan suka membangkitkan kemarahan orang lain.

Tetapi ia juga seorang yang tahu diri, sopan, dan kadang lembut.

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Memang benar apa kata orang. Setiap orang barulah menyadari betapa berharganya hidupnya ketika ia akan mati. Ketika kematian menjelang barulah orang menyadari betapa pentingnya orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ketika ajal di depan mata itulah orang baru menyesal.

Demikian pula Baekhyun. Satu-satunya hal yang disesali Baekhyun adalah pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol untuk setiap pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun lirih sambil berharap Chanyeol ada di sisinya untuk mendengarnya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki di kejauhan. Bahkan ia sudah tidak dapat lagi mendengar deru hujan di sekitarnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun semakin mengabur.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi bila mereka menemukannya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk bertahan. Ia telah bertahan hingga titik darah penghabisannya.

Biarlah Kyungsoo menemukannya.

Biarlah para penculiknya itu menangkapnya kembali.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli semuanya lagi karena ia tahu ketika itu ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

T B C

sampai disini dulu , maaf banget kalau ada typo karena saya ngerjainnya cepet cepet dan gak sempet re-edit ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Udara yang dingin menaikkan kabut tipis ke langit yang gelap.

Di tengah suasana ini, Chanyeol bersama pasukannya mencari-cari Baekhyun.

Pagi ini semenjak mengetahui Baekhyun kabur, ia terus tidak bisa tenang.

Pikirannya kacau balau dan perasaannya terus tidak menentu.

Chanyeol terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Semua yang dikatakan gadis itu belum tentu benar. Ia mengenal Jongin lebih baik dari siapa pun. Selain itu di sisi Baekhyun telah ada prajuritprajurit terbaik Fyzool. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Kepercayaan dirinya itu runtuh ketika mendengar laporan pasukan yang mengikuti Baekhyun.

Kangin dan prajurit lainnya merasakan ketidak beresan ketika melihat Daehyun mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, di mana kau?"

"Baekhyun!" seru mereka mencari-cari gadis itu.

Mereka langsung bergerak mendekati kawanan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka, gusar "Di mana Paduka Ratu?"

"Katakan di mana Paduka Ratu?" seorang prajurit mencengkeram kemeja Daehyun.

"Paduka Ratu?" Daehyun kebingungan.

"Katakan di mana Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun!?"

Mata orang-orang itu kian melebar.

"Lepaskan dia," Kangin segera melangkah maju mengambil tindakan. Lalu dengan suaranya yang tenang ia bertanya, "Bisakah Anda memberitahu kami di manakah gadis muda yang beberapa saat lalu berada bersama Anda, Tuan?"

Daehyun langsung mengenali Kangin.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Daehyun, "Beberapa saat lalu ia masih ada di sini."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu!?" prajurit itu kembali emosi, "Apa yang akan kau pertanggung jawabkan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Paduka Ratu!?"

"Paduka Ratu?" Mrs. Yixing juga semakin bingung.

"Paduka Ratu pasti masih tidak jauh," seorang prajurit menyimpulkan, "Hentikan festival ini dan cari Paduka Ratu!"

"Tunggu!" kata Kangin, "Tindakan itu hanya akan membuat kekacauan lebih besar."

"Apa kau punya ide lain?"

Kangin termenung. Semenjak Chanyeol menanyakan kegiatan Baekhyun di Loudline, Chanyeol sangat mencemaskan keselamatan Baekhyun. Kangin masih ingat hari itu Baekhyun menanyai Daehyun tentang seorang pria bernama Todd.

Mungkinkah semua ini berhubungan dengan pria itu?

"Apakah Anda tahu tentang Todd?" tanya Kangin pada pemuda itu.

"Apalagi yang akan kaulakukan, Kangin?" sergah seorang prajurit, "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan wawancara ini."

"Tidak," kata Kangin, "Aku yakin ini berhubungan dengan Todd. Paduka Raja sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Paduka Ratu semenjak Paduka Ratu melihat Todd. Aku juga mendengar dari Jancer, ia mengirim beberapa orang mengawasi Todd."

"Tuan," Mrs. Yixing menghentikan perundingan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya itu, "Todd mempunyai tempat persembunyian di sekitar sini."

Kalimat itu mengagetkan pasukan pengawal Baekhyun.

"Anak muda, kau tahu tempat itu?" prajurit yang lain bertanya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk dengan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti situasi yang tengah dihadapinya ini.

"Bagus," kata pria bertubuh kekar itu yang tampak lebih berkuasa dari pria-pria lain, "Kangin, bawa nyonya ini kembali ke Fyzool. Laporkan keadaan ini pada Paduka Raja. Aku akan mengejar mereka bersama pemuda ini."

"Siap," Kangin memberi hormat dengan gaya khas seorang prajurit kemudian pada Mrs. Yixing, ia berkata, "Bersediakah Anda pergi bersama saya menemui Paduka Raja Chanyeol, Nyonya?"

Mrs. Yixing mengangguk. Berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah menghadapi sepasang mata murka Chanyeol.

Mrs. Yixing tidak perlu mengingat dua kali untuk mengenali pemuda yang di suatu hari muncul bersama Baekhyun di kota dan mengaku sebagai suami Baekhyun.

Sebuah pertanyaan menggantung di kepalanya namun ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara melihat kemurkaan pemuda yang terkenal di Viering itu.

"Kangin, tanyakan dengan jelas posisi persembunyian Todd dari nyonya ini," suara tenang Chanyeol membuat semua orang terperangah, "Jancer, siapkan prajurit. Aku akan memimpin langsung pasukan. Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat."

Tanpa menanti jawaban pemimpin pasukannya, Chanyeol langsung bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Tidak seorang pun berani membantah perintah Chanyeol. Emosi Chanyeol memang tidak meledak-ledak seperti biasanya namun justru itu yang membuat mereka kian ketakutan.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat semakin tegang ketika mereka bertemu dengan pasukan yang semula mengawal Baekhyun.

Dari pasukan itu mereka mengetahui dengan tepat lokasi persembunyian Todd dan kawanannya.

Bersama mereka, tampak orang-orang yang dilihat Kangin bersama Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia menghilang.

Mereka pula yang memberi informasi kepada pasukan pengawal Baekhyun tentang Todd.

Menurut mereka, bawahan Todd sangat banyak. Tidak hanya meliputi penjahat-penjahat Loudline namun juga daerah Pittler dan sekitarnya.

Biasanya, di hari festival Pittler mereka selalu berkumpul di tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan aksi kejahatan mereka.

"Kami yakin mereka ada di dalam rumah itu, Paduka," lapor prajurit.

"Paduka, mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan…?" Jancer tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi kaku di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan rimbunan hutan di kaki bukit.

Daehyun memperhatikan pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai suami Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub. Seperti mereka yang mengenal Baekhyun sebagai pelayan Earl of Hielfinberg, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggelantung di kepalanya.

Chanyeol marah. Ia murka tapi ia juga cemas. Inilah akibat kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun.

"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk mengikat kaki tangan Baekhyun."

Perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat mereka yang sudah kebingungan makin bingung.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Paduka?" tanya Jancer, "Haruskah kita memanggil tambahan pasukan?"

"Tidak. Tambahan pasukan hanya akan membuat mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita," jawab Chanyeol, "Saat ini kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Baekhyun ada di tangan mereka."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka."

"Jancer, perintahkan pasukan mengelilingi hutan ini. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun dari mereka lolos. Aku ingin beberapa prajurit ikut denganku mendekati persembunyian mereka. Tanpa perintah dariku, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil tindakan."

"Saya ikut," Daehyun mengajukan diri, "Saya juga ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun."

"Paduka Ratu, Daehyun!" sergah Mrs. Yixing.

Daehyun langsung menyadari kesalahannya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Paduka Raja."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai," Chanyeol menolak, "Dari sini serahkan masalah ini pada pasukan kerajaan."

"Aku ikut!" Daehyun bersikeras, "Aku telah menyebabkan Baekhyun diculik!"

"Paduka Ratu, Daehyun!" lagi-lagi Mrs. Yixing memotong pemuda itu dengan marah.

"Anda tidak bisa menolak kami, Paduka Raja," orang-orang yang lain maju, "Kami bersama Paduka Ratu ketika beliau menghilang. Kami merasakan tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan beliau."

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan orang-orang itu.

"Dengarkan perintah pasukanku," Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, "Aku tidak ingin kalian menghambat tugas mereka."

Mata mereka membelalak gembira mendengarnya.

Demikianlah Chanyeol dan pasukannya dibantu teman-teman Baekhyun, melakukan operasi penyelamatan Baekhyun.

Walaupun hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi, Chanyeol berhasil memasuki rumah itu tanpa halangan yang berarti. Namun ketika Chanyeol tiba di sana, rumah itu sudah kosong.

Sang pemimpin komplotan penculik Baekhyun telah hilang dari tempat itu. Demikian pula Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak menemukan jejak seorang pun di sini," lapor Jancer.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada jejak darah di tembok.

"Paduka," Jancer memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Mungkinkah…"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan tanpa bukti!" sergah Chanyeol.

Tidak mungkin! Ya, ini tidak mungkin darah Baekhyun. Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Mereka membawanya pergi ke tempat lain. Para penjahat itu memindahkan Baekhyun ke tempat lain mendengar pasukan kerajaan telah mengurung mereka. Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Paduka, kami menemukan sesuatu."

Chanyeol langsung mengikuti prajurit ke sebuah ruangan kecil. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat percikan darah merah di lantai.

Jancer tidak berani mengeluarkan suara.

Chanyeol membungkuk mengambil seutas tali yang dinodari darah merah yang masih belum kering.

Jancer melihat tangan pemuda itu bergetar ketika ia memungut tali itu dari lantai. Ia yakin Raja Chanyeol juga tahu tali itu digunakan para penjahat untuk mengikat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggenggam tali itu, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau berani membiarkan dirimu terluka."

Jancer tidak pernah melihat sinar mata itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan sinar mata yang penuh kemarahan, kecemasan sekaligus kepanikan itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melihat rajanya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengikuti jejak darah di sepanjang lantai dan tembok hingga ke pintu belakang yang terbuka. Ia tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun melihat pegangan pintu itu ternodai darah merah segar.

Matanya yang bersinar penuh kemurkaan menerobos derasnya hujan ke hutan yang terhampar di depan.

Sikap diamnya itu membuat Jancer tidak berani mengambil tindakan.

"Jancer, ikuti jejak darah ini. Aku yakin mereka tidak jauh," Chanyeol mengontrol kembali perasaannya. "Tidak seorang pun dari mereka boleh lolos. Sekali pun harus turun ke akhirat, tangkap mereka!"

"Baik, Paduka!" Jancer memberi hormat kemudian ia segera mengatur pasukan sesuai dengan perintah Chanyeol.

Ketika pasukan yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar hutan bersiaga menangkap penjahat-penjahat yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan, Jancer dan pasukannya mulai menyusuri hutan sekitar rumah itu.

Chanyeol yakin gadis liarnya itu berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari para penculiknya. Namun ia tidak berani menjamin keselamatan gadis itu.

Ia juga tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan bercak-bercak darah merah di rumah itu adalah darah Baekhyun. Saat ini ia hanya berani berpikir Todd membawa Baekhyun pergi ke tempat lain.

Namun lagi-lagi keyakinannya runtuh ketika seorang prajurit muncul melaporkan keadaan.

"Todd sudah tertangkap, Yang Mulia," lapornya, "Sekarang kami masih mengejar kawanannya yang lain. Di antara mereka tampak seorang wanita."

Jancer menatap Chanyeol. "Mungkinkah itu Paduka Ratu?"

"Itu… tidak mungkin," prajurit itu ragu-ragu, "Sebab Todd melindungi wanita itu. Ia juga memanggilnya Kyungsoo."

Jancer terbelalak.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol langsung memotong pikiran Jancer, "Jongin tidak mungkin berada di balik ini! Ia bukan pria seperti itu!" lalu dengan gusar ia bertanya pada prajurit itu, "Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya tentang keberadaan Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan kelalaian saya, Paduka," prajurit itu menunduk, "Kami tidak menanyakannya."

"Baekhyun tidak ada berada di antara mereka. Itu artinya ia sudah meloloskan diri," Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah gadis liar. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya ditawan. Ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaan pasukan kerajaan yang ketat. Tak mungkin ia tidak berhasil meloloskan diri para penjahat murahan itu.

"Teruskan pencarian!" Chanyeol memerintahkan prajurit, "Dan kau, kembali ke posisimu. Tangkap semua penjahat itu. Tidak seorang pun boleh lolos!"

"Baik, Paduka!" prajurit itu langsung bergegas kembali ke posisi awalnya sementara itu Chanyeol dan pasukan yang dibawanya meneruskan pencarian mereka.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol cemas.

"Paduka Ratu!" teriak yang lain.

Hujan yang turun kian deras membuat pencarian mereka semakin sulit.

Mereka harus berjalan hati-hati di atas tanah yang becek dan di tengah guyuran air hujan yang mengaburkan pandangan mereka. Hujan yang lebat juga menghilangkan jejak-jejak darah yang masih terlihat beberapa langkah di pintu belakang rumah itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol cemas sampai kehilangan kesabaran, "Keluar kau atau aku marah!"

Guyuran hujan deras bersahut-sahutan menjawab titah Chanyeol.

"Paduka," seseorang mendekat, "Sepertinya di sana ada sesuatu."

Prajurit itu menunjuk gundukan di barat daya mereka.

Darah Chanyeol serasa membeku melihat sosok di kejauhan. Ia segera berlari menerobos hujan.

Sesosok tubuh tergeletak di tanah. Dari perutnya, mengalir darah merah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Tangannya yang berdarah menggenggam erat sebuah pedang panjang.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol panik. Chanyeol mengangkat badan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menepuk pipi pucat Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun lagi.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol kian cemas. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. "Kembali ke Istana!" perintahnya kemudian membawa lari Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka hampir mencapai rumah persembunyian Todd, beberapa orang berlari mendekat.

"Baekhyun," Daehyun kehilangan kata-katanya melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Mata orang-orang itu terperangah melihat Baekhyun di gendongan Chanyeol.

Tak seorang pun membuka suara.

"Lapor, Paduka," Kangin melaporkan keadaan, "Kami sudah berhasil menangkap sebagian besar dari bawahan Todd. Sekarang beberapa prajurit masih mengejar yang lain."

"Teruskan pengejaran," perintah Chanyeol, "Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Istana."

"Saya tidak sependapat," Mrs. Yixing mengeluarkan suara, "Hujan sangat deras. Jalanan terlalu licin untuk dilalui. Selain itu sekarang yang paling penting adalah menghentikan pendarahan Baekhyun… ah tidak, Paduka Ratu."

"Saya juga sependapat dengan Mrs. Yixing, Paduka," kata Kangin pula, "Kita harus segera menghentikan pendarahan Paduka Ratu. Selain itu hujan sangat deras dan kita tidak membawa kereta. Keadaaan Paduka Ratu akan memburuk bila ia terus dibiarkan berhujan-hujan seperti ini."

"Harap Anda memikirkan keputusan Anda sebaik-baiknya, Paduka," kata Jancer pula, "Kita harus menempuh jarak selama kurang lebih setengah jam sebelum mencapai Fyzool."

'Bila untuk Baekhyun,' Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah pucat di gendongannya lalu ia melihat rumah persembunyian Todd di antara hujan deras.

"Bila Anda berkenan," Mrs. Yixing menawarkan, "Anda bisa berteduh di rumah saya."

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Yixing," Chanyeol menolak halus, "Kami akan berteduh di rumah itu." Lalu dengan tegas ia berkata pada pasukannya,

"Kangin, kembali ke Istana dan siapkan kereta untuk menjemput kami. Jancer, pimpin pasukan mengejar penjahat-penjahat itu. Dan kau, Daehyun, panggil dokter."

"Baik, Paduka," sahut mereka.

Chanyeol pun langsung berlari ke dalam rumah persembunyian Todd. Kangin langsung berlari ke tempat mereka menambatkan kuda mereka.

Daehyun juga langsung bergerak mencari dokter. Sementara itu Jancer mengatur sebagian pasukan untuk menjaga sekitar rumah itu dan sisanya mengejar sisa-sisa kawanan penjahat itu. Penduduk

Pittler dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengawasi penjahat-penjahat yang telah tertangkap.

Chanyeol memasukai rumah persembunyian Todd. Kakinya dengan cepat mencari tempat tidur untuk membaringkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersyukur ruangan di sebelah ruangan tempat Baekhyun disekap itu mempunyai perapian. Tanpa sedikitpun membuang waktu, Chanyeol mengambil jerami kering di ruangan sebelah dan menyalakan perapian.

Chanyeol kembali ke sisi Baekhyun setelah api perapian menyala. Ia melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan pedih dan mengambil tangan dinginnya yang memerah oleh darah.

"Baekhyun…," panggilnya pedih, "Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol merasa tidak berdaya melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini. Wajah ceria itu nampak sangat pucat.

Gadis yang selalu membantahnya dengan penuh semangat itu tampak sangat kesakitan dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menggenggam tangannya yang dingin.

Andai saja hari ini ia tidak begitu keras kepala. Andai saja hari ini ia menemani Baekhyun, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia tahu nyawa Baekhyun terancam. Ia tahu hanya ia yang bisa menjaga gadis liarnya ini.

Namun mengapa ia tetap membiarkan gadis ini pergi seorang diri? Mengapa ia memilih duduk di belakang meja mendengarkan laporan bawahannya atas pengamatan terhadap Jongin?

Air mata Chanyeol yang tidak menetes di hari kematian orang tuanya, menuruni pipinya yang basah.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menyeka air matanya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Saya datang bersama dokter, Paduka," Daehyun berdiri di pintu dengan membawa payung menaungi seorang pria tengah baya.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa melayani Anda, Paduka," kata pria itu.

"Jangan berbasa-basi," sergah Chanyeol, "Cepat periksa Baekhyun."

"Baik, Paduka," pria itu segera mengikuti Chanyeol ke dalam kamar tempat ia membaringkan Baekhyun.

Daehyun menutup payung dan melangkah masuk. Matanya terpaku pada pintu ruangan ke mana Chanyeol dan dokter itu menghilang, yang sekarang tertutup rapat. Ia ingin masuk dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun tapi ia tidak berani.

Beberapa jam lalu ia menyadari Baekhyun sangat sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hingga saat ini pun ia sulit mempercayai gadis periang yang akrab dengannya itu adalah seorang Ratu, Ratu Kerajaan Viering.

Seperti rakyat Viering lainnya, ia tahu siapa gadis yang dinikahi raja mereka. Namun tidak sedikit pun terlintas di pikirannya Lady Baekhyun, putri Earl of Hielfinberg, dan Baekhyun, diketahuinya sebagai pelayan seorang Earl adalah gadis yang sama.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul.

Sekarang mengertilah Daehyun mengapa suami Baekhyun, sang pelayan seorang Earl, terkesan begitu angkuh dan menjauh dari penduduk umumnya.

Di perjumpaan pertama mereka, Daehyun mempunyai kesan suami Baekhyun adalah seorang yang tegas. Bahkan di saat-saat kritis yang menegangkan seperti ini, pemuda itu tampak penuh wibawa.

Yang Daehyun herankan adalah mengapa ia sedikit pun tidak curiga ketika Baekhyun memanggil suaminya Chanyeol?

"Ehmm… Paduka," Daehyun memanggil pemuda itu dengan ragu-ragu, "Bila Anda berkenan, gantilah baju basah Anda dengan baju kering ini."

Chanyeol melihat Daehyun. Ia baru sadar pemuda itu masih ada di sana.

"T-tentu saja saya tidak keberatan bila Anda menolak," Daehyun panik, "Saya sudah mengatakan pada Mrs. Yixing baju ini tidak cocok untuk Anda tapi Mrs. Yixing bersikeras. Ia khawatir Anda jatuh sakit. Ia juga memaksa saya untuk membawa baju ganti untuk Baekhyun, ah, tidak, Paduka Ratu."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol mengambil baju kering di tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun terperangah. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol pergi ke ruangan di sebelah kamar Baekhyun.

Saat itulah ia menyadari bercak darah dari ruangan itu hingga ke pintu belakang. Ia mengamati darah yang mulai mengering di daun pintu.

"Itu adalah darah Baekhyun."

Daehyun terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah mengganti baju basahnya. Pemuda itu tampak aneh dengan baju kasar penduduk miskin. Kesannya seperti batu berlian dibungkus daun kering.

"Mereka telah melukai Baekhyun."

Daehyun serasa melihat bara api di mata pemuda itu.

Sekali lagi pintu tempat Baekhyun terbaring, terbuka. Kali ini yang muncul adalah dokter yang dibawa Daehyun.

"Saya sudah menghentikan pendarahan Paduka Ratu," lapornya, "Saya juga telah membalut lukanya seadanya. Maaf saya tidak bisa melakukan lebih banyak untuk Paduka Ratu."

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik," kata Chanyeol lalu ia berpaling pada Daehyun, "Antar dia pulang. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun." Dan pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu dengan membawa baju kering yang disiapkan Mrs. Yixing untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring setengah telanjang di ranjang.

Perban putih melilit perutnya demikian kedua telapak tangannya yang sesaat lalu masih berdarah.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Di saat Baekhyun berada di pelukannya itulah ia merasakan tubuh dingin Baekhyun bergetar.

"Jangan khawatir," bisiknya lembut, "Aku akan segera melepas baju basahmu."

Dengan hati-hati ia membebaskan kulit Baekhyun dari gaun basahnya dan dengan hati-hati pula ia mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya mengganti baju Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk kembali di sisi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggosok-gosok tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Baekhyun, bertahanlah," bisiknya cemas melihat tubuh gadis itu terus menggigil.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia telah mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia juga telah mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun kering yang disiapkan Mrs. Yixing. Ia juga telah menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut hangat. Api dari perapian juga telah menghangatkan ruangan.

Namun gadis itu terus menggigil kedinginan.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memegang wajah dingin yang pucat itu. "Baekhyun…."

Chanyeol sadar ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai melepas bajunya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasakan tangan yang kekar merangkul pinggangnya erat-erat. Tangan lain menggosok-gosok punggungnya. Pipinya menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat.

Entah apa yang ada di dekatnya itu. Apa pun itu, ia memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya.

Ia dapat merasakan setiap kehangatan yang terpancar darinya di kulitnya yang halus. Ia dapat merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut di kulitnya yang sensitif.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah merasa hangat?" samar-samar terdengar nada berat yang dipenuhi kecemasan, "Baekhyun, bertahanlah."

Baekhyun mencoba mengenali suara itu.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh pergi."

Suara itu… ia sering mendengar suara itu.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun," orang itu terus memanggilnya dengan cemas.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyunku."

Ya! Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Sadarlah, Baekhyun. Tunjukkan padaku semangatmu yang menggebu gebu itu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mencoba memanggil nama orang itu, tapi ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Baekhyun mencoba berteriak, tapi yang keluar hanya lirihan kecil, "… C-Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol kaget. Dijauhkannya Baekhyun dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berusaha keras membuka mata. Ia berusaha untuk sadar.

"Baekhyun, kau masih hidup," Chanyeol gembira.

"C-Chanyeol…," lirih Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun yang terbuka sedikit itu perlahan lahan menutup lagi.

"Baekhyun, jangan tidur!" Chanyeol mencegah, "Kau tidak boleh tidur," Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun.

"Dingin…"

Chanyeol menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dan memeluk

Baekhyun erat-erat. "Kau sudah lebih hangat?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melonggarkan pelukannya.

Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas di lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat wajah pucat yang menahan sakit itu dan bersumpah, "Jangan panggil aku Chanyeol kalau aku tidak bisa menangkap dalang di balik semua ini."

"Chanyeol…," tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, "Dingin…"

Chanyeol bingung. Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat? Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan menggosok-gosok tubuh gadis itu dengan hati-hati pula.

Mata Baekhyun mulai terpejam lagi.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol panik, "Jangan tidur. Tetaplah bersamaku. Berbicaralah denganku."

Baekhyun membuka mata. Dengan sinar matanya yang dipenuhi kelelahan, ia melihat Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian ia menutup mata lagi.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol, "Jangan tidur! Tetaplah terjaga. Kau harus bertahan."

Tapi… Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Chanyeol pun tidak dapat mencegah mata Baekhyun terpejam.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memegang wajah gadis itu – berusaha membangunkannya.

Suara ketukan pintu di tengah-tengah suara hujan deras menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengenakan celana panjangnya dan membuka pintu rumah kecil itu.

"Kereta kuda sudah tiba, Paduka," lapor Kangin.

"Saya membawa baju hangat untuk Anda dan Paduka Ratu," Nicci muncul dari belakang Kangin.

"Masuklah," Chanyeol memberi jalan, "Baekhyun ada di dalam kamar itu," ia menunjuk kamar dari mana sinar berasal.

Nicci bergegas pergi.

Mrs. Yixing yang mengikuti kereta kerajaan memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat lalu keragu-raguannya sirna ketika melihat Nicci, wanita yang sering terlihat bersama Baekhyun, muncul dari dalam kereta. Namun ia merasakan sebuah dorongan besar untuk memperjelas pertanyaan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Paduka," kata Mrs. Yixing hati-hati, "Saya tahu pertanyaan ini tidak sopan. Namun bila Anda berkenan bisakah Anda menegaskan kepada kami bahwa Baekhyun yang kami kenal baik adalah Ratu."

"Baekhyun yang kalian kenal adalah istriku, Ratu Kerajaan Viering," Chanyeol menegaskan.

Pekikan kaget terlompat dari mulut Mrs. Yixing juga kawan-kawan Baekhyun yang mengikuti kereta kerajaan.

"Bila ia memang seorang Ratu," Mrs. Yixing melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Mengapa ia sering terlihat sendirian di Loudline?"

"Mrs. Yixing," kata Chanyeol, "Kau sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama, bukan?"

Mrs. Yixing mengangguk.

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun mau duduk manis selayaknya seorang Ratu?"

"Tidak, Paduka," jawab Mrs. Yixing spontan. Kemudian ia kaget oleh jawabannya sendiri. Namun sebelum ia mengubahnya, Chanyeol membuatnya heran dengan tawa gelinya.

"Sekarang apakah engkau masih meragukannya?" tanyanya. Mata sayu Chanyeol melihat pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. "Kalau saja ia mau duduk diam, hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

Mrs. Yixing termenung. Raja benar. Baekhyun yang dikenalnya bukan seorang lady yang angkuh dan sombong. Baekhyun yang dikenalnya adalah seorang gadis periang yang penuh semangat dan ramah.

"Mrs. Yixing, Daehyun, dan juga kalian semua," Chanyeol melihat kawan kawan Baekhyun itu satu per satu, "Biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia di antara kita."

Mereka kebingungan.

"Perlakukan Baekhyun seperti biasanya," Chanyeol menjelaskan keinginannya dan menambahkan, "Kalau kalian tidak ingin membaca peristiwa pembunuhan di Fyzool."

Mata mereka membelalak oleh kepanikan.

"Paduka, Anda tidak serius, bukan?" tanya Mrs. Yixing.

"Siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Xenaku," Chanyeol tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka ke kamar tempat Baekhyun terbaring.

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi," komentar Daehyun melihat Chanyeol menutup pintu.

"Kau sudah tidak punya harapan, Daehyun," Mrs. Yixing menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol termenung menatap pedang di tangannya. Sepanjang usahanya menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus berdoa informasi yang didapatnya salah tetapi sekarang…

Mata Chanyeol tidak lepas dari simbol yang terukir indah di pegangan pedang itu. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali simbol itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan simbol yang dilihatnya hampir setiap hari. Itu adalah simbol keluarga Soyoz.

Itu adalah lambang keluarga sepupunya itu. Chanyeol termenung. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini. Chanyeol juga tidak dapat mempercayai bukti yang ditemukannya di sisi tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak dalam hujan deras.

Ia tidak percaya sepupunya yang penakut itu terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan Baekhyun! Chanyeol dapat mempercayai dalang di balik semua ini adalah Kyungsoo tetapi Jongin… Tidak! Ia tidak dapat mempercayainya.

Siapakah yang dapat membawa keluar pedang ini bila bukan Jongin sendiri?

Apakah gunanya Kyungsoo membawa pedang ini bila ia telah menyewa segerombol penjahat untuk membunuh Baekhyun?

Apakah Kyungsoo harus membawa pedang ini bila ia ingin menghabisi Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri?

Chanyeol benar-benar sukar mempercayai ini semua!

"Paduka," Jancer memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol, "Apakah yang harus kami lakukan? Todd masih tidak mau membuka mulut. Ia tidak mau memberitahu kami hubungannya dengan Duke of Binkley. Kyungsoo juga masih belum tertangkap."

Chanyeol diam termenung di kursinya.

Grand Duke memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terus mengawasi pedang di tangannya itu lalu ia berpaling pada Jancer. "Jancer, apakah kau yakin mereka terlibat dalam masalah ini? Berhati-hatilah dengan kata-katamu. Ini bukan masalah sepele."

"Saya sangat yakin, Grand Duke," jawab Jancer, "Bukti sudah ada di tangan kita," Jancer merujuk pedang di tangan Chanyeol,

"Selain itu beberapa prajurit yakin mereka melihat Kyungsoo di antara penjahat yang kabur. Dan Paduka Ratu, seperti kata Paduka, pernah melihat Kyungsoo bersama Todd."

Grand Duke tidak melihat adanya celah untuk membantah dugaan itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang kini meletakkan pedang itu di meja.

"Haruskah kami mengirim pasukan ke Arsten?" tanya Jancer pula, "Kami yakin Kyungsoo bersembunyi di sana. Perlukah kami meminta polisi Loudline dan Pittler membantu menangkap bawahan-bawahan Todd yang kabur?"

"Tidak, Jancer," akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulut, "Saat ini cukup awasi keadaan Arsten dengan diam-diam. Aku tidak ingin terjadi peristiwa apa pun yang mengguncang Viering."

Walaupun Jancer ingin membantah perintah itu, ia tetap berkata, "Saya mengerti, Paduka."

Jancer tidak ingin menambahi beban pemuda itu. Ia juga dapat memahami keinginan pemuda itu untuk merahasiakan peristiwa ini dari masyarakat luas.

Penduduk Pittler, di malam itu, telah diminta Chanyeol untuk menutup mulut tentang peristiwa ini. Chanyeol juga menyuruh setiap orang di Fyzool menutup mulut tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Bila ada yang menanyakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya memperbolehkan setiap orang berkata Baekhyun demam.

Semenjak hari itu pula Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggil Duke of Binkley. Ia juga tidak memerintahkan polisi untuk menangkap bawahan Todd yang masih berkeliaran di Viering terutama Loudline dan Pittler.

Satu-satunya pasukan yang bergerak sejak hari itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari pasukan keamanan Istana.

Grand Duke pun tahu resikonya bila kabar ini tersiar luas. Kerajaan Viering pasti akan terguncang lagi – jauh lebih terguncang dari saat berita pernikahan Duke of Binkley ataupun pernikahan Raja.

Peristiwa ini tentu akan memecahkan penduduk Viering. Peristiwa ini juga akan mempengaruhi pandangan kerajaan-kerajaan lain pada Viering. Yang paling parah, bila dugaan mereka salah, kepercayaan penduduk pada Raja akan hilang.

Duke of Binkley memang seorang duke yang dikenal Viering sebagai seorang pemuda tidak berguna yang suka bersenang-senang, berkebalikan dengan Raja.

Namun ia tetaplah keluarga kerajaan dan seperti Chanyeol, ia disegani sebagian penduduk Viering sebagai satu satunya keturunan keluarga Soyoz.

Seperti Grand Duke, Duke of Binkley yang terdahulu adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Viering.

Grand Duke Jungsoo, Duke of Binkley terdahulu dan ayah Chanyeol terkenal daehyunagai trio yang selalu berkerja sama mengatur Viering dengan Raja Alvaro sebagai pemegang kuasa terbesar.

Hubungan di antara ketiganya pun sangat erat seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin ketika mereka masih kecil.

Jungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Sejak malam ia membawa pulang Baekhyun yang terluka parah, ia sering seperti ini: diam termenung dengan sinar mata yang tidak terbaca.

Seringkali Grand Duke ingin menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya namun ia tidak berani. Keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada ketika ia marah.

Sejak saat itu pula Grand Duke kembali sering meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Andaikan ia tidak memilih Baekhyun, peristiwa ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun tampaknya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sejak Baekhyun memasuki Istana, selalu ada saja yang diperbuatnya untuk menyibukkan seisi Istana.

Hampir tiap hari pula ia membuat Chanyeol marah. Setiap saat ia selalu memberontak, membuat keributan dan mengacaukan suasana.

Duke Jungsoo berpikir apakah yang semula membuatnya memilih Baekhyun?

"Jungsoo," panggilan Chanyeol membuat Duke of Krievickie terperanjat. Duke Jungsoo sudah siap bila Chanyeol mau memarahinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau memilih dia." Chanyeol tersenyum. Grand Duke terpana.

"Kau tidak salah memilih. Kalau bukan gadis seperti Baekhyun, pasti tidak ada yang sanggup menjadi Ratuku."

Grand Duke membalas senyum itu. Ia ingat awal dari keputusannya ini.

"Dialah yang memberi saya ide ini," katanya.

"Oh ya?" Raja tertarik.

"Dia pernah berkata hanya kuda betina saja yang cocok untuk Anda. Menurut saya, ia benar. Butuh ketegasan dan keberanian untuk menjadi istri pilihan Anda."

Raja tersenyum.

Kalau bukan Baekhyun, pasti tidak ada yang sanggup menghadapi keegoisannya.

Kalau bukan Baekhyun, ia tidak akan menemukan pujaannya.

Kalau bukan Baekhyun, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan warna dalam kehidupan monotonnya.

Semua ini karena Baekhyun, karena dia hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Jungsoo," lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat Duke terpanah dengan senyumannya, "Kau sudah memilih kuda liar untukku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Duke benar-benar berlega hati telah memilih Baekhyun.

"Kalau ada keperluan panggil aku," Chanyeol berdiri, "Aku ada di kamar Baekhyun."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka." Grand Duke berpikir kapankah terakhir kali ia melihat senyum yang menawan itu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu namun Chanyeol merasa peristiwa itu berlangsung bertahun-tahun lalu. Suasana di Fyzool terasa sangat sepi tanpa tawa ceria Baekhyun. Ia merasa tidak bersemangat melewati hari harinya yang tanpa amarah. Ia merasakan ada yang kurang dalam dirinya tanpa seruan-seruan kerasnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Earl of Hielfinberg, ayah Baekhyun, duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun. Earl telah berada di Istana sehari setelah peristiwa itu. Setiap saat ia selalu terlihat duduk di sisi putrinya yang masih belum sadar dengan wajah sedih.

"Baekhyun…," Earl menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol berdiam diri di pintu.

"Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku," desah Earl lagi.

"Dia akan sembuh."

Earl menoleh.

Raja masuk dan duduk di sebelah Earl. "Baekhyun penuh gairah hidup. Ia tidak akan pergi semudah ini. Percayalah padaku."

Earl tidak menanggapi. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

'Baekhyun,' Chanyeol melihat wajah tenang Baekhyun, 'Aku yakin kau akan sadar lagi. Aku yakin!'

"Beristirahatlah, Earl," kata Chanyeol, "Saya akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Tidak, Paduka," tolak Earl, "Saya ingin menemani Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun tidak akan senang melihat Anda seperti ini. Anda juga perlu menjaga kesehatan."

Earl hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa suara.

"Beristirahatlah," Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pundak yang lesu itu, "Saya masih membutuhkan Anda menjaga Baekhyun selama saya sibuk."

Mata Earl beralih kepada pemuda yang beberapa hari ini disibukkan oleh urusan penculikan Baekhyun. "Saya mengerti," ia mengalah.

Chanyeol melihat Earl yang pergi dengan berat hati kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar diri.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Tiga hari pula Baekhyun terus tidak sadarkan diri.

Seperti yang dikhawatirkan Mrs. Yixing, suhu tubuh Baekhyun terus meninggi malam itu. Suhu tubuhnya terus meninggi hingga keesokan harinya.

Lawrence, dokter yang dipanggil pihak Fyzool, mengatakan Baekhyun terserang demam. Selain itu suhu tubuhnya meninggi akibat perlawanan tubuhnya terhadap kuman-kuman di lukanya.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Baekhyun," ia mencium tangan yang masih terbalut perban itu. "Aku yakin kau mendengar suaraku," katanya lagi, "Bila kau mendengarku, segeralah sadar. Aku benar-benar kesepian. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah-marah."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangan dingin itu di pipinya. Matanya terpaku pada wajah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun," tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala Baekhyun,

"Segeralah sadar. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan kalah. Berjanjilah kau akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangmu."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Chanyeol segera berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

"Dokter Lawrence datang untuk melihat keadaan Paduka Ratu," lapor Nicci.

"Selamat siang, Paduka," Dokter Lawrence menyapa, "Saya datang untuk memeriksa Paduka Ratu."

Chanyeol mengikuti Dokter ke sisi pembaringan. Tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan suara, ia memperhatikan Dokter merawat luka-luka Baekhyun yang masih belum kering dibantu Nicci. Kemudian, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama tiga hari ini, ia memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

Nicci segera merapikan baju Baekhyun dan membenahi selimut tebalnya.

"Keadaan Ratu sudah mulai stabil," Lawrence melaporkan hasil pemeriksaannya, "Sekarang yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah demamnya. Saya harap dalam waktu dekat ini panas Ratu akan turun."

Chanyeol diam.

Lawrence tersenyum melihat wajah cemas pemuda itu. Ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Paduka," Dokter Lawrence menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Saya dengar Ratu adalah seorang yang penuh semangat. Ia akan segera sadar. Percayalah pada saya."

Mata Chanyeol terus terpaku pada Baekhyun.

"Jagalah kesehatan Anda," sang dokter kemudian berpesan, "Saya lihat akhir-akhir ini Anda sangat lelah."

"Terima kasih, Lawrence. Aku tahu batas kemampuanku," kata Chanyeol,

"Bila kau punya waktu, bisakah kau memeriksa Earl pula."

"Earl?" Lawrence kebingungan.

"Baekhyun tidak akan senang bila mendengar ayahnya sakit ketika ia sadar," Chanyeol menerangkan, "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Earl kurang sehat."

"Tentu, Paduka Raja."

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

Nicci segera membuka pintu sesaat kemudian ia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Grand Duke menginginkan kehadiran Anda di ruangan Anda, Paduka," ia melaporkan, "Ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemui Anda."

"Aku mengerti," lalu ia berpaling pada Lawrence, "Maaf aku tidak bias mengantar kepergianmu, Lawrence."

"Saya memahaminya, Paduka."

"Jangan lupa periksa Earl," pesan Chanyeol daehyunelum ia pergi dan kepada Nicci, ia berkata, "Jagalah Baekhyun sampai aku kembali. Earl sedang beristirahat di ruangannya."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka."

Lawrence memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyum. "Ia seorang pemuda yang mengagumkan."

Nicci mengangguk sependapat. "Tidak ada yang dapat memahami Paduka Ratu sebaik Paduka," tambahnya pula.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar sudah di luar batas, Kyungsoo!" untuk kesekian kalinya dalam lima hari belakangan ini Duke Binkley memarahi istrinya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan bila Chanyeol marah?"

"Tidak akan! Lihatlah sampai sekarang ia belum melakukan apapun terhadapmu."

"Belum bukan berarti tidak!" seru Jongin gusar, "Kau tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan Jongin yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gusar.

"Kau benar-benar sinting! Mengapa kau membawa pedang keluargaku? Chanyeol pasti tahu aku ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau ia mengirimkan pasukan untuk menangkapku?"

"Tidak mungkin! Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilmu. Sampai sekarang juga masih tidak ada pergerakan dari Istana."

"Pedang keluarga Soyoz ada di tangannya. Apa masih ada jalan untuk memungkirinya!?"

"Katakan saja seseorang mencuri pedang itu," kata Kyungsoo tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya!? Baekhyun melihatmu, bukan? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol percaya padanya?"

"CUKUP!" akhirnya Kyungsoo marah, "Kau benar-benar cerewet! Kalau memang takut, bunuh saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Memangnya apa kelebihan Chanyeol? Dia hanya seorang pemuda dengan gelar Raja! Tidak lebih dari itu!"

"Lebih dari itu!?" Jongin terperanjat, "Ia adalah seorang Raja! Ia bukan kebetulan menjadi seorang Raja! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ia menangkapmu!? Tidak! Chanyeol pasti menangkapmu. Chanyeol pasti akan melakukannya. Ia pasti akan menangkapku juga. Pedang Soyoz ada di tangannya bukan?"

Kyungsoo kesal melihat suami tidak bergunanya. Selama lima hari ini ia terus-terusan melihat suaminya seperti itu.

Malam itu setelah ia dengan tidak mudahnya kabur dari kejaran para prajurit Istana, Jongin menyambut kepulangannya dengan amarah. Ia terus menanyakan keberadaan pedang keluarga Soyoz. Sedikitpun tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah mengetahui ke mana perginya pedang pusakanya, Jongin menjadi gusar. Tiap hari ia terus meneliti isi Koran koran di seluruh Viering. Ia juga tiada hentinya mengomelinya.

Di mata Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar bodoh! Raja tidak mungkin mengambil tindakan gegabah.

Jongin bukan hanya sepupunya tapi juga putra seorang Duke berpengaruh. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutinya.

Lihat saja buktinya. Hingga hari ini ia tidak mengambil tindakan apa pun bahkan ia menutup-nutupi kejadian itu. Pihak Istana juga hanya menjelaskan Baekhyun demam.

Hingga detik ini tidak ada yang mengungkit peristiwa sebenarnya yang menimpa Baekhyun. Juga tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah pedang keluarga Soyoz. Kalau memang Chanyeol bias melakukan sesuatu pada mereka, mereka bisa mencegahnya.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo bergelayut manja pada suaminya. "Kau tidak ingin aku ditangkap mereka bukan?"

"Omong kosong!" hardik Jongin, "Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkannya!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "Kalau kau tidak ingin dinyatakan terlibat dalam masalah ini, mengapa kau tidak menutup mulut gadis ingusan itu? Gadis ingusan itu masih belum sadar, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"Kau tahu kalau dia sadar dia pasti akan mengatakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Namun bila ia tidak pernah sadar, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menghantuimu. Kau juga bias dengan lega mengumumkan hilangnya pedang keluargamu. Tidak akan ada yang curiga. Semua akan berlanjut dengan normal kembali."

Duke Binkley itu terdiam.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sehun?" omel Luhan melihat adiknya masih membaca koran di ruang makan. "Mengapa engkau tidak segera bersiap siap? Matahari sudah semakin tinggi."

"Aku belum selesai membaca koran hari ini."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun?"

"Untuk apa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Sehun, "Baekhyun tidak akan ke mana-mana. Bukankah Dokter juga mengatakan Baekhyun tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?"

"Aku peduli pada Baekhyun tapi adakah gunanya melihatnya setiap hari? Ia masih belum sadar. Pihak Istana juga sudah memanggil dokter untuk mengawasi perkembangan kondisi Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan tentang itu. Sekarang yang lebih mengkhawatirkanku adalah desas desus yang berkembang di dalam Istana."

"Desas-desus apa?" tanya Luhan, "Bukankah Raja juga mengatakan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan di Pittler?"

Sehun melihat wajah polos kakaknya dan mendesah. "Kau memang bukan Baekhyun."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Luhan marah.

"Apa kau tidak curiga melihat luka-luka Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya mengapa Chanyeol terlihat ingin menyembunyikan keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya?"

"Raja pasti tidak mau rakyat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun."

"Dasar wanita," keluh Sehun, "Percuma saja aku membicarakannya denganmu. Papa juga tidak mau membicarakannya denganku. Baekhyun juga masih belum sadar."

"Mengapa kau tidak membicarakannya denganku?" bujuk Luhan.

"Tidak! Percuma saja! Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Karena kau tidak mengatakannya," bantah Luhan, "Kalau kau mengatakannya, aku pasti mengerti."

Sehun terdiam. Saat ini memang hanya kakaknya yang bisa diajaknya berbicara. Mengatakan pikirannya kepada orang lain mungkin akan membuat pikirannya terasa lebih ringan. Luhan mungkin juga mempunyai pendapat yang sama.

"Aku curiga kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun di Pittler bukan murni kecelakaan," Sehun mengutarakan kecurigaannya, "Luka-lukanya terlalu rapi untuk dikatakan sebagai akibat kecelakaan. Aku rasa ada yang coba membunuh Baekhyun di Pittler."

Luhan terpekik kaget. "Jangan mengada-ada. Tidak akan ada yang ingin membunuh gadis semanis Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Siapa yang paling diuntungkan bila Baekhyun mati?"

Luhan langsung mengetahui jawabannya. "Itu… tidak mungkin."

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"Jongin dapat dipastikan meneruskan tahta kalau Chanyeol tidak mempunyai keturunan."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tahu Jongin. Dia… dia…"

"Ya, dia adalah seorang pengecut tapi Kyungsoo?" serang Sehun, "Apakah kau pikir Kyungsoo juga seorang pengecut? Ingatlah dia adalah mantan kriminal. Membunuh bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Ia mengenal banyak penjahat yang mau melakukan pekerjaan itu untuknya."

Luhan benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bagiku itu adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal atas diamnya phak Istana," Sehun mengakhiri perdebatannya, "Chanyeol juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia langsung memerintahkan prajurit untuk menahan Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin."

"Tapi… itu tidak mungkin, bukan?"

"Ini hanya dugaanku. Ini masih dugaanku." Sehun ingat ia harus memperingati Luhan. "Jangan katakan pada siapa pun. Satu omongan yang salah bisa menyebabkan gejolak di Viering," ia memperingati kakaknya.

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Memberitahu Luhan tampaknya bukan tindakan bijaksana.

Ia telah memperingati Luhan namun siapa tahu yang bisa mempercayai mulut seorang wanita? Sehun juga tidak bias menahan dirinya. Ia pernah mencoba mengutarakan dugaannya pada ayahnya tapi sang Grand Duke marah.

Baekhyun, gadis yang sering diajaknya bertukar pendapat, masih terbaring tidak sadar diri. Sehun juga tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol ataupun Earl.

"Mengapa engkau masih belum pergi?" tanya Sehun, "Bukannya kau ingin melihat Baekhyun?"

Luhan langsung teringat tujuannya semula mencari Sehun. "Mengapa engkau tidak segera bersiap-siap?" ia memarahi Sehun lagi, "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun?"

"Pergilah dulu," Sehun membuka kembali korannya, "Aku akan menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan ini."

Luhan marah melihat adiknya. "Apakah engkau tidak bisa membacanya sepulang dari Fyzool!?"

"Tidak bisa," Sehun menjawab mantap, "Koran adalah bagian dari sarapan."

Luhan benar-benar marah dibuatnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia meninggalkan adiknya. Ia masih mengomel ketika ia sudah tiba di Istana.

Semua pria sama saja. Sehun hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun di mulutnya. Demikian pula Raja Chanyeol. Walaupun tampaknya Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, ia masih jarang melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Selama kedatangannya ke Istana dalam tiga hari belakangan, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol di kamar Baekhyun.

Dari Earl Hielfinberg, ia mengetahui Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri dan ia terus berkutat dengan masalah lain. Luhan merasa seperti ditipu. Ia sempat memuji ketegasan Chanyeol dalam menangani kondisi Baekhyun namun sekarang ia kembali meragukan pemuda itu.

Luhan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda di sisi tempat tidur. Pemuda itu membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun. Tangannya yang terulur ke wajah Baekhyun menghalanginya mengenali rupa pemuda itu.

Luhan baru saja berpikir pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tangan pemuda itu bukan memegang wajah Baekhyun seperti dugaannya semula melainkan memegang leher Baekhyun!

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Luhan menjadi was-was.

Pemuda itu terperanjat.

"Duke Binkley!" Luhan terperanjat. Ia teringat kecurigaan Sehun.

"A-aku hanya memeriksanya," Jongin gugup, "Beberapa saat lalu ia tampak kesakitan, jadi aku memeriksanya."

"Tolong Anda jauhi Baekhyun," kata Luhan memperingati, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Baekhyun."

"Saya lega mendengarnya. Tolong Anda periksa keadaannya. Maaf saya masih ada urusan," Jongin dengan gugup bergegas meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan memperhatikan sikap gugup Jongin dengan curiga. Satu jam yang lalu ia masih menertawakan kecurigaan adiknya, sekarang ia mulai memikirkannya dengan serius.

Ia yakin beberapa saat lalu ia melihat Jongin sedang mencekik Baekhyun.

Ia berusaha membunuh Baekhyun! Jongin tidak mungkin berniat membunuh Baekhyun kecuali ia ingin menutup mulut Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa? Apakah dugaan Sehun benar?

Luhan tidak mengerti.

Namun ia segera sadar. Dibandingkan memikirkan hal ini, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah memastikan keadaan Baekhyun. Luhan benar-benar lega merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang naik turun dengan teratur.

Pintu terbuka.

"Apalagi maumu!?" Luhan langsung bersiaga. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku akan memanggil dokter!?"

Nicci melihat Luhan dengan kaget. "M-maafkan saya, M'lady," kata Nicci gugup, "Apakah saya menganggu Anda?'

Luhan sadar siapa yang baru saja dibentaknya. "Tidak, Nicci. Engkau tidak mengangguku. Aku hanya pikir kau adalah seorang penganggu yang baru saja pergi."

"Apakah ada yang menganggu Paduka Ratu selama saya pergi?" Nicci langsung memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dengan cemas. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan gegabah lagi. Saya hanya pergi untuk mengganti air kompres Paduka Ratu."

Luhan melihat baskom air di tangan Nicci. Kemudian ia menyadari kejanggalan lain di kamar itu. "Di mana Earl Hielfinberg?"

"Paduka meminta Earl beristirahat," jawab Nicci, "Kesehatan Earl menurun. Pagi ini Dokter Lawrence telah menyarankan Earl untuk beristirahat seharian."

"Tentu saja kesehatan Earl menurun!" Luhan marah teringat ketidakpedulian Sehun maupun Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, "Tiap hari ia menjaga Baekhyun dari pagi sampai malam. Para pria itu mana mau peduli!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan tidak peduli itu, Luhan?" Sehun memasuki kamar dengan kesal.

"Sehun! Aku baru saja."

'Engkau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi kejadian ini bisa menyebabkan gejolak di Viering.' Luhan teringat peringatan Sehun pagi ini.

"Sehun," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, "Kita harus segera mencari Paduka Raja."

Sehun bingung. "Bukannya kau ingin aku segera menjenguk Baekhyun? Mengapa sekarang kau ingin mengajakku pergi?"

"Nicci," Luhan berbalik, "Jangan tinggalkan sisi Baekhyun tak peduli siapa pun yang memanggilmu."

"Saya mengerti, M'lady."

"Ikut saja aku," Luhan menarik adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan Luhan.

"Aku melihat Jongin di kamar Baekhyun," Luhan berbicara dengan suara kecil sehingga prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamar Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Raut wajah Sehun langsung menjadi serius.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Jongin ingin menghabisi Baekhyun. Aku melihat ia mencekik Baekhyun."

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Nicci?" Sehun curiga.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh!?" Luhan kesal. "Aku tahu apa akibatnya kalau aku sembarangan bicara! Saat ini kita harus segera memberitahu Raja untuk memperkuat keamanan Baekhyun."

Sehun mengangguk sependapat.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah berada di ruangan tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

Selain Chanyeol, Duke Jungsoo juga ada di sana untuk mendengarkan kecurigaan Sehun.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Duke Krievickie marah, "Apa kau sadar akibat apa yang bisa ditimbulkan perkataanmu itu, Sehun!"

"Sehun mungkin benar, Papa," Luhan membela adiknya, "Aku yakin aku melihat Jongin mencekik Baekhyun."

Wajah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berubah mendengarnya.

"Jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol!" desak Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara!?" Grand Duke dan putrinya melabrak Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, Jungsoo," Chanyeol mendinginkan suasana lalu ia melihat Sehun, "Rasanya tidak ada gunanya aku menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi darimu, Sehun."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kolong meja kerjanya.

Mata Sehun membelalak melihat pedang panjang itu di meja kerja Chanyeol.

Luhan juga ikut kaget melihat simbol yang terukir di gagang pedang itu.

"P-paduka… ini…,"

TBC –c-

wuaaahhh ngeliat reviewersnya banyak jadi semangattt lagi, tinggal 4 chapts lagi , makasi banget buat reviewnya, bener bener bingung balesnya gimana karena ini ff remake haha xD at least masih ada yang minat baca paiii~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

"P-paduka… ini…," Luhan tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tangan Chanyeol bertumpu pada sikunya di atas meja. Jari-jari Chanyeol bertautan di depan mulutnya yang dengan tenang berkata, "Ini ditemukan bersama Baekhyun."

Mata kedua kakak beradik itu membelalak semakin lebar.

"Saat ini masih belum jelas apa keterlibatan Binkley dengan penculikan dan usaha pembunuhan Baekhyun ini," Chanyeol melanjutkan tetap dengan suara tenangnya,

"Todd, sang pemimpin komplotan yang menculik Baekhyun, masih tidak mau membuka mulut. Kami masih menyelidiki hubungan Kyungsoo dengan peristiwa ini."

"Bisa diyakinkan Jongin tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukan ini," Sehun sependapat, "Tetapi kalau Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia adalah jenis wanita yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk meraih ambisinya."

"Saat ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak ingin berita ini tersebar luas sebelum ada bukti tentang kelibatan Binkley."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka," Luhan langsung menanggapi, "Kami berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun."

"Aku punya permintaan," kata Sehun.

"Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin dilibatkan dalam masalah ini," Sehun berkata sungguh sungguh,

"Baekhyun adalah saudaraku. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat orang lain ingin mencelakakan Baekhyun. Walaupun ke ujung dunia, aku akan menangkap orang yang mencelakai Baekhyun."

"Sehun, jangan gegabah!" hardik Duke Jungsoo, "Ini adalah masalah serius."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Papa!"

"Setuju," Chanyeol menarik perhatian ayah dan anak yang sudah memulai pertengkaran mereka, "Jungsoo, jelaskan perkembangan penyelidikan kita pada Sehun. Dan kau, Sehun, mulai besok aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu di Fyzool."

Chanyeol berdiri. "Luhan, bisakah kau pergi denganku ke kamar Baekhyun. Aku ingin mendengar secara terperinci apa yang sudah kaulihat di kamar Baekhyun."

"Baik, Paduka," mereka menanggapi dengan tangkas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu sudah sejak percobaan pembunuhan Baekhyun.

Panas Baekhyun sudah berangsur-angsur turun. Luka di tangannya sudah mulai mengering. Namun menurut Dokter Lawrence, luka di perutnya tidak akan sembuh secepat luka di kedua telapak tangannya.

Earl Hielfinberg juga sudah menunjukkan batas kesehatannya. Sekarang atas nasihat dokter, ia beristirahat di kamar lain yang tak jauh dari kamar Baekhyun.

Earl bukan saja lelah karena menunggui Baekhyun sepanjang hari namun juga karena kecemasannya. Pada awalnya ia menolak namun setelah dibujuk oleh banyak orang, akhirnya ia mau menurut.

Todd juga masih menutup mulut. Ia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di tempat persembunyiannya di Pittler. Ia terus mengelak pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diutarakan padanya.

Sikapnya ini membuat Sehun sering lepas kendali hingga para prajurit kewalahan mencegah Sehun melukai tahanan mereka.

Bawahan Todd juga tidak banyak membantu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dalang peristiwa ini. Sebagian dari mereka bersikap keras kepala seperti Todd dan sebagian hanya tahu mereka diperintah Todd.

Di Arsten juga tidak tampak pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

Kyungsoo masih tetap tidak terlihat di dalam maupun sekitar Arsten. Jongin juga tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap yang mencurigakan. Ia juga tidak pernah mengumumkan hilangnya pedang pusaka keluarga mereka.

Chanyeol merasa sudah saatnya ia mengambil tindakan tegas. Mulanya ia ingin menanti Jongin mengumumkan hilangnya pedang warisan keluarga mereka.

Namun tampaknya sekarang ia harus memanggil adik sepupunya itu dan menanyakan langsung keberadaan pedang yang digenggam Baekhyun ketika ia ditemukan.

"Baekhyun, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan meringkus semua yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Aku berjanji padamu."

Chanyeol termenung melihat Baekhyun. Hari-hari belakangan ini semangatnya terus mengendur. Ia merasa seluruh tenaganya telah dibawa Baekhyun tidur.

Dulu ia selalu berharap Baekhyun dapat bersikap tenang. Ia tidak menyukai setiap keributan yang dibuat Baekhyun di Istananya.

Sekarang ketika harapan itu terkabul, ia mengharapkan yang sebaliknya. Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat gadis liarnya tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Hari itu seharusnya aku mengikatmu," gumam Chanyeol. Mata kelabunya yang sendu menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang tertidur nyenyak itu.

Tangannya membelai lembut setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku telah berusaha mencegahmu tetapi aku kalah. Kau tahu aku selalu kalah darimu," Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat-erat dan menunduk dalam-dalam, "Andai saja aku berusaha lebih keras, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan celaka. Kau adalah pion penting dalam perebutan tahta ini. Kaulah pion untuk memberiku keturunan."

"Pion penting?"

Chanyeol terperanjat.

Mata jernih Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Baekhyun!?" Chanyeol terpekik kaget, "K-kau sudah sadar?"

"Ya," kata Baekhyun sinis, "Cukup sadar untuk mendengar semuanya."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Tidak ada gadis yang marah pertama kali tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang berani menatapnya seperti itu.

Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang sanggup menunjukkan kemarahannya ketika ia masih lemah.

Tidak ada seorang gadis pun selain Baekhyun!

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Ini baru kau," katanya sambil merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan pion pentingmu?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun," Chanyeol membenarkan, "Kau bukan pion pentingku. Bukan lagi."

"Oh?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Setelah kau berhasil menyingkirkan Kyungsoo, kau juga akan menyingkirkanku?" suaranya tertahan oleh kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menyiksa dadanya.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan menegaskan, "Aku belum mempunyai cukup bukti untuk menahan Kyungsoo walaupun sekarang kami masih memperdalam penyelidikan. Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat kami akan menemukan bukti keterlibatan mereka dalam usaha pembunuhanmu ini."

"Dan setelah itu kau akan mendepakku?"

"Setelah semua ini apakah kau kira aku sanggup?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Mengapa tidak?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, "Kau selalu mengeluh mengeluhkan setiap tindakanku. Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Ya," Chanyeol mengakui, "Harus kuakui itu tetapi tidak selalu seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai pemuda itu. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Apakah aku bisa berbohong di saat seperti ini?"

"Kau menertawakanku," protes Baekhyun, "Kau menertawakanku karena aku tidak punya harga diri, karena aku menjadi istrimu demi tahta. Aku adalah pelacur kelas atas."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi kau mengatakannya!"

Chanyeol terperanjat. "Itu dulu," ia mengakui, "Sekarang tidak lagi. Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya juga tidak akan."

Baekhyun membuang wajah.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan memalingkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya. Tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Jangan menghindariku."

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Kau memang…," Chanyeol tidak dapat mengutarakan.

"Liar!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, "Tapi kadang-kadang"

"Tidak punya aturan," potong Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat mata kelabu Chanyeol, "Bukankah itu yang mau kaukatakan!? Aku liar, tidak bias diatur, tidak punya adat, binal dan entah apa lagi yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Ya, Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa diatur dan kadang-kadang tidak punya aturan. Tapi karena itulah aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memandang Chanyeol penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Aku bersyukur kau bukan gadis anggun yang membosankan itu. Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas keliaranmu itu," Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh,

"Kalau bukan karena keliaranmu itu, mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang."

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat, "Aku tidak mau menjadi duda di usia semuda ini."

"Ba… bagaimana mungkin?" Baekhyun tidak percaya, "Kau sedang mabuk, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ciuman lembutnya.

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Kau merasakan anggur? Mencium bau anggur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol berkata serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau selalu butuh penjelasan," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Kau penuh semangat, bebas. Kau membuat hidupku yang monoton menjadi bergairah dan penuh kejutan."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun," tegas Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Baekhyun,

"Kalau bukan kau, takkan ada yang tahan menjadi istriku dan digunjingkan orang lain tiap saat. Kalau bukan kau, takkan ada yang dapat menghentikan kebiasaan burukku. Karena kaulah aku menemukan hidup yang penuh gairah. Kau membawa gairah pada hidupku yang monoton ini. Kau membuatku menemukan gadis yang benar-benar kucintai seumur hidupku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau," tegas Chanyeol lagi.

"Apakah itu belum cukup?"

"Biar aku pikir dulu," Baekhyun meletakkan tangan di pundak Chanyeol.

"Khawatirnya, aku tidak memberimu kesempatan," Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun, menindihnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih.

Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun. "Kau begitu menggairahkan," gumamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangannya menggelantung di leher Chanyeol.

"Sayangnya," Chanyeol menjauhkan diri, "Untuk beberapa waktu, aku harus mengurungmu di kamar."

Baekhyun membelalak.

"Kalau perlu, aku akan menahanmu di tempat tidur."

"Aku tidak mau!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau baru sadar setelah pingsan berhari-hari. Lukamu belum sembuh. Kau butuh istirahat total."

Baekhyun memasang muka masam.

"Kau membuatku tidak tega."

Baekhyun tidak mengubah raut wajahnya. "Aku membencimu."

"Setelahnya kau akan mencintaiku kembali," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalak. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kupikir aku selalu tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

Baekhyun memasang lagi muka masam.

Chanyeol tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kautertawakan!?"

"Kadang kau seperti anak kecil."

"Aku tidak peduli padamu!" Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku mencari wanita lain?" goda Chanyeol.

"Aku juga akan mencari pria lain!"

"Katamu kau mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau yang mengatakannya."

"Aku akan membuatmu mengakuinya."

"Coba saja," tantang Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku berhasil?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kalau, Baekhyun, kalau," Chanyeol menekankan.

"Kau berhasil," jawab Baekhyun, "Kau mendengar yang kau mau."

"Kau tahu apa yang kumau?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ingin aku berkata 'aku mencintaimu'."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau telah mengatakannya."

Baekhyun terperangah. "K… kau…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Berdebat denganmu sungguh melelahkan. Kau pandai memilih kata-kata."

Baekhyun membalik badan.

"Hei!" Chanyeol menahan. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan memangkunya. Baekhyun menghindari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol bersalah, "Apa mengucapkan tiga kata 'aku cinta padamu' sungguh berat untukmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

"Aku tidak suka dikurung di kamar atau di tempat tidur. Aku ingin bebas seperti dulu."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun berpaling – melihat wajah bersalah Chanyeol dengan senyum puas.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurungku, kau sudah berjanji."

"Kau!" Chanyeol kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh pandai berbicara," desah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku karena itu."

"Ya," Chanyeol mendesah panjang dan menunduk mencium Baekhyun,

"Katakan lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Chanyeol merasa kepenatannya selama seminggu belakangan ini sirna.

Tangan Chanyeol terus menjelajahi tiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun. Dengan hati hati ia membaringkan Baekhyun kembali sementara bibirnya terus mencumbu Baekhyun.

Hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan cinta yang tak dapat diutarakannya dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka seorang wanita bisa membuatnya luluh seperti ini.

Baekhyun merengkuh kepala Chanyeol dan saat itulah rintihan kesakitan terlepas dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol kaget. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia baru sadar luka-luka Baekhyun masih belum pulih.

Baekhyun juga baru sadar kedua telapak tangannya dibungkus oleh kain putih.

"Aku akan memanggil Lawrence," Chanyeol beranjak dari sisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menarik baju Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi rintihan kesakitan terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," Chanyeol berkata cemas. "Aku tidak ingin lukamu kembali terbuka."

"Aku ingin minum," protes Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyadari kecerobohannya. Baekhyun baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tentunya ia sangat kehausan setelah berhari-hari tidak minum setetes air pun.

"Tunggulah aku," Chanyeol membungkuk mencium kening Baekhyun, "Aku akan segera kembali."

Baru saja Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol akan pergi ke mana ketika ia melihat pemuda itu melangkah ke meja di dekat kaki pembaringan. Di atas meja riasnya, ia melihat sebuah teko dan sebuah gelas.

Chanyeol menuangkan segelas air untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Chanyeol kembali di sisi Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak senang. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku pikir kau akan ke mana, ternyata…," Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya sampai rintihan kesakitan kembali terlepas dari mulutnya. Tangannya memegang erat-erat perutnya.

"Lihatlah!" Chanyeol marah, "Aku sudah memperingatimu." Chanyeol segera meletakkan gelas di meja kecil sisi pembaringan Baekhyun dan menyingkap selimut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalak kaget ketika Chanyeol membuka kancing baju tidurnya.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan!?" Baekhyun panik ketika kancing sepanjang kerah baju tidurnya hingga ujung gaun tidurnya itu hampir terbuka setengahnya.

"Diamlah!" Chanyeol memperingati dengan tajam. "Biarlah aku memeriksa lukamu."

Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam ketika tangan Chanyeol memeriksa kain yang membalut perutnya itu dengan teliti.

"Sepertinya lukamu tidak terbuka kembali," Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun dengan lega. "Lain kali jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membuatku sakit jantung."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji," kata Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukaiku karena itu, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenum manis.

"Kau…," Chanyeol merasa ia benar-benar kalah telak oleh senyum yang menggoda itu.

Baekhyun berusaha mengancingkan kembali baju tidurnya dengan jari jarinya yang tidak bebas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol panik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengancingkan gaun tidurku," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, bukan?"

Chanyeol melihat dada Baekhyun yang hampir telanjang. Tanpa banyak suara, ia merapikan kembali gaun tidur Baekhyun kemudian membantu gadis itu duduk.

Tangan kirinya terus memeluk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil gelas di meja. Dengan telatennya ia membantu Baekhyun meneguk air.

Suara keributan di depan pintu menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Berbaringlah kembali," Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh gadis itu, "Aku akan memanggil dokter dan mengabarkan keadaanmu pada Earl."

"Papa ada di sini?" Baekhyun kaget.

"Benar," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Karena itu kali ini aku ingin kau menjadi gadis manis. Aku tidak main-main, Baekhyun."

"Aku berjanji," senyuman Baekhyun tidak sanggup menghilangkan keraguan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia harus memeriksa keributan di luar sebelum Baekhyun juga mendengarnya dan sesegera mungkin memanggil Lawrence.

"Apa yang kalian maksud selain Nicci dan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamar Baekhyun!?" Jongin menuntut jawaban. "Kalian tahu siapa aku!? Aku adalah Duke of Binkley."

"Maafkan kami," prajurit itu berkata, "Kami hanya menjalankan perintah yang diberikan pada kami."

Prajurit lain turut bersuara, "Paduka Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan kami untuk melarang tiap orang kecuali Nicci memasuki kamar Paduka Ratu."

"Apa kalian pikir aku akan percaya!? Chanyeol tidak mungkin melarangku menemui Baekhyun!"

"Benar. Aku yang memerintahkan mereka mencegah setiap orang kecuali Nicci memasuki kamar Baekhyun," Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dengan segala wibawanya.

Para prajurit itu terperanjat. "Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Paduka," mereka segera berlutut, "Kami tidak berniat membuat keributan."

Jongin pucat pasi. Ia tidak menduga akan bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol di sini. Sejak hari Luhan mendapatkannya di dalam kamar Baekhyun, Jongin telah mengutus orang untuk memperhatikan kamar Baekhyun.

Dari orang itu pula, Jongin mempelajari pola pengunjung-pengunjung Baekhyun. Dan siang seperti ini Chanyeol tidak pernah berada di kamar Baekhyun. Sepertinya hari ini adalah pengecualian.

"Kebetulan engkau datang, Jongin. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Jongin sadar ia tidak bisa lari. Jongin tegang dan takut ketika Chanyeol terus berdiam diri.

Dalam hatinya ia mulai menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

Bila Kyungsoo tidak bertindak gegabah, ia tidak akan menghadapi situasi saat ini. Bila Kyungsoo tidak terus mendesaknya, ia tidak akan berusaha membunuh Baekhyun.

Jongin panik. Mungkinkah Chanyeol tahu ia pernah berusaha membunuh Baekhyun? Mungkinkah Luhan telah memberitahunya? Mungkinkah Chanyeol tahu saat ini ia membawa racun yang ingin diminumkannya pada Baekhyun? Mungkinkah Chanyeol ingin menangkapnya?

"Masuklah," Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Jongin semakin panik melihat ketenangan Chanyeol. Ia sadar sikap Chanyeol yang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa ini justru lebih membahayakan dari kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak.

Chanyeol duduk di meja kerjanya dan menatap langsung ke mata adik sepupunya itu. "Jongin," ia membuka mulut.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" Jongin berkata panik, "Aku tidak tahu apa pun! Semua ini rencana Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku! Kyungsoo merencanakan semua ini. Ia ingin membunuh Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlibat!"

Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia tahu Jongin adalah seorang pengecut tapi sama sekali tidak disangkanya Jongin jauh lebih pengecut dari yang diduganya.

Ia mengajak Jongin memang karena ia ingin memancing pengakuannya. Ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan pedang keluarga Soyoz pada Jongin tapi tak disangka…

"Jongin, apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu itu?"

"Sekarang Kyungsoo ada di Arsten," kata Jongin pula dengan panik, "Kau bisa mengirim orang menangkapnya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini!"

"Aku mengerti," kata Chanyeol, "Sampai kami menangkap Kyungsoo, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan ruangan ini." Chanyeol pun segera menyuruh orang untuk memanggil Jancer menghadap.

Sama seperti dirinya, Jancer terkejut bukan oleh pengakuan Jongin melainkan oleh kegugupannya.

Jancer melihat Chanyeol setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan," Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun."

Saat ini yang paling diinginkan Chanyeol adalah menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekuk leher Baekhyun dan melepaskan semua kekacauan pikirannya ini.  
Chanyeol tahu Binkley terlibat dalam masalah ini tetapi tetap saja pengakuan Jongin membuatnya kaget.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera mengubur segala kepenatannya dalam pelukan hangat Baekhyun.

Namun kejutan itu lebih besar ketika membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kaulakukan!?" ia menyerbu panik melihat Baekhyun bukan saja telah turun dari tempat tidur tapi telah menuju serambi.

"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT TIDURMU SAAT INI JUGA!"

Seruan marah itu mengagetkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang-orang.

"Pasti Paduka Ratu membuat ulah lagi," seorang spontan menjawab sambil tersenyum arti.

"Paduka Ratu!?"

"Apakah Paduka Ratu sudah sadar?"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan di luar," Baekhyun membela diri.

"KEMBALI!" Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"LEPASKAN!" Baekhyun memberontak, "KAU TIDAK BISA MELARANGKU! Aku ingin melihat keadaan di luar!"

"Paduka Ratu sudah sadar!" Mereka mengenal baik seruan yang tidak mau kalah itu. "Paduka Ratu sudah sadar!" Mereka bersorak gembira.

"Kembali ke tempat tidurmu saat ini juga," untuk ketiga kalinya Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun.

Namun kali ini ia tidak membuang waktu untuk bersilat lidah dengan Baekhyun. Ia segera mengangkat Baekhyun dan menindihnya di tempat tidur sehingga Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apa apa.

Baekhyun merintih kesakitan merasakan perih di perutnya yang serasa seperti teriris-iris.

Chanyeol dengan kaget memeriksa perut Baekhyun. "Lihatlah apa yang sudah kaulakukan!" ia menuduh Baekhyun melihat noda merah di kain putih itu.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," dan ia menegaskan, "Kali ini aku memaksamu berdiam diri di tempat tidur. Kalau kau masih berani meninggalkan tempat tidurmu, jangan salahkan aku mengikatmu."

Demi sakit yang menyerang perutnya, Baekhyun tidak sanggup membantah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung bertindak cepat.

Dalam waktu singkat, Baekhyun sudah membuat keributan baru di Fyzool.

Begitu sibuknya orang-orang sehingga Jongin yang ditahan di ruangan Chanyeol juga mengetahuinya. Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat kemudian tiba di Fyzool pun langsung mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak Kyungsoo, "Aku akan membunuh mereka! Aku akan membunuh pengkhianat itu! Jongin, aku akan menarikmu ke akhirat!" teriakan histeris sang Duchess of Binkley mengisi kedinginan penjara bawah tanah Fyzool.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" seru Sehun melihat reaksi ketakutan Jongin ketika ia dihadapkan pada Kyungsoo. Hingga hari ini, beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun sadar, ia masih sering mengucapkannya.

"Aku juga sukar mempercayainya," Chanyeol mengakui, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku pernah mengagung-agungkannya."

"Untung Luhan menolaknya," kata Sehun, "Tapi, andai Luhan mau menikahinya, ia mungkin menjadi seorang gentleman sejati. Aku percaya Luhan akan mendidiknya dengan ketat."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan, Paduka?" tanya Jancer.

"Biarkan gosip itu terus beredar," jawab Chanyeol, "Untuk saat ini kita cukup memfokuskan diri pada masalah ini. Segera selesaikan penyelidikan. Aku ingin Kyungsoo segera dihadapkan ke pengadilan. Mengenai Jongin, perdalam penyelidikan. Periksa apakah pengakuan Kyungsoo benar. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku tidak mau dibuat pusing lagi karenanya."

"Tapi kulihat keadaanmu tidak membaik," komentar Sehun.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengakui, "Sepuluh kepala tidak cukup untuk memikirkan gadis liar itu."

Sehun tertawa. "Baekhyun tidak pernah mau diam di tempat tidur. Karena itulah Luhan selalu takut ia jatuh sakit."

"Jancer, Sehun," Chanyeol berdiri, "Kuserahkan sisa masalah ini pada kalian."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya," Sehun menjamin, "Aku juga ingin segera melihat mereka dihukum."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Anda mau ke mana, Paduka?" tanya Jancer.

"Mengawasi Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya," komentar Sehun lagi.

"Setan pun tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Baekhyun," Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan mereka.

Tawa geli Sehun mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol.

"Paduka sudah berubah," komentar Jancer, "Ia tampak lebih bahagia."

"Ya," Sehun sependapat, "Hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi Baekhyun dan hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Dokter Lawrence tertawa geli.

"Tidakkah itu keterlaluan, Lawrence?" Baekhyun melapor pada dokternya dengan penuh semangat, "Kemarin ia benar-benar mengikatku!"

Sang dokter kesulitan menghentikan tawanya. "Paduka melakukannya untuk kebaikan Anda. Ingat di hari Anda sadar, Anda sudah membuat ulah sehingga luka Anda terbuka lagi dan Anda demam lagi."

"Paduka Raja sangat khawatir sampai ia sendiri tidak tidur semalaman," Nicci mengingatkan pula dengan tajam.

"Aku akan mati bosan," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Aku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah mati karena sakit jantung sebelum kau mati bosan."

Mereka melihat ke pintu.

"Selamat siang, Paduka Raja," Nicci dan Dokter Lawrence menyambut.

"Engkau adalah iblis! Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Apakah itu kesibukan barumu? Menyebarkan rahasiaku?"

Baekhyun membuang muka dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Dokter Lawrence tersenyum. Belum seminggu ia mengenal Baekhyun namun ia sudah dapat memahami mengapa Fyzool tidak pernah tidur selama Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah lebih baik. Saya yakin Paduka Ratu akan segera pulih," dan Dokter Lawrence menegaskan, "Selama ia tidak membuat ulah dan mau meminum obatnya."

"Serahkah itu padaku," Chanyeol berjanji. "Aku merestuimu mengambil segala tindakan medis untuk membuat Baekhyun diam."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka," Dokter Lawrence tersenyum penuh arti, "Maka saya akan memberinya dalam bentuk cairan untuk mempermudah Anda."

"Itu akan sangat membantu," Chanyeol tersenyum pula.

Baekhyun kesal melihat persekongkolan mereka. Ia melihat Nicci berdiri di kaki tempat tidur. "Nicci, Papa?"

Nicci tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ketika tahu Baekhyun sudah sadar, Earl of Hielfinberg bersikeras untuk kembali ke Schewicvic tanpa menemui Baekhyun.

Ia juga tidak pernah datang menjenguk Baekhyun. Earl takut. Setelah melihat Baekhyun, ia tidak akan tega berpisah dengan putri kesayangannya.

Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menemuinya di Schewicvic," ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun bersinar gembira.

"Kalau kau sudah pulih," Chanyeol menekankan, "Aku yakin saat itu akan segera tiba kalau kau mau menjadi anak manis."

Baekhyun langsung cemberut.

Chanyeol tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"Saya harus segera kembali," Dokter Lawrence meringkas peralatan kedokterannya. "Ini adalah obat untuk hari ini," ia menyerahkan sebotol cairan pada Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, Paduka. Seperti biasa."

Baekhyun langsung waspada.

"Saya akan mengantar Anda, Dokter," kata Nicci.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Lawrence."

"Tidak perlu, Paduka Ratu. Anda cukup berbaring di sini demi kesehatan Anda."

"Kau dengar itu?" Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun, "Semua orang ingin kau segera sembuh."

"Kecuali kau."

"Tidak. Aku sangat menginginkannya melebihi mereka."

"Kau ingin aku mati bosan!"

"Apa kau pikir aku tega?"

"Kemarin kau mengikatku!"

Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol atas perlakuannya kemarin. Demi mencegah Baekhyun yang memaksa turun dari tempat tidur, Chanyeol melaksanakan ancamannya. Ia mengingat tangan Baekhyun pada tiang-tiang tempat tidur sehingga gadis itu tidak bias berbuat apa-apa selain berbaring.

"Jadi," Chanyeol menyimpulkan, "Itu alasannya."

"APA!?"

Mereka sudah benar-benar melupakan Lawrence maupun Nicci yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri tanpa suara.

Chanyeol membungkuk menangkap bibir yang cemberut itu. "Kau tahu, sayang, kau tidak cocok dengan wajah ini."

Baekhyun marah. "Aku membencimu! Aku benci!"

"Itu bagus," Chanyeol dengan santai membuka botol obat Baekhyun, "Karena setelahnya kau sudah tidak punya kebencian lagi yang tersisa."

Baekhyun membelalak melihat Chanyeol meminum obat itu. "Aku tidak mau," Baekhyun memberontak dari sepasang tangan yang meraih tubuhnya, "Aku tidak mau!" ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "AKU TIDAAK," mulut Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Cairan obat yang dibencinya mengalir ke mulutnya tanpa dapat dihentikan dan terus menuruni tenggorokannya.

"Ini baru anak manis," Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu dengan marah.

Chanyeol mengambil air di meja. "Kau mau minum sendiri atau."

"Aku akan minum sendiri!" sahut Baekhyun marah.

"Khawatirnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan."

"Aku bisa minum sendiri!" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan tanganmu yang seperti itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terbungkus perban hingga ruas jari-jarinya.

"Kau pasti sengaja," Baekhyun menuduh, "Kau pasti menyuruh Lawrence mengikatku seperti ini."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia memasukkan isi gelas ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali meminumkannya pada Baekhyun dari mulut ke mulut.

Baekhyun memberontak. Air mata membasahi sepasang mata murkanya.

Namun amarahnya langsung sirna ketika Chanyeol mulai mencumbunya, mencium matanya yang basah dan menjelajahi wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tega," bisik Chanyeol, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini," Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi, "Jadilah gadis manis dan segera pulih. Aku ingin membawamu keluar."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah benar-benar luluh dalam cumbuan Chanyeol.

Tangannya terulur memeluk Chanyeol tapi kemudian ia kesal menyadari perban mencegah tangannya bergerak bebas.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya dan mencium jari-jari

Baekhyun yang muncul dari dalam perbannya. "Kalau kau tidak banyak menggerakkan tanganmu, Lawrence akan segera melepasnya."

"Aku akan sangat bosan," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bosan," Chanyeol berjanji, "Aku akan menemanimu setiap kali aku ada waktu kosong."

"Mustahil!" Baekhyun merajuk lagi.

"Aku pasti akan meluangkan waktu," Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku sudah terserang penyakit. Aku tertular Earl Hielfinberg tapi aku tidak berusaha mencegahnya."

Baekhyun terperangah.

Chanyeol berbaring di sisi Baekhyun. "Setiap kali berada di sini, aku tidak ingin pergi lagi. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Mencumbumu seperti ini," ia mencium gadis itu lagi, "Katakan, Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang paling ingin didengar Chanyeol saat ini, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hati Chanyeol dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Ia mencumbu Baekhyun dengan segala kelembutan yang diketahuinya. Ia membelai Baekhyun dengan kelembutan yang baru dipelajarinya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar sangat keras.

"Sialan!" umpat Chanyeol, "Siapa yang berani mengangguku!?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lihatlah siapa itu. Mungkin ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapapun itu, ia harus menungguku. Aku masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan istri tercintaku."

Baekhyun bahagia mendengarnya. Ia mencari kehangatan di dada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Duke of Binkley datang menjenguk Ratu," lapor prajurit dari balik pintu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan.

Chanyeol berdiri untuk merapikan baju tidur Baekhyun dan membenahi selimutnya. "Biarkan dia masuk," kata Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat pria yang berdiri di pintu.

Jongin tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri ketika mendengar Chanyeol ada di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Namun tetap saja keberaniannya hilang melihat wibawa pemuda itu.

"Maafkan saya, Duke Binkley," suara lembut mengusir ketakutan Jongin,

"Saya tidak dapat menyambut Anda dengan baik. Dokter hanya mengijinkan saya berbarng."

Mata Jongin terpaku pada gadis yang berbaring di tengah ranjang besar itu. Sepasang mata cerah menatapnya dengan lembut.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Anda, Paduka Ratu?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah hampir pulih." Jongin memperhatikan tiap gerakan bibir Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Chanyeol berjanji ia akan membawaku pergi bila aku sudah pulih."

Chanyeol tidak menyukai cara Jongin menatap Baekhyun.

"Hanya bila kau sudah pulih," Chanyeol membungkuk mencium Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera pulih."

"Bila kau mau menjadi gadis manis."

Jongin merasa seperti disingkirkan. Ia meninggalkan mereka tanpa suara.

'Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mengapa kau selalu dinomorduakan?'

Jongin teringat komentar Kyungsoo di suatu siang, 'Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi raja!?'

Tanpa perlu berpikir, semua orang juga tahu. Jauh sebelum ia dilahirkan, Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota, penerus tahta Viering.

"Lihat, itu Duke Binkley."

"Mau apa dia di sini? Apakah dia melihat Duchess of Binkley?"

"Mengapa Raja belum menahannya?"

"Menurutmu, apakah Duke juga terlibat?"

"Pasti!" seorang di antara wanita itu menjawab mantap, "Sejak dulu aku sudah yakin Duke pasti akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini."

"Benar-benar aib Viering! Almarhum Duke Binkley pasti malu melihat putranya."

"Ia harus bersyukur Raja masih memberinya muka ketika ia menikahi wanita jalang itu."

"Aku heran mengapa Raja masih terkesan menutup-nutupi masalah ini."

"Apakah kau bodoh!? Raja tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau masalah ini menjadi besar."

"Ini adalah masalah besar! Mereka ingin membunuh Ratu!"

"Karena itu Raja Chanyeol semakin hati-hati menangani masalah ini!"

"Duke Binkley benar-benar beruntung. Raja masih memandangnya sebagai putra almarhum seorang yang berpengaruh di Viering."

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan orang-orang itu. Semenjak Kyungsoo ditangkap, omongan itu terus beredar di sekitar Istana.

Pada awalnya mereka hanya membicarakannya di belakangnya sekarang mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mereka tidak segan membicarakannya dengan suara keras di depannya.

"Raja Chanyeol benar-benar pria yang mengagumkan. Tidakkah kau berpendapat demikian? Ia tahu masalah ini pasti akan mengguncang Viering karena itu ia berbohong pada setiap orang tentang keadaan Ratu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun ia masih berhati-hati dalam menangani masalah ini. Ia benar-benar mengutamakan Viering."

"Untung penerus tahta Viering adalah Raja Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kerajaan ini kalau Duke Binkley yang naik tahta."

"Jangan sampai itu terjadi!"

"Aku lega sangat lega ketika Raja memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku sempat khawatir akan pilihan Grand Duke tetapi sekarang aku tidak meragukannya lagi."

"Benar," mereka tertawa gembira, "Ratu memang seorang gadis yang menyenangkan. Rasanya Istana tidak pernah sepi karena Ratu."

Jongin ingin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Istana. Ia tidak ingin mendengar orang-orang membanding-bandingkannya dengan Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka masih kecil, orang-orang itu selalu menyanjungnya.

Lambat laun mereka mulai mengagungkan Chanyeol dan melihatnya seperti sampah masyarakat. Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, mereka selalu menyanjungnya. Apapun yang diputuskan Chanyeol, mereka selalu mengagungkannya. Selalu, selalu dan selalu!

Chanyeol juga demikian. Ketika mereka masih kecil, Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya. Chanyeol selalu menyanjungnya namun lambat laun ia mulai suka mengkritiknya.

Sekarang Chanyeol bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa atas hidupnya.

Mengapa? Jawabannya mudah. Karena ia adalah seorang Raja.

Ia hanya menikahi wanita yang dicintainya namun dunia mengatakannya seperti ia menikahi seorang iblis.

Chanyeol menikah karena terpaksa namun mereka menyanjungnya seperti ia menikahi seorang bidadari.

Ia tidak akan datang ke tempat ini bila bukan karena ingin menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Baekhyun. Berhari-hari ia membulatkan tekad untuk menjenguk gadis itu. Namun tak sampai satu detik tekad itu dihancurkan oleh sepasang mata dingin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampaknya tidak ingin ia mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tentunya ingin menguasai Baekhyun seorang diri seperti ia menguasai kehidupannya.

Jongin teringat senyum manis Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyadari kecantikkan gadis itu ketika ia mencoba mencekiknya.

Namun gadis itu… Jongin terkenang sepasang mata cerah yang membiusnya.

Chanyeol sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis semanis itu.

'Apakah kau tidak pernah ingin menjadi Raja?' Jongin teringat pertanyaan Kyungsoo, 'Kalau kau menjadi Raja, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan segala yang kauinginkan.'

Segala yang kau inginkan…

Jongin teringat lagi pada sepasang mata yang menatap lembut padanya, senyum manis yang mampu menundukkan hati siapa pun, juga pada suaranya yang lembut mengusir segala kegalauan hati.

'Engkau masih Duke of Binkley!' Kyungsoo memarahinya di suatu saat.

Benar! Ia masih putra seorang Duke yang pernah berpengaruh di Viering.

Bukan Chanyeol seorang yang bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik!

T B C …

Chanbaek sekarang udah lovey dovey jadi iri T^T *nasib gak punya pacar wkwk

reviewers followers makasi banyak ya, yang udah nge fav juga *kisses hugs*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

"Seperti keinginan Anda, Paduka," lapor Jancer, "Minggu lalu kami sudah mengirim Todd dan bawahannya ke kepolisian Loudline. Menurut kabar yang kami terima dari Wayne, polisi sudah bergerak meringkus kawanan Todd yang belum tertangkap. Paling lambat Selasa mendapat mereka akan dihadapkan ke pengadilan."

"Kami juga telah menambahkan kesaksian Baekhyun dan Jongin pada laporan itu," kata Sehun pula.

"Pekerjaan bagus," puji Chanyeol sambil merapikan kembali tumpukan kertas yang baru dibacanya.

"Apakah ini baik?" tanya Jancer, "Kita tidak memberi keputusan yang jelas tentang keterlibatan Duke Binkley."

"Biar pengadilan yang memutuskan," jawab Chanyeol, "Tugas kita hanya menulis laporan sejelas mungkin sesuai yang kita ketahui."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati Jancer. "Serahkan laporan ini ke kepolisian Loudline hari ini juga. Biar Wayne bisa segera melaksanakan tugasnya."

"Baik, Paduka," Jancer menerima kembali laporan itu, "Apakah kami harus mengirim Duchess pula?"

"Tidak. Biarkan dia di sini sampai mereka membutuhkannya," lalu Chanyeol melihat Sehun, "Sudah waktunya aku menemui wanita rendah itu."

Mereka terperanjat.

"Saya tidak setuju!" cegah Jancer, "Duchess adalah wanita yang berbahaya."

"Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya, kami bisa membawanya ke sini," timpal Sehun, "Ia tidak pantas kau kunjungi."

"Di sini terlalu banyak mata dan telinga," Chanyeol terus melangkah ke pintu, "Sehun, temani aku."

Sehun sadar ia tidak bisa mencegah Chanyeol. Demikian pula Jancer. Maka Jancer menambah pasukan untuk mengawal Chanyeol ke ruang penjara bawah tanah dan Sehun menunjukkan jalan ke ruang tempat mereka menahan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menerjang pintu selnya mendengar kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian! Aku akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini!" serunya.

"Dia sudah gila," komentar Sehun, "Apa yang bisa dilakukannya dari sini?"

"Apa kau lupa masih banyak anak buah Todd yang berkeliaran di Loudline? Mereka pasti akan meneruskan rencana ini ketika gadis ingusan itu berkeliaran di kota," Kyungsoo mengingatkan, "Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan membunuh gadis itu!"

Demi keheranan mereka, Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Rupanya kau masih belum mendengar gosip itu. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi melepas Baekhyun seorang diri di Loudline. Penduduk Loudline tahu ratu mereka sering berkeliaran di kota dengan menyamar menjadi gadis desa. Sekarang anak kecil pun sibuk mencari-cari Ratu Baekhyun di antara penduduk Loudline. Teman-teman Baekhyun juga sudah bersumpah padaku akan menjaga baik Baekhyun selama ia berada di kota."

Kyungsoo marah mendengarnya. "Kusumpah kalian. Kusumpah kalian tidak akan mendapat keturunan!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Chanyeol menanggapi dengan suara tegasnya,

"Aku yakinkan kau dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan mendengar lahirnya putra kami."

"Kaupikir aku buta!? Gadis itu tidak hamil! Ia tidak pernah hamil!"

"Tidak pernah tidak berarti tidak akan," lagi-lagi Chanyeol menanggapi dengan kepala dinginnya, "Daripada memikirkan kami, lebih baik kau memikirkan masa depanmu," Chanyeol memberitahu, "Hari ini laporanmu sudah diserahkan ke pengadilan. Hukuman yang menantimu tinggal menunggu hari."

Kyungsoo membelalak.

"Kau boleh membujuk Jongin atau siapa pun untuk membebaskanmu," kata Chanyeol lagi, "Tapi aku tidak menjamin itu adalah keputusan bijaksana. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang ingin berjumpa denganmu."

Sehun mengagumi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tetap bersikap sebagai seorang raja yang bijaksana. Ia lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Kyungsoo dibandingkan meluapkan amarahnya. Kalau ia adalah Chanyeol, ia pasti akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mati di perjalanan ke Loudline di tangan orang-orang yang marah pada perbuatannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ikutilah nasehatku. Jagalah sikapmu sampai hari itu tiba."

"Jongin tidak akan melepaskanmu! Jongin pasti akan membalas dendam!"

"Kita pergi," Chanyeol membalik badan.

"Kau tidak mengenal Jongin. Jongin pasti akan membalas dendam!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan itu.

Sehun diam memperhatikan wajah tenang Chanyeol. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Sehun, apakah menurutmu Jongin terlibat?"

Sehun kaget mendengar pertanyaan adalah yang selalu diucapkan tiap orang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu diajukan tiap orang pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sehun menjawab jujur, "Itu mungkin saja tapi melihat ketakutan Jongin, hal itu rasanya mustahil."

Chanyeol diam.

Sehun yakin pemuda itu pasti tahu seisi Viering menanti jawabannya.

Sikap Chanyeol yang tidak jelas telah memecah Viering. Sebagian percaya Chanyeol ingin melindungi Jongin dan sebagian percaya Jongin tidak terlibat.

"Aku pun tidak tahu," akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab, "Wanita sangat menakutkan. Ia bisa mengubah seorang pria."

"Seperti Baekhyun mengubahmu?" goda Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada halaman Istana.

.

.

.

"Selamat, Paduka Ratu," Dokter Lawrence tersenyum, "Luka di tangan Anda sudah sembuh."

Baekhyun berseru gembira. Hampir setengah bulan lamanya ia terbaring di tempat tidur. Musim dingin juga sudah ada di depan mata. Selama itu keadaannya sudah semakin membaik. Dokter sudah memperbolehkannya duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan bersandar pada tembok ditumpu bantal-bantal empuk seperti saat ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan tanganku," Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gembira.

"Aku rasa itu bukan pilihan yang bagus," keluh Luhan, "Lihatlah Baekhyun sudah siap-siap melompat pergi."

"Oh," Dokter Lawrence kaget, "Haruskah saya membalutnya lagi?"

"Tindakan bagus," Luhan langsung merestui.

"Benar," Nicci sependapat, "Paduka Ratu tidak akan bisa memegang apa pun kalau tangannya terperban erat."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang bantal yang menyangga punggungnya.

"Kemarin Paduka Ratu diam-diam meninggalkan tempat tidur," Nicci memberitahu.

"Itu karena aku bosan."

"Kemarinnya lagi Anda pergi ke beranda."

"Matahari sangat hangat. Apa salahnya aku berjemur matahari!?"

"Kemarinnya lagi Anda bermain api sampai api hampir membakar gaun tidur Anda dan Paduka Raja panik."

"Api perapian hampir padam! Aku hanya ingin menghidupkannya kembali!" Baekhyun membela diri, "Lagipula percikan api hanya kebetulan melompat ke gaun tidurku. Chanyeol hanya suka membesar-besarkan masalah!"

Luhan pucat pasi mendengarnya. "Tampaknya kau masih tidak boleh melepas perban tangan Baekhyun."

"Benar," Dokter Lawrence sependapat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menolak, "Aku janji aku akan menurut."

"Minggu lalu kau juga berjanji padaku akan menjadi gadis manis."

Mereka melihat ke pintu.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan tangan terlipat di belakang punggungnya diikuti Sehun.

Dokter Lawrence segera berdiri untuk menyambut Chanyeol. "Selamat siang, Paduka Raja," katanya memberi salam.

"Selamat siang, Paduka," Nicci membungkuk hormat dan memberi jalan pada Chanyeol ke sisi Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang, Paduka," Luhan pun menjinjing ujung gaunnya – memberi hormat, "Maaf adik saya suka merepotkan Anda."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah biasa. Sekarang kalau ia tiba-tiba menjadi gadis manis, aku akan berpikir apakah dia benar-benar Baekhyun."

"Dia adalah iblis!"

"Baekhyun!" hardik Luhan. "Jaga bicaramu!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ini adalah kebiasaan barunya," katanya memberitahu, "Memberitahu seisi dunia akan rahasiaku."

Baekhyun langsung membuang mukanya dengan marah.

Luhan tidak suka melihat sikap Baekhyun.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik," Chanyeol mengulurkan setangkai bunga pada Luhan. "Jangan biarkan Baekhyun merusak wajah cantikmu itu."

"T-terima kasih, Paduka," Luhan menerimanya dengan gugup.

Baekhyun membelalak marah. "Sehun," perintahnya, "Bawa rangkaian bunga yang besar untukku."

Sehun kaget.

"Hei! Hei!" protes Chanyeol, "Mana ada istri yang minta rangkaian bunga pada pria lain di depan suaminya?"

"Ingat, aku mau rangkaian bunga yang besar dan indah," Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Sehun bingung.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol menyimpulkan, "Kau cemburu."

"Siapa yang cemburu!?" Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku menyesal," kata Chanyeol, "Aku akan memberi rangkaian bunga yang besar untukmu."

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan keras kepala!" hardik Luhan lagi, "Ini adalah penghujung musim gugur. Dari mana kau akan mendapatkan bunga sebanyak itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Luhan, kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik."

Wajah Luhan merah padam.

"Nah, Baekhyun, apakah kau sudah mendengar kata ibu angkatmu?" Chanyeol berdiri di sisi Baekhyun, "Jangan keras kepala."

Saat itulah Luhan melihat bunga-bunga yang disembunyikan Chanyeol di belakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun masih tidak memalingkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku kalah darimu," desah Chanyeol dan ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang sejak awal disembunyikannya dari penglihatan Baekhyun, di atas pangkuan gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat bunga warna warni yang memenuhi pangkuannya. Begitu banyaknya bunga-bunga itu hingga mereka berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak. Kemudian ia sibuk memungut bunga bunga itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kegembiraan gadis itu. "Lawrence," katanya kemudian, "Apakah kau yakin akan melepas perban tangan Baekhyun?"

Dokter Lawrence melihat Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Apakah kau tidak khawatir jantungku akan berhenti berdetak?"

"Anda benar!" Dokter Lawrence langsung tersadar. "Tampaknya saya harus memikirkan kembali keputusan saya." Dokter melihat Baekhyun, "Nah, Paduka Ratu," ia mengulurkan tangan.

Merasakan gelagat tidak baik, Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. "Aku tidak mau! Aku berjanji akan menjadi gadis penurut."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nicci?" Chanyeol melihat pelayan yang sudah mengikuti Baekhyun semenjak ia masih kecil.

"Berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang lalu," jawab Nicci, "Saya dapat meyakinkan Anda Paduka Ratu tidak akan menepati janjinya."

"Aku sependapat," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Sepertinya, aku juga harus mencabut semua janji-janjiku sebagai hukuman."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berseru keras memprotes Chanyeol, "Kau sudah berjanji akan membawaku pergi setelah aku sembuh!"

"Apakah aku pernah menjanjikannya?" tanya Chanyeol lalu ia berpaling pada pelayan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisi Dokter Lawrence, "Nicci?"

Menyadari permainan Chanyeol, Nicci menjawab, "Saya rasa Anda tidak pernah menjanjikannya."

"Luhan?"

"Saya juga tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Lawrence?" Chanyeol ganti menanyai dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

"Saya berani bersumpah saya tidak pernah mendengar Anda menjanjikannya."

"Aku juga tidak pernah mendengarnya," Sehun langgung menanggapi.

"Nah, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menahan senyum gelinya melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah menjanjikannya!" seru Baekhyun keras kepala, "Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Seseorang juga pernah berjanji padaku untuk menjadi gadis manis tapi ia selalu membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti."

Baekhyun marah. "Kau juga sering berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku tapi mana buktinya!? Kau tidak pernah dating menemuiku!"

"Aku berkata aku akan berusaha," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Sama saja!" Baekhyun kembali membuang wajah sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menyerah, "Sekarang di depan orang-orang ini, aku membuat janji padamu. Aku akan mengajakmu pergi jika Dokter Lawrence mengijinkanmu."

"Pembohong!" sahut Baekhyun sengit tanpa memalingkan wajah.

"Melihat kesembuhan Anda yang cepat, saya yakin besok saya bias mengijinkan Anda keluar," sang Dokter menjanjikan pula dan ia segera menambahkan, "Namun itu bila Anda mau menuruti pesan-pesan saya dan tidak pernah menolak minum obat yang saya berikan untuk Anda."

"Penipu!" Baekhyun menanggapi lagi dengan sengit.

"Celaka," Chanyeol kebingungan, "Baekhyun benar-benar marah. Tampaknya hari ini aku harus menyusun rencana untuk besok. Lawrence, apakah besok kau bisa mengijinkanku membawa Baekhyun pergi?"

"Tentu, Paduka Raja," jawab Lawrence, "Namun saya berharap Anda mengijinkan saya ikut serta. Saya perlu mengawasi Paduka Ratu selama 24 jam."

"Tentu," Chanyeol meloloskan permintaan itu, "Tidak masalah."

"Benarkah itu!?" Baekhyun langsung melihat Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar binarnya.

"Benarkah besok kau akan mengajakku pergi?"

"Tentu," Chanyeol berjanji, "Hanya bila kau adalah gadis manis."

"Kau sudah berjanji!" rengek Baekhyun, "Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau sudah berjanji di depan mereka."

"Aku juga sudah memberi syarat."

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada syarat itu!" Baekhyun memprotes dengan gencar.

"Baekhyun," Luhan yang memperhatikan pasangan itu berkomentar, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini?"

"Apakah kau tidak tahu, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol, "Dia adalah gadis yang paling manja dan keras kepala yang pernah ada di dunia."

"Chanyeol yang memulainya!" Baekhyun membela diri, "Dia suka membuat janji kosong."

"Baekhyun!" tegur Luhan, "Paduka Raja bukan orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan! Ia sibuk mengurusi urusan Viering. Sebagai seorang Ratu, kau tidak boleh menambahi beban Paduka. Engkau harus bisa membantunya memimpin kerajaan ini. Kau tidak boleh keras kepala!"

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Luhan dan menambahkan, "Tidak seperti seseorang."

Wajah Luhan memerah padam.

"Aku juga bisa kalau aku mau!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau," Chanyeol menekankan.

Merasa diledek, Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah marah.

Dokter Lawrence meringkas barangnya.

"Engkau akan pulang, Dokter?" tanya Sehun, "Kebetulan aku juga akan pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau akan pergi, Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya kecewa, "Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara batuk keras.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Baekhyun, "Kita sudah lama tidak berbincang bincang."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi sebelum seseorang membunuhku."

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun tertarik, "Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa itu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan lagi suara batuk keras.

"Orang itu ada di sisimu," Sehun membenarkan.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau ini…," akhirnya Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan kegeramannya, "Apa kau tidak sadar aku ada di sini?"

"Kau masih di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya heran seolah baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Kau memang mencari mati," Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas Baekhyun dan menggelitik gadis itu.

"Kita juga harus pergi," Luhan melihat Nicci penuh arti. Bersama Sehun dan Dokter, mereka meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun tanpa suara.

"Untuk sementara Paduka Raja tidak ingin diganggu," Sehun memberitahu prajurit Istana yang menjaga pintu kamar Baekhyun, "Bila ada yang mencari beliau, katakan padanya untuk menunggu."

Suara tawa yang terdengar ketika pintu terbuka, sudah memberitahu mereka apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kami mengerti," sahut mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mereka berpisah dengan Nicci dan Dokter Lawrence, Sehun bertanya pada kakaknya, "Luhan, kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, bukan?"

Luhan terperanjat. Serta merta wajahnya memerah. "A-apa maksud kata katamu itu!? Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Raja Chanyeol!? Ia adalah suami Baekhyun!"

"Untunglah kau menyadarinya," Sehun lega dan ia mengakui, "Aku sempat cemas melihat reaksimu di kamar Baekhyun."

Luhan termenung. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri detak jantungnya yang sangat keras ketika Chanyeol memujinya. Ia juga tidak dapat menahan panas di wajahnya melihat senyum Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

Namun ia tidak dapat meyakinkan dirinya itu bukan reaksi cinta. Dari sekian banyak pujian yang diterimanya, baru kali ini ia tersipu.

"Luhan," Sehun menarik perhatian kakaknya, "Chanyeol minta aku menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu. Ia ingin kau membujuk Earl Hielfinberg."

"Membujuknya menjenguk Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan, "Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu Earl sama keras kepalanya dengan Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol percaya Earl akan mendengarmu."

Luhan termenung. Seperti semua orang yang mengenal Baekhyun, ia pun tahu Baekhyun sangat merindukan ayahnya namun Earl bersikukuh untuk tidak bertemu muka dengan putri kesayangannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya tetapi aku tidak dapat berjanji."

.

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan Nicci.

"Pasti Luhan!" sahut Baekhyun gembira.

"Anda tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur, Paduka Ratu!" Nicci memperingati ketika melihat gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap turun dari tempat tidur, "Biar saya yang membuka pintu."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun kecewa. Dengan tidak sabar, ia menanti kemunculan Luhan di balik pintu. Ia heran ketika melihat seorang prajurit berbicara dengan serius kepada Nicci. Jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat tidurnya ke pintu dan suara mereka yang kecil, membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Nicci menutup pintu dan dengan senyum gembira ia berkata, "Saya punya berita bagus untuk Anda, Paduka Ratu. Paduka sudah mendapat ijin Dokter Lawrence dan ia sedang menanti Anda di Tognozzi saat ini."

"Benarkah itu!?" Baekhyun langsung bersorak gembira. "Aku harus segera bersiap-siap," Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, "Chanyeol pasti tidak senang menungguku terlalu lama."

"Hati-hati dengan luka Anda!" Nicci khawatir melihat gerakan lincah gadis itu yang terkesan sembrono.

"Aku harus segera bersiap-siap atau Chanyeol akan marah-marah," Baekhyun membuka lemari bajunya.

"Jangan khawatir," Nicci menenangkan, "Prajurit itu mengatakan Raja meminta Anda untuk tidak tergesa-gesa."

Namun Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya, ia sudah membongkar isi lemari bajunya.

Nicci pun tersenyum. Ia tahu benar majikannya tidak dapat berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Berminggu-minggu berbaring di atas tempat tidur, bukanlah hal yang bisa diterimanya. Hanya Raja Chanyeollah yang bias membuatnya berbaring selama itu di atas tempat tidur.

Sekarang ia tentu telah mencapai titik di mana ia sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk

tidak bermain keluar seperti kesukaannya.

Dengan sigap, Nicci membantu Baekhyun berdandan kemudian mengantar gadis itu ke kereta yang sudah menantinya. Senyum gembira di wajah Baekhyun membuatnya turut bergembira.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nicci berdiri di depan pintu Istana sambil melambaikan tangan hingga kereta yang membawa Baekhyun menghilang.

Kemudian ia pergi untuk merapikan kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan oleh ulah gadis itu.

Dengan kepergian Baekhyun, pasukan yang biasanya menjaga pintu kamar Baekhyun pun menghilang.

Ketika merapikan kamar Baekhyun, Nicci berpikir sudah berapa lamakah ia tidak merasakan kesunyian seperti ini. Selalu ada saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun hingga ia kewalahan. Selalu ada saja yang diributkan Baekhyun hingga suasana kamar yang besar ini tidak pernah sesunyi ini.

Nicci melihat tempat tidur Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah kosong. Ia pun tersenyum bahagia untuk majikannya yang liar itu.

"Paduka Raja benar-benar memahami Anda," gumamnya, "Ia tidak akan membuat Anda bersedih."

Ketika merapikan bunga dalam vas yang kemarin dipetik Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, Nicci teringat komentar Baekhyun sepanjang malam kemarin.

" _Lihatlah bunga-bunga ini. Apakah kau percaya ini adalah musim gugur!? Besok aku akan meminta Chanyeol memetiknya lagi untukku. Aku akan membuat kamarku serasa seperti musim semi!"_

"Paduka Ratu pasti akan senang bila ia kembali sore ini kamarnya sudah penuh oleh bebungaan," pikir Nicci.

Segera setelah tugasnya selesai, Nicci segera menuju kebun Istana sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang besar.

"Apakah Baekhyun sedang tidur, Nicci?" cegat Chanyeol melihat wanita itu di Hall Istana.

"Paduka!?" Nicci terperanjat. "Anda di sini?"

"Aku berada di tempat ini sejak pagi."

"Bu-bukankah Anda menanti Paduka Ratu di Tognozzi?"

Chanyeol langsung bersiaga. Ia menjadi was-was tetapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. "Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Beberapa saat lalu seorang prajurit memberitahu Paduka Ratu bahwa Anda menanti beliau di Tognozzi. Menurut prajurit itu, Anda akan membawa Paduka Ratu bepergian."

"Sudah berapa lama Baekhyun meninggalkan Istana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kira-kira dua sampai tiga jam yang lalu."

"Terima kasih, Nicci," kata Chanyeol, "Sekarang panggil Jancer menghadapku sesegera mungkin di Ruang Kerjaku"

Nicci bingung mendengar perintah itu tetapi ia tetap berkata, "Baik, Paduka."

Chanyeol segera bergegas ke Ruang Kerjanya. Ia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih panjang lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ia juga tidak perlu memutar otak untuk mengetahui dalang di balik semua ini.

Setelah berulang kali gagal membunuh Baekhyun, akankah Jongin melepaskan gadis itu?

Chanyeol geram. Kyungsoo benar-benar merupakan racun. Ia telah mencoreng muka kerajaan ini dan ia telah mempengaruhi Jongin menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Begitu sampai di Ruang Kerjanya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan peta dari laci meja kerjanya. Chanyeol mempelajari segala rute yang mungkin diambil para penculik Baekhyun itu dari Tognozzi.

Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan para penculik itu. Sekali ia pernah kecurian.

Sekali pula ia pernah hampir kecurian dan sekarang ia kembali kecurian!

Chanyeol tidak bisa meremehkan masalah keamanan Baekhyun. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengandalkan para prajurit tangguh Viering. Setiap orang bias membohongi Baekhyun atas namanya. Harus ia sendirilah yang mengawasi Baekhyun siang dan malam.

"Saya datang membawa Jancer menghadap Anda, Paduka," kata Nicci.

"Aku punya tugas lain untukmu, Nicci," kata Chanyeol, "Beritahu Vicenzo aku ingin ia membersihkan Ivory Chamber. Aku dan Baekhyun akan pindah ke sana mulai dari malam ini."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat Nicci bingung dengan perintah yang diucapkannya dengan penuh ketenangan itu. "Baik, Paduka," Nicci memberi hormat kemudian mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

"Kita punya masalah gawat," Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu untuk menjelaskan keadaan pada Kepala Pengawal Istana itu, "Siapkan prajurit berkuda terbaikmu sesegera mungkin. Kita akan melakukan pengejaran. Mereka menculik Baekhyun."

Jancer terkejut. Ia telah memperketat pengawalan terhadap Baekhyun semenjak peristiwa usaha pembunuhannya yang terakhir dan ia masih saja kecurian.

"Perintahkan pula seorang prajurit untuk menghadap Houghton dan memintanya menyiapkan kapal perang tercepatnya. Kirim prajurit ke Tognozzi untuk memerintah mereka menutup pelabuhan sampai kita tiba. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Mereka telah meninggalkan Istana dua sampai tiga jam yang lalu."

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka," Jancer menegapkan dada dan memberi hormat ala prajurit. "Saya akan menyiapkan prajurit saat ini juga."

Dalam waktu singkat suasana Istana menjadi ramai.

Prajurit berlarian di sepanjang koridor Istana untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Para penjaga kuda dengan sigap memasang pelana para kuda andalan Viering. Beberapa prajurit diutus untuk menghadap Komandan Angkatan Laut Viering dan beberapa diperintahkan untuk segera ke Tognozzi dan memerintahkan pejabat setempat menutup pelabuhan.

Chanyeol pun segera menanggalkan baju santainya dengan baju perangnya dan ia bergegas memimpin prajurit yang mulai berkumpul di halaman Istana.

Kesibukan mendadak di dalam Istana membuat para pengunjung Istana terheran-heran tetapi mereka hanya dapat berspekulasi sendiri tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Nicci pun mulai menyadari keadaan dan ia menjadi ketakutan karenanya.

Ia telah membiarkan mereka menculik Baekhyun!

Seharusnya ia curiga ketika prajurit itu mengatakan Dokter Lawrence memberikan restunya pada Raja Chanyeol. Ia sendiri juga tahu luka di perut Baekhyun belum sembuh bahkan sebuah gerakan sembrono Baekhyun akan membuka kembali luka itu.

Seharusnya ia curiga ketika prajurit itu menyebut Tognozzi. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tidak tahu ketakutan Baekhyun akan laut.

Mengapa ia menunggu gadis itu di Tognozzi? Ia tidak mungkin menantinya di pelabuhan bila ia tidak ingin mengajaknya berlayar.

Nicci terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berdoa demi keselamatan gadis yang disayanginya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

Otaknya mengulang kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Ia merasa sangat gembira ketika kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan Fyzool. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Namun ia mulai merasa curiga ketika melihat laut melalui jendela kereta. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas di mana Chanyeol menantinya namun ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan membawanya ke laut. Chanyeol sudah berjanji padanya.

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak pada kusir kuda. Kereta terus melaju dengan kencang. "Berhenti, kataku!" serunya keras-keras.

Melihat kusir kuda yang sengaja mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak tenang.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu kereta namun pintu itu terkunci rapat. Ia juga tidak dapat membuka jendela kereta.

Baekhyun langsung sadar ia sudah masuk dalam perangkap. Karenanya Baekhyun langsung menerjang ketika pintu kereta terbuka.

Sayangnya, bagi Baekhyun, seorang pria bertubuh besar menghadangnya.

Sebelum ia sempat memberikan perlawanan, seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang hingga ia pingsan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara itu. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. "Di…di… mana kita?" tanyanya panik.

"Kita sudah jauh dari Viering," jawab Jongin sambil mendekati Baekhyun, "Chanyeol tidak akan menganggu kita."

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Baekhyun menghindari Jongin ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Ayunan ombak laut membuatnya kembali sadar saat ini ia berada di tempat yang paling ditakutinya, laut!

Jongin memanfaatkan kelengahan Baekhyun itu untuk menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun langsung tersadar. "Lepaskan!" rontanya, "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur. Di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan kau! Tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita," Jongin menjatuhkan ciumannya di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun sementara tangannya terus menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu.

"TIDAAAKKK!" ronta Baekhyun, "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kepanikan dan ketakutan Baekhyun langsung pecah dalam tangisannya. "Chanyeol!" serunya memanggil, "Chanyeol!"

Mata Jongin langsung membelalak penuh kemarahan mendengar nama itu.

"DIAM!" Jongin menampar Baekhyun dengan keras hingga Baekhyun terpelanting ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang memerah karena sakit sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata nanarnya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Selalu Chanyeol! Semua wanita memilih Chanyeol. Setiap orang mengelu-elukannya. Mengapa setiap orang selalu menyanjung Chanyeol!? MENGAPA!? Katakan mengapa!?" Jongin memprotes tanpa dapat dihentikan, "Apa bagusnya Chanyeol? Apa kekuranganku!?"

Baekhyun tidak berani mengeluarkan suara melihat pemuda yang sudah lepas kendali itu.

"Chanyeol tidak lebih dari seorang pemerintah, pemarah, dan penghancur kebahagian orang lain! Ia suka memerintahku melakukan segala keinginannya. Ia melarangku menikahi wanita yang kucintai. Ia mencacatiku karena menikahi Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia merampas Kyungsoo dariku. Katakan, apa salahku!? Apa salahku menikahi wanita yang kucintai!? Mengapa kalian tetap saja memilih Chanyeol!?"

"Kau sudah gila," komentar Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sudah gila. Dunia ini sudah gila!" balas Jongin, "Kyungsoo benar. Bila aku menjadi raja, tidak akan ada yang berani menghinaku."

Baekhyun sadar pemuda ini sudah lebih gila dari Kyungsoo.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah aku membunuh Chanyeol, aku akan menjadikanmu ratuku."

"Matipun aku tidak sudi!" sahut Baekhyun.

Jongin menertawakan Baekhyun. "Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau menikahi Chanyeol karena statusnya."

"Aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya!"

"Chanyeol hanya menginginkan keturunan darimu."

"Tidak! Ia mencintaiku!"

"Tidak akan lagi setelah ini," Jongin mendekati Baekhyun, "Aku akan membuatmu melahirkan anakku."

Baekhyun kembali panik. Ia meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya dari pelukan Jongin. Hanya nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul di perutnyalah yang melemahkan perlawanannya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggilmanggil suaminya dalam tangisan paniknya.

"Panggilah sesukamu. Ia tidak akan datang," Jongin dengan kasar merobek gaun Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan panik di pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu!" seru Jongin murka.

Ketukan itu tidak berhenti. "Keadaan sangat gawat, Yang Mulia. Kapal perang kerajaan sudah mengejar kita."

"PERSETAN!" Jongin mengumpat kasar sambil melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia melangkah ke pintu. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencari jalan kabur.

"Apa kaukira kau dapat kabur!?" Jongin mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget.

"Chanyeol tidak akan selamat. Ia akan mati sebelum ia mencapai kapal ini!" Jongin mengumumkan.

"Tidak!" bantah Baekhyun, "Chanyeol bukan seorang yang lemah. Ia pasti akan menyelamatkanku." Baekhyun tahu ia harus mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu hingga Chanyeol tiba. "Ia pasti akan menghukummu!"

"DIAM!" Jongin menampar Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di lantai karena kerasnya tamparan itu.

"Mengapa!? Mengapa tidak seorang pun menghargaiku!? Mengapa Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik sedangkan aku selalu dihina!?"

Baekhyun melihat ke pintu. Ia sadar itulah satu-satunya pintu keluar dan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk kabur adalah saat ini, saat Jongin kembali kehilangan kendali atas emosinya!

"Kau pun begitu."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, Jongin sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, tetapi mengapa engkau membenciku?"

Baekhyun merasakan bahaya ketika Jongin berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi pemuda itu. Sedetik pun ia tidak berani memindahkan matanya dari Jongin.

Bahaya yang dirasakannya semakin mendekati kenyataan ketika Jongin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dunia sana," Jongin menghunuskan pisaunya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang menolakku, hidup."

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur karena gugupnya. Tiba-tiba luka di perutnya terasa sangat perih. Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari."

Baekhyun kaget menyadari Jongin sudah berada di depannya. Pedangnya yang berkilat tertimpa sinar matahari, terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya – sadar ia tidak bisa lari dari takdirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gak jadi xD**

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu dari mana ia mendengar suara Baekhyun.

Menyadari bahaya yang mengancam Baekhyun, ia langsung melemparkan pedangnya ke tangan Jongin sambil berseru, "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Baekhyun, Jongin!"

Pisau di tangan Jongin jatuh. Jongin merintih kesakitan memegang tangannya yang tergores pedang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia terperangah melihat Chanyeol berdiri di pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol, "Cepat menjauh!"

Teriakan itu langsung membangkitkan akal sehat Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauh.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu!?" Jongin mencabut pedang Chanyeol yang tertancap di dinding.

Chanyeol melihat gelagat tidak baik.

Jongin melemparkan pedang itu ke Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun tepat sebelum pedang itu mengenai gadis itu. Pedang itu menggores lengannya sebelum menancap di lantai.

Baekhyun terkejut. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dan membentak murka, "Apa yang kaulakukan, Jongin!?"

Tinju Chanyeol melayang di wajah Jongin. Begitu keras tinjunya sehingga Jongin jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau," Chanyeol terperanjat.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol…," panggil gadis itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

Kemarahan Chanyeol langsung sirna.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan. "Baekhyun," panggilnya lembut. "Sudah aman," ia memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Keadaan sudah aman, Baekhyun."

Di sela-sela air matanya, Baekhyun melihat seseorang di belakang Chanyeol.

Sebilah pisau menancap di punggung Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" pekiknya.

Chanyeol jatuh menimpa Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua akan mati di sini," Jongin tertawa, "Kalian akan mati!"

Chanyeol mencabut pedang di punggungnya. "Baekhyun," katanya perlahan sambil menahan sakit. Tangannya memegang wajah pucat itu. "Tetaplah di sini."

"Kalian adalah pasangan yang menyedihkan. Kalian akan mati di sini."

"Kau…," bertumpu pada lututnya, Chanyeol berusaha berdiri.

"Kau memang menyedihkan, Chanyeol," Jongin mengejek, "Kau semakin lemah."

"Rupanya wanita jalanan itu sudah merubahmu. Sekarang kau tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh."

Wajah Jongin memerah oleh kemarahan. "DIAM!" Jongin mengayunkan pedangnya dengan brutal.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menjauhi pemuda yang sudah kehilangan kontrol itu sambil melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Kau tidak mengerti berapa lama aku menunggu hingga hari ini. Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku ingin membalas dendam padamu. Semua orang selalu mengaung-angungkanmu. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu! Di mata mereka kau adalah segalanya dan aku adalah sampah! Tapi semua akan segera berubah. Aku akan menjadi raja setelah kalian tidak ada. Aku akan membunuh kalian."

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja bergetar oleh takut – takut Jongin akan mengambil Chanyeol darinya.

"Kalau kau memang mengincar tahta, lakukan secara jantan!" seru Chanyeol, "Ambil pedangmu. Kita selesaikan secara jantan."

"Kaupikir aku takut!?" Jongin mengambil pedang Chanyeol yang masih menancap di lantai.

"Chanyeol…"

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun," Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun dan segera bersiap menerima serangan Jongin, "Aku tidak akan kalah oleh seorang pengecut seperti ini."

Jongin menerjang maju.

Chanyeol menyambut serangan Jongin.

Baekhyun mematung melihat permainan pedang keduanya. Matanya nanar. Kakinya lemas. Alam bawah sadarnya terus mengingatkan dirinya di mana ia berada sekarang. Otaknya terus memerintahkannya untuk membantu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar mereka dapat membahayakan Baekhyun bila mereka berkelahi di tempat ini. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menggiring Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun terus mendengar suara pertempuran yang mulai mereda di luar.

Ia dapat mendengar bunyi pedang saling beradu. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitan. Ia dapat mendengar suara hantaman benda.

Namun di atas semua itu, ia mendengar jelas bunyi hantaman ombak laut di dinding kapal.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar keras. Mereka berada di tengah laut! Mereka jauh dari daratan!

Otak Baekhyun terus memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Chanyeol.

Alam bawah sadarnya melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

"PADUKA!"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia dapat mendengar bunyi seseorang jatuh ke dalam laut. Kaki Baekhyun langsung menerjang ke luar.

Beberapa prajurit melihat ke laut dengan panik.

Seseorang prajurit yang melihat kemunculan Baekhyun langsung berseru, "Lindungi Paduka Ratu! Lindungi Paduka Ratu!"

Mereka langsung berada di sekitar Baekhyun, melindunginya dari para perampok yang masih belum mereka ringkus.

Baekhyun melihat dua sosok yang berkelahi dengan seru di laut. Mereka berdua menghilang ke dalam laut.

T B C –c-

Yang ini beneran.

Haha sebelumnya maaf kalau kelamaan , awalnya aku pingin update pas reviewnya 200 , tapi kayanya gak nyampe nyampe xD

Tapi banyak reader baru yang udah muncul , makasi banyak ya ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat dua sosok yang berkelahi dengan seru di laut. Mereka berdua menghilang ke dalam laut.

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berseru panik di pagar dek.

Sesosok tubuh muncul dari dalam laut.

"CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun histeris.

Baekhyun melihat wajah orang yang terapung itu. Ia langsung mengenali wajah Jongin yang tidak sadar itu.

"Chanyeol, di mana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya panik, "Di mana Chanyeol?"

Prajurit-prajurit itu terus melawan penjahat sewaan Jongin yang berusaha membunuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol muncul dari dalam laut.

Baekhyun melangkahi pagar dek.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak lebar melihat dek. "Jangan ke sini!" Chanyeol berseru, "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Baekhyun menerjunkan diri.

"PADUKA RATU!" teriak para prajurit yang tidak sempat menghentikan gadis itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol cepat-cepat berenang mendekati gadis itu.

"Chanyeol!" kepala Baekhyun muncul di permukaan dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali tenggelam.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya mencoba untuk tetap berada di permukaan. Baekhyun merasa gaunnya membelit kakinya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencoba meraih permukaan.

Tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam. Baekhyun tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya di permukaan laut. Baekhyun merasa ia sungguh tidak berguna. Ia telah menarik Chanyeol dalam bahaya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hilang dari permukaan laut dan ia menjadi semakin panik. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Chanyeol menyelam ke dalam laut dan mencari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…," Baekhyun merasa lehernya tercekik.

Baekhyun seolah-olah melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendekat. Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke permukaan.

"BODOH!" hardiknya marah, "Bukankah kau sudah kuperintah untuk tetap di sana!? Bagaimana kalau lukamu bertambah parah!?"

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air laut yang tertelan olehnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Chanyeol…," Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol tertegun. "Kau memang benar-benar liar," bisiknya dan membawa gadis itu mendekat ke kapal perang kerajaan.

Sementara itu pertempuran di atas kapal penculik Baekhyun itu sudah hampir usai.

"Paduka Raja dan Paduka Ratu ada di sana!" seseorang awak kapal yang bertugas di menara berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Arahkan kapal mendekati mereka!" perintah Houghton, sang komandan, "Siapkan tali untuk menarik mereka."

Para prajurit yang bertahan di kapal perang langsung bertindak. Mereka melemparkan tali ke arah Chanyeol.

Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Chanyeol menangkap tali itu.

"Baekhyun, jangan melepaskan diri dari aku," katanya sambil membelitkan tangan kanannya di tali itu. Tangan kirinya merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun di tubuhnya. Lalu ia memberi sinyal pada prajurit di dek untuk mulai menarik mereka.

"Tarik mereka!" Houghton memberi aba-aba.

Para prajurit itu langsung menarik tali sekuat tenaga. Beberapa bersiap sedia di dek. Begitu keduanya mendekat, mereka langsung mengulurkan tangan.

"Paduka Ratu!" mereka mengulurkan tangan.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan prajurit membantu Baekhyun terlebih dulu. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Ia begitu lega melihat Baekhyun berdiri di antara para prajurit yang gembira melihatnya itu.

"Paduka, punggung Anda…," Houghton cemas melihat darah di kemeja Chanyeol.

"Tidak mengapa. Ini hanya luka kecil," Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun cemas.

"Saya akan memerintahkan orang untuk segera menangani luka Anda,"

Houghton segera mengambil tindakan.

Baekhyun mematung. Chanyeol selamat. Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Baekhyun merasa sangat lega. Seluruh tenaganya menguap begitu saja.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Paduka Ratu!" Houghton dan para prajuritnya juga ikut cemas.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol. "Aku takut. Aku takut kau pergi," bisiknya di sela-sela air mata.

Chanyeol terperangah. "Jangan khawatir," Chanyeol mendekapnya erat-erat, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memberi perintah, "Bereskan tempat ini dan segera kembali ke Tognozzi!"

"Siap melaksanakan perintah, Paduka!" Houghton memberi hormat.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kabin kapal.

Houghton segera menyuruh dokter kapal pergi memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu membagi tugas kepada bawahannya.

Sebagian ia perintahkan untuk mengambil alih kapal Duke Binkley, sebagian ia tugaskan untuk mengikat bawahan Duke Binkley dan sebagian lagi mengangkat tubuh-tubuh yang mengapung di laut termasuk tubuh sang Duke yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Melihat pertempuran di atas kapal sudah selesai, beberapa perahu kecil yang berada di sekitar dua perahu besar itu segera turun tangan memungut tubuh-tubuh yang terjatuh ke laut. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajar mereka yang masih sadar.

Houghton mengawasi pekerjaan mereka dari dek tertinggi kapal perang.

 _Ketika mendapat tugas dari utusan Istana, ia sangat panik. Secepat mungkin ia menyiapkan pasukan dan kapal perang. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia dan kapal perangnya tiba di Tognozzi, rakyat segera menghampiri kapal._

" _Kami melihat Paduka Ratu dibawa masuk sebuah kapal," lapor mereka, "Kami sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk mengejar mereka."_

 _Houghton sadar keadaan benar-benar gawat._

 _Sesaat kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol dan pasukan Istana mendekat._

 _Rakyat segera melaporkan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan pada Chanyeol._

" _Tunjukkan jalan pada kami!" Chanyeol segera memberi perintah pada mereka kemudian ia berbalik pada Jancer. "Jancer, bawa pasukan menggempur Arsten." Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, "Aku tidak ingin seorang pun meninggalkan tempat itu sampai masalah ini tuntas!"_

" _Baik, Paduka," Jancer segera melaksanakan perintah itu dengan membawa pasukannya meninggalkan Tognozzi._

 _Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol memimpin langsung kapal perang mengikuti petunjuk kapal-kapal rakyat. Mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti untuk menemukan kapal yang membawa Baekhyun itu._

 _Setiap beberapa meter, sebuah kapal rakyat menanti mereka untuk menunjukkan arah kepergian kapal itu. Karena itulah mereka dapat dengan segera mengejar kapal yang kemudian diketahui sebagai kapal keluarga Soyoz._

 _Houghton dapat melihat muka Chanyeol dipenuhi kemurkaan yang luar biasa ketika melihat bendera kapal itu._

 _Kemurkaan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu membuatnya tidak berani melihat pemuda itu. Karena itu pula ia tidak tahu ketika pemuda itu sudah beranjak dari sisinya dan menyerbu ke kapal Duke Binkley bersama prajurit._

 _Houghton dapat memahami kemurkaan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya keluarga dekatnya telah mengancam jiwa gadis yang dicintainya._

Di atas kapalnya, rakyat terlihat menghajar bawahan Duke dengan puas.

Mereka sangat marah para orang-orang yang berashil mereka pungut itu.

Houghton tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa semarah itu? Rakyat marah pada orang yang telah mengancam keluarga kerajaan adalah wajar. Namun kemarahan mereka ini tidak wajar.

"Karena dia adalah Baekhyun."

Houghton terperanjat melihat Chanyeol di belakangnya. Houghton adalah kapten kapal yang beberapa bulan lalu mengantar Chanyeol beserta para undangannya ke Corogeanu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pergi ke pulau itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Baekhyun. Demikian pula ketika mereka kembali ke Arsten. Sekarang ia juga tidak mengharapkan kemunculan Chanyeol.

"Apakah Jancer belum memberitahumu?"

Houghton teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jancer tak lama setelah drama penculikan Baekhyun di Pittler.

"Aku tidak meragukan pilihan Grand Duke lagi," kata Jancer saat itu, "Ratu Baekhyun memang seorang ratu pilihan, gadis yang terpilh dari gadis terbaik Viering."

Houghton kembali melihat rakyat yang mengiringi kapal perang.

Sekarang ia dapat berkata pada Jancer, "Aku sependapat denganmu."

Dalam sejarah Viering, tidak ada seorang Ratu yang seliar Baekhyun.

Namun juga tidak ada Ratu yang begitu dicintai rakyat seperti Ratu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana luka Anda, Paduka?" kini seluruh perhatian Houghton tertuju pada pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya yang masih basah. Perban putih membalut dadanya yang telanjang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera pulih. Daripada mengkhawatirkan aku, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan mereka," Chanyeol merunjuk pada penjahat-penjahat yang ada di tangan rakyat, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan terdakwa terdakwaku."

Houghton langsung menyadari rakyat sudah membuat kawanan Jongin babak belur. "Saya akan segera memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti."

"Beritahu aku bila kita tiba di Tognozzi," kata Chanyeol.

"Baik, Paduka." Houghton tersenyum melihat kepergian pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Baiklah," ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, "Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan besar."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah tertidur sebelum mereka tiba di kabin kapal.

Ia sama sekali tidak terbangun ketika ia menanggalkan gaunnya. Pun ketika dokter kapal merawat luka di perutnya yang kembali terbuka.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah," Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun, "Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan panjang. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap mata.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau bangun lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol kemudian ia menyadari tubuhnya hanya tertutup oleh selimut. "Mengapa…?" Baekhyun malu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat untuk menutupi pundaknya yang telanjang.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Kau malu?" Chanyeol heran, "Kita pernah tidur telanjang berdua."

"Kapan!?" Baekhyun panik, "Kau penipu! Kau membohongiku!"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah aku perlu mengingatkanmu?" lanjutnya sambil mendekat.

"Kau maniak!" Baekhyun melempar bantal.

Chanyeol menangkapnya dan tersenyum nakal sambil terus mendekat dengan membawa segala bahaya yang dikenalnya.

Baekhyun geram. Ia meraih bantalnya yang lain dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sukses.

Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia menggenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melempar bantal-bantal putih yang lain ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maniak!" seru Baekhyun murka.

Ketika bantal keempat dan terakhirnya sudah melayang ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergerak mengambil barang-barang di atas meja.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun! HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun meraih gelas – benda pertama yang teraih olehnya dari atas meja kecil semester di dari tempat tidur.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun sebelum ia mengambil gelas itu dan menindihnya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku membencimu!"

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di atas dahi Baekhyun. "Syukurlah," ia merangkum wajah Baekhyun. "Melihat keliaranmu, aku tahu kau sudah pulih."

Baekhyun cemberut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Mata abu-abunya menatap Baekhyun penuh kelegaan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas. Rasanya aku hampir mati melihat kau menceburkan diri ke laut,"

Chanyeol membelai Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terlena. Ciuman Chanyeol membuatnya merasa ia seolah-olah mabuk. Pipinya terasa panas. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar.

Chanyeol merasakan perubahan suhu tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau butuh istirahat,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun. "Aku akan memerintahkan mereka bersiap-siap berlabuh."

"Kita masih di kapal?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Gaunmu basah kuyup dan aku tidak mempersiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Aku tidak mau tiap orang mengira aku memperkosamu."

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Sekarang kau menertawakanku," Chanyeol tidak senang. "Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tertawa jika aku benar-benar memperkosamu."

"Kau sudah memperkosaku," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Tidak, Baekhyun," Chanyeol membenarkan, "Aku hanya menelanjangimu." Ia tersenyum nakal, "Untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun geram.

"Sekarang, istriku yang manis," Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, "Jangan kau memamerkan tubuhmu yang molek itu. Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan melihat apakah gaunmu sudah kering.."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun sengaja membantah, "Aku ikut!" Baekhyun mencengkeram selimut dan berdiri.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan menidurkannya kembali di tempat tidur.

"Dengarkan aku, istriku tercinta, kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah. Kau benar-benar cantik dan molek sehingga aku harus menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperkosamu. Percayalah padaku aku bisa melakukan segala yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih. "Kau bisa membuatku melupakan segalanya dan aku ingin engkau mempunyai kenangan manis yang akan kauingat seumur hidupmu di saat pertamamu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Karena itu, Baekhyun, tetaplah di sini dan jangan membuat pertahananku goyah," Chanyeol berkata serius, "Engkau tidak berada dalam kondisi yang sehat."

"Aku janji," kata Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. "Ini baru gadis manisku," ia tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengutarakan kebahagiaannya. Ia gembira dapat menyentuh Chanyeol lagi. Ia merasa begitu aman menyadari Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya.

Ini sungguh aneh. Dulu ia begitu takut akan lautan. Sekarang, walau menyadari ia tengah berada di atas lautan, ia sama sekali tidak takut.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ini semua karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuatnya merasa aman. Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol akan selalu menolongnya ketika ia dalam bahaya.

Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa sangat damai.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar kabin dengan hati-hati.

"Paduka, apa yang terjadi?" Houghton mendekat dengan cemas. "Saya mendengar seruan Anda."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Houghton, sekarang kau bisa berlabuh. Kirim orangmu untuk memanggil kereta sewaan. Kami akan segera kembali ke Istana."

"Apakah Paduka Ratu sudah bangun?" tanya Houghton.

"Ialah penyebab seruan yang kau dengar itu."

Houghton pun tersenyum penuh arti. Sebagai seorang yang tidak pernah tinggal di Fyzool, ia hanya sering mendengar kisah Raja dan Ratu Viering.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Houghton ke tempat ia menjemur gaun Baekhyun.

Secepat mungkin ia kembali ke sisi Baekhyun. Ia masih menyadari ketakutan Baekhyun akan lautan.

"Gaunmu masih belum terlalu kering," ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkah masuk.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Baekhyun tidur meringkuk dengan nyenyaknya.

Chanyeol mengeluh panjang. "Rasanya aku seperti mempunyai bayi sendiri."

"Mama…"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah tidur yang damai itu. "Kau benar-benar bayi besar," ujarnya dan ia menambahkan, "Aku bukan 'Mama'."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur.

Sepasang mata jernih Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung dan heran.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan rambut di kening Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya menjelajahi sekelilingnya dengan bingung, "Di mana aku?"

"Kita sudah berada di Istana dan sekarang kau tidur di atas tempat tidur kita."

"Tempat tidur kita?" ulang Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terbangun di malam hari dan tidak seorang pun berada di sisimu." Chanyeol membaringkan diri di sisi Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat di saat kau membuka matamu yang indah itu."

Baekhyun teringat luka tusuk di punggung Chanyeol. "Lukamu?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya, "Lawrence telah mengobatinya. Untung pedang itu tidak melukai daerah vital. Dalam beberapa hari ia akan sembuh." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Lukaku masih lebih baik dari lukamu."

Mata Baekhyun menjadi sendu. Ini semua karena tindakannya yang gegabah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Sepasang tangan Baekhyun menyentuh dada Chanyeol. "Kau tidak boleh berada di dekatku," kata Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan diri, "Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit."

"Tidak apa," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, "Aku tidak mudah sakit sepertimu," senyum nakal tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Aku bahkan ingin menyerap penyakitmu itu. Melihatmu terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidur sungguh membuat hatiku sakit daripada melihat tingkah liarmu."

"Aku dengan senang hati akan menularkannya padamu," Baekhyun mencari tempat yang nyaman di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Lawrence memintaku menyuruhmu minum obat begitu kau sadar."

Senyum bahagia di wajah Baekhyun langsung hilang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Sejujurnya, sayangku," Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun, "Aku ingin sekali menggantikanmu tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Baekhyun memasang muka masamnya.

"Jangan membuat hatiku sakit dengan melihatmu terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur, sayangku," bujuk Chanyeol, "Jadilah gadis manis yang penurut hingga kau pulih."

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol – menahannya beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan," rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Jangan menggodaku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol memperingatkan, "Kau tahu bagaimana ampuhnya godaanmu padaku hingga aku harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berubah menjadi seorang monster."

"Jangan pergi," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

Chanyeol mengeluh panjang. "Tuhan akan menghukumku karena ini," keluhnya.

Ia membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur, menindihnya dan membuainya dengan cara-cara manis yang ia ketahui.

Baekhyun pasrah. Ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya ke dunia yang belum pernah ia masuki.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui tirai jendela menyilaukan mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Chanyeol bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal-bantal, sedang menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu melihat dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak dapat mempercayai diriku sendiri," gumam Chanyeol, "Aku telah bercinta sepanjang malam dengan orang sakit!" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, "Aku benar-benar kalah darimu. Kau benar-benar…"

Mata Baekhyun bersinar geli melihat Chanyeol seperti kesulitan mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Seorang penggoda," akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan kata yang tepat.

Alis mata Baekhyun terangkat. "Kukira kau akan mengatakan pelacur."

"Kukira, sayangku," Chanyeol menunduk, "Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali."

"Apakah aku telah berhasil?" Baekhyun merangkul leher Chanyeol, "Apakah aku berhasil menggodamu?"

"Tentu, sayangku?" Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun lagi, "Kau sangat berhasil."

Baekhyun kembali luluh dalam cumbuan Chanyeol.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan sehingga tidak ada hal lain yang terpikirkan olehku selain berada di sisi dan bercinta denganmu sepanjang hari," bisik Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Setelah semua ini selesai," bisik Chanyeol, "Aku harus membantumu mengenakan kembali pakaianmu dan membuatmu meminum obatmu atau Lawrence akan memenggalku."

Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Kau berani menertawakanku?" ancam Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku yakin ia pasti akan menghukummu karena telah bercinta dengan pasiennya."

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kaulah yang memulainya."

"Sekarang, mungkin," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tetapi tidak selalu."

"Kau ini," geram Chanyeol sambil menindih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Chanyeol akhirnya muncul di ruangannya, matahari hampir mencapai tahta tertingginya di langit.

Ia segera memanggil bawahan-bawahannya, sebuah tugas yang seharusnya telah ia lakukan pagi ini.

"Kami sudah mengamankan Arsten," lapor Jancer, "Tidak seorang pun bisa meninggalkan Arsten tanpa seijin dari Anda."

"Kami sudah mengirim seluruh awal kapal Duke ke kepolisian Loudline. Kepala kepolisian Loudline, Wayne berjanji akan segera memproses tindakan kejahatan mereka," lapor Houghton pula.

"Dan Duke Jongin sudah kami masukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah Fyzool."

"Berkas-berkas Kyungsoo sudah kami tarik kembali dan sekarang kami sedang menyelesaikan pemeriksaan terhadap Jongin," Sehun melaporkan perkembangan tugasnya, "Saat ini kami masih meminta keterangan dari Jongin. Kami yakin dalam waktu singkat ini kami akan segera menyelesaikan laporannya."

"Jancer, kau bisa menyerahkan pengamanan Arsten kepada Geert. Suruh ia mengirim prajurit terbaiknya mengawasi tempat itu. Kita masih memerlukan kesaksian tiap orang di sana," Setelahnya Chanyeol beralih pada Houghton, "Houghton, tugasmu dalam masalah ini sudah selesai. Dan untukmu, Sehun, aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan laporanmu."

"Kami mengerti," sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa pergi sekarang," kata Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal mereka, Chanyeol mengeluarkan pedang keluarga Soyoz yang masih ada di bawah mejanya. Matanya terpaku pada ukiran di pedang itu.

Pikirannya kacau balau.

Chanyeol tidak tahu dengan wajah apakah kelak ia harus bertemu ayah ibu Jongin. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab pada keluarga Soyoz.

Selama ini ia selalu berusaha mencegah Jongin melakukan perbuatan yang akan mengecewakan mendiang orang tuanya. Ia selalu memperingatkan Jongin ketika tindakannya menjadi bahan pembicaraan Viering.

Jongin sudah mencoreng nama baik Binkley ketika ia menikahi Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia bukan hanya mencoreng wajah Binkley namun juga mempermalukan keluarga Soyoz.

Sudah dapat dipastikan Jongin tidak dapat menghindarkan diri dari hukuman mati. Ia bukan hanya telah mencoba membunuh Baekhyun namun juga telah mencoba membunuhnya.

Luka di punggungnya adalah bukti yang paling jelas. Chanyeol juga tidak dapat mengingkari perbuatan Jongin lagi. Ia tidak dapat lagi menutup sebelah mata atas perbuatan Jongin ini.

Chanyeol teringat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Jongin.

Saat itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya Jongin akan menjadi seperti apa ia hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga setelah kematian orang tua mereka, Jongin mulai berubah hingga menjadi, seperti kata Jongin sendiri, sampah.

Ketika mereka bermain bersama, sedikitpun tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol, suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi orang yang mengirim Jongin ke ajalnya. Mungkin orang-orang akan menyuruhnya marah pada Jongin namun ia tidak dapat.

Ia masih menyayangi adik sepupunya itu.

Ia bersedih atas kelemahan Jongin hingga ia terpengaruh oleh Kyungsoo.

Ketukan di pintu mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyembunyikan pedang itu di bawah mejanya.

"Lady Luhan dan Earl Hielfinberg ingin bertemu," lapor prajurit.

"Biarkan mereka masuk."

Prajurit segera memberi jalan pada kedua tamunya.

"Selamat siang, Paduka," sambut Luhan dengan wajah panik yang tidak dapat ditutupi oleh senyumannya.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja," Chanyeol langsung menjawab kecemasan Luhan itu.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Luhan, "Kami tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Nicci juga tidak ada."

"Sejak kemarin malam Baekhyun telah aku pindah ke Ivory Room," Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Ivory Room?" Luhan mengulangi. Ruangan itu adalah kamar terbesar dan termewah Fyzool. Seperti namanya, seluruh lantai hingga dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari marmer. Marmer itu pula yang membuat ruangan itu dingin dan sejuk di hari-hari panas.

Namun di musim dingin seperti ini, tanpa pemanasan yang memadai, ruangan itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Sejauh yang Luhan ketahui, sudah lama ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada raja-raja terdahulu Viering yang suka menempati ruangan itu.

Entah apa tujuan ruangan itu dibangun. Mungkin raja yang memerintahkan pembangunan Istana Fyzool adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menempati ruangan itu.

"Nicci ada di sana," lanjut Chanyeol, "Ia bisa membukakan pintu untuk kalian." Chanyeol menatap Earl dan tersenyum, "Saya senang Anda mau datang lagi."

"Luhan telah menyadarkan saya. Saya tidak bisa terus menghidari ketakutan saya. Semakin saya menghindari Baekhyun, semakin ingin saya menemuinya dan semakin takut saya kehilangannya."

"Anda bisa tinggal di sini selama yang Anda inginkan. Namun untuk kali ini, saya bersikeras mengundang Anda tinggal setidaknya hingga Baekhyun sudah cukup sehat untuk mengunjungi Anda di Schewicvic."

Earl Kyuhyun tertawa. "Saya khawatir Anda perlu menyiapkan ruangan untuk Jungsoo."

"Saya tidak keberatan. Istana mempunyai lebih dari cukup ruangan untuk menampung kalian. Bila kau menginginkannya, Luhan, kau juga bias tinggal di sini."

"Saya menerima tawaran Anda dengan senang hati, Paduka," Luhan berterima kasih, "Namun saya khawatir saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Mangstone. Ayah dan adik saya masih memerlukan saya untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil."

"Kau bisa," Chanyeol bersikeras, "Mereka harus mulai terbiasa mengurusi diri mereka sendiri. Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan meninggalkan Mangstone ke sisi orang yang kaucintai."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengarnya. "Saya masih belum menemukan orang itu."

"Tinggallah di sini. Jangan terus mengurung diri di Mangstone. Aku percaya kau akan segera menemukan orang itu."

Luhan semakin tersipu mendengarnya.

"Mengenai tawaran Anda, Paduka," kata Earl, "Saya akan memikirkannya dengan serius."

"Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang bila Anda mau tinggal di sini," Chanyeol memahami keputusan Earl, "Segeralah temui Baekhyun. Aku yakin saat ini ia sudah bangun."

Mereka pun segera mengundurkan diri dari ruang kerja Chanyeol dan segera menuju Ivory Room.

"Paduka benar, Luhan," kata Earl, "Kau tidak boleh terus menghabiskan waktumu memikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah bukan anak kecil. Ia sudah dewasa dan sudah menikah. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kaulakukan untuknya."

"Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanya Luhan, "Saya tidak pernah merasa terbebani oleh Baekhyun. Saya menyayanginya seperti adik saya sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Namun apakah kau pernah berpikir Jungsoo juga sangat ingin melihatmu menikah?"

"Saya masih belum memikirkannya," Luhan membela diri.

"Engkau memang seorang gadis yang baik. Engkau lebih mementingkan Baekhyun dan Sehun daripada dirimu sendiri. Aku dapat memahami mengapa Jungsoo begitu membanggakanmu. Tidakkah kau pikir Jungsoo akan semakin bahagia bila engkau menikah?"

Luhan segera mencari jalan untuk menghidari pembicaraan ini.

Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya. Ia masih belum berpikir untuk menikah bukan saja karena ia masih belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok tetapi juga karena ia masih mencemaskan Sehun.

"Saya yakin jalan tercepat ke Ivory Room adalah ini," Luhan membelok tiba-tiba.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, muncul seorang pria yang juga tampak tergesa-gesa. Seperti Luhan, pria itu tidak melihat Luhan sampai mereka bertubrukan dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya tubrukan mereka hingga Luhan jatuh terpelanting.

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Earl Hielfinberg dengan cemas membantunya berdiri.

"Luhan?" pria itu melihat Luhan lekat-lekat, "Apakah Anda adalah Luhan, putri Grand Duke Jungsoo yang terkenal itu?"

Mata Luhan bertemu sepasang mata yang dalam itu. Tanpa dapat dikendalikannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat wajah menarik pria itu.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," pria itu segera berlutut, "Nama saya adalah Kris Yarichiv, putra dari seorang bangsawan kecil Rusia," pria itu mengambil tangan Luhan dan menciumnya, "Saya sungguh merasa beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Anda. Sudah lama saya mendengar kecantikan Anda." Ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Saya minta maaf yang sedalam-dalam atas kecerobohan saya beberapa saat lalu. Saya tidak melihat Anda. Apakah Anda bersedia mengampuni saya, M'lady?"

"T-tentu saja," wajah Luhan merah padam. Jantungnya sudah tidak dapat lagi dikontrolnya.

Luhan terperanjat. Ia sudah benar-benar melupakan tujuan mereka semula. "Maafkan saya, er…"

"Kris, Kris," pria itu mengulang namanya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Yarichiv," Luhan mengulang, "Saya ingin segera menemui Baekhyun."

"Apakah orang ingin Anda temui itu adalah Ratu Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Benar," Luhan membenarkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ratu?" tanya Kris, "Apakah benar ia hamper dibunuh oleh Duke Jongin? Saya mendengar berbagai macam desas desus tentangnya di Tognozzi."

Walaupun mengetahui kebenarannya, Luhan memilih untuk bersikap hati hati.

"Maafkan saya. Saat ini saya tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Namun saya dapat memberitahu Anda Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat."

"Dapatkah saya menjenguk Ratu Baekhyun?"

"Saya khawatir Anda memerlukan ijin Yang Mulia Raja Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa mengantarnya meminta ijin Raja, Luhan," Earl memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke Ivory Room."

"Apakah Anda berkenan mengantar saya menemui Yang Mulia Raja Chanyeol?" pria itu bertanya penuh harap.

"T-tentu," lagi-lagi pandangan pria itu membuatnya kehilangan control atas emosinya.

Earl Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan menunjukkan jalan kepada pria itu dan meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar baru Baekhyun.

Penjagaan di kamar baru Baekhyun lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Prajurit yang menjaga pintu Ivory Room sudah bertambah hingga 6 orang. Tiga berjejer di sisi kiri dan tiga berjejer di sisi kanan pintu putih besar yang berdaun dua itu.

Prajurit yang tepat berada di kanan kiri pintu Ivory Room langsung menyilangkan tombak mereka – menghadang jalannya.

"Aku adalah Earl of Hielfinberg, ayah Ratu Baekhyun," Earl memberitahu mereka.

Prajurit segera mengetuk daun pintu. Tanpa membuka pintu, ia melaporkan kedatangannya, "Seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai Earl of Hielfinberg, ayah Ratu Baekhyun, ingin menemui Ratu."

Earl Kyuhyun dibuat kaget oleh kecurigaan mereka. Namun ia dapat memahaminya.

Setelah kejadian demi kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol tentu tidak ingin kecurian lagi. Andai Baekhyun masih di Schewicvic, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Bahkan mungkin ia akan melarang seorang pun menemui Baekhyun.

Sebagai jawaban, Nicci muncul membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia," sambut wanita itu ramah, "Paduka Ratu sangat senang mendengar kedatangan Anda."

Baru setelah itulah prajurit menurunkan tombak mereka dan mempersilakan Earl masuk.

Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai marmer Ivory Room, Earl merasakan hawa dingin dari setiap sisi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu.

Seperti namanya, seluruh bagian ruangan ini terbuat dari marmer putih.

Meja kecil di sisi kanan kiri ranjang dan meja rias yang terletak tak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur terbuat dari marmer.

Perapian besar yang berada di dinding seberang tempat tidur juga terbuat dari marmer. Hanya tempat tidur dan kursi-kursi yang tidak terbuat dari marmer.

Tempat tidur Baekhyun melintang di tembok kiri, tepat di depan pintu kaca besar menuju serambi. Ranjang yang ukurannya hampir dua kali ranjang di kamar lama Baekhyun itu berdiri kokoh di atas karpet putih tebal.

Tiang tiangnya yang berlapis emas putih dihiasi oleh ukiran artis terampil. Tali keemasan mengikat rapi kelambu putih yang menaungi tempat tidur di keempat tiang tempat tidur. Hanya kelambu pada sisi kepala tempat tidur yang bersandar pada tembok yang dibiarkan jatuh lembut.

Tirai pintu kaca menuju serambi dibiarkan terbuka sehingga sinar matahari bisa memasuki kamar. Demikian pula tirai jendela-jendela di sisi pintu serambi.

"Papa," Baekhyun yang bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal, mengulurkan tangannya.

Earl segera memeluk putrinya erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Papa," kata Baekhyun.

Ketika melihat sisi luar tempat tidur yang dekat pintu serambi kosong, Earl Hielfinberg mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memilih kamar yang lebih dingin ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Earl bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Aku sudah lebih baik."

"Lebih baik apanya?" Nicci memprotes, "Demam Anda masih belum turun tetapi Anda sudah ingin turun tempat tidur. Tak heran Raja memilih kamar ini. Dari ruang kerjanya, Raja bisa terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Anda"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Ruang Kerja Chanyeol ada di depan kamar ini?"

"Ruang Kerja Raja ada di seberang kamar," Nicci membenarkan, "Anda bisa melihatnya dari serambi."

Tepat setelah Nicci menyelesaikan kalimat itu, ia menyadari kesalahannya. Baekhyun sudah melompat dari tempat tidur sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya dan menuju serambi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat punggung Chanyeol di jendela sisi lain gedung Istana yang berseberangan dengan serambi Ivory Room.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak, "CHANYEOL!"

Di Ruang Kerjanya, Chanyeol terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke jendela di belakangnya. Ia melompat dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di serambi hanya dengan mengenakan gaun tidurnya.

"APA YANG KAUPIKIR SEDANG KAULAKUKAN!?" Chanyeol membuka jendela lebar-lebar.

Luhan dan Kris yang masih berada di ruangan itu terperanjat.

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

"MASUK KE DALAM SEKARANG JUGA!"

Orang-orang yang berada di halaman juga terperanjat. Mereka menengadah melihat asal seruan marah itu.

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berseru keras kepala, "Aku bosan!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau bosan atau tidak. MASUK SEKARANG JUGA ATAU…"

"ATAU APA!?" tantang Baekhyun.

Semua orang menengadah melihat keduanya saling berseru dari kejauhan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mendengarnya," seseorang menceletuk.

"Benar. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Istana tidak seramai ini," yang lain tertawa geli.

Kris benar-benar keheranan melihat Raja muda yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat penuh wibawa itu kini berteriak marah-marah tanpa kendali.

"Baekhyun…," Luhan tidak sanggup lagi mengutarakan keluhannya atas sikap Baekhyun.

Earl terbengong melihat ulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mereka sering seperti ini," Nicci memberitahu.

"Tidak ada bantahan! Kembali ke dalam sekarang juga!" Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan tajam, "Jangan biarkan aku mengucapkannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun membantah keras kepala, "Jangan biar…"

Pandangan Baekhyun mengabur.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak panik.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh lemas di pagar pembatas serambinya.

Luhan pingsan.

Kris dengan cepat menangkap Luhan.

Earl berdiri kaku karena kagetnya.

Nicci segera berlari menangkap tubuh Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu jatuh bebas dari lantai tiga.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya, Paduka," Nicci menyatakan penyesalannya sedalam-dalamnya. "Maafkan saya."

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya yang berat oleh beban pikiran akan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja," Baekhyun membela diri.

"TIDAK SENGAJA APANYA!?" Chanyeol menyahut marah, "Kurang sedikit saja kau sudah mati."

"Jangan berteriak sekeras itu!" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, "Kau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah orang sakit."

"KALAU KAU MEMANG SADAR KAU MASIH SAKIT, MENGAPA KAU BERANI KE SERAMBI!?"

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut semakin keras oleh teriakan itu.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan jantungku bias bertahan. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan berkeliaran seperti dulu daripada setiap saat membuat jantungku copot."

"Maafkan kelalaian saya, Paduka."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Nicci. Aku sudah tahu Baekhyun akan membuat ulah."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak senang mendengar tuduhan itu.

"Aku akan mengunci pintu serambi dan menambah orang untuk membantumu mengawasi Baekhyun sampai ia benar-benar sembuh," Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan tegas,

"Aku juga akan menambah prajurit di setiap pintu kamar ini termasuk pintu serambi dan jendela-jendela."

"Aku bukan penjahat!" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu. Engkau akan menjadi penjahat terbesar Viering dalam waktu dekat," Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan tidak senang.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Kau adalah iblis!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Baekhyun!"

Nada dalam suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar pemuda itu tidak dalam suasana hati untuk berdebat.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas paha. Jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan, menumpu dahi kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Nicci," dalam suaranya terdengar kelelahannya, "Katakan pada Jungsoo aku tidak akan muncul untuk sisa hari ini. Lalu katakan pada Jancer aku minta ia menambah pasukan untuk Baekhyun. Beritahu Vicenzo pula aku ingin pelayan Baekhyun ditambah. Pilihlah sendiri berapapun pelayan yang kau pikir bisa membantumu mengawasi Baekhyun, Nicci."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka."

Tak lama setelah kepergian Nicci, Luhan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan saya, Paduka. Saya tidak bisa mendidik Baekhyun dengan benar."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Maafkan kegagalan saya. Saya yakin Baekhyun tidak bermaksud membuat keributan."

"Benar. Dia hanya ingin mencabut nyawaku secepat mungkin," Chanyeol bergumam.

"Aku!" protes Baekhyun terhenti oleh lirikan tajam Chanyeol.

"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka Ratu bisa berbuat seperti itu," komentar Kris.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menduga kapan dia akan membuat jantungku berhenti," Chanyeol sependapat lalu ia melihat keduanya, "Tinggalkan kami berdua. Hari ini aku sudah cukup lelah untuk melakukan yang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Bisakah besok kita membicarakannya lagi?"

"Saya mengerti, Paduka," Kris dapat memahami kepenatan pemuda itu dan ia berpaling pada Baekhyun, "Semoga Anda cepat sembuh, Paduka Ratu."

Sesuai dengan perintah Chanyeol, mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun tidak berani bergerak juga tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sedemikian murkanya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan bantahan.

"Baekhyun…," Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas Baekhyun dan menyusupkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di lekukan leher gadis itu.

"Kumohon… kumohon padamu, Baekhyun, jangan membuat sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkanku."

Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar Chanyeol begitu putus asa. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya begitu tidak bertenaga seperti ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menurutiku. Berjanjilah kau akan beristirahat dengan tenang dan tidak membuat ulah apa pun sampai engkau benar-benar sembuh. Berjanjilah padaku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terpaku.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan ini. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menanggung beban pikiran akan kehilanganmu. Aku sungguh takut, Baekhyun. Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu. Setiap saat aku berpikir kegilaan apa yang tengah kau lakukan. Jangan biarkan aku hidup dalam ketakutan ini. Aku tidak sanggup."

Sang Raja Viering yang ditakuti setiap orang di Viering, ketakutan. Chanyeol yang penuh wibawa itu memohon padanya!

Bunga kegembiraan dalam hati Baekhyun mekar. Ia dapat merasakan besarnya cinta Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya memeluk Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku," katanya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji akan menuruti perintah dokter. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan berdiam diri di tempat tidur sampai aku pulih. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat keonaran lagi."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya mendengar rentetan janji Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sekedar membutuhkan janji."

"Aku juga tidak sekedar berjanji," Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ketidakpuasan di mata Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol benar-benar mencemaskannya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. "Katakan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya yang termanis dan mengatakannya,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol pun menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Paduka."

"Selamat pagi, Jungsoo," balas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimanakah keadaan Paduka Ratu?"

"Ia sudah membaik tetapi panasnya masih belum turun. Sekarang ia sedang tidur nyenyak."

"Tidur nyenyak?" Grand Duke tidak percaya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sulitnya membuat Baekhyun bertahan di atas tempat tidur sepanjang hari.

Hingga detik lalu ia yakin Chanyeol pun tidak dapat apalagi setelah mendengar keributan yang dibuat Baekhyun kemarin.

"Ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berbuat apa pun selain tidur," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

Grand Duke menangkap arti yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat itu dan ia tersenyum pula.

Sering ia merasa keputusannya tepat. Namun Baekhyun juga sering membuatnya khawatir telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Namun sekarang tiada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang kedua orang ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengatasi Baekhyun. Demikian pula Baekhyun. Hanya ia yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Chanyeol.

"Jungsoo," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, "Sudah waktunya kita menyelesaikan masalah ini. Segera kumpulkan orang-orang yang terlibat. Secepatnya lusa besok aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dan, Jungsoo, panggil Kris menemuiku."

T B C –c-

Huaahh tinggal 1 chapter lagi , buat yang masih baca makasi banget , maaf kalau misalnya waktu updatenya gak sesuai keinginan T_T

Buat reader yang nanya akun sosmed aku udah pm xD

Oh ya , maaf kalau ada typo , disini umur chan-baek-hun-han-kai-soo aku sesuain sama mereka , jadi ada beberapa age-switch dari novel aslinya

Maaf kalau ada yang kesusahan sama nama, aku berinisiatif ngejabarin nama nama cast-nya yang rumittt bgtt biar readers nyaman ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (END)

Main Cast :

Chanyeol: Raja dari kerajaan Viering

Baekhyun: Putri satu satunya dari bangsawan _**Earl of Hielfinberg**_

Grand Duke / Duke of Krievickie / Jungsoo: Penasehat Raja, ayah kandung dari Luhan & Sehun

Luhan & Sehun

Jongin / Duke of Binkley: Sepupu dari Chanyeol, putra mahkota Viering

Kyungsoo / Duchess of Binkley

Earl of Hielfinberg / Kyuhyun

*Duke/Duchess itu adalah tingkatan dari pemimpin bangsawan, Earl/Count juga bangsawan tetapi lebih rendah dari Duke/Duchess.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata tegas, "Aku punya rapat penting besok pagi."

"Ayolah," rengek Baekhyun manja, "Kau telah membuat aku tidur sepanjang hari. Sekarang kau harus menemaniku."

"Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Demikian pula aku saat ini," Chanyeol kembali menegaskan, "Atau aku harus memperpanjang kurunganmu di sini."

"Kau telah mengurungku sepanjang hari di sini," Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Kau telah berjanji untuk segera melepaskanku tetapi kau terus mengurungku."

"Dengar, istriku tercinta," Chanyeol bangkit. Ia merangkum wajah Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan lembut seolah-olah sedang membujuk anak kecil,

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko apa pun. Tindakan heroikmu yang berbahaya itu telah membuat lukamu kembali terbuka. Untungnya, kau tidak memperparah lukamu. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sejujurnya, bila ada yang harus marah, itu adalah aku. Kau telah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihatmu melompat ke dalam laut dengan kondisi yang seperti itu. Lalu kau terus membuat ulah. Terakhir, kau hampir jatuh dari beranda. Aku tidak tahu berapa nyawa yang harus kumiliki untuk tetap bisa berada di sini."

Baekhyun membuang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku berjanji begitu kau membaik, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan segala yang kauinginkan."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluh panjang. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Chanyeol kembali membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan menutup matanya.

"HEI!" protes Baekhyun, "Aku belum selesai!"

Chanyeol pura-pura tidur.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sengaja mengeluarkan dengkurannya.

Baekhyun kesal.

Wajah tidur Chanyeol tampak begitu damai.

Mata Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan pria yang menjadi suaminya itu dan senyum manis merekah di bibirnya. Tangan Baekhyun menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah tampan itu dan mengukirnya dalam dalam di lubuk hatinya.

Baekhyun menyukai setiap lekukan di wajah pria yang dicintainya itu. Ketika jari-jemarinya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol, kenangan-kenangan akan cumbuan Chanyeol mengalir deras di dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun menyukai cara Chanyeol mencumbunya. Baekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol sungguh pandai dalam hal ini, Baekhyun harus mengakui itu dan ia pun menyukainya.

Chanyeol benar benar tahu bagaimana mencumbunya.

Baekhyun menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun suka mendengar pria itu berbicara baik ketika ia sedang gembira, marah ataupun kesal.

Baekhyun suka melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Baekhyun suka melihat pria itu kewalahan menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya.

Baekhyun suka cara pria itu menatapnya.

Baekhyun menyukai pelukan pria itu yang hangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan kebahagian seperti ini. Ia merasa dadanya sesak oleh kebahagiaan hingga ia tidak yakin ia akan sanggup menampungnya.

Baekhyun membaringkan diri di atas Chanyeol. Ia mencintai pria ini dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di atas punggung Baekhyun. "Begini lebih baik," katanya lembut.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus meyakinkan kau tidur nyenyak sebelum aku tidur. Aku tidak mau kecurian lagi."

"Chanyeol…," Baekhyun bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti menanyakan nasib orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhnya dan ia tidak berniat menutupinya.

"Mereka sudah diserahkan ke pengadilan. Sekarang pihak pengadilan sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang telah disiapkan pihak Istana."

Baekhyun sudah dapat menduga akhir dari nasib mereka. Percobaan membunuh seorang Ratu bukanlah kejahatan kecil.

Sering dalam hari-hari belakangan ini ia memikirkan nasib keduanya.

Sering ia mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dua orang yang telah mencoba membunuhnya. Namun Nicci maupun Luhan bukanlah orang tepat untuk ditanyai. Sehun juga tidak bersedia memberitahunya.

Sekarang Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan yang sering menghantuinya dan ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia bertanya.

Baekhyun bersedih untuk mereka. Andai saja Kyungsoo dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan baik… Andai saja Jongin dapat berpikir jernih…

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kau kasihan pada mereka?"

"Apakah itu aneh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah tanpa dosa Baekhyun. "Tidak. Itu membuktikan betapa pemurahnya kau. Sejujurnya, aku juga sering memikirkan nasib Jongin. Ketika kami masih kecil, aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan menjadi seperti saat ini. Ia adalah seorang adik yang baik dan manis."

"Setiap orang bisa berubah," Baekhyunpun tersenyum, "Sekarang tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan Jongin lagi. Ia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang mampu bertanggung jawab atas segala tindakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sendirian."

Dan Baekhyun mengingatkan, "Besok kau harus bangun pagi."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ketika tahu kau masih terjaga."

"Aku telah tidur sepanjang hari. Sekarang aku tidak mengantuk."

"Aku tahu cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuatmu tidur nyenyak,"

Chanyeol membalik badan dan menindih Baekhyun. Gadis satu ini memang gadis yang selalu merepotkan. Namun ia juga adalah gadis yang telah memberi warna dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan diri di kursi – memperhatikan tumpukan kertas di meja.

Hari ini ia bekerja seperti prajurit tempur.

Pagi ini, setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tidur pulas, ia disibukkan oleh rapat rutin dengan para menteri kemudian disusul oleh pertemuan dengan Sehun dan Jancer.

Kemudian ia memberi pengarahan kepada Kris Yarichiv sebagai satu-satunya penerus Jongin untuk menjadi Duke Binkley.

Siang hari ia mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kerajaan. Sorenya ia masih harus mengatur tugas-tugas yang akan diwakilkannya pada para menteri dan Jungsoo.

Chanyeol lega baik hari ini maupun kemarin Baekhyun tidak membuat ulah.

Gadis itu telah menepati janjinya dan kini saatnya ia melaksanakan janjinya. Karena itulah ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sehingga besok ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Chanyeol memeriksa tumpukan kertas di mejanya untuk terakhir kali dan beranjak menemui Baekhyun.

Seharian ini ia terus menahan keinginan menemui Baekhyun. Sekarang ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk merasakan gadis itu di pelukannya. Ia ingin mengubur semua keletihannya dalam kehangatan Baekhyun.

Namun ketika ia melihat raut wajah Lawrence, ia sadar keinginannya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk didapatkan. Tidak dari seorang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan berita bagus darimu," Chanyeol menyapa sang dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun.

"Anda terlalu memahami Paduka Ratu," Lawrence tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa kau pikir Baekhyun bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 hari?"

Lawrence tertawa. Sejak ulah terakhirnya yang membuat seisi Istana panik, Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis yang penurut.

Kemarin Lawrence merasa heran melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang berubah total itu. Hari ini ketika melihat wajah cemberutnya, Lawrence sadar pasti Chanyeol yang membuatnya menjadi penurut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Paduka Ratu pulih lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan. Luka-lukanya sudah hampir menutup sempurna. Namun Paduka Ratu masih perlu mewaspadai kesehatannya sampai ia benar-benar pulih."

"Siapkan obat-obatan yang diperlukan Baekhyun untuk jangka waktu yang tak terbatas. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang lagi."

Chanyeol membuat Lawrence khawatir ia telah melakukan kesalahan hingga Chanyeol perlu melarangnya mendekati Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku harus memikirkan cara menyenangkan hati Baekhyun sebelum ia mencabut nyawaku."

Lawrence tersenyum mendengarnya.

Melihat langkah-langkah gembira Chanyeol, ia tahu pemuda itu telah menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya. Ia turut gembira karenanya. Ia yakin masa depan kerajaan ini cerah di tangan pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat ke pintu ketika mendengar pintu terbuka.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Ia mengacuhkan Chanyeol dengan pura-pura tidur.

"Aku mendengar akhir-akhir ini kau dalam suasana hati muram," Chanyeol melangkah masuk. "Lawrence memarahiku karena aku tidak bias membuat pasien istimewanya tersenyum," Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membalik badan memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkuk, mengurung Baekhyun di antara kedua tangannya.

"Apakah kau ingin bermain kucing-kucingan denganku?"

"Kau penipu!" Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu.

"Penipu? Aku?"

"Kau telah berjanji untuk tidak mengurungku di sini."

"Lukamu belum sembuh total, Baekhyun, dan suhu badanmu masih belum turun. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

Baekhyun membuang wajah.

"Dengarlah, Baekhyun, istriku tercinta," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan meraih wajah Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak ingin mengurungmu di sini tetapi aku tidak dapat membahayakan dirimu." Mata Chanyeol menatap lembut wajah kesal itu.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Aku janji akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan setelah lukamu benar-benar kering dan kau sudah cukup sehat untuk berpergian."

"Kau pasti akan mengingkari janjimu lagi," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Chanyeol meyakinkan, "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku terutama janjiku padamu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Katakan, sayangku, ke mana kau ingin melewatkan bulan madu kedua kita?"

"Bulan madu?"

"Apakah kau ingin mengulangi bulan madu pertama kita?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun segera menyahut, "Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi."

"Kau harus mengatasi ketakutanmu, Baekhyun."

"Tidak sekarang," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mengalah, "Apakah kau mempunyai tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Apa kau serius?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol tidak senang. "Setelah semua kejadian yang menguras tenagaku ini, aku ingin melewatkan waktu bersamamu seorang."

Baekhyun diam memperhatikan Chanyeol baik-baik. "Hanya kita berdua?"

"Hanya kau dan aku."

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun semakin tidak mempercayai Chanyeol. "Tidak ada tugas kerajaan?"

"Tidak akan ada," Chanyeol menjawab mantap, "Aku berjanji padamu, istriku tercinta. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sisimu barang sedetik pun walau pun itu demi Viering. Bulan madu ini hanyalah untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat bahagia bersamamu tanpa gangguan apa pun."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi, ke mana kau ingin melewatkan bulan madu kedua kita?"

"Aku menyerahkannya padamu," Baekhyun bergelayut manja, "Boleh ke mana pun asal tidak ke Corogeanu."

"Ya, Paduka Ratu," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hamba akan melaksanakan perintah Anda sebaik-baiknya."

.

.

.

"Kami sudah mendapat kepastian dari pengadilan," lapor Grand Duke, "Dalam waktu dekat mereka akan dihadapkan pada pengadilan."

"Terima kasih, Jungsoo," Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Aku masih punya satu tugas lagi untukmu."

"Apakah itu, Paduka?" tanya Grand Duke.

"Aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk membantuku menjalankan tugas tugasku untuk beberapa waktu selama aku meninggalkan Loudline. Kuharap kau mau mengawasinya."

Grand Duke dan Sehun terperanjat.

"Jungsoo, kau adalah orang yang paling kupercaya dan Sehun adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk melanjutkan tugasmu menjadi penasehat Kerajaan yang utama."

Grand Duke Jungsoo terperangah.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun percayamu, Sehun. Dan aku percaya pada Baekhyun."

Sehun tidak dapat berkata-kata. Tugas ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika memanggilnya menghadap.

"Mulai saat ini sampai beberapa waktu mendatang, kuserahkan Viering pada kalian," ia menepuk pundak Jungsoo dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Anda mau ke mana?" Sehun langsung bertanya.

"Membawa Baekhyun pergi sebelum ia membuat ulah," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Kali ini aku bisa benar-benar tamat kalau aku tidak segera membawa Baekhyun pergi."

Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Satu hal lagi," Chanyeol menoleh, "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang."

Keduanya terkejut.

"Kalian tidak ingin aku kehilangan nyawaku sebelum kembali ke Fyzool, bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya memperhatikan Chanyeol menutup pintu rapat-rapat diiringi suara tawanya.

"Tugas ini tidak akan mudah, Sehun," Grand Duke berkata serius, "Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun juga, Papa," Sehun pun menjawab dengan serius.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan memegang dahi Baekhyun. "Panasmu sudah mulai turun."

Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di bantal-bantal memasang wajah masam.

"Kau tidak senang mendengarnya?" Chanyeol heran.

"Kau bohong!" Baekhyun kesal, "Katamu tidak akan mengurungku. Kau ingkar janji!"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol meraih gadis itu dalam pelukannya, "Ketahuilah aku pun tidak suka mengurungmu, tapi aku harus yakin kau cukup sehat dan lukamu cukup kering. Aku tidak mau melihatmu berbaring di sini berhari hari tanpa reaksi."

Wajah masam Baekhyun tidak berubah.

"Percayalah padaku, sayang."

"Aku-" Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Jangan katakan aku membencimu karena aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Baekhyun membuang wajah.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Aku selalu kalah darimu."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membantumu berganti baju. Kita akan pergi ke rumah musim semiku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. Ia melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol. "Aku suka sekali," Baekhyun bergelayut manja.

"Tidak ada hadiah untukku?" Chanyeol bertanya heran.

"Hadiah?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan heran tapi matanya bersinar nakal.

"Kau ini," Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memeluk badan Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Baekhyun kecewa ketika Chanyeol langsung melepaskan diri.

"Kalau aku terus menerus di sini, aku khawatir kita tidak akan segera berangkat. Kau ingin segera ke sana, bukan?"

Senyum ceria langsung menghiasi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah atau itu hanya akan membuatku menahanmu di sini lagi!" Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun ketika melihat gadis itu siap meloncat dari tempat tidurnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa gelinya. Gadis ini memang sungguh mudah ditebak.

"Kau-"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol tidak suka mendengar kata 'benci'. Saat ini ia juga tidak berani mengambil resiko memilih kata itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" akhirnya ia memilih kata ini.

"Menyebalkan?" Chanyeol termenung, "Bagus. Aku sudah setingkat lebih maju."

Baekhyun ingin sekali memaki Chanyeol namun ia sadar saat ini hal itu terlalu beresiko. Belakangan ini ia sadar ada saatnya kemarahan Chanyeol tidak boleh dilawan.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan segera memanggil Nicci." Ia menyematkan ciuman di kening Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Tak sampai semenit setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Nicci datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Anda harus bergegas, Paduka Ratu," Nicci dengan cepat merapikan rambut Baekhyun,

"Semua sudah siap kecuali Anda. Baju-baju Anda dan obat-obatan sudah dikirim ke Pinhiero pagi ini."

"Pagi ini?"

"Kemarin malam Paduka Raja menyuruh kami mempersiapkan segalanya agar pagi ini Anda bisa segera ke Pinhiero."

Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya!

Pengetahuan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bahagia. Baekhyun makin mencintai pria itu.

"Baekhyun sudah siap?" Chanyeol melangkah masuk.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum termanisnya. Pria itu telah menanggalkan pakaian dinasnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu celana hitam. Ia tampak begitu santai dan elegant.

Nicci menyematkan hiasan terakhir di rambut Baekhyun. "Sudah, Yang Mulia," katanya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan.

Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan membopong Baekhyun. "Segeralah bersiapsiap, Nicci," katanya pada pelayan pribadi Baekhyun, "Segera susul kami begitu kalian siap."

"Baik, Paduka."

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepala di pundak Chanyeol. Tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan mesra.

Di dalam kereta, Baekhyun duduk merapat di sisi Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan kepala di pundak Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Rasanya aku makin mencintaimu."

"Tentu saja kau harus. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengurungmu," goda Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi masam.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Aku akan menyukai liburanku ini."

Sadar telah dipermainkan, Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun bergerak menjauh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjauh dariku," Chanyeol menarik gadis itu merapat.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hidup bersamamu memang menyenangkan," desis Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, "Selalu dipenuhi hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku."

Baekhyun bergelayut manja.

Chanyeol menunduk mencium Baekhyun.

.

.

.

..

"DAEHYUN!"

Daehyun melihat ke arah datangnya panggilan itu.

Seorang gadis berlari mendekat. Tubuh rampingnya terbungkus gaun katun coklat.

Rambut panjang yang bersinar keemasannya di bawah sinar matahari siang membingkai wajah cerianya.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu namun sesuatu membuat setiap orang yang mendengar suaranya, melihat ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang, semuanya!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

"Hi, Baekhyun! Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Di mana Anda bersembunyi selama ini?"

"Anda masih tetap saja cantik."

"Lama tidak bertemu."

"Hi, Baekhyun. Apa hari ini Anda mencari daging?"

"Kenapa Anda tidak mampir?"

"Ke mana saja Anda, Baekhyun?"

Setiap pedagang kenalan Baekhyun menyapa gadis itu dan Baekhyun pun dengan gembira menjawab setiap panggilan itu.

"P-Pa…," lirikan tajam orang-orang di sekelilingnya langsung menyadarkannya,

"Baekhyun, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Sejak ia menyadari siapakah sebenarnya Baekhyun yang dikenalnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ia hanya mendengar Baekhyun berulang kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan tiga bulan lalu Paduka Raja membawanya pergi ke Pinhiero.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka setelah berbulan-bulan tidak mendengar kabar Baekhyun, gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kota seorang diri!

"Tentu saja menemui kalian," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku merindukan kalian. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"T-tentu saja saya merindukan Anda!" Daehyun menyahut. Tiba-tiba ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan sang Ratu. Lirikan tajam orang-orang mengingatkannya akan pesan Raja Chanyeol untuk tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa jati diri Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Namun kepalanya terus mengingatkan gadis ini bukan lagi Baekhyun sang pelayan Earl Hielfinberg. Kepalanya dengan cepat mencari topik pembicaraan. "K-kapan Anda tiba? Mengapa saya tidak mendengar kabar kepulangan Anda?"

Baekhyun keheranan mendengar Daehyun kalimat sopan itu.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah bertanya padanya dengan nada seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi terpelajar?"

"Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kaya," Mrs. Yixing memberitahu, "Karena itu ia belajar menjadi seorang yang terpelajar."

"Benarkah itu?" Baekhyun tertarik, "Siapakah dia?" Baekhyun mendesak, "Katakan padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Daehyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Percuma, Baekhyun. Daehyun tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Sejak kapan kau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?" Baekhyun cemberut.

Mrs. Yixing tertawa melihatnya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya gadis ini adalah ratu kerajaan ini. "Katakan Baekhyun, mengapa kau di sini sendirian. Apa suamimu mengijinkanmu ke sini?"

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku. Pagi ini dia pergi tanpa membangunkanku."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang suamimu," Mrs. Yixing menasehati, "Aku lihat ia sangat mencintaimu. Ia tentu tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu sehingga pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu."

Mrs. Yixing bukan sekedar berkata. Ia telah melihat sendiri cinta raja yang begitu besar. Ia telah mendengar cintanya yang begitu dalam. Mereka yang dulu digunjingkan sekarang menjadi contoh pasangan ideal tiap orang.

"Huh!" Baekhyun mendengus, "Apa yang percaya pada alasannya. Ia pasti pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan seorang diri. Setan seperti dia memang suka melihatku menderita."

Mrs. Yixing mendesah.

Ia mengenal Baekhyun bukan sehari dua hari. Gadis ini bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala bila ia sedang marah dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.

"Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang!" Baekhyun memberitahu Mrs. Yixing dengan mantap.

Tentu saja hal itu salah besar. Chanyeol jauh dari senang mendengar perbuatan Baekhyun.

"M-maafkan kami, Paduka," Nicci tidak berani melihat wajah tegang pemuda itu,

"Kami sudah mencegah Paduka Ratu tetapi beliau terlalu cepat untuk kami. Begitu Ratu memerintahkan kusir kuda berhenti, ia langsung menghilang ke keramaian."

"Seharusnya kau sudah menduganya semenjak ia meninggalkan Pinhiero."

Nicci melihat Chanyeol dengan tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk berkeliaran di kota dengan baju mewah."

Nicci makin menyadari kebodohan dirinya. Seharusnya ia curiga ketika Baekhyun menolak gaun yang telah dipersiapkannya.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu bersikeras mengenakan gaun katun usang yang ditemukannya di antara baju-baju bekas di gudang Pinhiero.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu akan begini akhirnya," Chanyeol mendesah panjang.

Seharusnya ia sudah menduga Baekhyun pasti akan langsung melesat ke pusat kota Loudline, kepada teman-temannya setelah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu mereka.

Bila diruntut ke belakang, semua ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Kemarin ia telah memberitahu Baekhyun pagi ini mereka akan kembali ke Fyzool. Namun ia membuat gadis itu tidak dapat tidur nyenyak semalaman.

Akibatnya, Baekhyun belum bangun ketika rombongan siap meninggalkan Pinhiero. Ia sendiri juga hampir ketiduran bila ia tidak mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Selama musim dingin ini mereka tinggal di Pinhiero. Selama itu pula ia melewatkan hari-harinya bersama Baekhyun, jauh dari tugas-tugas kerajaan.

Chanyeol sadar tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Walaupun ia telah mewakilkan wewenangnya pada Grand Duke, jiwanya sebagai seorang Raja masih tidak bisa tutup mata tutup telinga pada urusan kerajaan.

Setiap pagi ketika Baekhyun masih tidur, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca laporan Grand

Duke. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan ketika Baekhyun pergi, ia memanggil pejabat kerajaan untuk memberikan pengarahan.

Namun itu semua belum cukup. Masih banyak urusan yang harus ia tangani sendiri. Sudah sejak dua minggu lalu Chanyeol ingin kembali ke Fyzool namun ia tidak tega merusak wajah bahagia Baekhyun.

Keinginannya itu baru terkabul beberapa hari lalu ketika Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan keabsenannya di puncak pemerintahan Viering. Dan hari inilah mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Fyzool.

Teringat banyaknya tugas yang menantinya dan juga Baekhyun sebagai Ratu Viering, Chanyeol tidak sanggup melepas saat-saat damai ini.

Semalam ia memanfaatkan waktu sebaikbaiknya untuk memadu kasih dengan Baekhyun.

"A…apakah saya perlu meminta prajurit untuk menjemput Paduka Ratu?" Nicci memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak perlu," Chanyeol berdiri. "Selesaikan tugasmu dan Jungsoo, urusan ini bias menunggu sampai aku kembali."

"Anda akan pergi ke mana?" sang Grand Duke keheranan.

"Ke tempat seharusnya aku pergi," jawab Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan Ruang Kerjanya.

"Kalau Anda ingin menjemput Ratu, Anda tidak perlu turun tangan. Saya bias meminta Jancer mengatur prajurit untuk menemukan Ratu."

"Menurutmu itu berguna?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Percuma melarangnya, Papa," komentar Sehun, "Chanyeol benar. Selain dia, tidak ada yang bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang."

"Tapi… membiarkan mereka seorang diri di Loudline tanpa seorang pengawalpun?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Papa perlu merubah pandangan terhadap hal satu ini."

"Membiarkan Raja dan Ratu seorang diri di luar Istana tanpa pengawalan adalah hal tergila yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan!"

"Mereka jauh lebih aman tanpa pengawal," Sehun meyakinkan ayahnya dan ia menekankan, "Apalagi setelah peristiwa Pittler."

Sehun tahu Baekhyun mempunyai banyak kawan baik di Loudline. Setelah percobaan pembunuhan Baekhyun oleh Kyungsoo, tak mungkin teman-teman Baekhyun itu tidak mengetahui siapa sang Ratu Viering.

Chanyeol, tentu saja, tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berterus terang. Kini teman-teman Baekhyun itu bukan hanya menjadi sumber informasi Baekhyun tetapi juga pengawalnya yang paling tangguh di pusat kota Loudline.

Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Setiap orang menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Mereka tetap bersenda gurau dengannya seperti biasa. Di saat bersamaan mereka juga meyakinkan diri peristiwa yang lalu tidak terulang.

"Benarkah itu?" Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Semua orang membicarakannya. Duke Binkley (yang baru aka Kris Yarichiv) dan Lady Luhan sering terlihat bersamaan."

"Anda sebagai pelayan Earl Hielfinberg, mengapa tidak mengetahui gosip ini?" seorang di antara mereka sengaja menyinggung.

Baekhyun tertawa panik. "Itu semua salah Chanyeol," kepalanya dengan cepat mencari alas an, "Dia mengurungku."

Tentu saja mereka tahu penyebab yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah?" Mrs. Yixing mendesak, "Bukannya kau paling suka mendengar gossip."

"Mengapa kalian semua hari ini tidak mempercayaiku?"

Semua orang langsung gugup.

"Aku merasa hari ini kalian semua bertambah aneh. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?" Baekhyun bergumam, "Namun kalian terasa menjaga sikap dan tutur kata."

"Ya. Ya itu pasti hanya perasaan Anda saja," Daehyun panik.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu dengan curiga. Ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Chanyeol bagaimana hari itu ia menemukannya.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya hingga detik ini. Hari itu ia berada di antara mereka. Hari itu pula di hadapan mereka ia diculik.

Apakah mungkin Chanyeol menemukannya tanpa menginterogasi mereka?

Apakah mungkin Kangin dan para pengawal yang mengikutinya tidak melihatnya bersama mereka? Tidak itu tidak mungkin!

Sesuatu! Chanyeol pasti telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka sehingga mereka bersikap seaneh ini padanya. Tetapi apakah itu?

Baekhyun mengerang geram. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan jawabannya.

Erangannya itu membuat tiap orang yang mengerumuninya kaget.

"Aku pasti akan membuatnya mengatakan…," tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa perutnya mual.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Mrs. Yixing bertanya cemas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pucat.

"Tidak. A…," Baekhyun merasa mual di perutnya naik ke tenggorokannya. Ia tidak dapat memuntahkan isi perutnya di sini.

Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri ketika pandangannya kabur.

"Paduka Ratu, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Daehyun benar-benar panik melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung.

Baekhyun memelototi pemuda itu.

Mrs. Yixing segera bertindak dengan menangkap tubuh Baekhyun. "Paduka Ratu!"

"Paduka Ratu! Paduka Ratu!"

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian tahu?" Baekhyun ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan itu pada orang-orang yang panik namun pandangannya kian kabur.

"Paduka Ratu! Paduka Ratu!"

.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Chanyeol tengah memelotot tajam padanya.

"Apakah hari ini kau sudah cukup membuat keributan?" tanyanya geram.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ayahnya duduk di sisi kanannya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dengan sepasang mata terharu.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Earl dengan wajah geramnya namun ia tidak dapat menutupi senyum bahagianya.

Di sisinya tampak pula Duke yang tak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya. Nicci berdiri di kaki ranjang dengan wajah gembiranya.

Sehun berdiri di sisinya dengan senyum nakalnya yang khas. Di sampingnya, Luhan yang cemas didampingi Kris.

Duke Binkley!? Baekhyun langsung teringat gosip yang didengarnya dari kota.

"Luhan! Apakah benar kau dan Kris akan segera menikah?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah.

"Apakah itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kaulakukan setelah membuat kami semua cemas!?" bentak Chanyeol murka.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Baekhyun melihat mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia mulai mengulang kembali kejadian yang baru saja berlalu. Ia ingat ia berada di Loudline di antara Mrs. Brandrick dan kemudian…

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun teringat kecurigaannya, "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!? Mengapa mereka tahu aku adalah Ratu!?"

"Kalau kau sadar kau memang seorang Ratu, bersikaplah semestinya!" senyum di wajah Chanyeol menghilang.

Sehun tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa gelinya. "Kau benar-benar Baekhyun, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu." Lalu ia melihat pada Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, Chanyeol, jangan kau marahi dia. Engkau tidak benar-benar ingin memarahinya, bukan?"

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya," Chanyeol membantah. Mereka tidak tahu betapa paniknya ia ketika penduduk Loudline menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada Baekhyun ketika serombongan orang dengan wajah panik melesat ke arah Istana.

"Aku benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar kabar itu. Berita kedatangan Baekhyun belum sampai tetapi berita Baekhyun pingsan di Loudline sudah menyebar. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga," Luhan melihat Baekhyun dengan perasaan bangga dan haru yang tidak dapat diungkapkannya.

"Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun seorang wanita," Duke Jungsoo menegaskan.

"Wanita liar yang tidak mau diam dan suka membuat keributan," Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Berkat itu Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya Ratu Viering yang begitu dekat dengan rakyat," timpal Sehun, "Tidak akan ada seorang Ratu yang pingsan di Loudline dan pulang dengan segerobak penuh sayur-mayur yang cukup untuk sebulan."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti kehadirannya di antara kita," Earl meremas tangan Baekhyun.

Ia kian tidak mengerti.

"Countess Virgie pasti turut gembira di alam sana," Nicci terharu.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. "Kurasa mulai detik ini aku harus berdoa setiap hari untuk keselamatan mereka sampai dia benar-benar muncul di dunia ini."

Mereka langsung tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Baekhyun menuntut jawaban, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Chanyeol duduk di sisi istrinya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, istriku," ia meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku akan memberitahumu pelan-pelan."

Mereka langsung sadar sudah saatnya mereka meninggalkan Ivory Room.

"Aku percaya seluruh penduduk Viering sudah mengetahui kehamilan sang Ratu," Sehun tersenyum geli membayangkan kembali kepulangan Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar diantar penduduk Loudline yang gembira dan raut wajah cemas namun bahagia Chanyeol yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan lukisan maupun kata-kata.

"Kita masih perlu membuat pengumuman resmi," Grand Duke menegaskan.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya Baekhyun akan menjadi seorang ibu!" Luhan menyatakan ketakjubannya ketika mereka melangkah di sepanjang koridor.

Sehun berbicara serius, "Sekarang yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah tingkah laku Baekhyun. Kita harus menjaganya dengan ketat setidaknya sampai bayi itu lahir. Untuk itu ,"

Ia beralih pada sang Duke Binkley dan kakaknya, "Kalian harus segera melangsungkan pernikahan kalian."

"Sehun benar," Earl sependapat. "Kalian harus bertindak cepat."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun?" Luhan panik karena malu, "I-itu itu…"

"Kau tidak ingin Baekhyun melahirkan di pesta pernikahanmu, bukan?" Duke Jungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan kemudian pada Kris, sang calon menantunya.

Luhan terperanjat, "I-itu… itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Baekhyun… Baekhyun… dia…."

"Mungkin saja," Sehun membenarkan, "Kau juga tahu Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan kaget bila Baekhyun melahirkan di Loudline."

Ucapan Sehun yang sekedar basa-basi itu menjadi kenyataan tujuh bulan berikutnya.

Seisi Loudline dan Fyzool kalang kabut mengetahui Baekhyun melahirkan.

Bila penduduk Loudline sibuk membantu kelahirkan sang Putra Mahkota, Fyzool sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan sang Ratu dan sang Putra Mahkota.

Chanyeol, lagi-lagi tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia panik, marah, cemas namun ia juga bahagia.

Baekhyun memang suka membuatnya panik. Baekhyun suka membuatnya marah. Namun Baekhyun juga yang membuat hidupnya penuh sensasi. Baekhyun membuatnya bahagia.

"Baekhyun memang ratu pilihan," gumamnya melihat Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang sambil menggendong putra mereka yang baru saja lahir.

END

Yeayyyyy akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet*

Yang ngereview fav follow makasi banget ya , awalnya aku sedih karena yang suka dikit banget tapi lama kelamaan reader baru bermunculan jadi aku ngusahain supaya updatenya bisa cepet :*

Makasi buat yang ngerekomendasiin cerita lain, kalau ada waktu aku bakalan pertimbangin ^^

Maaf kalau ada typo , aku ngehargain kalau diantara reviewers ada yang ngingetin :*


End file.
